Ella sera amada
by andri88
Summary: Bella ha amado a Edward desde que era una niña,el único problema era que él era el novio de su medio hermana. Eventos en sus años de adolescencia envían a Bella por una espiral de depresión y hacen que se aleje durante 10 años. Luego todo será distinto.
1. Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa. Ya estoy por aqui otra vez :) <strong>

**Esta vez os traigo un fic de knicnort3, la misma autora que Moon Scars, Pecados Inocentes y Mentiras del Alma. Yo ya lo he terminado y me ha gustado mucho, la verdad. Tiene solo 17 capitulos, por lo que no habrá tanto lio como en los demás.**

**Bueno, os lo dejo para que me digais qué os parece este primer capitulo :)**

**Hoy os lo dejo pronto porque no estaré por la tarde, pero mañana ya a la hora de siempre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>

Bella siempre ha amado a Edward desde que era una niña, el único problema era que él era el novio de su medio hermana. Eventos en sus años de adolescencia envian a Bella por una espiral de depresión y autodestrucción, hasta que llega a su punto más bajo e intenta suicidarse. Su estilo de vida turbulenta y la brecha entre ella y su familia hacen que ella se vaya y pierda el contacto con ellos por más de diez años, hasta que un encuentro casual la lleva de vuelta.

En ese momento la vida de Edward era una imagen perfecta... en el exterior, ¿pero realmente está feliz con su esposa e hijo? Algo no cuadra en su vida, ¿podrá la suerte intervenir y hacer las cosas mejor? ¿Edward y Bella se encuentra en la vida que estaban destinados a vivir?

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 1 - Inesperado ~<strong>

**EPOV**

Cuando era más joven, yo tenía mi vida planeada, iba a ir a una universidad de la Ivy League y convertirme en un abogado. Luego me trasladaría a Nueva York, abriría mi propio bufete, y viviría en un penthouse en Manhattan, donde pasaría cada noche con una hermosa mujer diferente. Trabajaría y jugaría duro, no tendría nada que me atara y no tendría responsabilidades fuera del trabajo... pero la vida no me preguntó lo que quería.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche tres semanas antes de que me graduara en la secundaria, y por diversas razones, el Estado asumió toda mi herencia. Pensé en conseguir un trabajo y solicitar un préstamo de estudiante para la universidad, pero cuando me puse a pensar en ello, nada parecía tener sentido.

Tal vez fue mi necesidad de atacar y luchar contra algo, cualquier cosa, lo que me llevó a los militares. Pero fue mi fiesta de despedida antes de irme a la formación básica, lo que realmente cambió mi vida para siempre, poniéndome más borracho de lo que nunca antes había estado, sin saberlo, concebí a mi hijo. Yo nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección, pero entre la mezcla del dolor por la pérdida de mis padres y el miedo de mi participación con la inminente guerra que asolaba a Irak, pasé por alto esa responsabilidad sólo por una noche. Yo estaba cagado de miedo y necesitaba adormecerme y llegar a un estado de estupor, apenas recordaba nada en la tarde siguiente, cuando finalmente desperté.

Después de eso me desplegué en el extranjero, donde estuve veinticuatro meses antes de que volviera a casa. Probablemente podría haber ido a casa antes, pero con mis padres muertos y sin hermanos, realmente no había ninguna razón para hacerlo, por lo que me ofrecí a quedarme. Yo ni siquiera pensé en volver a Forks, en absoluto, pero no tenían adónde ir, pensé que podría al menos quedarme con mi mejor amigo Emmett hasta que tuviera que volver al servicio.

"Uh... ¿cómo están las cosas?". Emmett me preguntó durante la primera noche que estuve en su apartamento.

"Eh... ya sabes", le dije distraídamente mientras jugaba a su nuevo juego de Xbox.

"Sí, bueno... las cosas aquí han estado... bien... ya sabes... pero tal vez deberías llamar a Tanya", dijo Emmett de una manera extraña.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté perturbado por el pensamiento. Tanya fue mi novia de la secundaria, habíamos estado juntos de forma intermitente desde el séptimo grado, pero cuando me fui, decidimos separarnos de forma permanente. Ella iba a ir a la universidad, y yo no estaba seguro de cuándo o de si iba a volver, por lo que ninguno de nosotros quiso esperar por el otro. De todos modos tuvimos una relación jodida, siempre peleando y rompiendo cada dos semanas. Ella era muy celosa y controladora, y supongo que yo no era mucho mejor. No tenía ni idea de por qué seguimos juntos tanto tiempo, pero siempre había algo que parecía traernos de vuelta juntos.

"Sólo llámala, hermano, o mejor aún, ves a verla", insistió Emmett.

"Em, no tengo ningún deseo de volver a empezar con eso", dije sabiendo que Tanya no trajo nada a mi vida aparte de estrés.

"¡Amigo, sólo confía en mí!", Emmett dijo acaloradamente.

"De ninguna manera en el infierno", le dije confundido por su persistencia. A Emmett nunca le gustó Tanya, así que me preguntaba por qué diablos insistía tanto.

"Hombre, yo no quería ser el que te dijera esto, pero... ella tuvo a tu hijo. Tienes un hijo", dijo Emmett lentamente... y ahí fue cuando mi vida dio un giro total. Yo había pensado que ir a la guerra sería lo que más miedo me daría, pero estuve equivocado. Mientras subía los escalones de la casa Swan, supe que nada en mi vida volvería a ser lo mismo otra vez.

Tanya era tan puta como siempre, pero sujetar a mi hijo por primera vez fue un momento surrealista que me convirtió en una persona diferente. A pesar de mis sentimientos superficiales por Tanya, mi hijo se convirtió en la cosa más importante en mi vida, por lo que por él nos casamos un par de semanas más tarde, y así tuve una nueva familia y una nueva razón para vivir.

Tanya y yo podríamos haber estado mal la última vez que nos vimos, pero me honró al nombrar a nuestro hijo Edward Anthony Masen tercero, lo que significaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi padre había fallecido. Lo llamábamos Anthony, y yo saboreaba cada segundo que pasaba con él. Muy pronto llegó el momento de que volviera al servicio, pero yo tenía un nuevo enfoque y una nueva determinación, esa no era la vida que pensé que tendría, pero seguiría estando bien.

Pasé los siguientes dos años entrando y saliendo de la vida de mi hijo debido a mi trabajo en el ejército, y yo sabía que cuando acabaran mis cuatro años de servicio activo, nunca volvería a alistarme. Yo no sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero sabía que nada más importaba, siempre y cuando me hiciera cargo de mi familia.

Las cosas entre Tanya y yo fueron siempre bien cuando yo estuve en casa de permiso, pero estar en casa de forma permanente fue definitivamente diferente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños?". Emmett me preguntó cuando estábamos en la hora del almuerzo. Después de terminar mi servicio activo, Emmett y yo abrimos nuestra propia tienda de restauración y mecánica de coches en el centro de la cuidad de Forks. Hacíamos muy buenos negocios, pero no éramos en absoluto ricos y todavía luchábamos de vez en cuando durante los meses más malos. Siempre me había gustado trabajar en los coches, se trataba de un pasatiempo que compartía con mi padre, pero nunca pensé hacer eso en mi vida, y a veces me sentía completamente estancado. Sin embargo, yo estaba manteniendo a mi familia y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

"Oh... sabes que hemos estado ahorrando todo el año para ello", me encogí de hombros. "Voy a ser feliz cuando se haya acabado".

"Sí... ¿por qué Tanya ha insistido tanto en eso? Quiero decir, me da que ella quiere ser famosa y todo eso, pero una fiesta para la mitad de la ciudad tiene que hacer un gran hueco en el bolsillo".

"Definitivamente hace un gran hueco. Oye, por cierto, tengo que salir temprano para recoger a Anthony de la escuela, ¿puedes cubrirme?", le pregunté.

"Sí, claro, ¿pero pensaba que Tanya tenía los viernes libres?", Emmett preguntó confundido.

"Y los tiene, pero está haciéndose las uñas... o algo así".

"Así que... ¿tú tienes que irte del trabajo para que ella pueda hacerse las uñas?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"La señora que se las hace tiene descuentos de lunes a viernes, y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar gastando más dinero de lo necesario en este momento", le expliqué.

"Vale, he aquí un pensamiento... no hagas una gran fiesta", dijo Emmett con aire de suficiencia.

"Vamos Em, ya sabes cómo es Tanya. Ella necesita que la gente piense que tenemos más dinero del que realmente tenemos".

"Eso es superficial", dijo Emmett con amargura.

"Hey, ella sigue siendo mi esposa, no hables ninguna mierda sobre ella", le advertí, a pesar de que tenía toda la razón. Tanya y yo nos habíamos convertido en algo así como 'la pareja de oro' en Forks. Nuestros trabajos no eran precisamente glamurosos, pero teníamos una buena casa y buenos coches. Escondíamos el hecho de que estábamos dejándonos un ojo de la cara en la deuda y que sus padres habían abalado nuestra casa. Todo el mundo pensaba que teníamos una relación perfecta, todo el mundo menos Emmett, él nos conocía mejor.

Nuestra relación podría haber sido peor, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de no pelear frente a Anthony, y después de un tiempo ya no peleábamos, no hablábamos lo suficiente como para pelear. Teníamos vidas muy distintas, salvo cuando estábamos en público. Tanya era grande para la percepción del público, así que intenté soportarlo por el bien de mi salud mental, pero Anthony soportaba lo peor. Él siempre tenía que ser perfecto, hacer lo correcto, tenía que llevar la camisa siempre abotonada, y nunca tenía que tener ni un solo pelo fuera de su cabeza. Se quedaba callado y no tenía muchos amigos, pero yo me preguntaba si era porque siempre estaba preocupado por si hacía alguna cosa que molestara a su madre. Siempre fue ese niño que les decía a los demás que no podía subir las vallas y robar fruta del árbol del vecino. ¿Cómo iba a hacer amigos si no se le permitía meterse en problemas? A los diez años de edad los niños siempre están en problemas, y yo realmente quería que Tanya pudiera suavizarse un poco y permitirle respirar más.

"Bueno, ¿vas a permitir que Anthony juegue al hockey este año? Me dijo que realmente quería, pero que no quería preguntarle a ella", dijo Emmett tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿De verdad te lo dijo?"

"Sí, cuando se quedó en mi casa mientras vosotros os fuisteis a cenar a casa de unos amigos de Tanya hace unas semanas".

"No tenía ni idea de que quería jugar al hockey", reflexioné yo. "¿Es siquiera lo suficientemente grande?"

"Sí, él tiene diez. Nosotros jugábamos cuando teníamos ocho, ¿recuerdas?", Emmett dijo.

"Es cierto, supongo que me había olvidado. Voy a hablar con Tanya esta noche después de que ella se haya hecho las uñas", le dije y luego volvimos a trabajar.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Anthony se fuera a la cama, traté de hablar con Tanya, pero sabía que sería difícil. Había una razón por la que casi no hablábamos, y se hizo aún más evidente cuando saqué el tema.

"Bueno... creo que deberíamos apuntar a Anthony en el equipo de hockey de este año", le dije tímidamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Eso es un deporte terrible e imagina lo que sucedería si se lastimara", dijo Tanya sin levantar la vista de su revista.

"Yo solía jugar al hockey y nunca me hice daño", la contradije.

"Bueno, tú eras mucho más fuertes que él. Además, no tenemos dinero para eso en este momento", dijo descuidadamente.

"¡Bueno, tal vez lo tendríamos si canceláramos tu fiesta!", le dije enfadado.

"Edward, te he dado toda mi juventud, así que no te atreves a negar una de las pocas cosas que me hace feliz. ¿Qué demonios le diría a todo el mundo si la canceláramos? No podemos echarnos atrás, ¡yo no lo haré!", dijo con vehemencia.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda de ti!", le grité entonces. "Desde que nos casamos me has estado culpando de tu juventud perdida, y yo no voy a tolerarlo más. Los dos estuvimos en mal estado la noche en la que concebimos Anthony, y si no lo hubiéramos estado entonces, ahora no estaríamos aquí. Pero estoy eternamente agradecido de que estuviéramos borrachos. Anthony es la mejor cosa en mi vida y yo no lo cambiaría por nada. Como su madre, espero que te sientas de la misma manera".

"Si él nunca hubiera sido concebido, entonces no sabríamos la diferencia, ¿verdad?", dijo sin piedad.

Arrugué la cara por la incredulidad de su insensibilidad. "Eres una perra rencorosa, ¿lo sabías?".

"Lo que sea", dijo casualmente, por lo que decidí irme antes de decir nada más de lo que me arrepentiría, pero antes de hacerlo, ella tenía algo más que decir. "Por cierto, me voy a llevar a Anthony al retiro la próxima semana".

"¿Al retiro? ¿Qué maldito retiro?", le pregunté confundido.

"El retiro madres e hijos en California. Todas mis amigas van con sus hijos. Vamos a estar fuera dos semanas".

"¿Dos semanas? Esas son todas sus vacaciones", le dije frustrado.

"Sí, tú dijiste que querías que él hiciera amigos".

"Tanya, los niños de tus amigas son todos bebés, ¿con quién va a estar él?", yo echaba chispas.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Y si estás planeando traerte a alguna de tus pequeñas putas por aquí mientras estoy fuera, piénsatelo dos veces, tengo cámaras instaladas y van a estar grabando todos los días cuando me haya ido".

"¿Hay cámaras instaladas? ¿Cuánto te costaron?", le pregunté con amargura. A pesar de que en nuestro matrimonio no había sexo, yo no era infiel, pero tras ser acusado de ello durante años, dejé de negarlo y me imaginé que de todos modos ella iba a creer lo que quisiera.

"El precio no importa, lo que realmente importa es que no hagas el tonto con otras mujeres mientras yo estoy fuera".

"Está bien, iré a Seattle para satisfacer mis necesidades", le dije bruscamente. Generalmente nunca entraba en su paranoia, pero realmente ella me estaba agobiando y no pude evitarlo.

"Realmente no me importa lo que hagas, siempre y cuando nadie te vea hacerlo", dijo tomándome por sorpresa. A pesar de que ya no estábamos juntos, ella siempre había sido muy celosa, así que me sorprendió que en realidad me diera permiso para serle infiel. "No parezcas tan sorprendido, muchas personas tienen matrimonios abiertos".

"¿De verdad que eso es lo que quieres?", yo le desafié.

"Los dos tenemos necesidades y ninguno de los dos quiere que estemos juntos de esa manera... ¿por qué no?".

Negué con la cabeza. "Bien", dije entonces saliendo de la habitación. Cada conversación que tenía con ella hacía que la odiara cada vez más y más, pero ella era la madre de mi hijo y por esa razón teníamos que estar juntos.

Yo sabía que yo no era feliz, pero saber que Tanya era tan infeliz con nuestro matrimonio que no le importaba si tenía un romance o no, sólo me demostraba que algo tenía que cambiar y que tenía que ser drástico.

Jasper, quien era un amigo mío de los militares, era dueño de una exitosa agencia de publicidad en Seattle y me ofreció un trabajo allí, pero lo rechacé porque tenía mi negocio de coches y pensaba que Tanya no desearía moverse. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que mudarse a una gran ciudad podría darle a Tanya el entusiasmo suficiente como para que ella pudiera disfrutar de la vida un poco más y dejar de ser una persona negativa. Siempre habíamos tenido nuestros problemas, pero antes de que nos casáramos ella era diferente, había una chispa allí, mientras que ahora era como una muerta en vida, sólo pretendía tener una vida para que las personas la juzgaran bien.

Así que cuando Tanya se llevó a Anthony a California, me fui a Seattle para ver la oferta de trabajo allí.

"Y esta sería tu oficina", dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta a una habitación privada.

"¿Estás bromeando? Ya sabes, realmente no estoy cualificado para ello", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Siempre venías con las mejores ideas cuando estábamos en Irak, estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo... ah, y por cierto, no sólo te pagaremos la universidad si quieres conseguir algunos cursos en el tiempo libre, sino que también nos ocuparemos por completo de Anthony cuando llegue el momento. Su matrícula, libros, comida, todo".

"Tienes que estar bromeando", le dije con incredulidad. Yo no era un abogado como hubiera querido ser cuando era más joven, pero iba a vivir en la ciudad y tendría un trabajo bien pagado, no podía recordar un momento en el que yo estuviera tan emocionado con algo que no fuera mi hijo.

"Es todo tuyo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir 'sí' y podremos comenzar con la documentación", dijo Jasper.

"Déjame hablar con Tanya primero, no estará de vuelta hasta dentro de un par de semanas, ¿puedes esperar?", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto, hombre, el trabajo va a estar aquí esperándote".

"Gracias Jazz, no tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí", le dije con sinceridad.

Decidí pasar algún tiempo extra en la ciudad para tratar de conocer la zona un poco mejor. Miré los pisos y recorrí las escuelas para Anthony, e incluso miré algunas boutiques para Tanya si ella decidía trabajar, a pesar de que no estaría de acuerdo con lo que yo quería hacer. Con mi salario, más las bonificaciones, además de mi parte en la tienda de coches, estaríamos viviendo mucho más cómodamente. Yo ya había hablado con Emmett sobre irme pero seguir manteniendo mi parte, y él estuvo de acuerdo, así que sabía que no sería un problema. Todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar perfectamente, y yo no podía ver cómo Tanya podría oponerse a tal oferta.

Después de una larga mañana en busca de pisos, decidí dar un paseo por la zona de mi hotel. Era un día sorprendentemente soleado, por lo que no podía manejar la idea de permanecer en el interior para el resto del día. En el camino vi a un vendedor de perritos calientes y decidí conseguir uno, aunque yo estaba bastante seguro de que terminaría sentándome mal más tarde, pero no había nada mejor que un perrito caliente de la ciudad.

Cuando conseguí mi perrito, le eché todas las salsas que había y luego me senté en un banco para comer. Yo estaba a punto de terminar cuando miré hacia arriba y vi a alguien sentado en la calle en una estación de autobuses, y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Mierda", dije tirando en la basura lo que quedaba del perrito antes de casi ser atropellado por un taxi mientras corría para cruzar la calle hasta el autobús. "¿Bella?"

Se veía horrible. Si yo no la conociera, habría pensado que ella era simplemente una prostituta sin hogar, pero reconocería a Bella en cualquier sitio.

Ella me miró y la expresión de su cara fue irreconocible. "¿Edward?", preguntó confundida.

"Sí. Wow, no puedo creer que realmente seas tú. Te ves... crecida", le dije sin pensar en un mejor cumplido.

"Eso tiende a ocurrir", dijo molesta y luego miró por la calle buscando al bus.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí? Ya sabes, tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti".

"Estoy segura", dijo con amargura y siguió mirando por la calle.

"Eh, sí, me voy a quedar en el Hilton, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿por qué no vienes y nos ponemos al día?", sugerí.

Ella me miró como si realmente no estuviera segura de quién era yo, a pesar de que había dicho mi nombre, estaba claro que estaba bajo la influencia de algún tipo de droga. Ella tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su maquillaje era un desastre, como si lo tuviera unos cuantos días. Sus ropas estaban sucias y colgaban rotas por su pequeño cuerpo, y de debajo de su manga pude ver moratones en sus brazos.

"No tengo tiempo, llego tarde a una reunión", dijo distraídamente.

"Vale, bueno, mi coche está aparcado allí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y te llevo?", sugerí.

"No, no lo creo", dijo sin mirarme.

"Bella, por favor. Nadie ha visto o escuchado de ti en años, no quiero dejar que vuelvas a desaparecer", casi le supliqué. Ella me miró más extrañamente y justo cuando yo estaba seguro de que iba a rechazarme, suspiró y aceptó de mala gana.

* * *

><p><strong>Haré como siempre, subiré capitulo de Lunes a Viernes sobre las 7 de la tarde (hora española), espero que os haya gustado :)<strong>


	2. Refugio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaaa, estoy muy contenta :D Muchas gracias por haberme comentado, no me puedo creer que tenga 44 reviews sólo en el primer capitulo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión :)**

**Os dejo el segundo capitulo, de momento serán PVO de Edward, en unos cuantos capis tendremos el de Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 2 - Refugio ~<br>**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Fue muy surrealista estar en la misma habitación que Bella después de tanto tiempo. Ella era completamente diferente a la chica de quince años que era la última vez que la vi, y yo sólo quería saber lo que pasó cuando me fui para que ella se convirtiera en lo que se había convertido.<p>

"Así que, ¿cómo estás?", le pregunté vacilante. Era obvio que ella no estaba nada bien, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba que ella me respondiera.

"Viva", dijo con un tono borde en su voz, nunca antes la había oído hablar así. Bella siempre fue la persona más dulce que conocía, y odiaba verla así. Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación mirando a su alrededor, y hasta miró el cuarto de baño. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, pero después se explicó. "Siempre he querido saber cómo eran las habitaciones de este hotel", dijo distante.

"Bella, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Dicen que Madonna estuvo aquí una vez, ¿crees que eso es cierto?", me preguntó haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

"Bella... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Tal vez incluso se quedó en esta misma habitación", dijo Bella con entusiasmo, aunque sus ojos parecían sin vida. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a rebotar con su parte inferior, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido lo que era una cama. "Aunque la cama no es muy grande. A Madonna sólo le gustan los colchones grandes con almohadas grandes".

"¿Estás drogada?", le pregunté, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que lo estaba.

Ella me miró como si estuviera ofendida. "Que te jodan, imbécil ¿Quién demonios eres tú para hacer juicios sobre mí? Tú no me conoces, no sabes como es mi vida. ¿Tú me has pedido que viniera aquí y todo lo que haces es estar ahí y llamarme drogadicta?", dijo enfadada.

"Espera un minuto, yo no te he llamado drogadicta, sólo te he preguntado si estabas drogada. Bella, no sé lo que te pasó. Solíamos ser cercanos, me preocupaba por ti todos los días, hasta que me di cuenta de que desapareciste. No entiendo cómo pudiste huir de casa así".

"No, no esperaba que lo entendieras. Esto es una estupidez, no sé ni qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí", dijo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y cayó cuando me di cuenta de que iba a desaparecer de nuevo en el momento en el que saliera de mi vista, yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera".

Sin tener tiempo para realmente pensar en ello, sólo reaccioné. La agarré por la muñeca y me negué a dejarla ir.

"¡Maldito estúpido!", ella gritó. "Deja que me vaya o juro que voy a hacer que te detengan".

"Adelante, llama a la policía. Estoy seguro de que tu padre conoce a la mayoría de los policías de aquí. Por favor, vamos a tener una conversación acerca de esto".

Ella lo pensó por un momento, y luego se detuvo tratando de sacar su mano de mí. "¿Qué vas a hacer, llevarme a mis padres? Bueno, te lo aseguro, no les importo una mierda, así que estás perdiendo el tiempo".

Sacudí la cabeza y no hice caso de su comentario. Yo conocí a los Swan cuando era un niño y sabía que amaban a sus hijas más que a nada, sobre todo Charlie. No había nada que no hiciera por ellas, por lo que me negué a escuchar a Bella despotricar sobre eso. Sin soltar su muñeca, cogí mi mochila y la lancé por encima de mi hombro antes de arrastrar a Bella fuera de mi habitación de hotel. Ella trató de soltar su brazo cada pocos metros, pero aparte de eso, se vino conmigo con bastante facilidad. Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero definitivamente no podía dejarla allí en ese estado.

La llevé a mi coche y la obligué a sentarse detrás, e incluso le puse su cinturón de seguridad. Antes de cerrar la puerta, puse el seguro para niños para que no pudiera saltar y luego me puse en el asiento del conductor y salí del garaje del hotel.

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó después de unas pocas manzanas. Ella era como un niño enfadado, no trató de escapar agresivamente, pero estaba perfectamente resentida. "Esto es jodidamente ridículo. Soy una mujer crecida, y no tienes ningún derecho a llevarme a ningún lugar en contra de mi voluntad". Cuando me negué a responder, continuó. "Eres patético, ¿sabes qué? ¿De verdad crees que eres un héroe? ¿Crees que sólo porque jugaste a ser un soldado durante unos años eres una especie de dios o algo así? Bueno, tú no lo eres y yo no necesito ser salvada. ¡Puto estúpido, deja que me vaya!".

Yo me reí en ese momento. "¿Sabes? Estoy casado con tu hermana, confía en mí, ese tipo de palabras no significan nada para mí, yo las escucho todo el tiempo".

La miré por el espejo retrovisor y tenía una extraña expresión en su cara, pero entonces ella se recostó contra el sillón y se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. De repente su rostro se puso pálido y empezó a atragantarse. Me acerqué rápidamente y prácticamente la saqué del coche justo a tiempo para que empezara a vomitar. Me escapé del vómito, pero la abracé por detrás para que no se derrumbara y traté de mantenerle el pelo hacia atrás. Cuando estuve seguro de que no quedaba nada en el estómago para expulsar, la ayudé a subir al coche y seguí conduciendo.

Yo no la escuché de nuevo por un tiempo, me quedé mirándola por el espejo y tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque pensé que estaba fingiendo al principio, no los abrió durante el resto del viaje en coche. No pensé que fuera la mejor idea llevarla a mi casa, pero no podía pensar en nada mejor, y sabía que Tanya y Anthony no volverían hasta dentro de una semana y media, así que ahí nos fuimos.

"¿Qué es este vertedero?", Bella me preguntó aturdida, haciéndome saltar un poco. Yo no esperaba que ella dijera nada cuando nos detuvimos, porque se había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Mi casa", le dije un poco molesto. A pesar de la jodida relación entre Tanya y yo, nuestra casa no era un 'vertedero'. Había trabajado duro por esta casa, y sí, tuvimos que tener un aval, pero aún así era nuestra y me sentía orgulloso de ella.

"Yo no voy a entrar ahí", dijo Bella desafiante.

"Sí, vas a entrar", le dije imperturbable.

"No quiero ver a esa perra de tu esposa", dijo Bella con enfado, y en mi mente pensé, 'sí, yo tampoco', pero me pregunté por qué la odiaba tanto.

"Ella no está aquí. Se ha ido de vacaciones con Anthony durante dos semanas", le expliqué.

"¿Y tú no fuiste?", cuestionó.

"No, era una cosa de mamá con sus amigas".

Miré con curiosidad como Bella rodaba los ojos por mi explicación, pero ella estaba en muy mal estado, por lo que recordé que no tenía que poner demasiado valor a todo lo que hiciera o dijera. Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta para ella, y cuando lo hice, ella trató de pasar por mi lado y huir. La agarré por los hombros, pero mientras estábamos peleando para llegar a la casa, me di cuenta de que uno de los vecinos nos miraba.

"Oh, hola señora Stanley. ¡Qué noche tan bella!". Grité casualmente y luego metí a Bella en la casa. Me podía imaginar lo que le parecía a ella, yo, con mi familia lejos, secuestrando a una mujer y metiéndola en mi casa. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que la reina de los chismes más grande de la ciudad pensó cuando nos vio, pero a mí realmente no me importó en ese momento. Creo que Tanya estaría feliz de que yo estuviera tratando de ayudar a su hermana, y no preocupándome por lo que la gente diría, pero era Tanya y para ella no había algo más importante que la opinión pública.

"Esa vieja bruja va a llamar a la policía", dijo Bella después de que cerrara la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"No te preocupes por eso, ella llama a la policía diez veces al día y Charlie ha aprendido a ignorar sus llamadas", le dije preocupado.

"¿Y ahora qué?", Bella me preguntó después de que la llevara a la cocina y la obligara a sentarse en la mesa.

"¿Quieres una bebida o algo así?", le pregunté.

"Sí, un gin-tonic", dijo rápidamente.

"Uh... lo siento, no tengo licor en este momento. ¿Qué tal un poco de zumo?", le pregunté. Yo realmente tenía alcohol, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle algo cuando mi objetivo era conseguir desintoxicarla. Yo sabía que podía ser peligroso sacarla de las drogas sin supervisión médica, pero también sabía que no podía meterla en un hospital, y si algo salía mal, una ambulancia estaba sólo a una llamada telefónica.

"¿Zumo? Ya no soy una niña de mierda. ¿Qué tal una cerveza?"

"No. Tengo zumo o agua, lo que quieras", le dije.

"Nada", dijo con amargura. "Ya sabes, no hay manera de que puedas mantenerme aquí. Con el tiempo tendrás que dormir y luego me iré y nunca me verás de nuevo".

"No te preocupes, yo tengo una solución para eso", le dije y entonces agarré el martillo del cajón.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, cerrar las puertas y las ventanas con madera y clavos?", preguntó ella con una risita sarcástica.

"Exactamente", le dije mientras movía las cejas. Tenía algunas maderas en el patio de mi casa porque tenía la intención de arreglar la cubierta, pero decidí cerrar las puertas y las ventanas, eso era más importante. Si ella realmente quería irse, estaba seguro de que todavía podría encontrar una manera, pero tendría que ser lo suficientemente ruidosa para que yo no me enterara. Yo acababa de ir de compras antes de irme a Seattle, así que no había una razón por la cual tuviéramos que salir por lo menos hasta la semana siguiente. Sabía que una semana no era tiempo suficiente para sacarla de las drogas por completo, pero no estaba seguro de su grado de adicción y yo realmente sólo quería que estuviera sobria para poder tener una conversación decente con ella.

Después de estar sentada por más de una hora mirando fijamente la pared, finalmente se levantó y comenzó a mirar alrededor. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí?", me preguntó casualmente.

"Seis años", le dije estudiando sus movimientos. Ella estaba inestable y nerviosa, pero parecía estar manejándolo bastante bien.

Decidí tomar ese tiempo para asegurarme de que todos los medicamentos y productos de limpieza estaban escondidos para que ella no pudiera tratar de utilizarlos para drogarse, y cuando volví, ella estaba mirando una foto mía con Tanya y con Anthony.

"Así que, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tus padres?", le pregunté.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú hablaste con mis padres?", preguntó sin apartar la vista de la foto.

"Uh... la semana pasada", le dije.

"Bueno, entonces probablemente sabrás que ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablé con ellos la última vez".

"Sí... ¿vas a decirme lo que realmente sucedió para que te fueras y lo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años?"

"No, y si esa es la razón por la que me has encerrado aquí, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo... ¿Cómo es que estás casado con Tanya? Te lo juro, yo me habría tirado por un puente", ella dijo, todavía obsesionada con la foto.

Me reí una vez. "Bueno, no siempre ha sido fácil", dije vagamente. Yo no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con ella sobre mi relación con Tanya, lo único que quería era averiguar lo que había salido tan mal en su vida.

Bella finalmente dejó la foto y luego se acercó a otra diferente en un estante. Tuvo una mínima sonrisa al mirarla, pero era evidente que trató de ocultarla. No estaba seguro de cuál era la foto que estaba viendo, pero luego se volvió hacia mí. "Se parece a ti", dijo.

"Sí, es mi mini yo... bueno, ya no es tan pequeño", le dije con una sonrisa. Era una foto de Anthony y de mí en un partido de los Mariners el año anterior. Fuimos con Emmett y lo pasamos de maravilla, sobre todo porque Tanya no estaba con nosotros y tampoco nos molestaba todo el tiempo, como de costumbre. Estuvimos compartiendo nachos y el queso estaba por toda su cara, pensé que se pondría histérica porque nunca antes lo había visto realmente sucio, así que le limpié el queso de la cara y Em tomó la fotografía. Tanya odiaba esa foto y a menudo trataba de esconderla de mí, pero yo no le permitía que la guardara, era una de mis favoritas.

El rostro de Bella de repente cayó de un modo extraño, y pronto dejó la foto y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Tengo que irme. En serio, no puedo estar aquí".

"Bien, dime lo que pasó y luego te llevaré de vuelta a Seattle", le dije.

Entonces pareció enfadarse. "¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a Tanya por qué me fui? ¿Mis padres han estado algunas noches sin dormir por su hija perdida desde hace mucho tiempo? Por favor, nadie daba una mierda por mí, y finalmente me cansé de eso".

"Por supuesto que le pregunté a Tanya por qué te fuiste, me dijo que empezaste a salir con los niños malos de la escuela y te metiste en problemas. Charlie se negó a sacarte y te hizo pasar la noche en la cárcel después de haber sido sorprendida robando. Después de eso te fuiste y sólo escribías a tu casa un par de veces al año, pero nunca llegaste a enviar una dirección. Yo sé lo que todos dijeron que pasó, pero te estoy preguntando a ti lo que pasó", le dije.

Ella se rió una vez sin humor. "Tanya y su puta y perfecta burbuja", murmuró.

"Mira, yo no puedo dejar que te vayas así. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que estás limpia, y luego voy a dejarte ir".

"¿Por qué? ¿De verdad crees que no voy a ir hacia atrás y drogarme otra vez?", dijo con una sonrisa. "Mírame, han pasado horas, estoy bien. Tú ni siquiera tienes que llevarme, puedo ir a pie hasta la parada del autobús. ¡Ahora deja que me vaya!".

Cuando no me moví, ella explotó. Cogió uno de los adornos de Tanya de la mesa, y luego lo tiró por la habitación, haciéndolo añicos en el suelo de la sala. La miré fijamente en estado de shock, pero aún no me moví, así que ella empujó una silla y empezó a tirar las fotos contra las paredes. Tomó un florero y lo tiró contra la puerta, y luego trató de romper una ventana asegurada con el atizador de la chimenea. Se agrietó, pero me negué a dejar que eso me molestara. Yo no permitiría que me cabreara hasta el punto en que quisiera echarla, porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

"¿Te gusta tu casa así?", preguntó antes de dirigirse a la cocina, presumiblemente para romper cosas allí también.

"Son sólo cosas, todo ello puede ser reemplazado", le dije con calma mientras la seguía.

"¡Déjame salir!", gritó y luego sacó los vasos del armario y comenzó a tiraros al suelo.

"No va a pasar. Tengo una semana para tratar de llegar a ti, y la voy a usar. Puedes destrozar y romper todo en esta casa, mientras yo obtenga algunas respuestas".

Ella gritó y luego corrió hacia mí y comenzó a golpear mi pecho como si estuviera tratando de conseguir que yo le devolviera el golpe. Ella debería haber sabido que yo nunca le pegaría o la alejaría de mí, pero seguía golpeándome. No me dolió porque no me estaba golpeando fuerte, yo estaba más preocupado de que acabara lastimándose a sí misma, por lo que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para tratar de retenerla.

"¡Uf!", ella gritó y luego dejó de pelear. "¿Por qué te importa tanto?", me preguntó frustrada y luego se hundió en el suelo, por lo que la dejé con cuidado.

Me puse de rodillas para estar más cerca de su cara, y luego miré sus ojos muertos. "¿Has olvidado lo que significábamos el uno para el otro?", yo le pregunté incrédulo. "Sabes que eras mi mejor amiga... yo ni siquiera estaría vivo hoy si no fuera por ti".

Ella apartó la mirada de mí y suspiró. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, y por mi vida, no puedo entender qué demonios cambió".

"Yo lo entiendo. Empezaste a follarte a mi hermana", dijo ella con frialdad y luego se levantó y volvió a la sala de estar.

"Oh, vamos, Bella, todavía éramos cercanos después de que empezara a salir con Tanya. Se sincera conmigo, sólo una vez", le dije mientras la seguía.

Después de pasar por encima de la confusión que ella había creado, se frotó la cara con las manos y luego se dejó caer en el sofá. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar tan atrás, estoy muy jodida para eso", murmuró, quitándose los zapatos y luego acostándose en el sofá antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Creo que podemos hablar más tarde", dije en voz baja y luego me senté en el sillón a su lado y traté de dormir un poco. Yo estaba agotado después de toda esa mierda, y estaba bastante seguro de que el día siguiente sería más de lo mismo.

...

**18 años antes. EPOV  
><strong>  
>Cuando tenía nueve años, pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, pero cuando tenía diez años, aún lo pensaba más. Mis padres nunca se peleaban, por lo menos yo pensaba que no, hasta que un día me sentaron y me dijeron que se iban a divorciar. Yo estaba asustado y confundido, y molesto con todo el mundo. No entendía lo que le había pasado a mi familia perfecta, pero entonces mi padre se mudó a Seattle y fue entonces cuando me enamoré de la ciudad. Todo era más rápido y emocionante allí, y me podía olvidar de mi vida cuando yo estaba allí visitándolo.<p>

Estar con mi madre fue diferente. Ella comenzó a salir con un hombre llamado Aro, quien me pareció extraño.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Aro?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"¡Edward!", mi madre me regañó.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté confundido.

"Es la clase de nombre con el que la gente no se mete", dijo Aro.

Parecía un tipo bastante agradable, pero echaba de menos a mi padre y odiaba la idea de que mi madre estuviera con cualquier otra persona. Hice las cosas más molestas para Aro sólo para conseguir enfadarlo, pero nunca gritó o incluso se enfadó. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido y yo estaba preocupado de que mi madre y yo nos fuéramos a quedar con ese hombre para siempre, así que traté de hacer algo drástico, rompí su escopeta de caza favorita. Sabía que era importante para él, así que pensé que se molestaría lo suficiente como para irse, pero no lo hizo.

Podía oír los gritos en medio de la noche, así que me levanté y me colé por las escaleras para poder oír mejor lo que decían.

"Nunca me dejarás, puta de mierda. Eres mía, y a diferencia de tu ex marido idiota, me aseguraré de que estés muerta antes de dejarte ir", le amenazó.

Yo tenía diez años y no entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que estaba siendo malo con mi madre y yo no iba a permitirlo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y empecé a darle patadas, pero él me tiró contra la pared y luego me golpeó aún más fuerte. Se quitó el cinturón y estaba a punto de golpearme con él cuando mi madre saltó sobre su espalda y comenzó a golpearle. Él la tiró fuera de él y me golpeó con su cinturón tres veces antes de que mi madre llegara de nuevo a él.

"¡Corre Edward!", me gritó, pero yo no quería dejarla. Cuando no me moví, me gritó de nuevo, así que a regañadientes me levanté... pero él fue más rápido.

Me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta del pijama y me levantó del suelo. "Ahora escúchame, pequeña mierda, te vas a escapar y no vas a volver nunca más. ¿Me has escuchado?".

Aterrorizado asentí con la cabeza.

"Si alguien te encuentra a ti, voy a matar a tu mamá". Escupió en mi cara y luego me tiró al suelo. Tenía tanto miedo que no sabía qué hacer, sólo estar aún más preocupado por mi madre, así que eché a correr. Yo no sabía a dónde ir, sólo sabía que tenía que desaparecer si no mi madre se vería aún más perjudicada. Pero estaba oscuro y era invierno, y mi pijama fino no era suficiente para protegerme de la nieve y del hielo. Yo llevaba mis zapatillas, pero mis pies estaban congelados y sabía que no podía ir muy lejos.

De alguna manera seguí adelante durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hasta que no pude ir más lejos. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco sabía lo cerca que aún estaba de casa. No había caminado más de varias manzanas, pero para mí habían sido kilómetros y kilómetros. Las casas en esa área estaban bastante separadas las unas de las otras, así que cuando vi una casa de árbol en uno de sus patios, estuve seguro de que estaría los suficientemente aislada como para que nadie me encontrara, al menos no hasta que descansara lo suficiente para caminar más lejos.

Las paredes de tablones de madera no me ayudaron mucho a escapar del frío, pero al menos no tenía los pies en la nieve. Me acurruqué en una bola y sólo lloré en silencio por temor a mi madre. Tuve que dormirme llorando, de repente hubo un ruido que me despertó. Me senté allí aterrorizado mientras el crujido característico de los zapatos en la nieve se acercaba hasta que quienquiera que fuese estaba subiendo la escalera de la casa del árbol.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, y no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y deseé ser invisible.

"¿Quién eres tú?", una pequeña voz me preguntó. Miré tímidamente y vi el rostro de un ángel... o al menos yo pensaba que era un ángel en ese momento. Tenía una linterna, por lo que su rostro estaba radiante, dándole un aspecto aún más como si fuera enviada desde el cielo.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le pregunté.

"Bella, ¿cómo te llamas?", preguntó ella, pero yo me negué a responder. Era una ciudad pequeña, pero yo no recordaba haberla visto antes, lo cual me hacía pensar que estaba bastante lejos de casa. Ella debió de darse cuenta de que no le iba a decir nada más, así que se sentó junto a mí y puso su mano sobre la mía. "Wow, estás tan frío como el hielo", dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Eres un vampiro?".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté confundido.

"Los vampiros están fríos como el hielo, y tú lo estás. ¿Eres un vampiro?", preguntó con el ceño fruncido y de repente poniendo una sonrisa.

"¿No deberías tener miedo si soy un vampiro?", le pregunté.

"No, a mí me gustan, siempre y cuando no me muerdas... o tal vez deberías morderme y así los dos podríamos ser vampiros y vivir para siempre".

Le sonreí a pesar de mi situación y luego sacudí la cabeza. "Yo no soy un vampiro, sólo... estoy frío". Pareció decepcionada por un momento, pero luego se quitó la pequeña chaqueta de color rosa y la puso sobre mí. "Ahora tú tendrás frío", le dije a ella, preocupado. Era evidente que era más joven que yo, así que me sentí mal por tomar su chaqueta.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué estás en mi casa del árbol?".

"Porque sí… pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿vale?", le dije rápidamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí por la noche?"

"Yo quería asegurarme de que la ardilla estaba bien", dijo y luego miró en el agujero de la rama que había en el árbol. Sacó algunos frutos secos de su bolsillo y luego los dejó en el agujero.

"¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?", le pregunté con recelo.

"No, ¿y los tuyos?", me preguntó.

"No, y es mejor que no se lo digas a nadie", dije mientras empezaba a temblar aún más.

"Todavía tienes frío. ¿Vas a ir a casa o vas a estar aquí toda la noche?", me preguntó.

"Aquí", le dije.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, pero luego sonrió. "Vale, voy a ir a escondidas a casa y te conseguiré una manta", dijo ella, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, ella estaba bajando por la escalera. En menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta en la parte inferior del árbol y tratando de lanzarme la manta. Me incliné a por ella, pero estaba demasiado lejos, así que bajé unos cuantos pasos y la cogí. Me sorprendí al ver que también había una almohada para mí, e incluso una bolsa de patatas fritas y un zumo en una caja.

"Gracias", dije cuando ella volvió a subir. Le devolví su chaqueta, me acurruqué bajo la manta y abrí la bolsa de patatas fritas. "¿Quieres unas pocas?".

"No, no estoy autorizada a comer eso", dijo arrugando la nariz de la manera más linda.

"¿Entonces por qué las tienes?", le pregunté.

"A mi papá le gustan. Él es policía, y mi mamá dice que todos los policías parecen vivir de la comida basura"-

"¿Tu padre es policía?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Sí, es el mejor que hay. Así que, ¿de dónde vienes?", preguntó y luego cogió una patata y se la metió en la boca.

"Uh... de por allá", dije y señalé en la dirección de mi casa. "Pensaba que no comías patatas fritas".

"Y no lo hago", dijo confundida y luego tomó otra. Negué con la cabeza y traté de hacer caso omiso a su extraño comportamiento.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Siete", dijo con orgullo. "Celebré mi cumpleaños la semana pasada".

"Bueno, yo tengo diez años, lo que significa que estoy a cargo y que tú necesitas volver a tu cama".

"De ninguna manera, ahora estamos de camping, ¿no?", dijo con una sonrisa. Se puso debajo de la manta conmigo y luego apoyó la cabeza en la mitad de la almohada antes de tirar de mi camiseta para que me pusiera a su lado. Nosotros sólo nos miramos el uno al otro por un tiempo, hasta que cerré los ojos por un segundo y la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba sólo y la luz del día se filtraba por las rendijas de la madera.

No sabía qué hora era, o cuando se había ido Bella, pero vi que ella de alguna manera me había traído una magdalena y otra caja de zumo. Había sido una de las noches más frías del año y yo estaba bastante seguro de que habría muerto de frío si ella no me hubiera traído la manta y no hubiera dormido a mi lado. A pesar de que sabía que era sólo una niña, todavía estaba bastante seguro de que también era mi ángel.

Me alojé en la casa del árbol durante todo el día, y me limité a observar en silencio a través de las grietas a la gente que iba y venía por la calle. Me preocupé por mi madre, pero yo estaba seguro de que la mantenía seguro manteniéndome alejado. Por la tarde Bella subió por la escalera y me trajo un bocadillo, y luego se marchó sin decir una palabra. Como un reloj, estuvo de vuelta alrededor de la hora de cenar y me trajo un poco de pastel de carne y otra caja de zumo. Cuando se hizo tarde e hizo aún más frío, sacó otra manta y otra vez se puso a mi lado toda la noche.

Eso se prolongó durante cuatro días, todo era exactamente lo mismo, excepto cuando ella tenía que ir a la escuela, entonces por la mañana me traía un sándwich en una bolsa con mi magdalena. La única vez que me iba de la casa del árbol era cuando yo tenía que hacer pis y caca, cosa que hacía en los arbustos... por supuesto que advertí a Bella de que no jugara más en esa área.

Para el quinto día, definitivamente hubo algo diferente. Bella no regresó esa tarde y empecé a preocuparme de que algo le hubiera pasado. Yo sabía que habría muerto sin ella, así que estaría siempre agradecido, pero aún más que eso, nos habíamos acercado mucho esos pocos días y la echaba de menos como un loco.

Pasó otra hora y mi preocupación por ella creció demasiado como para manejarlo, así que decidí ir a buscarla, pero no tenía que haberlo hecho. Tan pronto como me asomé a la ventana de la casa del árbol, pude ver a Bella cogida de la mano de un oficial de policía, conduciéndose hacia el patio donde yo estaba. El hombre me miró y yo me asusté y me apresuré a entrar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había sido pillado. Estaba enfadado porque Bella me había delatado, pero sobre todo estaba asustado.

"¡Edward!", el hombre me gritó, me pareció extraño porque nunca le dije mi nombre a Bella. Yo le oí subir la escalera, así que me quedé en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. "¿Edward Masen?", el policía dijo en voz baja. "Soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella. ¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo un momento?".

Entonces le miré y asentí de mala gana.

"Bueno, hay un montón de gente muy preocupada por ti", el señor Swan me dijo, así que hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas, ocultando mi rostro. "Tu madre nos contó lo sucedido, y ella y tu padre han tenido miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. Ya no hay nada de lo que tener miedo, hemos detenido a Aro y él no va a salir por un largo tiempo. Ese hombre no te hará daño a ti o a tu madre de nuevo", el Sr. Swan me aseguró.

Yo no pude aguantar más, así que sólo me rompí y empecé a llorar. El Sr. Swan vacilante puso sus brazos alrededor de mí para consolarme, y luego sacó su walkie talkie. "Sí, lo tengo, él está aquí".

Más tarde me enteré de que justo después de irme, mi madre golpeó con una olla la cabeza de Aro y luego llamó a la policía. Había estado buscándome desde la primera noche, pero no fue hasta que Bella escuchó a su padre hablar de un niño desaparecido cuando finalmente habló.

Mis padres se reconciliaron después de eso y volvieron a casarse. Yo me quedé cerca de los Swan, y pasaba todo mi tiempo libre allí sólo para pasar tiempo con mi ángel Bella. Ella era mi mejor amiga y yo odiaba a su hermana mayor, Tanya. Cuando me metí en la escuela secundaria, las cosas cambiaron. Mis amigos se burlaban de mí por salir todo el tiempo con una chica que era tres años menor que yo... y finalmente me di cuenta de que las niñas de mi edad estaban empezando a desarrollar los pechos.  
>De alguna manera logré llegar a ser popular en la escuela, y de forma inesperada, también lo hizo Tanya. Nunca tuvimos la intención de empezar a salir con las mismas personas, sólo comenzó a suceder, y cuando yo estaba en su casa me encontraba flirteando con Tanya en vez de estar con Bella. Me convencí de que Bella no era más que una hermana pequeña para mí, y entonces comenzó el círculo vicioso de Tanya.<p>

...

**En la actualidad**

En los próximos días, Bella no dijo mucho y dormía en su mayoría. Utilizaba mucho al baño, pero aparte de eso, realmente no abandonaba el sofá. Ella no parecía tener el mono de las drogas como yo esperaba, pero sus ojos se veían más claros y no estaba tan nerviosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le pregunté al final. Traté de darle su espacio sin realmente salir de la habitación, pero el tiempo se agotaba y teníamos que tener esa conversación antes de que Tanya regresara con Anthony.

"Perfecta", dijo burlonamente.

"No eres realmente una adicta a las drogas, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté sabiendo que estaría mucho más perdida si lo fuera.

"Me meto, pero definitivamente no soy una 'adicta'. Yo te dije que estaba bien, así que, ¿puedo irme ahora?", preguntó con dulzura, pero yo sabía que era sólo una fachada, así que la dejé ir.

"Claro... tan pronto como me cuentes qué diablos pasó. Necesito saber de ti".

Ella resopló y luego se levantó y miró a su alrededor otra vez. "¿Sigues enamorado de Tanya?", preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

"Uh...", le dije sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

"¿Es realmente tan difícil ser honesto contigo mismo? ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Pues responde tú primero. ¿La quieres?", me preguntó.

Suspiré. "Ella es la madre de mi hijo".

Ella rodó los ojos otra vez. "No has respondido a mi pregunta".

"No importa cómo me siento", le dije con sinceridad. "Lo más importante para mí es que mi hijo tiene una vida estable".

"No. Sólo estás asustado de que si dejas a Tanya, ella pudiera acabar con un hijo de puta como ese que os hizo daño a ti y a tu madre. Sólo tienes miedo de poner a Anthony en esa situación, por lo que permaneces en esa jodida relación", dijo ella, teniendo más razón de la que creía. Incluso después de tantos años de distancia, todavía me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

"¿Eres una psicóloga ahora?", le pregunté un poco resentido. A pesar de que tenía toda la razón, me negaba a admitirlo. "Tú no me conoces, no conoces a tu hermana, así que no hagas ninguna hipótesis", le dije, esperando que dejara el tema.

"De acuerdo. Tú la odiabas en la escuela secundaria, ¿quieres que ahora me crea que has tenido una felicidad gloriosa en tus nueve años de matrimonio?", dijo.

"Esto no es acerca de mí o de Tanya, es acerca de ti", le dije.

Ella arrugó la frente. "Siempre se ha tratado de Tanya, ¿no lo has aprendido a estas alturas?", dijo en voz baja y luego caminó a mi alrededor para mirar por la ventana pequeña de al lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué hizo ella para que te marcharas?", le pregunté sabiendo que obviamente la culpa la había tenido Tanya.

"No importa ya", dijo Bella en voz baja y luego dio una respiración profunda. "Yo estaba enfadada porque ella iba a tener a tu bebé, así que comencé a actuar, ¿vale?", dijo bruscamente, aplacándome. "Siempre pensé que con el tiempo caerías enfermo por ella, y recuerda que en realidad me querías a mí".

"Nunca dejé de amarte, Bella", le dije firmemente. "Simplemente todo se convirtió en... algo diferente".

"Cierto, te refieres a que Tanya era más bonita y tenía un cuerpo mejor, ¿verdad?", dijo tomándome por sorpresa. Yo sabía que a ella nunca le gustó la idea de que Tanya saliera conmigo, pero yo no tenía ni idea de que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por mí.

"Bella... yo...", le dije sin saber cómo responder. "Tú eras sólo una niña", dije finalmente.

"Lo que sea", dijo en voz baja. "Mira, a pesar de lo que piensas, yo tengo un lugar para estar, así que, ¿me puedo ir?".

Negué con la cabeza distraídamente.

"¿Por qué? Edward, yo incluso te juro por Pinky que me quedaré limpia si lo deseas".

"¿Jurarlo por Pinky?", le pregunté con una sonrisa. Eso era lo que yo siempre le hacía decir cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero se me había olvidado del todo.

"Tengo un trabajo, y ellos van a pensar que estoy totalmente desaparecida si no regreso pronto".

"¿Un trabajo haciendo qué?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Trabajo en un bar, ¿qué te importa a ti?", me dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Qué bar?", la interrogué.

"¡Que te jodan! ¿Quién eres, mi padre?", preguntó con enfado.

"No, pero podemos llamarlo si quieres", dije y entonces cogí el teléfono y se lo entregué.

"¡Vete al infierno!", dijo ella y luego se volvió dándome la espalda.

"¿Qué bar?", yo le pregunté de nuevo.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Ben, en la novena".

"¿Trabajas en el bar Ben?", le pregunté sorprendido. Yo nunca había estado allí personalmente, pero había oído hablar a Jasper sobre él. Dijo que no era el mejor lugar, pero siempre estaba lleno.

"Sí".

"Bien", dije y luego cogí el teléfono de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó ella con preocupación.

"Llamar a información para obtener el número de allí", le dije.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Esto es ridículo", dijo perturbada.

"Sí, Seattle, Washington, Bar Ben en la novena", le dije al servicio de información y luego me conectaron con el bar. "Sí, estoy llamando para preguntar por Bella Swan, ¿ella es una empleada de allí?".

"Ella no ha estado aquí en unos pocos días, así que no estoy muy seguro de lo que le pasó", dijo el hombre.

"Oh... bueno, es por eso por lo que estoy llamando. Ella ha estado enferma y no ha podido ir, así que sólo quería asegurarme de que todavía tenía un puesto de trabajo cuando volviera", le dije.

"Sí, bien. Sólo dígale que llame la próxima vez", dijo el hombre y luego colgó.

Colgué el teléfono y luego miré a Bella en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento", murmuré. "¿Entonces por qué estabas en tan mal estado cuando te vi en la calle?", le pregunté confundido.

"¿Qué? Yo había estado fuera toda la noche anterior, de fiesta. ¿Cuál es el jodido problema con eso? Sí, yo estaba con resaca y me había drogado para hacerle frente, ¿y qué? Yo no soy como tú, no tengo un hijo del que ser responsable, todo de lo que tengo que preocuparme es de mí misma. Bebo y me drogo a veces, pero también lo hacen un montón de otras personas, ¿por qué no te vas a salvar a otra?", gritó al final. "Tengo veinticinco años de mierda, no necesito que nadie me diga qué hacer".

"Está bien... puedes irte", le dije lentamente y lo lamenté en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de mi boca. No había habido un solo día en el que no hubiera pensado en Bella. Ella estaba constantemente en mi mente, incluso cuando estuve en el ejército en el extranjero. Nunca entendí por qué los Swan dejaron de buscarla después de que ella se escapara, pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había perdido ya tanto tiempo con mi hijo que no pude ir a buscarla, así que me di por vencido. Mirando hacia atrás, me hubiera gustado no haber hecho eso, pero tenía que establecer mis prioridades y mi hijo siempre era lo primero y lo más importante.

Yo vacilante derribé la madera de las puertas y luego me paré frente a Bella. Ella tenía que saber algo antes de desaparecer de nuevo. "¿Sabes?, yo nunca entendí por qué Tanya y yo volvimos a estar juntos en ese entonces, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue por ti".

"¿Por mí?", dijo con incredulidad.

"Sí. Yo sabía que si Tanya y yo rompíamos por completo, sería imposible para mí volver a tu casa, y yo no te vería nunca más. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, Bella, y siento que algo o alguien se interpusiera entre eso. Siempre me preocuparé por ti, recuérdalo". Me hice a un lado y despejé el camino para que Bella pudiera salir.

Agaché mi cabeza porque yo realmente no quería verla salir, pero cuando ella no se movió, la miré y me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos en un montón de problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh.**


	3. A distancia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Os dejo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, poco a poco se irá descubriendo lo que pasó con Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 3 – A distancia ~<strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Agaché mi cabeza porque yo realmente no quería verla salir, pero cuando ella no se movió, la miré y me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos en un montón de problemas. ... …<p>

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Tanya hervía cuando se paró en la puerta, mirando a Bella llena de ira.

Eché un vistazo entre ellas y pude ver claramente el odio mutuo que resbala entre las dos hermanas. Detrás de Tanya, Anthony estaba sacando la maleta del coche y estaba distraído tratando de llevarla hacia la casa. Yo quería pasar alrededor de la confrontación y saludar a mi hijo y ayudarle con sus maletas, pero no había tregua entre Tanya y Bella, y si me iba por un segundo, estaba seguro de que terminarían derramando sangre.

"¿No has visto a tu hermana en unos diez años, y lo primero que dices es 'qué diablos está pasando aquí'?", le pregunté a Tanya, incrédulo.

"¡Yo no estoy hablando contigo!", Tanya me gritó y luego se volvió hacia Bella. "Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿piensas que puedes venir a mi casa después de haber destrozado completamente nuestra familia?", Tanya echaba chispas.

Me sorprendió la reacción de Bella a las palabras de Tanya, ella se quedó allí como una estatua, y lo aceptó. Bella no gritó de nuevo o incluso la golpeó como había hecho conmigo, ella no reaccionó en absoluto. Bella había pasado los últimos días pelando contra mí para escapar, pero con la puerta abierta y con Tanya quejándose de ella, no se movió.

Anthony llegó hasta la puerta y caminó alrededor de su madre para poder entrar. Tanya dejó de putear a Bella justo cuando llegó Anthony. "Ves a darte una ducha", le ordenó. "No se te ocurra tocar nada en tu camino. No quiero tus sucias manos llenas de gérmenes en ninguna cosa. ¿Me oyes?".

"Sí, mamá", dijo en voz baja y luego me miró y sonrió. "Hola papá".

"Hola amigo", le dije y me acerqué para darle un abrazo, pero Tanya lo empujó más allá de mí.

"Te puede decir hola después de que esté limpio", dijo sin piedad. Dios, yo odiaba a esa mujer.

"¡No lo he visto en una semana y media!", le grité a Tanya cuando Anthony se perdió de vista. "Podrías por lo menos darle un momento para respirar antes de empezar a ordenarle cosas".

"¿Y qué demonios sabes tú al respecto? Estábamos en el aeropuerto, lo que es como un caldo de cultivo para los gérmenes, y no quiero esa mierda por toda mi casa". Tanya continuó y continuó quejándose de cualquier cosa, pero mi atención estaba de vuelta en Bella, me di cuenta de que estaba casi acurrucada en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviera tratando de desaparecer en la pared o algo así. En realidad me dolía el pecho el ver a Bella tan completamente rota, y yo sabía que tenía que hacer callar a Tanya.

"¡BASTA!", le grité. "En serio, Tanya, cállate la boca durante dos segundos, Bella está aquí. ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu hermana pequeña?", le pregunté, desesperado porque Tanya mostrara la más mínima compasión.

Tanya tomó una respiración profunda y luego habló con calma. "De hecho, sí tengo algo que decirle. Vete de mi casa antes de que llame a papá y que te arreste por entrada ilegal. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?".

"¿Entrada ilegal? Yo la traje aquí. Tú estás psicótica, ¿te das cuenta de eso?", le pregunté completamente atónito.

"¿Yo? Ella arruinó mi familia...", Tanya continuó de nuevo, así que negué con la cabeza por su ridiculez. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Bella abruptamente salió corriendo de la casa y se fue por la calle.

"¡Eres una puta mierda!", le dije a Tanya. "Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma". La empujé y luego corrí detrás de Bella con la esperanza de alcanzarla y al menos asegurarme de que estaba bien después de la cruel reunión improvisada con su hermana. Se suponía que Tanya no estaría de vuelta en casa hasta dentro de dos días, así que no esperaba que se encontraran de esa manera, pero yo todavía tenía que pedirle disculpas a Bella.

Me encontré con ella en la misma manzana, pero ella estaba caminando a paso ligero y se negó a detenerse y a escucharme.

"Bella, lo siento. Yo no sabía que iba a volver hoy, te lo juro", le dije mientras seguía a su velocidad.

"Déjame en paz, Masen", dijo ella con frialdad, pero se negó a mirarme.

"Bueno, pero déjame volver y recuperar mi coche, así te llevaré a tu casa", le dije con la esperanza de que ella aceptara.

"Es un viaje de tres horas en cada sentido. Tu hijo acaba de llegar a casa, no necesitas pasar otras seis horas lejos de él", dijo sin detenerse.

"Te he traído aquí en contra de tu voluntad y es mi responsabilidad llevarte de vuelta", le dije negándome a dar marcha atrás.

"Voy a estar bien. No es que yo nunca haya ido por mi cuenta antes".

"Por lo menos deja que te lleve a la estación de autobuses y compre tu billete. Todo esto es mi culpa, no deberías tener que pagar por ello", le dije.

"Está bien", dijo y se detuvo finalmente.

"¿Vas a esperar aquí hasta que traiga mi coche?", le pregunté sorprendido.

"Sí, pero date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión", dijo y luego se sentó en la acera de la calle. Corrí a casa y luego cogí las llaves y me fui antes de que Tanya pudiera verme. A medida que me retiraba de la calzada, Tanya salió furiosa y empezó a chillarme, pero yo no le hice caso y aceleré el motor para avanzar. Cuando volví a donde había dejado a Bella, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al creer realmente que ella todavía estaría allí. Ella no estaba a la vista, por lo que di la vuelta por un tiempo y traté de encontrarla. Revisé la estación de autobuses, pero ella no estaba allí.

"¡Mierda!", me grité a mí mismo y golpeé el volante. Mi odio por Tanya había llegado a su punto más alto en ese momento, y yo sabía que si no buscaba la manera de calmarme antes de volver a casa, explotaría.

Me detuve en la tienda de coches y decidí hablar con Emmett. Siempre supe que podía descargar toda mi drama de Tanya en él, y él siempre me dejaba desahogarme. Por supuesto que odiaba a esa mujer casi tanto como yo, pero él siempre mantenía la calma porque sabía que eso lo que yo necesitaba de él.

"Maldita sea", dijo Emmett después de que yo le dijera todo lo que había sucedido durante la semana pasada. "Simplemente no lo entiendo, los Swan solían ser una de las familias más unidas de la ciudad. Es decir, Bella y Tanya siempre han tenido sus problemas, pero no puedo creer que Charlie renunciara a Bella de esa manera. ¿Qué diablos pasó con ellos?", reflexionó.

"Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras arrojar algo de luz sobre eso", dije sin remedio. "Yo estaba en el extranjero cuando toda esa mierda pasó. Este es un pequeño pueblo y la gente habla, ¿qué dijeron todos cuando Bella se escapó?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Fue escandaloso que Tanya estuviera embarazada de ti y tú te hubieras ido. Ella se paseaba por la ciudad con su gran barriga y gritando a la gente todo el tiempo. 'Estoy embarazada estúpido, no me hagas esperar' ", dijo Emmett imitando a Tanya. "Yo estaba trabajando en el restaurante, ella era una mega perra cada vez que iba allí".

"Emmett, ¿cuándo Tanya no ha sido una mega perra?", le pregunté olvidándome de mi regla estúpida sobre dar la cara por ella cuando otras personas la insultaban.

"Es cierto. Pero todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado en chismes acerca de eso, que la marcha de Bella fue confusa. Tal vez eso fue lo que sucedió, tal vez ella sentía como que nadie se preocupaba por ella ya. Diablos, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que vi a Bella. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente ella descubrió antes que nadie que Tanya estaba embarazada, es decir, Bella siempre tuvo una cosa contigo, tal vez Tanya sólo le frotó el embarazo por la cara demasiadas veces".

"¿Por qué crees que Bella tenía una 'cosa' conmigo?", le pregunté sintiéndome aún más estúpido por no darme cuenta antes.

"Oh, vamos. Ella siempre te miraba como si fueras un dios".

"¿Qué? No, ella era como una hermana pequeña para mí", dije, todavía negándolo a pesar de que Bella ya lo había admitido.

"Tal vez para ti, pero ella nunca te miró de esa manera", dijo Emmett en voz baja.

"¡Dios, fui un idiota!", grité frustrado. "No puedo creer que nunca antes me hubiera dado cuenta".

"Oh, vamos, no puedes castigarte por ello, eras sólo un niño. ¿De todos modos qué habrías hecho si te hubieras dado cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de ti?".

Negué con la cabeza. "No sé... tal vez no salir con su hermana sabiendo que eso le haría daño. Yo no sabía que mi relación disfuncional con Tanya dañaría a alguien más a parte de mí".

"Sí, y entonces no estaría Anthony", dijo Emmett, tocando algún sentimiento en mí y confundiéndome aún más. Me parecía mal que la existencia de mi hijo dependiera de mi relación con Tanya. Si hubiera alguna manera de alejar a Tanya de su vida sin hacerle daño, lo haría en un segundo.

"Bueno, ¿has aceptado el trabajo en Seattle?", Emmett me preguntó, haciéndome regresar a mi realidad.

"Ojalá. Todavía no he tenido tiempo para hablar con Tanya, pero... creo que sí".

"Bueno, si estás esperando que Tanya te apoye, entonces espera para siempre. Hombre, ella no va a aceptar, y sé que lo sabes. Yo sólo quiero que te prepares".

"¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer, Em? No puedo dejar a Anthony con Tanya, pero realmente no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo. Puedo vivir mi vida por Anthony, pero... tengo miedo de perder esa vida. Te lo juro, nunca he querido pegarle a una mujer más de lo que he querido hoy, deberías haber oído cómo le estaba hablando a su hermana, ha sido...", dejé de hablar, avergonzado de mí mismo por incluso haber expresado el hecho de que yo quería golpear a Tanya.

"¿Estás seguro de que quedarte con Tanya es realmente lo mejor? Quiero decir, entiendo que la gente trate de estar juntos porque creen que es más fácil para los niños, pero en realidad yo pienso que Anthony estaría agradecido por ese descanso, cuando estuviera contigo".

"No puedo soportar la idea de no ser capaz de verlo todos los días", le dije en voz baja.

"Bueno, tal vez Tanya le permita vivir contigo. Eso le haría la vida más fácil".

"Sí, pero eso es lo que realmente quiero, así que no hay forma de que ella lo deje pasar. Ella necesita que la gente piense que es la madre perfecta, y si ella lo deja vivir conmigo, ¿qué diablos va a pensar la gente? Eso no va a suceder, y no quiero arrastrar a Anthony en la cosa desagradable de la custodia... maldita sea, si yo pidiera el divorcio, Tanya probablemente me demandaría por la custodia total sólo para vengarse de mí. Ella sabe que él es la única razón por la que todavía estoy aquí, y no tienen ningún problema con usarle para llegar a mí".

Emmett suspiró. "Siento que estés en esa situación, hermano, eso es horrible".

"Yo debería volver. Ni siquiera he hablado con Anthony", dije y entonces nos chocamos los puños y me dirigí a casa. Di un par de vueltas más por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella, pero terminé por irme a casa cuando no había ni rastro de ella.

Cuando entré en casa Tanya estaba inclinada recogiendo los marcos rotos del suelo. Yo pensaba limpiarlo todo, pero creía que aún me quedaban dos días más.

"No puedo creer que ella viniera aquí y destruyera todas nuestras cosas bonitas. Eso es lo que hace, Edward, es por eso que se molestó cuando la vi aquí. De todos modos, ¿cómo diablos llegó aquí?", me preguntó mientras lo limpiaba.

"Mira, no tienes que limpiarlo, lo haré yo", le dije ignorando su perorata.

"Bueno", dijo Tanya y luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?", le pregunté preocupado de que se dirigiera a la habitación de Anthony para gritarle algo.

"A la ducha y a lavar las sábanas. No hay manera en el infierno de que duerma en esa cama sabiendo que te has estado follando a mi hermana en ese mismo sitio".

"¿Qué? ¿Te estás escuchando?", le pregunté con enfado. "Yo no encontré a Bella tras casi una década desde que desapareció para traerla aquí y dormir con ella en nuestra cama. Quiero decir, de verdad Tanya, ¿por qué no haces algo útil y llamas a tus padres? Deberían saber que Bella al menos está viva".

"No. Bella escribe a casa lo suficiente, sé que ella está bien. Si es demasiado egoísta como para tomar un teléfono y llamar, entonces ellos no tienen que saber que ella ha estado aquí".

Me enfadé, arrojé el marco roto que estaba sosteniendo y luego me fui por las escaleras. Necesitaba ver a mi hijo y recordar las razones por las que no tenía que lanzar a su madre a una zanja. No quise llamar a los Swan cuando Bella estuvo aquí porque pensé que hubiera sido demasiado para ella, pero planeaba totalmente decírselo más tarde, a pesar de la opinión de Tanya.

Entré en la habitación de Anthony y llamé a la puerta para llamar su atención porque llevaba los auriculares.

Él me miró y sonrió, así que me acerqué a darle un abrazo. "Te he echado de menos", le dije después de quitar el auricular de su oído.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, papá", dijo con tristeza.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?", le pregunté.

"Nada", dijo en voz baja.

"Hey, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?".

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Mamá dice que quiere ir a este mismo viaje todos los años, y a mí realmente no me ha gustado".

"Te has aburrido, ¿no?", yo asumí.

"Es sólo que mamá nunca me escucha", dijo cuidadosamente, y luego miró hacia la puerta preocupado de que Tanya entrara, me levanté y cerré la puerta para que se relajara, y entonces él me contó sus infelices semanas. Básicamente tenía que sentarse todo el tiempo y entretener a los niños más pequeños, mientras que las madres tomaban el sol y bebían cócteles. "Incluso me hizo llevar a uno de los otros niños al baño", dijo frustrado.

"Lo siento Anthony, te lo juro, no tendrás que ir de nuevo. Se lo diré a mamá la próxima vez, ¿vale?".

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez y luego nos despedimos y bajé. Quería gritarle a Tanya por lo que Anthony me había dicho, pero yo sabía que acabaría riñéndole a él, así que decidí posponerlo por un tiempo. Pero yo tenía que hablar con ella acerca de Seattle, independientemente de lo que Jasper dijera, yo sabía que él tenía que ocupar ese puesto, así que necesitaba saber si iba a coger el trabajo o no.

"El trabajo es una oportunidad increíble para toda la familia", dije después de explicarle todo lo demás. Tanya me sorprendió al quedarse tranquila mientras yo hablaba, pero yo necesitaba una respuesta.

"Bueno, el dinero es bueno... Supongo que si quieres viajar, entonces yo no tengo ningún problema con eso", dijo.

"¿Ir tres horas de ida y tres de vuelta todos los días?", le pregunté consiguiendo enfadarme. "Pasaría más tiempo conduciendo que con Anthony".

"Bueno, esa es tu elección".

"Maldita sea, Tanya. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que esto es lo mejor para nosotros? Podemos poner a Anthony en una de las mejores escuelas del estado, darle la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y hacer algunos amigos de verdad", traté de razonar con ella.

"¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? Todo lo que hago es un sacrificio para ti y para él, ¿qué hay de mí?", me preguntó con amargura.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. "¿Qué pasa si yo te envío a Italia por unos meses?", le pregunté. Ella siempre había querido ir a Italia, pero nunca nos lo habíamos podido permitir, sin embargo, con mi nuevo puesto de trabajo, podría enviarla a ella y a una amiga. Era una situación de ganar-ganar, serían sus largas vacaciones, y yo tendría a Anthony solo en Seattle durante unos meses.

"¿Cuál es el truco?", preguntó con desconfianza.

"Yo acepto el trabajo en Seattle y Anthony se va a la escuela de allí. Podemos mantener esta casa y volver los fines de semana, o lo que sea, y vivir en un apartamento allí durante la semana", le dije y luego esperé ansiosamente a que ella pensara en ello.

"Está bien. Pero si me no gusta la ciudad, entonces lo dejas y volvemos aquí", exigió.

"Bien", acepté sabiendo que estaría demasiado acostumbrada al dinero extra y nunca querría volver.

"Bueno. Voy a llamar a Irina y a decirle que haga las maletas para irnos a Italia", dijo emocionada y luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue más bien inquietante.

Para el resto de la semana, Tanya estuvo sorprendentemente agradable. Ella era dulce con Anthony e incluso hacía la cena todas las noches. Yo estaba empezando a preguntarme cuál sería ahora su trato, pero luego me di cuenta que ella estaba feliz por irse de vacaciones. Por mucho que yo estuviera seguro de que Tanya provocaba la mayor parte de su propia miseria, estaba claro que ella no era feliz en nuestras vidas, y su chispa renovó la prueba.

Anthony estaba encantado de estar haciendo un cambio importante, por lo que con entusiasmo recogió su habitación el primer día que se lo dijimos. A la semana siguiente nos estábamos mudando a nuestro apartamento en la ciudad, y otra vez me sorprendió la actitud positiva de Tanya.

"Wow, esto es realmente agradable", dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor al apartamento que yo había elegido para nosotros.

"¿De verdad te gusta?", le pregunté satisfecho.

"Sí, y también tiene una gran ubicación".

"Bueno, yo quería estar cerca de la escuela de Anthony", le expliqué y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Esa noche pedimos la cena a los chinos y realmente disfrutamos de la cena juntos. Todo era extraño y estaría mintiendo si no creyera que Tanya tenía un motivo ulterior al ser tan amable. Después de que Anthony se fuera a la cama empecé a fregar los platos, pero en realidad me sobresalté cuando Tanya rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura desde atrás de una manera cariñosa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté con recelo.

"¿No puedo abrazar a mi marido?", preguntó ella inocentemente.

"Por lo general no", respondí cada vez más incómodo por su proximidad. Incluso me preocupé por un momento de que fuera a apuñalarme en la espalda, literalmente. Yo realmente esperaba que la caja de los cuchillos no se hubiera desembalado todavía.

"Oh, vamos", dijo y luego me besó suavemente en el cuello. "Estábamos acostumbrados a estar bien juntos, ¿no?".

"No", respondí rápidamente. "Nosotros nunca hemos estado bien juntos, así que ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?".

"Quiero que me folles antes de salir mañana", dijo ella, sorprendiéndome como la mierda. No esperó una respuesta, sólo plantó su boca en la mía y empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era tentador. A pesar de que Tanya era una perra, ella seguía siendo sin duda una hermosa mujer y el hecho de que no la hubiera tocado así en mucho tiempo, me hacía muy difícil resistirme.

"¡Para!", le grité al fin. Después de un momento de debilidad, me acordé de cada razón por la que la odiaba, y el hecho de que estuviera así sobre mí, en realidad me dio ganas de vomitar. Preferiría estar en celibato por el resto de mi vida que follarla otra vez. "¿A qué demonios estás jugando?", le pregunté mientras apartaba sus manos de encima de mí y la alejaba.

"Edward, te amo", dijo con dulzura, pero yo la conocía.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño es lo que realmente quieres?", le pregunté.

"Yo quiero nuestro matrimonio. Quiero volver a casa desde Italia y empezar de nuevo. Sé que ha sido difícil convivir últimamente..."

"¿Últimamente?", yo la desafié.

"Vale, tal vez ha sido más que 'últimamente', pero quiero un nuevo comienzo. ¿No merece nuestra familia una segunda oportunidad?"

"¿Tu último novio se deshizo de ti o algo así?", le pregunté confundido.

"No... y todo eso está detrás de mí ahora. Basta de andar fuera de nuestro matrimonio, yo quiero que seamos tú y yo de nuevo, como debería haber sido siempre".

Y allí estaba yo, a punto de vomitar. Me obligué a tragar de nuevo y luego me alejé de ella, pero por supuesto, ella me siguió.

"Edward, di algo", prácticamente se declaró desesperadamente. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que en realidad hablaba en serio.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Hemos estado casados durante nueve años y nunca has querido esto".

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?", me preguntó bruscamente.

"No", respondí.

"Bueno, yo ahora tampoco. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil, pero tenemos que intentarlo, por lo menos para darle a Anthony una familia real".

Por mucho que la odiara, ella tenía razón. Yo no estaba dispuesto a conseguir el divorcio, así que si hablaba en serio sobre el cambio de sus formas, tal vez era algo que teníamos que intentar.

"Déjame pensar en ello, ¿vale? Sólo tienes que irte a Italia mañana, y hablaremos cuando vuelvas". Así como dije las palabras, mi estómago se revolvió por el pensamiento. Odiaba a Tanya y no deseaba nada más que encontrar una manera de sacarla de mi vida y de la de Anthony, pero si eso no sucedía, entonces yo haría cualquier cosa para que mi vida diaria no fuera una batalla.

"Vale, y voy a demostrarte que puede ser mejor", dijo, me besó en la mejilla y se fue a la cama.

"¿Qué mierda?", me dije a mí mismo cuando estuve solo.

Al día siguiente Anthony y yo fuimos a dejar a Tanya al aeropuerto, y en el momento en el que se perdió de vista, Anthony se relajó visiblemente.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Comida rápida, helados, dar vueltas en el suelo?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?", me preguntó sin creérselo.

"Sí, ella no va a estar de nuevo hasta dentro de dos meses, podremos tener un poco de diversión".

"No sé papá, ¿qué pasa si ella se lo imagina de alguna manera?"

"Deja que yo me preocupe por eso", le dije. "Todo en lo que quiero que pienses es en hacer algunos amigos... e incluso entrar en algunos problemas. ¿Cuántos padres que conozcas le dicen eso a sus hijos?".

Él se echó a reír. "Ninguno, supongo".

"Y mañana te voy a apuntar a hockey".

"¿En serio?", prácticamente gritó.

"Sí".

"Impresionante", dijo con la sonrisa más grande que nunca antes había visto en su cara.

Incluso después de ser liberado de las garras de Tanya por un tiempo, Anthony todavía parecía tener dificultades para adaptarse y soltarse. Supuse que le tomaría algún tiempo averiguar quién era en realidad sin que su madre paranoica le acosara, pero en las últimas semanas me estaba empezando a preocupar de que Tanya estuviera de vuelta antes de que Anthony tuviera la oportunidad de estirar las alas. Yo quería creer a Tanya cuando dijo que las cosas serían diferentes, pero no lo podía imaginar.

"Vamos, vístete", le dije un soleado sábado por la tarde. Había pasado toda la mañana jugando a video juegos en su habitación, y yo quería que saliera al aire libre. No teníamos muchos días hermosos, así que quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

"¿A dónde vamos?", me preguntó.

"Fuera a hacer un poco de ejercicio", le dije y luego le alejé el video juego y lo tiré en su cama.

"Ya hago suficiente ejercicio en la práctica de hockey", dijo y luego volvió a su video juego. Anthony había estado haciéndolo bien con el hockey, le encantaba el deporte y era un buen patinador, pero todavía no estaba haciendo amigos.

Le alejé el juego otra vez y luego le amenacé con tirarlo por la ventana.

"Vale, vale, ¿dónde quieres ir?", me preguntó con rapidez para salvar su juego.

"¿Qué te parece el parque?", le dije y cogí el balón del suelo. Rodó los ojos hacia mí y me recordó cómo lo hacía Bella cuando la tuve en Forks. Seguí preocupado por Bella desde que se fue de nuevo, y siempre mantuve un ojo hacia fuera por ella, con la esperanza de verla mientras conducía por la ciudad, pero nunca la vi. Yo odiaba la forma en la que pasó todo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarla.

Anthony y yo fuimos al parque y tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un aro de baloncesto que no se estaba utilizando.

"Vamos, trata de ganar a tu viejo", traté de provocarlo, pero él todavía no estaba muy entusiasmado. Después de unos minutos el aburrimiento fue insoportable, así que le di un par de dólares y le dije que nos comprara algunos helados. El vendedor de helados estaba en el otro lado del parque, pero todavía podía verle claramente, por lo que yo sabía que él estaría a salvo yendo solo. Me hubiera ido con él, pero estaba preocupado por la pérdida de nuestro aro, así que me quedé donde estaba y esperé a que regresara.

A pesar de que podía verlo, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ver su cara bien, pero después de unos minutos, era obvio que él estaba hablando con alguien.

"Mierda", me dije a mí mismo y me levanté. Anthony sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, pero tampoco quería ponerme como un loco por eso, me negué a ser tan dominante como Tanya. Miré intensamente mientras lo vi agarrar a la persona y luego tira de ella por el brazo. Desde esa distancia no podía decir si era hombre o mujer, pero de cualquier manera, no me gustaba que se tocaran así.

Estaba a punto de correr detrás de ellos, pero entonces lo vi tirando de quienquiera que fuese hacia mi dirección, así que traté de calmarme un poco. Cuando llegaron cerca, pude ver que era una mujer que llevaba una camiseta, pantalones vaqueros y el pelo recogido y cubierto con una gorra de béisbol, y tal y como se puso aún más cerca, pude ver que era Bella.

Me quedé mirándola y esperé, porque era increíble que ella estuviera allí y que Anthony supiera realmente quién era. No les presenté cuando se vieron en casa, y hasta donde yo sabía, nunca antes se habían conocido.

"Papá, ¿no es esta la tía Bella?", Anthony me preguntó cuando finalmente me alcanzó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté estúpidamente.

"Yo vivo aquí... bueno, no aquí en el parque, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero", dijo sin emociones.

"Me quedé muy preocupado por ti después de que te fueras", le dije aturdido. Yo no podía creer que ella estuviera realmente allí. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero ninguna de ellas era adecuada para los oídos de Anthony, así que me mordí la lengua.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?", preguntó ella vacilante.

"Ahora también vivimos aquí... no aquí en el parque, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero", dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la estaba molestando por haberla copiado.

"¿Lo sabe Tanya?", preguntó ella extrañamente.

"Sí, pero ella está de vacaciones", le dije.

"Papá, ella no ha admitido que era Bella, pero es ella, ¿verdad?", Anthony me preguntó.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?", le pregunté.

"Vi su foto en la casa del abuelo. Yo le pregunté, y él se puso triste y entonces me dijo que era mi tía Bella".

"De hecho, debería irme", dijo Bella de repente, pero era extraño, como si ella no quisiera irse.

"Oh, ¿tienes una cita para hacerte las uñas o algo así?", Anthony le preguntó con tristeza. Yo quería decirle que no todas las mujeres preferían hacerse las uñas que pasar el rato con él, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Anthony había visto por sí mismo que a su madre no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y yo realmente no tenía necesidad de añadirle más cosas. Ningún niño debería tener que sentirse así con su madre.

"No... no tengo una cita", dijo Bella en voz baja. "Uh...", dijo y me miró en busca de ayuda.

"Bella simplemente no quiere quedarse porque sabe que no será capaz de ganar al juego del caballo", la incité. Yo sabía que el juego del caballo era su debilidad y ella odiaba perder, así que estaba esperando que fuera muy competitiva y permaneciera con nosotros por un tiempo.

Bella me miró molesta pero luego se agachó y agarró el balón. "Tú empiezas", dijo ella y luego lanzó la pelota fuertemente hacia mí.

"¿Quieres decir que en realidad vas a jugar?", Anthony le preguntó confundido. Tanya nunca se arriesgaría a romperse una uña o a recibir un golpe por jugar. Ella nunca quería sudar, a menos que estuviera en el gimnasio.

"Bueno, yo no me voy a sentar ahí y ver", dijo con una sonrisa. Al verle a Bella un aspecto limpio y sano, se me quitó un peso de los hombros que no me había dado cuenta que llevaba. Por supuesto había pensado mucho en ella, siempre, pero había estado tan ocupado en conseguir acomodarnos en nuestro nuevo apartamento que simplemente no había tenido tiempo para obsesionarme con ella.

Bella lanzó el balón hacia el aro y Anthony se sorprendió totalmente. "No sabía que las chicas pudieran hacer eso", dijo impresionado.

Bella se rió de él y sólo por un momento pude ver la mirada de la niña feliz y afortunada que había sido.

Anthony lanzó el balón como Bella y lo metió, pero por supuesto yo perdí, y ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito.

"Ja, ja, eso es una C para ti", bromeó Bella.

"Vale, ¿estamos tomándonoslo en serio, verdad?", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Siempre", dijo Bella.

Era el turno de Anthony para lanzar el balón, pero perdió, por lo que fue mi turno. Lancé la pelota desde arriba de mi cabeza y esperé para ver si quería entrar.

"¡Sí!", di un salto en el aire y me ovacioné. Sabía que Bella nunca podría hacer ese tiro, así que estaba siendo un poco más que un deporte pobre, y ella lo sabía.  
>Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, y luego tomó su posición. Apuntó el balón hacia el aro poniéndolo sobre su cabeza, luego con cuidado lo tiró... y lo metió.<p>

"¡Ja!", ella me dijo.

"¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Práctica", dijo mientras movía las cejas.

Anthony trató de hacer el siguiente tiro, pero falló de nuevo y se enfadó mucho consigo mismo.

"¡No me gusta este estúpido juego!", gritó y luego se sentó en la hierba.

"Hey Anthony, vamos", le dije tratando de conseguir que dejara de hacer pucheros. No era propio de él actuar de esa manera y yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

"Hey Anthony, ¿sabes qué?". Bella tomó la palabra, pero cuando Anthony se negó a mirarla ella se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en la hierba. "Yo no sabía cómo hacer para meter la pelota. Solía estar enfadada cada vez que tu padre lo hacía, ya que él sabía que yo no podía".

"Pero lo has hecho... y eres una chica", dijo con amargura y luego se apartó de ella.

"Lo he hecho ahora, pero he estado practicando durante años, y adivina qué", dijo.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó con frialdad.

"Aprendí un truco", le dijo.

"¿En serio?", preguntó con interés renovado.

"Sí, vamos, te lo mostraré", dijo ella y luego se levantó y esperó a que Anthony la siguiera. Él se levantó lentamente y la miró sin fiarse mucho. "Vale, el truco para acertar es posicionar el balón primero", dijo y luego tiró de él para ponerle en la posición correcta. "Vale, ¿ves el aro?", le preguntó mientras le indicaba que mirara al aro delante de él.

"Sí", dijo con torpeza.

"Vale, ahora pon el balón hacia atrás sobre tu cabeza y simplemente tira", dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?", le preguntó confundido.

"Espera un minuto", le dije con incredulidad. "¿De qué estás hablando? Anthony, no la escuches, no va a funcionar", dije con una sonrisa. Yo estaba confundido por sus instrucciones, y estaba seguro de que todo lo que iba a suceder era que Anthony terminara enfadándose aún más.

"No, confía en mí", le dijo a Anthony. "Va a funcionar, te lo prometo". Anthony la miró especulativamente y Bella le sonrió. "Vale, si no funciona, entonces puedes... darme un puñetazo en el brazo".

"¿Qué? No, no lo hará", dije rápidamente.

"Vale, está bien", dijo Bella y entonces pensó en otra cosa. "Si no funciona... iré a comprar el helado".

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, voy a intentarlo". Sin mirar el aro, tiró el balón por encima de su cabeza y luego vio donde caía. Cuando el balón voló a través de la hierba, lejos del aro, Bella se quedó allí aturdida. Yo no esperaba que funcionara, y tampoco que Anthony lo consiguiera, pero Bella se veía como si realmente lo hubiera esperado y no pudiera creer que no hubiera funcionado.

Todos nos quedamos allí por un momento en silencio, y luego de la nada, Anthony rompió a reír. Sonreí ante su ataque de histeria, pero Bella se veía confundida, como si ella no estuviera segura de si él realmente estaba riéndose o no.

"Bueno... no es una ciencia exacta", dijo Bella a la defensiva.

"¡Quiero helado de chocolate!", Anthony dijo con impaciencia y luego salió corriendo en la dirección del vendedor.

Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, así que me encogí de hombros. "Es fácil de complacer".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía confundida, y luego se levantó para seguir a Anthony.

"Bella, espera", le dije rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de irse de nuevo. "¿Estás bien?".

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso? He vivido por mi cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre he tenido cuidado de mí misma".

"Te ves bien", dije sinceramente, todavía sorprendido de que ella pudiera tener un aspecto tan drásticamente diferente en sólo unas semanas.

"Te dije que no soy una adicta", dijo con resentimiento y luego caminó rápidamente detrás de Anthony.

Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer con su comportamiento, pero sí sabía una cosa segura, definitivamente aún había algo en ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	4. Fuera del camino

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaa, ya estoy por aquí, quería deciros que mañana subiré el capitulo sobre esta hora, que me toca trabajar por la tarde ¬¬**

**Ya he leido el odio que hay hacia Tanya, jajaja, falta poco para que descubrais qué pasó entre Bella y su familia.**

**Aviso de que hay aún más drama...**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 4 – Fuera del camino ~<strong>

**EPOV**

Me sentí ridículo dejando que Bella comprara el helado sabiendo que yo tenía un trabajo bien pagado y ella trabajaba en un bar, pero insistió y dijo que era lo justo.

"¿Bella?", Anthony dijo mientras comía su helado.

"¿Sí?", le preguntó ella.

"¿Por qué tomas un helado? ¿No te preocupa engordar?", Anthony le preguntó con curiosidad porque sabía que su madre se negaba a comer esas cosas.

Bella se rió. "Creo que si lo comiera todo el tiempo no sería tan bueno, pero de vez en cuando está bien. Además, está demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar y no hay muchos días cálidos por aquí".

Anthony asintió con la cabeza. "¿Eres realmente mi tía?", dijo inesperadamente.

Bella lo miró confundido por un minuto. "¿Por qué, crees que Tanya y yo no nos parecemos?", dijo después de un minuto.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. "No, en absoluto, y también actuáis de manera diferente".

"Bueno, sólo somos medio hermanas", dijo Bella, pero Anthony se quedó perplejo.

"¿Medio hermanas?", le preguntó.

Bella se rió de nuevo. "Tenemos la misma madre".

"Así que... ¿Charlie no es tu papá?", Anthony preguntó aún más confuso.

"Uh", dijo Bella vacilante. "Bueno, Charlie es mi papá...". Ella dejó de hablar siendo consciente de que probablemente no era algo que ella debería decir.

"Tu mamá ya había nacido cuando Renee y Charlie se juntaron", terminé por ella. No estaba seguro de si eso era algo que quería decirle Tanya a Anthony, pero yo realmente no veía un punto en ocultárselo cuando todo el mundo lo sabía. Estaba obligado a enterarse tarde o temprano.

"Así que... ¿Charlie no es mi abuelo?", Anthony le preguntó con tristeza.

Bella cerró los ojos, obviamente sintiéndose mal por ser ella quien le dijera eso, y después de un momento volvió a abrir la boca y luego dijo 'lo siento' hacia mí.

"Está bien", le murmuré bajito. "Charlie es tu abuelo, al igual que es el padre de mamá. Tanya no conoce a su verdadero padre y ella era muy joven cuando Charlie se casó con su madre, por lo que Charlie es su padre en todo", le expliqué a Anthony.

"Por lo tanto, ¿por eso las dos sois diferentes?", le preguntó a Bella.

"Sí, supongo. Todo el mundo siempre dice que me parezco a Charlie, y Tanya tiene un montón de nuestra madre en ella", dijo Bella, parecía ansiosa por algo, como si estuviera buscando una manera de huir.

"Todo el mundo siempre dice que me veo igual que mi papá", dijo Anthony con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, es que te ves igual", coincidió Bella con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero si Charlie no es realmente mi abuelo, entonces por qué dijo que había aprendido de él mis habilidades en el hockey?", Anthony preguntó con curiosidad.

Bella levantó las cejas, pero se echó a reír. "Anthony, eso es lo que tiene tu abuelo Charlie, a veces está hasta arriba de eso. Tú tienes tus habilidades del hockey por mí".

"Oh", dijo Anthony mientras asentía. "¿Papá?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Hasta arriba de qué?"

"¿Huh?", le pregunté confundido.

"Has dicho que el abuelo estaba 'hasta arriba de eso'. Así que, ¿hasta arriba de qué?", Anthony le preguntó confundido.

Bella se echó a reír entonces, y entre sus risas dijo: "Sí Edward, ¿hasta arriba de qué?"

Hice una pausa para tratar de pensar en una explicación para niños, pero realmente no podía pensar en ninguna, así que respondí: "De eso".

"¿Pero qué es 'eso'?", Anthony me preguntó frustrado.

"Es sólo eso", le dije nervioso.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, y en realidad parece que entendió lo que estaba diciendo. "Bueno, mamá se molestaría si supiera que estabas hablando de 'eso' delante de mí".

"Bueno, mamá estaría aún más enfadada de que hubieras utilizado la palabra 'molesta' con ella", le contesté con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, lo que mamá no sepa no le hará daño", dijo Anthony como un listillo. Me sorprendió su comportamiento ese día: en primer lugar el no haber puesto mala cara por el lanzamiento, y luego la falta de preocupación por las locas y dominantes normas de su madre. Fue impresionante. Podría estar equivocado, pero yo lo prefería maldiciendo y faltando al respeto que ser el zombie sin emociones que Tanya estaba tratando que fuera.

"Uh, debería irme", dijo Bella de pronto. "Yo sólo planeaba estar desaparecida durante una hora, así que tengo que volver". Bella se levantó del suelo y luego Anthony y yo hicimos lo mismo para poder decirle adiós. "Gracias por el juego", le dijo Bella a Anthony. "Me lo he pasado muy bien".

"Yo también. Gracias por el helado", dijo Anthony con una sonrisa enorme.

"De nada", dijo y luego me miró. "Adiós", dijo en voz baja y luego comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Oye, tía Bella!", Anthony la llamó, así que ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Quieres venir a verme jugar al hockey en algún momento?".

"Uh... claro", dijo con inquietud y luego le dio una sonrisa forzada antes de alejarse rápidamente.

"Me gusta", dijo Anthony después de un minuto. "¿Por qué no viene a visitarnos más?"

"Um, bueno, a veces algunas personas no se llevan bien con otras", dije vagamente.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a que a mamá no le gusta Bella?", Anthony supuso.

"Es complicado", le dije sin saber de qué otra manera responderle.

"¿Cómo puede no gustarle a alguien? Sobre todo a mamá, cuando son hermanas", preguntó Anthony desconcertado.

"Realmente no lo sé", dije con sinceridad.

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego traté de cambiar de tema. "Bueno, ¿estás emocionado por el gran partido del miércoles?", le pregunté mientras caminábamos a casa.

"Supongo. Los otros chicos realmente no me gustan mucho", me dijo.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo sabía. Anthony sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de ser un niño antes de que otros niños quisieran pasar el rato con él.

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo hablar con ninguno de ellos".

"Bueno, creo que tienes que dejar de preocuparte por decir algo equivocado todo el tiempo. Basta con que pienses en ello de esta manera, si piensas que a mamá no le gustaría que dijeras o hicieras algo, entonces eso es lo que debes hacer", le dije. Tal vez fue un error decirle eso, pero estaba tan cansado de que Tanya lo retuviera que realmente no me importaba.

"¿En serio?", me preguntó seguro.

"Inténtalo", le animé.

"¿Pero qué sucederá cuando mamá vuelva?", me preguntó preocupado.

"Te lo dije, yo lo manejaré", le aseguré.

"O-Key", dijo aún sin creérselo, pero la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y yo sonreí con él. Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y nos fuimos de regreso al apartamento con la sensación ligera y despreocupada. Quería tratar de vivir en el presente durante las próximas semanas y preocuparme por Tanya cuando llegara el momento.

Pasé los días siguientes semi obsesionado con Bella, por supuesto no ayudó que Anthony siguiera haciendo preguntas acerca de ella, yo no podía entender su comportamiento. Ella se enfadó cuando la llevé a Forks, pero cuando la vi en el parque parecía estar saludable y bastante feliz, pero todavía un poco distante. Simplemente quería conocerla como la conocí una vez. Yo solía ser capaz de leerla como un libro, al menos hasta que ella comenzó a tener sentimientos más románticos por mí, algo por lo que todavía estaba sorprendido. Yo había pensado que había un amor como el que se tiene hacia un hermano mayor, e incluso mirando hacia atrás, era difícil ver un momento en el que su comportamiento hacia mí cambiara. Pero tal vez estaba engañándome a mí mismo después de todo, tal vez pensar que ella me quería como a un hermano era más fácil que enfrentarme a la verdad. Ella era sólo una niña en ese entonces, algo diferente a un amor platónico sería equivocado.

El miércoles llegó y había estado pensando tanto en Bella que cuando la vi ese día a través de la pista de hielo en el partido de hockey de Anthony, realmente no creí que fuera ella. Yo no dejaba de mirar a Bella, y justo cuando estuve seguro de que era ella, me convencí de que ella no podría haber sabido de ninguna manera cuándo o dónde iba a jugar Anthony. Pero entonces mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que me dirigí a ella sin saber con seguridad si era ella o no.

"¿Bella?", le dije vacilante, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba seguro de que era ella.

"Oh, hola", dijo incómoda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté cuando me senté a su lado.

"Uh... Anthony me pidió que viniera", dijo de forma insegura.

"Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabías dónde jugaba?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, el otro día os encontré en el parque de la comunidad, y por lo general sólo van allí las personas que viven en el barrio, así que pensé que tenía que jugar en esta liga porque está separada por zonas de viviendas. Leí en el calendario publicado que su grupo de edad jugaba en este momento", explicó.

"Wow, bueno, estoy seguro de que se pondrá feliz cuando te vea, prácticamente ha hablado de ti sin parar desde entonces", le dije.

"Oh...", dijo distante y luego se apartó de mí para ver el partido. No hablamos mucho durante el partido, pero por alguna razón, estar sentado a su lado fue increíble. Después de que se perdiera y de que yo estuviera preocupado por ella durante tanto tiempo, estar tan cerca me dio una sensación de paz que no había sentido en un tiempo extremadamente largo.

Siempre que Anthony estaba en el hielo yo lo observaba con orgullo, él era natural, pero cuando estaba en el banquillo, yo miraba a Bella. Ella era tan diferente y sin embargo tan igual, y me hubiera gustado más que nada poder haber desentrañado sus secretos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su mente?, ¿dónde había estado?, ¿qué había sido de su vida en la última década? Quería simplemente agarrarla y no dejarla alejarse de mí, quería destruir lo que fuera o a quien fuera que la había dañado en el pasado, sólo para darle algo de paz. Pareció estar bien mientras estuvo sentada allí y cuando estábamos en el parque, pero sus ojos aún estaban lejos y pude ver un dolor arraigado allí. Eso que pasó con ella hace muchos años, definitivamente había matado su espíritu.  
>Cuando el partido terminó todos los chicos celebraron su victoria, pero por supuesto, el antisocial Anthony vino a buscarme. Bella parecía que estaba tratando de escapar, pero estaba tan lleno que no pudo escapar lo suficientemente rápido y Anthony la vio.<p>

"¡Tía Bella, has venido!", Anthony dijo emocionado.

"Uh... sí, te dije que lo haría", dijo con una sonrisa forzada y luego se congeló cuando Anthony puso sus manos a su alrededor y la abrazó. Me sorprendió absolutamente, Anthony nunca abrazaba a Tanya, por lo que nunca esperaba que abrazara a Bella de esa manera. Ella incómodamente le palmeó la espalda y luego se alejó como si no fuera gran cosa.

"¿Vienes a cenar?", le preguntó con esperanza.

"Um", dijo ella sin saber cómo responder.

"Papá va a hacer pollo frito, es mi favorito", le dijo Anthony.

"¿En serio?", Bella me preguntó sorprendida.

"Ah, bueno, voy a intentarlo. Yo no soy el mejor cocinero, sobre todo si la comida no sale de una caja o de un tarro, por lo general me mantengo alejado de ella, pero...", me encogí de hombros. "En realidad es la receta de tu abuela, así que me puedes ayudar un poco", le dije a Bella, realmente esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

"La última vez que estuve en tu casa no resultó muy bien", me dijo sugestivamente.

"Bueno, no te retendré ahora, te lo prometo", le aseguré. Anthony pareció confuso al principio, pero luego lo dejó pasar.

Bella lo consideró por un momento y luego dio una respiración profunda, y sorprendentemente, aceptó la invitación. Ella había tomado un autobús para llegar, así que vino con nosotros en el coche hasta nuestro apartamento. Sin embargo, estuvo muy nerviosa en el viaje, pero era diferente a cuando estuvo drogada y la tuve en Forks, era más como si estuviera muy nerviosa o ansiosa por estar con nosotros. Cuando llegamos allí, ella caminó lentamente hacia dentro y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

"¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?", Anthony le preguntó.

"No creo que eso sea...", Bella empezó a decir, pero Anthony no aceptó un no por respuesta.

"Vamos", dijo con entusiasmo y tiró de ella por el pasillo.

Se fueron por unos minutos, así que empecé a intentar hacer la cena. Yo estaba lleno hasta los codos de la mezcla de harina y estaba tratando de batir los huevos, pero de alguna manera comencé a confundirme con las instrucciones de la receta.

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo Bella detrás de mí.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que no puedo hacerlo?", le pregunté haciéndome el ofendido.

"No, no creo que puedas", dijo seriamente, pero al final sonrió. "Pásame la pimienta", instruyó ella. "¿Puedes abrir la carne?".

"Claro", le dije, corté el plástico y luego se la di. "¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos enseñó a jugar al lacrosse, y él me golpeó en el ojo con un palo?".

Bella se rió una vez. "Sí, lloraste como un bebé y le dijiste que necesitabas una ambulancia".

"Uh... no lloré como un bebé", dije a la defensiva. "Realmente pensé que había perdido mi ojo".

"Por supuesto", dijo mientras se reía de nuevo.

"Da igual", le dije avergonzado y tratando de llegar a mi punto. "Tu padre cogió un poco de esta de carne de la nevera y la dejó caer en mi cara. Estuve a punto de vomitar, era tan repugnante. He tenido momentos difíciles desde entonces, no queriendo tocar esa cosa".

Bella se rió aún más fuerte después. "Renee estuvo muy enfadada porque Charlie había desperdiciado la carne contigo", dijo casi ininteligible, debido a lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

Nunca había pensado que ese era un recuerdo especialmente divertido, pero su carcajada era tan contagiosa que acabé riéndome con ella. Eso me hizo echar de menos su presencia en mi vida, incluso más que antes, ella siempre hacía cualquier situación mejor.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", Anthony le preguntó cuando salió de su habitación.

"Por supuesto", dijo Bella rápidamente y tiró de él para que le ayudara a cubrir la carne con la masa. A Anthony pareció darle un poco de asco al principio, pero luego se relajó y en realidad pareció disfrutar de echarlo todo a perder. Cuando terminaron de sumergir la carne, Bella hizo lo impensable, con sus dedos cogió un poco del huevo crudo y lo puso en la nariz de Anthony.

"Hey, ¿por qué haces eso?", le preguntó con enfado.

"Pensé que se vería bien ahí", dijo ella en broma.

"Eso tiene huevo crudo", dijo paranoico.

"Oh, todo irá bien", dijo Bella imperturbable y luego manchó cada una de sus mejillas para que coincidieran con la nariz.

"¡Podría morir por eso!", él le gritó.

"Tienes razón", dijo ella en tono de disculpa. "Deberíamos estar poniendo esto en la cara de tu padre", dijo ella y luego se limpió el resto de sus manos en mi pelo, y se rió por mi reacción de sorpresa.

"Oh, estás muerta", le dije seriamente, y luego cogí el plato con el huevo batido restante y lo eché en su camiseta. Ella abrió la boca, pero la sonrisa nunca se separó de su rostro. Lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos en una guerra en la cocina. Nada era seguro, ella incluso cogió la comida de la nevera para tirármela a mí. Anthony bajó la guardia y los dos empezaron a confabularse conmigo. Yo estaba siendo bombardeado desde ambas direcciones y estaba definitivamente perdiendo la batalla. Nunca en mi vida había oído reír así a Anthony, y aún cuando la tregua se hizo, seguimos riéndonos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cubiertos de algo pegajoso, pero a pesar de la guerra, nos las arreglamos para hacer una deliciosa comida. A todos nos pareció todo tan ridículo que nos reímos hasta en la cena también, sobre todo cuando accidentalmente Anthony escupió su comida por la risa. Todo era repugnante, pero fue lo más divertido que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

Después limpiamos todo y nos turnamos para ducharnos. Yo no quería buscar en la ropa de Tanya para encontrar algo limpio para que Bella se pusiera, así que sólo le di una de mis camisetas y mis pantalones deportivos. Cuando salió de la ducha, el agua seguía goteando por su cabello y no había una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro. Nunca llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero el ver su rostro totalmente natural, fue absolutamente impresionante. Ella me recordó a la niña que conocía, excepto que ella estaba muy crecida y mi estómago se revolvió al saber que era el momento de llevarla a casa. Era una noche entre semana y Anthony tendría que ir a la cama pronto, así que no sería capaz de llevarla mucho más tarde porque no podía dejarlo solo en casa.

"Puedo tomar el autobús para ir a casa", dijo Bella mientras Anthony y yo estábamos poniéndonos nuestros zapatos.

"De ninguna manera. No te llevé a casa la última vez, así que no hay manera de que vaya a dejarte ir esta noche por tu cuenta", le dije.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Lo hago todo el tiempo".

"Vale, pero ahora mismo no tienes que hacerlo", le dije y luego los tres nos dirigimos al coche.

Conduje un par de minutos con ella dándome instrucciones, y me sorprendió cuando me dijo que ya estábamos en su casa. El complejo de apartamentos no era lujoso, pero era bastante decente y me hizo sentir mucho mejor acerca de su situación.

Antes de que ella saliera del coche, se dio la vuelta en su asiento para decirle adiós a Anthony. "Gran partido el de hoy, y gracias por la cena", le dijo y luego golpearon los puños.

"¿Quieres venir otra vez?", le preguntó con esperanza.

Ella sonrió a medias. "Lo intentaré", le dijo.

"Vale", dijo un poco decepcionado, obviamente se dio cuenta de que había dudado.

"Gracias", me dijo en voz baja y luego se bajó del coche, pero antes de que ella cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, un hombre alto se le acercó y la agarró por detrás.

"Hola hermosa, ¿de dónde vienes?", le preguntó antes de besar su cuello. Yo no entendí la repentina explosión de ira y de resentimiento que sentí en ese momento, fue difícil de apagar. Incluso Anthony pareció un poco molesto por la cercanía de ese hombre con Bella.

"Hola, Jake", dijo Bella con una sonrisa y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ella echó un vistazo y nos vio embobados, por lo que decidió presentarnos. "Uh, Jake, ¿te acuerdas que te estuve hablando de mi sobrino Anthony y de su padre?".

"Oh...", dijo extrañamente y luego sonrió de una manera amistosa. "Por supuesto, encantado de conoceros", dijo y pasó su mano a través de la puerta abierta para dármela. Yo sólo miré su mano, así que después de un momento él la dejó caer. Hubo algo sobre ese chico que me disgustó de inmediato, y tuve un momento muy difícil para ser cortés.

"¿Y tú eres?", le pregunté con frialdad.

"Soy Jacob, el compañero de piso de Bella", dijo confundido, como si él esperara que yo ya lo supiera.

"Uh, deberíamos ir dentro", dijo Bella rápidamente sintiendo la tensión entre nosotros. "Gracias... otra vez", dijo y luego tiró al hombre hacia el edificio.

"¿De dónde ha salido ese idiota?", Anthony me preguntó después de un minuto.

"Anthony", le dije sorprendido una vez más por su lenguaje. "Ni siquiera conocemos al tipo", le dije.

"A quién le importa, sólo no me cae bien", dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Con la forma en la que Bella seguía apareciendo de la nada, yo estuve esperando volver a verla la semana siguiente, pero no llegó, y después de un par de semanas empecé a obsesionarme y a preocuparme por ella. Me encontré conduciendo más allá de su edificio de apartamentos con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero nunca la vi y el regreso de Tanya a casa se acercaba, desesperándome. Me acordé de que ella trabajaba en el bar Ben, así que contraté a una niñera y obligué a Jasper a que viniera a tomarse unos tragos conmigo.

"Disculpe", le dije al camarero. "¿Bella Swan está trabajando esta noche?"

"No, ella no ha venido en un tiempo".

"¿No ha venido?", le pregunté confundido. "Pensaba que había regresado".

"Bueno, eso es lo que hace. Cuando empezó a trabajar aquí hace unos años, venía todos los días y nunca llegaba tarde, pero luego dejó de venir y empecé a verla por la ciudad drogada todo el tiempo. Después de un tiempo ella se limpió y volvió, pero entonces, hace un par de semanas, comenzó a hacer su mierda de siempre. Empezó a llegar tarde, estaba perdida, y finalmente dejó de venir. Se lo juro, Ben realmente debería dejar de contratarla de nuevo".

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de dónde puede estar ahora?", Jasper preguntó por mí. Estaba tan confundido por la personalidad turbulenta de Bella que no podía pensar con claridad.

"Ella trabaja a tiempo parcial en el Club 'Pilla a un chico', puede probar allí", nos aconsejó otro camarero después de oír nuestra conversación.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sin saber si había oído bien.

"Gracias", dijo Jasper rápidamente y me alejó de la barra.

"¿El Club 'Pilla a un chico'?", pregunté incrédulo mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

"Es un club de striptease", dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

"Sí, lo sé", le dije irritado. "Tenemos que ir allí ahora", insistí.

"¿De todos modos quién es esa chica para ti?", Jasper preguntó confundido.

"Ella es mi... cuñada", dije con amargura. Yo nunca la había llamado así, y por la razón que fuera, realmente se sentía mal viniendo de mi lengua.

"Vale", dijo Jasper extrañamente pero no haciendo más preguntas.

"Así que, ¿alguna vez ha estado en ese… club de striptease?", le pregunté disgustado.

"No, realmente no es un lugar elegante, incluso aunque sea un club de striptease. Sólo he pasado por delante un par de veces y siempre se ve bastante sombrío".

"Genial", dije sarcásticamente.

Cuando llegamos al club, sin duda estuve de acuerdo con la descripción de Jasper sobre el lugar, era un tugurio. Incluso la señal de fuera parecía que se estaba cayendo.

"¿Seguro que quieres ir allí, hermano?", Jasper me preguntó preocupado. "Podemos tener hepatitis con sólo tocar la manija de la puerta".

Yo no podía entender que Bella estuviera en ese lugar, y si había la más mínima posibilidad de que ella estuviera allí, tenía que hablar con ella. "Puedes esperar fuera si quieres", le dije. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer si la encontraba, secuestrarla no funcionaría, así que no tenía ideas. No tenía más remedio que improvisar.

"Si tú entras, yo también", dijo Jasper y luego me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Cuando entramos me sorprendí aún más. No era tan malo como yo esperaba, pero la gente de allí era definitivamente diferente.

"Disculpe, ¿Bella Swan trabaja aquí esta noche?", le pregunté a una de las camareras.

La mujer me miró curiosamente y luego sonrió. "Usted no me reconoce, ¿verdad?".

"¿Huh?", pregunté, confundido con esa mujer con la voz profunda y alarmante.

"Jaclyn, lleva a esos chicos a la mesa", gritó un hombre a la mujer.

"Sí, sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo", la mujer le dijo firmemente. Ella comenzó a caminar, por lo que Jasper y yo la seguimos titubeantes. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y vimos con incredulidad como la stripper del escenario parecía tener un apéndice adicional entre sus piernas.

"¿Eso es un...?", le iba a preguntar a Jasper, pero entonces la mujer regresó a nuestra mesa.

"¿Qué puedo conseguiros, chicos?", nos preguntó.

"¿Por qué debo reconocerla?", le pregunté a la mujer.

"Nos encontramos hace un par de semanas... soy el compañero de piso de Bella", dijo la mujer, o más bien, el hombre.

"¿Jacob?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

Ella-él sonrió y se inclinó apoyando su codo sobre la mesa. "Por aquí soy Jaclyn".

Asentí con la cabeza poco a poco, comprendiéndolo, y miré a Jasper, parecía absolutamente horrorizado. Me alejé el shock de la cabeza y luego traté de concentrarme en la razón por la que estábamos allí.

"¿Está Bella aquí?", le pregunté a él... ella.

Él suspiró y dejó caer la cara. "Me temo que no ha estado haciéndolo muy bien últimamente."

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?", le pregunté enfadado.

"No es mi asunto contártelo", dijo Jacob-Jaclyn, molestándome completamente.

"¡Lo juro por Dios!", dije mientras me ponía de pie. Yo siempre había sido protector cuando se trataba de Bella, pero la actitud de este hombre-mujer estaba haciendo que me enfadara aún más. Si Bella estaba enferma o algo así, necesitaba saberlo.

"Woo, cálmate amigo", dijo Jasper y luego hizo un gesto hacia el portero, quien estaba prestándonos mucha atención.

"¿Dónde está?", le pregunté a Jacob de nuevo, con la mayor calma posible.

"Ella está en casa. Mira, solo se coloca a veces, va a recuperarse, siempre lo hace".

"¿Cuál es el número del apartamento?", le pregunté.

"Oh... no creo que ella quiera que aparezcas así".

"¡Me importa una mierda!". Grité, pero luego traté de calmarme de nuevo.

Jacob me miró durante un minuto como si estuviera contemplando lo que debía hacer, y luego suspiró. "Sólo te lo voy a decir porque creo que la podrás ayudar. Nuestro número de apartamento es el 415".

"Gracias", dije con frialdad y luego Jasper y yo nos levantamos para salir, pero Jac nos detuvo.

"Simplemente se paciente con ella, lo está pasando mal", dijo y luego me entregó una llave. Yo no estaba seguro de para que me estaba dando la llave, pero la tomé sin tenerlo en cuenta.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego nos fuimos. Dejé a Jasper en su casa y luego me dirigí al complejo de apartamentos donde había dejado a Bella sólo un par de semanas antes. Encontré bastante fácil el número 415, con cuidado llamé a la puerta.

"¿Bella?", dije en voz baja a través de la puerta. "Bella, soy Edward. ¿Estás ahí?", pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta. Empecé a preocuparme aún más, así que llamé a la puerta y grité más fuerte para ella, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la llave. La saqué, la metí en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. "¿Bella?", dije otra vez mientras entré.

El apartamento era un caos absoluto. Había ropa sucia y platos gastados por todo el lugar, y el lugar apestaba a marihuana. Oí toser en un cuarto, así que corrí hacia allí y abrí la puerta que estaba obstruida. Mi estómago se redujo, ya que en el suelo, al lado de la cama, estaba Bella... al menos yo asumí que era ella. Su cabello era un desastre esparcido por su cara, su ropa parecía que no la había cambiado en algunos días, y de nuevo tenía contusiones por todos sus brazos. Había un cubo al lado de ella, parecía estar lleno de vómito, y había moscas revoloteando a su alrededor.

"Bella", le dije una vez más lentamente y me incliné a su lado. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras cuidadosamente le apartaba el pelo sucio de la cara y trataba de conseguir que ella me mirara. "Bella, abre los ojos", le dije cuando comencé a sentir pánico. Respiraba, pero no respondía. "Vamos Bella, tienes que mirarme", le supliqué.

Ella gimió y luego abrió los ojos débilmente, pero volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato.

"Bella, ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?", le pregunté sintiéndome completamente derrotado. Tenía una enorme necesidad de ayudarla de cualquier forma posible, de protegerla, aunque fuera de sí misma. No sabía qué hacer, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, saqué mi teléfono móvil y llamé a una ambulancia. No quería meterla en problemas, pero el hecho de que ella no se moviera me aterrorizó, y yo no podía sentarme y no hacer nada. Mientras esperábamos a que viniera la ayuda, la tomé en brazos y la mantuve así para que no se ahogara con su vómito, y por primera vez desde que murieron mis padres, lloré.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy... parece que esto se ha complicado un poco... mañana veremos que pasa ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	5. Condiciones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, este capitulo tiene un poco de todo, estoy segura de que os gustará una cosa que pasa :)**

**No sé que pasa que cuando me comentais no me llega ningún correo :S Me imagino que será algun problema de fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 5: Condiciones ~<strong>

**EPOV**

Me vi impotente mientras los enfermeros trabajaban en Bella y luego la llevaban a la ambulancia. Me recordó a cuando yo estuve en el extranjero y alguien era disparado o herido por una bomba. Era un caos luchar para arreglar lo que estaba roto, excepto con Bella, lo que estaba roto no podía ser visto. Ellos podrían limpiar su estómago y conseguir quitarle las toxinas de su cuerpo, pero hasta que ella no sanara emocionalmente, nunca estaría realmente bien.

Me metí en mi coche y seguí a la ambulancia. En el camino hacia el hospital llamé a Jasper y le pedí que relevara a la niñera y se llevara Anthony a su casa para pasar la noche. Jasper y su novia Alice adoraban a Anthony, así que sabía que no sería un problema. Ellos estaban en esa etapa de la relación en la que no estaban listos para tener hijos, pero disfrutaban de los niños de otras personas y practicaban para cuando tuvieran a los suyos 'algún día'. Discutí si debía llamar o no a Charlie y a Renee, pero luego decidí esperar y hablar primero con Bella cuando ella mejorara. Era evidente que ella no quería ningún tipo de contacto con sus padres, por lo que obligarle a verlos en ese momento podría terminar haciendo que ella volviera aún más hacia atrás de lo que ya había ido.

Cuando llegué al hospital, lo único que pude hacer fue esperar mientras que los médicos hacían todo lo posible por ella.

"¿El Señor Masen?", un médico me preguntó después de un par de horas.

"¿Sí?", le pregunté con ansiedad. Como era su cuñado, yo era un familiar legal y se me permitía tomar decisiones en su nombre.

"Tenemos a la Srta. Swan estable, tuvo suerte, aún estaba en las primeras etapas, pero ahora estamos más preocupados por su estabilidad mental. No podemos decir con certeza si se trataba de un intento de suicidio, pero sus registros anteriores indican que lo fue", dijo el médico tomándome por sorpresa. Decididamente no me esperaba escuchar que Bella había tratado de suicidarse. Me sentí mal, como si hubiera un enorme agujero en mi estómago. Yo sabía que ella estaba metida en las drogas, según sus propias palabras, pero sus problemas iban mucho más allá de lo que nunca imaginé. "Este no sería su primer intento de quitarse la vida", el médico me informó.

"Espere, ¿lo ha intentado antes?", le pregunté aterrorizado.

El médico me miró confundido, como si yo tuviera que saber eso. "Ella fue traída aquí hace ocho años, por supuesto no tenía ninguna identificación en el momento, por lo que la tratamos como una Jane Doe".

"Entonces", le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar con claridad. "¿Ella también tuvo una sobredosis hace ocho años?".

"No, no creo que las drogas participaran en ese momento. Su psicóloga estará alrededor para ver cómo está tan pronto como se despierte. Usted puede ir a verla ahora si lo desea".

"Gracias", le dije con sinceridad y luego entré en la habitación de Bella. Se veía horrible, pero estaba mejor que cuando la encontré en su apartamento. Ella estaba durmiendo, así que me senté a su lado y me quedé en estado de shock viendo su cuerpo inmóvil. La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta mi cara, me sentía impotente y perdido por completo. ¿Cómo podría alguien que estaba tan lleno de vida como un niño, hacer un giro terrible y convertirse en algo tan irreconocible?

Llevé su mano hacia abajo para que descansara en la cama, pero algo me llamó la atención. En el interior de su muñeca había una fina cicatriz horizontal.

"Oh, Dios mío", me dije a mí mismo. Me acerqué a ella y le miré la otra muñeca, tenía la misma cicatriz, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que el médico había querido decir con que su intento de suicidio anterior no había sido inducido por fármacos. Yo estaba muy confundido por todo el asunto. Había oído hablar de personas que se perdían en las drogas y trataban de quitarse la vida, por no ser capaces de salir de ahí, pero las cicatrices demostraban que ese no era el caso. Ella trató de matarse ocho años antes, y no tuvo nada que ver con las drogas. ¿Qué diablos corrió a través de su mente para hacerle creer que no tenía salida y se cortara las muñecas?

Yo sabía que le había fallado. Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en mi propio dolor por la pérdida de mis padres, no me hubiera alistado en el ejército y hubiera estado allí para ayudarla. Ella me salvó la vida cuando éramos niños y yo lo único que hice fue abandonarla, y me di cuenta de que mi abandono comenzó cuando comencé a salir con Tanya. Ella me quería en aquel entonces, y lo único que hice yo fue perder el tiempo con su hermana. No me podía imaginar lo que eso le hizo, por no mencionar el hecho de que la obligué a estar en nuestra casa de Forks, donde fue sometida a ver fotografías de nuestra "perfecta" vida en común. Supe en ese momento que su agitación emocional era sobre todo por mi culpa. Sí, ella tenía problemas con su familia, pero yo podría haberla salvado y que me mataran si fallaba una vez más.

Me senté junto a ella toda la noche, y cuando llegó la mañana por fin despertó.

"Hey", le dije con una sonrisa preocupada. Cuando me vio, gimió, y luego se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda. "Bella", dije y me detuve. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero eso sólo sería una pregunta estúpida. Yo no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, sólo quería arreglarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Si sus problemas eran realmente sobre mí y sobre Tanya, entonces tal vez estar cerca de nuestro hijo no sería lo mejor para ella. Nunca alejaría a mi hijo, así que, ¿cómo iba yo a arreglar los problemas de Bella?. "¿Cómo te sientes?", le pregunté después de un minuto,

"Como una mierda", murmuró ella, todavía de espaldas a mí.

"¿Qué pasó?", le pregunté en voz baja. "Me pareció que estabas bien cuando estuviste en nuestro apartamento".

Bella no me contestó, pero luego otro médico entró en la habitación y por su tarjeta de identificación supe que era una psicóloga. "Buenos días, Bella", dijo. "Y no creo que nos hayamos visto antes, soy la Dra. Esme Cullen", me dijo con la mano extendida hacia mí.

"Uh, Edward Masen", me presenté.

"¿Es usted un nuevo novio, o simplemente un amigo… amigo?", me preguntó.

"Uh, no, soy su cuñado", le dije tímidamente. Realmente odiaba toda esa cosa de ser 'cuñados'.

"Vale", dijo ella con curiosidad. "Bella, ¿quieres que el señor Masen salga de la habitación cuando tengamos esta conversación?".

"Realmente no me importa, porque no hay nada que decir. No traté de matarme, simplemente mezclé las cosas mal, eso es todo", dijo Bella a la defensiva.

"Bueno Bella, ambas sabemos que has usado drogas en el pasado para adormecerte, y sabes exactamente lo que puedes y no puedes mezclar. Las dos sabemos que una sobredosis en ti no se hace por error".

"Lo que sea", dijo Bella molesta y luego se hizo evidente que ella no iba a decir nada más, así que la Dra. Cullen cerró el historial y luego se levantó para irse.

"Si no tratas de ayudarte a ti misma, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí", dijo la doctora y luego salió de la habitación.

"Un momento, doctora", dije persiguiéndola. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la habitación, ella se detuvo y esperó a que le hiciera mi pregunta. "¿Qué pasará ahora?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, podemos tenerla aquí hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien como para irse a casa, o puedo hacer que la internen".

"¿Internar? ¿Como meterla en un hospital psiquiátrico?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Este es su segundo intento de quitarse la vida que conocemos, y definitivamente eso la calificaría para ser internada. Y eso sin contar todas las otras veces que ha sido sorprendida intentándolo. Ella fue condenada a sesiones obligatorias de terapia, de las cuales sólo apareció en la mitad. Ahora he estado indulgente con ella, porque veo mucho potencial, pero no puedo ignorar esto".

"No", dije rápidamente. "No, ella no necesita estar en un lugar como ese. Voy a llamar a sus padres y vamos a tratar de conseguir que ella nos deje encargarnos de ella".

"Con todo respeto Sr. Masen, sus padres han sido notificados en varias ocasiones, y aún estamos esperando a que vengan y la ayuden".

"Eso es mentira. Sé que sus padres se irían a los extremos de la tierra para ayudarla", dije enfadado.

La doctora apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Ese no es el caso, señor, lo siento". Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero yo la seguí, no acabando la conversación todavía.

"¿Entonces ella va a ser internada?", le pregunté en estado de pánico.

"Bueno, aún no lo he decidido. Si no podemos probar el intento de suicidio, entonces técnicamente no puedo detenerla, pero si siento que ella está poniéndose en riesgo a sí misma y no aparece en sus evaluaciones psicológicas semanales, entonces será internada".

"Se lo juro, yo me encargaré de ella. Me aseguraré de que ella tenga un lugar para quedarse y que acuda a todas sus sesiones de terapia".

"Señor, usted no puede obligarla a eso..."

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero voy a encontrar una manera de convencerla de que vaya. Voy a averiguarlo, sé que puedo", le dije de manera convincente.

Ella lo consideró por un momento y luego asintió. "Más visitas al hospital y la internaré. Yo quiero que ella tenga una vida exitosa y si alguien está dispuesto a ayudarla con eso, entonces estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad".

Asentí y me di cuenta de que acababa de firmar para la batalla de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, especialmente con Tanya volviendo a casa en poco más de una semana, pero tendría que descubrirlo. Yo no podía perderla de nuevo.

A la tarde siguiente Bella fue dada de alta, pero cuando me vio, trató de caminar en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Bella espera!", la llamé y corrí tras ella.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto, Edward, no puedes retenerme y no me quedaré de otra manera", dijo sin parar.

"Pero le prometí a tu psicóloga que yo me encargaría de ti", le dije.

"Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide", dijo con amargura.

"¿De verdad?, porque yo creo que sí. Todo lo que sigues diciendo es que has estado viviendo por tu cuenta durante la última década, por lo que no necesitas ayuda ahora, pero tal vez si hubiera habido alguien, entonces no hubieras tratado de suicidarte".

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!", dijo airadamente. "Además, yo no estoy sola... tengo a..."

"¿A quién, a Jacob o a Jaclyn?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Él... ella... lo que sea, me dijo dónde encontrarte la última noche. Mira, él... ella... lo que sea, obviamente no es suficiente para ayudarte".

"Yo no necesito ayuda", dijo de nuevo, pero con menos ira en su voz.

"Sólo ven a casa conmigo. Parece que pasas un buen rato con nosotros, ¿no?", le pregunté.

"Eso no importa. Tanya estará de regreso pronto y no hay manera de que me deje estar allí", dijo Bella en voz baja.

"Yo me encargo de Tanya... además, ella no volverá hasta la próxima semana, así que por lo menos dame tiempo hasta entonces", le supliqué. Yo seguía sintiendo ese odio que sentía por Tanya hervir hasta niveles poco saludables, pero justo cuando creía que no había una forma de odiarla más, siempre había algo que sucedía y aumentaba mi odio. El hecho de que tuviera que decirles, tanto a Anthony como a Bella que yo me 'encargaría' de ella, sólo hizo dolorosamente claro que Tanya era como una enfermedad, todo el mundo se consumía en su camino. Decidí en ese momento hablar con un abogado sobre cómo obtener la custodia total de Anthony. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada porque el sistema rara vez le concedía la custodia al padre en los divorcios, pero por lo menos tenía que ver cuáles eran mis opciones.

Bella me miró más allá de un momento interminable, y entonces me miró a los ojos y habló con calma. "No traté de matarme, al menos no conscientemente. El médico me dijo que soy maníaco-depresiva o bipolar, o lo que sea. A veces me olvido de tomar mi medicamento y al tiempo sin tomármelo termino deprimida y consumiendo drogas. No voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir, te lo juro, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me quedaré contigo hasta que Tanya vuelva".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté sorprendido. El hecho de que ella estuviera de acuerdo en venirse conmigo era la prueba de que al menos quería mejorar. El diagnóstico bipolar definitivamente tenía sentido, a veces ella parecía muy feliz y otras veces era fría y amarga; las drogas sin embargo eran algo totalmente distinto, algo que yo no entendía. Ella no parecía ser una adicta, pero cuando estaba drogada, las drogas realmente parecían echarla a perder.

"Sin embargo tengo algunas condiciones", dijo ella rápidamente.

"Vale, lo que sea", le dije.

"Te voy a dar esta semana para tratar de salvarme... o lo que sientas que es necesario, pero no puedes decírselo ni a mis padres, ni a Tanya, y necesitas asegurarte de que Anthony tampoco diga nada".

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté confundido. "Bella, tus padres nunca han renunciado a ti. He encontrado a Charlie en varias ocasiones mirando con ansia tu foto y hasta le he visto llorar a veces. Te aman Bella, ¿por qué no los dejas entrar?", le pregunté, rechazando lo que la psicóloga había dicho acerca de ellos. Tuvo que haberse confundido porque yo sabía que los Swan nunca se mantendrían alejados cuando Bella les necesitara.

"Edward, por favor. Necesito que Anthony y tú no les digáis nada, y cuando Tanya vuelva la semana que viene, necesito que me dejes ir".

"No", le dije firmemente. "Estoy cansado de su mierda, y no voy a dejar que os agobie a ti o a Anthony nunca más".

"Esas son mis condiciones", insistió Bella.

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿La próxima semana cuando Tanya vuelva, cómo se supone que voy a estar bien sabiendo que probablemente estés en algún lugar drogándote? ¿Y cuando nos veamos por la ciudad quieres que finja que no te conozco?", le pregunté con escepticismo. "No puedo hacer eso Bella, no puedo dejar que desaparezcas de mí otra vez".

"No voy a desaparecer, pero ya no me verás a tu alrededor", dijo extrañamente.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté sintiendo que mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar fuera de mi pecho.

"Me voy a mudar a Las Vegas", dijo dejándome completamente sorprendido. Ella pudo ver claramente la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro, por lo que decidió explicarse con más detalle. "Jake siempre ha querido ser una 'showgirl', así que nos vamos a ir juntos para empezar de nuevo".

Yo no sabía si reírme o simplemente estar cagado de miedo, o tal vez ambas cosas. "¿Tú y Jake?", le pregunté, a pesar de que sentí celos extraños cuando lo conocí por primera vez, ya me habían desaparecido.

"Sí, él es mi mejor amigo... no, es más que eso, es como una hermana para mí", dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. "Estoy seguro de que es una hermana mucho mejor que lo fue Tanya".

"Bueno, eso no es demasiado difícil", dijo en voz baja. "Mira, yo estaba pensando en marcharme con Jake desde el principio, y dado que nuestro contrato de arrendamiento acaba a finales de la semana, hemos decidido marcharnos. Yo no voy a seguir consumiendo drogas, lo prometo. Me tomaré mis medicamentos y me aseguraré de ver a un terapeuta en Nevada. Te escribiré todas las semanas, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero... necesito que me dejes ir".

"¿Por qué no debería decírselo a tus padres ni a tu hermana?", le pregunté.

Ella miró hacia abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, antes de mirar otra vez hacia mí. "Porque eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas. Por favor, Edward, sólo eso... haz esto último por mí. Después de la próxima semana sólo tendrás que volver a como estaban las cosas antes de que yo regresara a tu vida. Sólo olvida que alguna vez estuve aquí".

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza, pero de alguna manera debí de haberlo aceptado porque lo siguiente que supe es que estaba parado en su apartamento para que ella pudiera obtener una maleta con sus cosas para la semana. Me pidió que esperara en el coche para que pudiera hablar con Jacob por un minuto, y así lo hice. Diez minutos más tarde, Bella salía y Jacob la seguía, llevándole la maleta.

"Hey, gracias por cuidar de ella la otra noche", me dijo Jacob amablemente.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Gracias por decirme donde estaba", le dije con sinceridad y saqué la llave de mi bolsillo para dársela a él de nuevo.

"Nos vemos en unos días", le dijo Bella a Jacob.

"Vale cariño, diviértete", le dijo Jake a Bella y luego se abrazaron y se besaron rápidamente antes de que Bella se metiera en el coche. Puse su maleta en el maletero y luego le estreché la mano a Jacob antes de que regresara a casa.

Bella estaba muy cansada por su terrible experiencia, así que cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, estuvo lista para irse a la cama. Preparé la habitación para ella, y ella se metió antes de que yo llamara a Jasper para decirle que trajera a Anthony a casa. Bella se quedó callada por el resto de la noche, así que ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a Anthony que estaba allí. Él sólo querría ir y hablar con ella, así que decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, cada par de horas, me encontraba mirando a escondidas en su habitación, sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Yo estaba aterrorizado por ella en ese momento, y no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera mejor, a pesar de que ella lo había dicho.

Después de que Anthony se fuera a la cama, preparé el sofá de la sala para dormir. Tanya y yo no habíamos compartido cama en más de cinco años, pero yo todavía mantenía mis cosas en la habitación principal para aparentar. Yo siempre dormía en la otra habitación, como era un apartamento con sólo tres dormitorios, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir por la noche. Podría haberme quedado en la cama de Tanya durante la semana, pero prefería estar incómodo en el sofá.

Intenté dormir, pero no importaba lo cansado que estuviera por los últimos dos días, simplemente no podía dormir y no tenía nada que ver con estar en el sofá. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de Bella en el suelo de su dormitorio, sucia y sin responderme, y sabía que iba a tener esa imagen horrible en mi mente por el resto de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de lo que habría hecho si ella hubiera muerto esa misma noche, la idea de eso era físicamente dolorosa.

"Oh, lo siento", la voz de Bella sonó suavemente en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté en estado de pánico. Yo no estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de escaparse o de encontrar algo para drogarse, o simplemente quería conseguir un inocente vaso de agua.

"Yo... yo no podía dormir, así que iba a ver la televisión. ¿Por qué estás aquí?", me preguntó con desconfianza.

"Oh... he lavado todas las sábanas del dormitorio principal y quería que se quedaran limpias para Tanya", mentí patéticamente. Yo no quería que ella pensara que Tanya estaba tomando mi cama, así que no le dije la verdad.

"¿Quieres venir y acostarte conmigo por un rato?", preguntó inesperadamente.

Desde que nos conocimos, durante años, a menudo regresábamos a su casa del árbol y montábamos campamentos. Siempre amábamos dormir uno al lado del otro, especialmente cuando había nieve fuera, pero no lo habíamos hecho desde antes de que yo empezara la escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, una vez que Bella me pidió que me acostara con ella en la habitación, la idea de decirle que no pareció casi imposible. No había nada más que yo quisiera en ese momento que dormir tan cerca de ella.

"Vale", le dije y luego la seguí hasta la habitación de invitados. Ninguno de los dos dudó en subirse a la cama, era algo que todavía se sentía familiar y normal, casi de un modo extraño. Incluso después de tantos años de distancia, tenerla tumbada a mi lado era como la sensación de volver a casa. Era una sensación que no existía sin Bella, y me di cuenta de que una vez que ella se fue, yo nunca la sentí de nuevo.

Al principio nos acostamos en los lados opuestos de la cama, pero en cinco minutos ella se acurrucó junto a mí como siempre lo había hecho cuando éramos jóvenes, y nos quedamos dormidos juntos. Me desperté varias veces en la noche, sólo para sentir su pequeño cuerpo abrazado al mío, y luego me volvía a dormir con la seguridad de saber que al menos por el momento, ella estaba a salvo. Bella estaba en mis brazos y Anthony estaba en la habitación de al lado, por lo que todo el mundo podría haber desaparecido fuera de la casa y yo hubiera estado totalmente bien con eso.

Estaba seguro de que por la posición en la que nos habíamos quedado dormidos, no había manera de que Bella pudiera haberse escapado sin que me hubiera dado cuenta, pero cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, yo estaba solo en la cama. Me levanté rápidamente, aterrorizado de que ella se hubiera ido por la noche y nunca la volviera a ver, pero cuando abrí la puerta, sin duda pude oler algo cocinándose en la cocina.

"Hey", dije con una sonrisa después de ver a Bella enseñando a Anthony cómo hacer tortitas. La cocina era un desastre con el queso y las cáscaras de huevo por todas partes, pero Anthony tenía la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

"Papá, estamos haciendo tortitas. Mamá no me permite ayudarla, pero la tía Bella ha dicho que si no la ayudaba, entonces nunca iba a aprender a hacerlas", explicó Anthony emocionado.

"Wow. Bueno, ella tiene razón", le dije.

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué mamá no quiere que aprenda?", me preguntó un poco triste.

"Creo que mamá simplemente no quieren ningún desorden", le dije.

"Lo siento, lo limpiaré todo", dijo Bella rápidamente.

"No te preocupes por eso", dije con una sonrisa. Bella me miró por un momento y luego sonrió a medias y miró hacia abajo.

"Bueno, ¿algún plan para hoy?", Bella me preguntó casualmente. Era un sábado, así que teníamos el día libre.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?", le pregunté.

"Podemos ir a la playa", ella sugirió.

"Sí, ¿podemos papá?", Anthony me preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Claro, por supuesto", dije.

Después del desayuno nos preparamos para la playa y preparamos un picnic. Bella quería hacer un castillo de arena y volar una cometa, por lo que nos aseguramos de coger todas las cosas necesarias.

"Toma, llena este recipiente con agua", Bella me instruyó mientras nos sentábamos en la playa.

"El agua está congelada", me quejé. Siendo el noroeste del Pacífico la gente no solía ir muy a menudo a la playa para entrar en el agua.

"Oh, vamos, no seas un bebé", dijo Bella de broma.

"Anthony, ¿por qué nos vas tú a buscar el agua?", le dije.

"De ninguna manera, estoy ayudando a Bella con el foso", dijo mientras excavaba una zanja en la arena.

Gemí en broma y luego pateé la arena durante mi camino hasta las olas. Puse el cubo en el agua para llenarlo, cuando de repente una ola llegó y me empapó de cintura para abajo... y estaba muy fría. Yo podía oír a Anthony y a Bella reírse desde donde estaban sentados, así que me las pagarían. Si yo iba a estar frío y húmedo, entonces ellos también. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron frenéticamente lejos de mí, pero por supuesto yo fui más rápido. Tal vez era una venganza por haberme hecho ir al agua, pero no me detendría hasta que estuvieran tan fríos y húmedos como yo.

Llegué primero a Bella y la cogí antes de prácticamente caerme encima de ella para que mi ropa mojada mojara también la suya. Anthony trató de proteger a su tía empujándome lejos de ella, pero yo sólo lo agarré y lo tiré en la arena al lado de Bella. No podía decir cuál de ellos se reía más.

Después de mostrarme satisfecho de que ambos estuvieran verdaderamente húmedos, nos calmamos e hicimos una hoguera para secarnos. A pesar de que hacía bastante frío ese día, el fuego estaba caliente e hizo todo el asunto un poco más tolerable. Bella incluso se quitó la sudadera para secarse más rápido.

"Bella, ¿por qué tienes moratones en los brazos?", Anthony preguntó preocupado.

"Oh... bueno, me hago moratones con facilidad", dijo incómoda.

"¿Ese chico, Jake, te ha hecho daño?", Anthony preguntó protectoramente.

"No cariño, Jake es realmente un buen tipo", trató de convencerlo Bella.

"¿Es tu novio?", Anthony le preguntó con un tono borde en su voz que nunca antes había escuchado de él.

Bella se rió. "No, él es sólo un amigo".

"Pero él te dio un beso", dijo Anthony desafiante.

"Bueno, Jake es así. Te lo prometo, sólo somos amigos", dijo Bella, pero Anthony no parecía muy confortado.

"¿Tienes novio?", le preguntó.

Bella se rió de su tono de voz extrañamente celoso, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Bien", dijo Anthony en voz baja, lo que fue demasiado gracioso, yo tendría que decirle algo cuando Bella se fuera al baño.

"Amigo, ¿te das cuenta de que ella es tu tía, no?", le pregunté.

"¿Y qué?", preguntó confundido.

"Que no puedes estar enamorado de tu tía. Eso está mal".

"No estoy enamorado de ella", dijo a la defensiva y perturbado por completo.

"¿Entonces por qué te importa si ella tiene novio o no?", le pregunté perplejo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Yo no quiero que nadie le haga daño", dijo en voz baja. "A veces parece triste y eso no me gusta".

Di una respiración profunda y luego suspiré profundamente. "Sé lo que quieres decir, chaval", le dije mientras envolvía el brazo por sus hombros y tiraba de él hacia mí.

Esa noche, después de llegar a casa de la playa, nos acurrucamos bajo una manta y vimos una película juntos. Fue idea de Bella, y Anthony se sorprendió una vez más por su comportamiento. A Tanya le aburrían las películas que le gustaban a Anthony y ella decía que las palomitas de maíz arruinaban los dientes, por lo que el que Bella fuera tan diferente fue un alivio bien recibido por él.

Los tres nos sentamos cerca para que pudiéramos caber debajo de la manta y llegar al tazón de palomitas de maíz. Anthony estaba entre nosotros, pero a mitad de la película me di cuenta de que él ya no me estaba tocando. Miré y lo vi apoyado en Bella, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. El rostro de ella estaba colocado de manera que su nariz y su boca estaban enterradas en el pelo de él, y sus brazos se situaban en torno a él con suavidad.

En realidad fue una cosa muy emotiva de ver. La propia madre de Anthony no era tan atenta y cariñosa con él, y Bella se iría pronto, llevándose su bondad con ella. Pensé por un momento que hubiera sido más fácil para Anthony que nunca hubiera sabido que Bella existía, porque entonces no la hubiera llegado a conocer y no se sentiría mal cuando ella desapareciera de su vida de nuevo, pero yo sabía que el impacto de Bella en su vida se quedaría con él para siempre y haría de él una persona mejor. Yo era una persona mejor por conocerla, así que por supuesto él lo sería también.

Yo quería dejar a Anthony allí toda la noche, pero sabía que Bella comenzaría a sentirse un poco aplastada después de unas horas, Anthony tenía diez años, no cuatro. Me levanté y me puse a Anthony encima del hombro antes de llevarle a la cama. Cuando regresé Bella estaba despierta de nuevo y recogiendo los granos de palomitas de maíz derramados por todo el sofá.

"Gracias por pasar este tiempo con él", le dije emocionalmente. "Sé que esto realmente significa mucho para él".

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. "Significa mucho para mí también. Él es realmente mi único familiar que me aguanta".

Yo quería discutir con ella más y tratar de convencerla de que sus padres todavía se preocupaban por ella, pero parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la abracé con fuerza y sólo la tuve para mí. Ella respondió moldeándose a mí y enterrando su cara en mi pecho. No me di cuenta de cuánto y por cuánto tiempo yo necesitaba ese abrazo hasta que ella estuvo ahí, y entonces empecé a pensar de nuevo cómo la dejaría ir.

Besé su pelo suavemente y luego cargué su cuerpo para así poder ir hasta el dormitorio. Ella no me pidió que durmiera con ella, pero yo sabía que ella quería que lo hiciera. Los dos nos metimos en la cama y ella se pegó a mí de forma automática, como la noche anterior. Su cabeza estaba apoyaba en mi pecho y su cuerpo estaba presionado fuertemente contra el mío. Uno de sus brazos se extendía a través de mi abdomen, e incluso sus piernas se entrelazaban de alguna manera con las mías. De repente ella movió el brazo que estaba en mi estómago y muy deliberadamente su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar mis músculos.

Yo cerré los ojos involuntariamente por la increíble sensación de su piel en la mía, y no pude evitar el leve gemido que escapó de mis labios. Una parte de mí se sorprendió de que yo pudiera estar así por un acto tan simple, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido tocado de alguna manera parecida a eso, que no hice nada contra ella.

Mi respuesta hacia ella fue obvia, por lo que ella hizo algo que nunca pensé que iba a suceder entre nosotros, se acercó y me besó. Fue una experiencia surrealista, y por mi vida yo no sabía cómo parar. Sus labios eran como la seda contra los míos, y mientras ella los separaba poco a poco, yo sabía que estábamos a punto de cruzar la línea que yo había estado sujetando con tanta fuerza durante tanto tiempo. Yo la quería a ella más de lo que siempre había querido algo en mi vida, y sabía que estaba mal, pero sentía que simplemente no me importaba nada más.

Nuestro beso suave de repente estalló en un ataque de pasión desesperado mientras ella se subía encima de mí y se sentaba a horcajadas en mi cintura. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus caderas, las agarré con fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a moverse contra mi pelvis, y no pude soportarlo más. La empujé para que se sentara frente a mí en la cama.

"Nosotros… no podemos hacer esto", le dije jadeando por falta de aire.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Definitivamente no", estuvo de acuerdo. Pero entonces nos volvimos a acercar como si fuéramos imanes. Estábamos de rodillas y nos veíamos impotentes mientras la ropa parecía irse fuera de nosotros por su propia cuenta, y perdíamos todo el control mientras que nuestros cuerpos se hacían cargo de todo. Yo no opté por quitarle la ropa interior, pero a medida que mis manos se resbalaron sin mi permiso, no pude pensar en una razón para parar. En ese momento no había una cosa en el mundo que pudiera hacer que no la quisiera, que no la llevara a donde… no sabía a donde quería llevarla. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, y no hubo un solo pensamiento de duda a partir de entonces.

Terminé encima de ella, con nuestros cuerpos presionados tan estrechamente que no podía recordar lo que se sentía al no tener su piel en la mía de esa manera. No tenía ninguna intención de parar, pero en un momento de claridad hice una pausa. "Yo… yo no tengo..."

"Está bien", me dijo. "No tengo ninguna enfermedad y tomo anticonceptivos", dijo sin más que un soplo, y eso fue todo lo que necesité escuchar. Mis labios estuvieron de vuelta en los suyo y mi cerebro se movió a un lado para dejar que mi cuerpo mandara. Sentí como si estuviera en una neblina de un sueño, pero yo sabía que siempre recordaría con mucha claridad el momento en el que me empujé en ella por primera vez.

Era Bella a quien estaba sujetando, en quien me estaba enterrado profundamente, mi ángel Bella, a quien amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. Había tenido toda una vida de emociones reprimidas que se estaban encarnado en esa sensación perfecta de estar al fin totalmente conectados, tanto física como espiritualmente. Nunca había sentido nada igual, y yo sabía que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Podría morir después de eso y ser enviado a una eternidad en el infierno, pero aún así sería feliz sabiendo que había experimentado la felicidad pura de la tierra.

No pude acercarme lo suficiente a ella, o lo suficientemente profundo dentro de ella, y antes de darme cuenta sus músculos se estaban endureciendo a mi alrededor, lo que provocó un dolor en el centro de mi ser, seguido por una erupción de euforia pura que se extendió como una brisa tibia sobre mi cuerpo.

Dispuestos a dejar pasar el momento, me quedé dentro de ella y me sacudí con la sensación de adormecimiento que corría por mis venas. Me quedé dormido todavía dentro de ella y cuando el sol interrumpió nuestra paz, nos despertamos en la misma posición. Era un nuevo día y yo sabía que todo sería diferente.

Cerramos los ojos y sonreímos, y entonces le di el beso de buenos días. El beso hizo que nuestros cuerpos que seguían unidos se despertaran, así que seguimos justo donde terminamos la noche anterior. Después de que ambos nos corriéramos nuevamente, a regañadientes y de mala gana nos separamos para comenzar nuestro día. En realidad me sentía extraño al estar separado de ella, como si no tuviéramos que estar separados, pero ya era tarde por la mañana y lo último que necesitaba era tener que explicarle a Anthony lo que estábamos haciendo.

Pasamos ese día igual que el anterior, los tres salimos y nos reímos durante horas. Bella y yo no hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho y de lo que significaba, pero cuando Anthony no estaba mirando, nos encontrábamos a escondidas para besarnos o tocarnos de alguna manera.

Yo sabía que así era como se suponía que tenía que ser la vida, y a pesar de mi situación de custodia con Tanya, tenía que terminar con mi matrimonio. Yo no podía vivir con el temor de que Tanya se llevara a Anthony y ella misma se metiera en un entorno inseguro como hizo mi madre cuando mis padres se divorciaron, eso no era saludable para nadie. Yo no quería que Anthony creciera y se encontrara a sí mismo en un matrimonio sin amor y con miedo a dejarlo porque me había visto a mí hacer eso con su madre. La vida era demasiado corta y yo estaba cansado de no vivirla. Anthony era miserable con Tanya de cualquier manera, así que si él podía ser feliz con Bella y conmigo la mitad del tiempo, por lo menos eso sería una mejora.

Por supuesto seguiría cuidando de Tanya financieramente, ya que en realidad ella no tenía trabajo y era la madre de mi hijo, yo sin duda me lo podía permitir, pero eso era lo máximo que yo estaba dispuesto a ir con ella. Yo le daría la casa de Forks y pagaría la pensión alimenticia hasta el día que muriera, incluso le daría más de lo que le tocaría, sólo para obtener mí libertad y poder estar con Bella como siempre debería haber sido.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos y pacíficos, y sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Bella, mi estómago se revolvía y mi corazón revoloteaba como si quisiera volar fuera de mi pecho. Cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos su cara se iluminaba de una manera que nunca pensé que sería capaz de volver a ver después de haberla visto tan rota. Tal vez eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitábamos. ¿Había sido realmente así de simple, y nos habíamos juntado con la misma facilidad? Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, y siempre y cuando nos aferráramos a eso, yo sabía que todo iría bien.

Los tres éramos como una familia, como debía ser una familia. Me tomé esa semana libre en el trabajo, pero Anthony tenía escuela, así que cada mañana Bella le preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo y ambos lo llevábamos a la escuela. Cuando nos quedábamos solos, Bella y yo pasábamos ese tiempo viviendo como recién casados, como una pareja que no podía conseguir lo suficiente el uno del otro. No hablábamos sobre lo que nos traería el futuro y no hacíamos planes, siempre vivíamos en el momento, y yo no podía pensar en un momento en el que yo fuera más feliz.

Pero la realidad siempre volvía, y muy pronto, nuestra perfecta semana terminó.

"Tan pronto como le diga a Tanya que quiero el divorcio voy a hablar con Anthony sobre nosotros", le dije a Bella en voz baja. Era la noche antes de que Tanya volviera y yo necesitaba que Bella estuviera segura de mis intenciones. Yo quería estar con ella y que mi vil matrimonio terminara tan pronto como fuera posible.

Bella no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse encima de mí, luego me besó en el cuello y me llevó dentro de ella otra vez. Su cuerpo era una sinfonía, y a pesar de que pesaba poco y los golpes en sus brazos aún estaban amarillos, ella era absolutamente perfecta. No había un centímetro de ella que no quisiera tocar, y después de sólo unos pocos días con ella estaba seguro de que ya estaba cerca del triunfo. Pero incluso después de que me las arreglara para besar cada parte de ella, sabía que no había manera de aburrirme jamás. Mi cuerpo sabía que le pertenecía a ella, y nunca había habido un momento en el que hubiera deseado algo diferente.

Cuando llegó la mañana de nuevo, me levanté casi ansioso de que Tanya llegara. Yo quería terminar de una vez por todas y finalmente empezar a vivir la vida que estaba destinado a vivir con Bella. Me desperté con una carga eléctrica en cada centímetro de mí, y yo estaba realmente vertiginoso.

"Hey amigo, ¿dónde está Bella?", le pregunté después de salir de la habitación. A menudo Bella se despertaba antes que yo y pasaba unos minutos con Anthony, así que pensé que esa era la razón por la que no estaba conmigo en la cama cuando me desperté.

"Oh, ella dijo que tenía que irse", dijo Anthony como si estuviera sorprendido de que yo no lo supiera.

"¿Qué quieres decir con irse?", le pregunté confundido. Sólo habían pasado unos días, pero la idea de que huyera de nuevo fue completamente incomprensible para mí.

"Ella vino a mi habitación muy temprano esta mañana y me dijo que se iba a Las Vegas... papá, ¿por qué se va a Las Vegas?", me preguntó confundido.

Me sentí entumecido. Yo no podía creer que en realidad se hubiera ido después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, así que corrí a la habitación que habíamos compartido y mi corazón se cayó al ver que su maleta había desaparecido. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pensaba que nuestro tiempo juntos lo cambiaría todo, pero lo único que hizo fue dejar que me sintiera perdido por completo...

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Bella ha desaparecido otra vez, dos capitulos más y sabremos lo que hizo que esté así... habrá que tener un poco de paciencia, jeje.<strong>

**Para quien me ha preguntado por mi apendiz, ya estoy mejor, estuve una semana con dolor pero parece que ahora ya se me ha desinflamado y estoy bien, espero que siga asi :)**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	6. Perderlo todo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Seguimos con el fic, como ya os dije, queda el de mañana y el miercoles empezaremos a conocer la vida de Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 6 - Perderlo todo ~<strong>

**EPOV**

"¿Qué pasa papá?", Anthony me preguntó mientras me quedaba allí en estado de shock.

"¿Huh?", le pregunté distraídamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Oh... no esperaba que Bella se fuera así", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué? Ella dijo que se iría cuando mamá regresara, y mamá va a regresar hoy, ¿verdad?", me preguntó y yo asentí. "Papá, ¿por qué Bella me ha dicho que no le diga a mamá que ha estado aquí?".

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de las condiciones de Bella. Ella dijo que sólo se quedaría con nosotros si no le decíamos ni a Tanya ni a sus padres que había estado aquí, y si yo le prometía dejarla ir después. Pero yo realmente pensaba que todo había cambiado cuando hicimos el amor. Pensaba que ella había entendido que yo quería estar con ella, y estaba seguro de que ella me quería a mí también. ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho tan mal?

Me pasé la siguiente hora limpiando el apartamento, pero cuando terminé no podía recordar exactamente lo que había limpiado. Todo era un borrón, porque mi mente no podía concentrarse, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Bella. Ella sólo se había ido hacía unas horas, pero sentía dolor por ella, y sin ella me sentía como una cáscara vacía.

"Papá, son las once", dijo Anthony después de un tiempo.

"Uh huh", dije descuidadamente.

"Dijiste que teníamos que recoger a mamá a las once", Anthony me recordó.

"Ah, claro", dije mientras sacudía la cabeza para tratar de aclarar mi mente.

Nos metimos en el coche y fuimos al aeropuerto, pero por primera vez en más de un mes no teníamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro. Me di cuenta de que Bella le había afectado y que probablemente él no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Él suponía que iba a ser feliz con su madre en casa después de tanto tiempo, pero no lo sabía, y yo estaba seguro de que estaba confundido acerca de eso.

Aparqué el coche y luego nos bajamos y esperamos a que Tanya se reuniera con nosotros en la zona de equipaje. Anthony y yo habíamos hablado con Tanya cada semana desde que se fue, pero siempre eran conversaciones rápidas y las palabras 'te echo de menos' o 'te amo' nunca fueron intercambiadas a través del teléfono. Pero aún así, yo creía que Anthony estaría un poco emocionado al ver a su madre, era algo natural. Incluso los niños que eran abusados de alguna manera aún amaban a sus padres.

"Ahí está", le dije a Anthony mientras Tanya aparecía en nuestra vista.

Tanya sorprendentemente tenía la sonrisa más enorme en su cara después de vernos, y en realidad corrió para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

"¡Oh mis chicos!", gritó mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de los dos. Anthony y yo nos quedamos allí incómodos y esperamos a que nos soltara. "Te he echado mucho de menos", dijo y luego besó la mejilla de Anthony antes de poner sus brazos a mi alrededor y poner su boca contra la mía. Yo en serio quise vomitar.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?", me preguntó después de que la tirara hacia atrás.

Negué con la cabeza pero no dije nada. No podíamos tener esa conversación delante de Anthony, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a jugar más a la familia perfecta. Yo no entendía por qué Bella se había ido, pero aunque nunca volviera, no podía continuar más con la farsa de ser el marido de Tanya. Experimenté lo que sería la vida, y eso era lo que Anthony y yo necesitábamos.

Tanya se pasó todo el camino en coche parloteando acerca de su viaje, y ni una sola vez preguntó cómo fue nuestro tiempo sin ella. Por supuesto esa era Tanya y yo no esperaba nada más.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento ella miró a su alrededor como si estuviera evaluando la limpieza del lugar. "Bueno, ¿ha sucedido alguna cosa interesante cuando yo no estaba?", preguntó finalmente.

"Mi equipo de hockey está en tercer lugar en este momento", dijo Anthony con entusiasmo.

Tanya me miró horrorizada y luego volvió su atención a Anthony. "Oh... bueno, eso es bueno. Me sorprende que hayas estado jugando al hockey, ya que pensaba que tu padre y yo habíamos acordado que eso era demasiado peligroso", dijo en un tono suave, pero me disparó una mirada de muerte al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tengo que dejarlo?", Anthony preguntó con tristeza.

Fue mi turno para mirar a Tanya, por lo que ella suspiró y luego se echó atrás. "No, está bien. Pero si te rompes algún hueso, entonces lo dejarás, ¿vale?", ella le dijo.

"¿En serio?", le preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí. Si estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres", dijo a regañadientes.

"Lo quiero, mamá, gracias", dijo emocionado y luego corrió a su dormitorio.

"Gracias", le dije por no hacer que lo dejara, y luego entramos en la cocina para ver lo que teníamos para comer.

"Siento no haber llamado más", dijo Tanya en voz baja.

"Está bien", dije con frialdad mientras sacaba la carne para la comida fuera de la nevera.

"Bueno, estoy emocionada por nuestro nuevo comienzo", dijo ella mientras cogía mi mano y entrelazaba los dedos. Intenté apartar mi mano, pero tuve que agitarla para conseguir soltar sus dedos de los míos. "¿Qué pasa?", me preguntó.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto", le dije y luego di un paso aún más lejos.

"Vale, hablemos", dijo y esperó.

Negué con la cabeza. "Voy a llevar a Anthony a que pase el rato con Jasper, él no necesita escuchar lo que tengo que decir".

Tanya me miró con suspicacia. "¿Qué mierda?".

Me reí una vez sin humor. "Esto realmente no tiene nada que ver con nadie más que contigo y conmigo... y bueno, con Anthony también".

Ella resopló. "Ya hablamos de eso antes de irme y acordamos que íbamos a empezar de nuevo cuando volviera".

"No, te dije que lo pensaría y lo he hecho. Ya no quiero esto, Tanya. No nos amamos y probablemente nunca lo haremos. Creo que sería mejor para todos si…"

"No te atrevas a decir la palabra que empieza por D", dijo enfadada. "Nuestro matrimonio no ha terminado. No vamos a ser una estadística, no vamos a serlo". Ella comenzó a caminar porque no quería escuchar más, pero ya era suficiente, yo no quería posponerlo más. Me asomé a la habitación de Anthony y me sentí aliviado de que llevara los auriculares y no fuera capaz de oír lo que decíamos.

Volví hacia donde estaba Tanya y vi que ella estaba en su dormitorio oliendo las sábanas. "¿Has follado aquí?", me preguntó airadamente, cuando no respondí ella gimió y luego comenzó a deshacer la cama.

"Tanya, tenemos que hablar sobre esto", le dije.

"No, no tenemos. ¿Lo hiciste mientras yo no estaba, no? Eso no quiere decir nada. Dijimos que íbamos a empezar de nuevo cuando volviera, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. No haré caso de tu infidelidad y nos olvidaremos de esto".

"¡Yo no quiero olvidar esto!", le dije con amargura. Tanya me miró completamente aturdida. Ella me había acusado de tener una aventura en múltiples ocasiones, pero por lo general yo lo negaba o simplemente la ignoraba. Esa fue la primera vez que casi lo admití, y estaba claro que era también la primera vez que ella realmente pensaba que su acusación era realmente cierta.

"¿Realmente has encontrado a alguien más?", preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, nos deberíamos haber divorciado hace mucho tiempo".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Te amo".

"No, no lo haces. Mira, yo se que no quieres que la gente hable mierdas sobre ti y todo eso, pero no puedo vivir más así. El martes tengo una reunión con el abogado de Jasper, y voy a presentar la documentación".

"No voy divorciarme a los veinte ocho años, Edward. Si tú quieres un divorcio, entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que estemos por lo menos en los cuarenta", me dijo.

"Tanya, no. No voy a perder más de mi vida por estar atrapado así".

"Bueno, no te permitiré que creas que soy una estúpida. Si quieres el divorcio, entonces está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu tiempo a solas con Anthony, ya que no volverá a repetirse durante mucho tiempo".

"No puedes hacer eso", dijo imperturbable. "No hay un juez en este mundo que te conceda la custodia total".

"¿Quieres apostar?", dijo con una sonrisa sádica. "Has admitido la infidelidad".

"Bueno. Lo único que hará mi infidelidad es que pagara más en la pensión alimenticia. Además, tú has admitido en varias veces las infidelidades que has tenido. Estoy seguro de que incluso podría encontrar a chicos dispuestos a declarar que te han follado mientras estábamos casados. Me importa una mierda eso, Tanya. No tienes ninguna restricción en un caso de custodia".

Ella me miró enfadada, pero sabía que yo tenía razón. Si yo quería el divorcio no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, y lo mejor que ella podía esperar en cuanto a Anthony se refería, era la custodia compartida.

"Quiero que Anthony viva conmigo en Forks", dijo ella descuidadamente.

"Él ama su escuela de aquí", argumenté.

"No me importa. Los niños tienen que estar con su madre, y ahí es donde estará".

"Maldita seas, Tanya. No te importa una mierda eso, y tú lo sabes. Estás tratando de salvarte la cara. ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y te quedas aquí para alejarte de todos esos chismes de mierda de la ciudad? Esas personas son tóxicas, y no deberías estar cerca de ellas. El apartamento de al lado se alquila. Te pagaré todo e incluso te daré dinero para gastos de manutención. Es lo mejor para Anthony, de modo que por una vez, ponlo a él en primer lugar", le dije esperando que tuviera una pizca de generosidad maternal.

"Por supuesto que no. Voy a volver a la casa de Forks, y es mejor que todos sepan lo capullo que eres en realidad. Nadie querrá ir más a tu negocio de coches, y el pobre Emmett se quedará sin trabajo. ¿Pero no te importa una mierda lo que le hagas, no? Tú tienes tu trabajo perfecto en esta ciudad de mierda, con este apartamento perfecto de mierda, y con esa amante perfecta de mierda, pero no voy a dejar que me tires debajo del autobús, voy a quitarte todo lo que tengas".

"Lo que sea. Realmente no me importa lo que tengas que decir. Tú no me puedes asustar para que me quede contigo", le dije.

"Bien", dijo y luego cogió su maleta todavía llena y la puso en la sala de estar. "¡Anthony!", ella lo llamó.

"Tanya, tenemos que decírselo con calma. Él tiene que saber que esto no es por su culpa", le dije rápidamente, pero ella no escuchaba.

"¡Anthony, trae tu culo hasta aquí de una vez!".

Anthony se acercó lentamente a la sala y miró entre nosotros con preocupación. "¿Qué está pasando?".

"Recoge tu habitación, nos vamos a casa", dijo Tanya sin emociones.

"¿A casa? ¿La casa de Forks?", le preguntó confundido. "Pero yo tengo escuela y entrenamiento de hockey".

"¿Vas a seguir hablando?", ella le preguntó airadamente.

"No, sólo es que no quiero volver a Forks. Papá, pensaba que te gustaba estar aquí", Anthony me preguntó molesto.

"Y me gusta. Mira amigo, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre eso", le dije suavemente.

"Tu padre nos está abandonando", dijo Tanya bruscamente.

"¿Huh?", preguntó Anthony.

"Tu papá ha decidido que prefiere estar con otras mujeres a quedarse con su familia", dijo Tanya despiadadamente.

"Tanya, no tienes derecho a decir eso", le dije con rabia. Yo quería cogerle por ese cuello de mierda, pero eso no era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a Anthony, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

"Bueno, es verdad. Anthony, tu padre no puede aguantar más, así que tú y yo nos vamos y él se va a quedar aquí, para así ir de fiesta todo el tiempo".

"¿Papá?", Anthony me preguntó preocupado.

"No, amigo, no hagas caso de lo que está diciendo. ¿Sabes? Te quiero más que a nada, pero tu madre y yo nos vamos a separar. Ella quiere llevarte de vuelta a Forks, por ahora, pero vamos a hablar más sobre que te quedes aquí conmigo tan pronto como podamos", le dije tan suavemente como me fue posible.

"Oh, ¿se supone que eso lo hará sentir mejor?", Tanya dijo maliciosamente. "No te preocupes Anthony, vamos a ir a casa de mamá y no tendrás que preocuparte de estar aquí con él. Ahora ve a buscar tus cosas".

"Yo no me quiero ir", dijo empezando a alterarse aún más. "Me gusta estar aquí y quiero estar con papá".

"No. Tú eres un niño y me perteneces a mí", le dijo Tanya con fuerza. "Si en este momento no te vas a tu cuarto y recoges tus cosas, vamos a salir sin ellas".

"¡Papá, dile que no!", Anthony me gritó. Yo odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que Tanya no se iría sin pelear, así que pensé que sería mejor si se iba con ella por el momento, de esa manera podría enfocar toda mi atención en conseguir la custodia.

"Pequeño, sólo tienes que ir con mamá por ahora, te traeré de vuelta aquí tan pronto como pueda. Te lo prometo", le aseguré.

"¡No es justo! ¡Os odio a los dos! ¡Me gustaría que la tía Bella me hubiera llevado a Las Vegas con ella!", exclamó y luego corrió a su habitación.

Sin ni siquiera mirarla pude sentir la mirada furiosa de Tanya en mí.

"Eres un hijo de puta", dijo con odio. "¿Cómo te atreves a acercar a esa drogadicta a mi hijo?".

"Oh, date un respiro, Tanya", le dije molesto.

"Edward, no tienes ni idea de lo que ese monstruo es capaz de hacer. Ella es peligrosa, no sólo para sí misma, sino para todo el mundo a su alrededor. ¿De dónde diablos crees que consigue su droga? Ella masturba a quien está dispuesto a dársela, y realmente espero por su bien que use protección cuando la follen".

"¡Oh, vete a la mierda Tanya!", me rompí. "Tú no sabes una mierda sobre ella. No eres más que una puta psicótica que no ha hecho nada bueno en su vida. Lo peor que hice fue casarme contigo, pero no voy a seguir cometiendo el mismo error. ¡Ahora recoge tu mierda y sal de mi apartamento!".

"No puedo creer que llames a nuestra familia un error. Mira Anthony, él no nos quiere aquí", dijo con un falso tono herido. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y vi a Anthony de pie con lágrimas en su rostro.

"No, amigo, eso no es lo que he querido decir", le dije y me acerqué para abrazarlo, pero él me empujó y corrió hasta la puerta principal.

"Realmente deberías aprender a controlar tu boca", dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. Gasté hasta la última gota de mi auto-control para no cogerla por su cuello de mierda. Si hubiera sido un hombre le habría golpeado con tanta fuerza que le habría puesto en estado de coma durante una semana. Nunca había odiado tanto a nadie, y sabía que nunca lo haría. Yo haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener la custodia total de Anthony y conseguir que esa perra estuviera fuera de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas.

Seguí a Anthony hasta el coche de Tanya, pero él había entrado y tenía las ventanas cerradas.

"Anthony, amigo, lo siento", le dije a través del cristal.

"¡Déjame en paz!", me gritó.

"Hazte a un lado", dijo Tanya mientras caminaba hacia el coche.

"Juro por Dios, Tanya, que si le cuentas alguna mierda de mí, lo lamentarás", le advertí.

"¿Es una amenaza Edward?", me preguntó con sorna.

"No, es una maldita promesa", le dije.

"¿Sabes qué, Edward?, después de casi una década de matrimonio, pensaba que sabrías que yo nunca pierdo. Siempre estoy en cabeza, y esto no es diferente".

"Realmente te odio", le dije honestamente.

"Podríamos haber tenido una buena vida juntos. Podíamos haber sido felices", dijo con un tono más suave.

"Vete a la mierda", le dije con rencor.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y luego subió a su coche antes de irse con mi hijo. Había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Bella había vuelto a desaparecer, y luego la bruja malvada había alejado a mi hijo de mí. Yo no entendía cómo mi vida había tomado un giro tan radical. Sabía que Tanya me haría la vida difícil cuando nos fuéramos a divorciar, pero sin Bella empecé a olvidar cuál era el propósito.

Me pasé el resto del día y de la noche luchando conmigo mismo. Una gran parte de mí quería ir detrás de Tanya y decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Yo no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho, nunca, pero al menos estaría con Anthony todos los días. Si dejaba la idea del divorcio Anthony no tendría que irse de la escuela que le gustaba o del equipo de hockey que amaba. Yo estaría allí para estar a su lado cuando Tanya se quejara de algo, y me aseguraría de que él fuera lo más feliz posible. Pero al mismo tiempo, la vida no podía seguir como estaba. Detestaba a Tanya y estaba seguro de Anthony sentía eso también. Algunas personas estaban mejor separadas, y yo sólo esperaba que con el tiempo Tanya lo aceptara.

Al día siguiente llamé al amigo de Jasper, Garrett. Él era un abogado de divorcios, y yo esperaba que me diera algún tipo de asesoramiento sobre cómo proceder.

"Bueno, por lo general la corte está del lado de la madre", me informó Garrett.

"Lo sé. Así que, ¿tengo alguna opción?", le pregunté desesperado.

"Después de que el divorcio finalice, puede ayudar si está casado con otra persona. El proporcionar un ambiente estable para su hijo es la cosa más importante para cualquier juez", explicó. "Es probable que todavía no se le conceda la custodia total, pero puede persuadir al juez de que le permita a su hijo vivir con usted".

Eso era exactamente lo que quería. A pesar de que Tanya era como una enfermedad, ella seguía siendo la madre de Anthony y yo no quería apartarla completamente de su vida, sólo quería que él viviera conmigo a diario. Pero yo sabía que no estaba definitivamente listo para volver a casarme de inmediato, por lo que eso estaba fuera. Si Bella no se hubiera ido y pudiera confiar en que se mantendría limpia, entonces el matrimonio con ella sería algo que me hubiera gustado con el tiempo, pero meterme en algo acabaría siendo malo.

Presenté los papeles del divorcio y los de la custodia, pero aún así fue difícil para mí. Sabía que era lo correcto, pero estaba asustado por Anthony. Traté de llamar por teléfono a Anthony todos los días, pero aún estaba herido por mis palabras y estaba muy distante. Sentí que todos los progresos que habíamos hecho mientras que Tanya estuvo en Italia habían sido arrastrados fuera de él en el momento en que volvió a Forks. Pasé mucho tiempo odiándome por eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que la batalla por la custodia fuera a mi favor y pudiera volver conmigo.

Fue un largo proceso y las semanas se alargaron, la soledad que sentía era insoportable. Siempre que no estaba pendiente de Anthony, me preocupaba por Bella. Me preguntaba dónde estaba, y rezaba porque estuviera a salvo. Pensé en esa frase: 'Si quieres algo, déjalo en libertad, si vuelve es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue ", pero el que la escribió obviamente nunca experimentó lo que se sentía cuando alguien a quien querías profundamente se iba, porque mierda, dolía como el infierno.

A veces me encontré a mí mismo enfadado con Bella por dejarme. Alfred Lord Tennyson escribió: 'Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado'. Yo le decía: 'Vete a la mierda, Alfred, tú y tus ideales de mierda'. La pérdida de Bella dolía muchísimo y yo deseaba que no volviera a mi vida.

Pero no duró mucho el enfado, yo sólo quería que ella fuera feliz y esperaba que se encontrara bien allí donde estaba. Por alguna razón ella sintió que tenía que irse, y tanto como yo quería encontrarla, sabía que ella tenía que querer estar conmigo también, de lo contrario no sería mejor que mi relación con Tanya. Pero sin Bella y Anthony, todo se sentía inútil. Yo no entendía qué diablos tenía que hacer conmigo mismo.

"¿Qué es esto?", Jasper preguntó un día que fui a su oficina y le entregué un pedazo de papel.

"Es mi carta de renuncia", le dije sintiéndome derrotado.

"Uh... vale. ¿Por qué?", Jasper preguntó confundido.

"No puedo quedarme aquí. Anthony está a tres horas de distancia y rara vez lo veo. Sólo necesito vivir en la misma ciudad que él", le expliqué.

Jasper apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza por la comprensión. "¿Por qué no hacemos esto?, hay una convención en Chicago la próxima semana, y si vas y eres mi 'hombre de paso', te seguiré pagando. Puedes vivir en Forks o donde demonios quieras, y sólo tendrás que ir a estos viajes cuando te necesite. ¿Qué dices?".

"Hombre, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mí", le dije con incredulidad.

"De todas maneras quería pedirte que lo hicieras, pero creí que necesitarías quedarte aquí por Anthony. Pero si de todos modos no puedes verlo todos los días entonces esto podría ser una buena cosa", dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de apoyo.

"Gracias. Me has salvado de nuevo", le dije agitando su mano.

"Eh, tú me salvaste la vida en Irak, así que estamos en paz", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, tienes razón. Pero si me quisieras dar todo el negocio entonces estaríamos más en paz", le dije en tono de broma.

"Mi vida no vale tanto", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Probablemente tienes razón", yo estuve de acuerdo en broma.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Tanya y yo nos habíamos separado y todavía no había nada resuelto. Anthony estaba de vuelta en la escuela primaria de Forks y yo sólo lo veía los fines de semana, eso no era suficiente para mí. Pero con las oportunidades de trabajo de Jasper, podría volver a Forks para estar más cerca de él, y todavía tendría un lugar en la empresa si alguna vez era capaz de moverme de nuevo a Seattle con Anthony. Fue lo mejor que podía esperar en ese momento.

Llamé a Anthony para decirle que me iba de viaje y estaría de vuelta tan pronto como pudiera, pero una vez más él se enfadó conmigo y no me escuchó. Yo odiaba ir a otro estado sabiendo que él estaba mal, pero estaba planeando nuestro futuro y sabía lo importante que era eso.

Me fui por cuatro días y odié cada minuto. La convención en realidad no hubiera sido tan mala si yo no estuviera en ese estado de ánimo abatido, pero mi vida había caído completamente y era difícil no pensar en todo eso.

Después de volar de vuelta a Seattle e ir directamente a la oficina para hacer el trabajo que había que hacer de la convención, planeaba regresar a mi apartamento y preparar las maletas, pero entonces recibí una llamada telefónica desesperada de Emmett.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando?", le pregunté por su extraño tono de voz.

"Tienes que venir aquí, hermano, es una emergencia".

"Voy de camino, ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté con pánico pensando que Anthony se había hecho daño de alguna manera.

"Anthony ha desaparecido", dijo Emmett con tristeza.

"¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir, se ha perdido?", le pregunté mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba por las noticias. Sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago, ya que mi peor temor se había cumplido. Tanya y yo estábamos divorciándonos y algo había pasado que había puesto a Anthony en peligro. Fue como un déjà vu de cuando yo era un niño, excepto que por fin entendí lo que sintió mi padre cuando desaparecí. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo en Seattle tan lejos de él?

Fui a Forks lo más rápido posible, ignorando por completo el límite de velocidad. En ese momento estar envuelto alrededor de un árbol se sentiría mejor que la agonía de saber que mi hijo había desaparecido. Llegué a la comisaría y ni siquiera apagué el coche antes de saltar y correr hasta el interior.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", pregunté a cualquiera que me estuviera escuchando. La pequeña estación de policía estaba llena de gente, en su mayoría amigos y familiares. Los Swan estaban allí, por supuesto, junto con Emmett y nuestros otros conocidos. La mitad del pueblo estaba allí para tratar de ayudar a buscar a mi hijo.

"Ahora mismo no estamos seguros", dijo Charlie cuando salió de entre la multitud.

"¿Cómo diablos puedes 'no estar seguro'?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Cómo un niño puede desaparecer?". Yo sabía que era una pregunta irracional, los niños desaparecían todo el tiempo en todo el mundo, pero que me mataran si mi hijo iba a ser uno de los que nunca encontrarían. Buscaría en cada puta casa de este país si tenía que hacerlo.

"Bueno, es posible que se perdiera en el bosque. Ahora mismo estamos creando equipos de búsqueda para la montaña. Ya tenemos personas que van puerta por puerta con carteles. Lo encontraremos, hijo, te lo prometo", Charlie me dijo con convicción.

"¿Cómo diablos sabes eso, Charlie?", le pregunté con enfado. "Por lo que sabemos él ahora podría estar en Canadá".

"Edward, te encontramos cuando te perdiste a su edad, y lo encontraremos a él también", trató de asegurarme Charlie. Se me había olvidado por completo que yo tenía la edad de Anthony cuando tuve mi incidente con el monstruo con el que mi madre había estado saliendo, así que eso sólo me puso aún más aterrorizado por mi hijo.

"¿Y si ese imbécil de Aro ha salido de la cárcel y lo ha secuestrado como una venganza?", le pregunté a Charlie aterrorizado.

"Edward, ya he llamado a la prisión donde está Aro y él todavía sigue allí. He emitido una alerta naranja, por lo que si alguien ve a un niño que entra en la descripción, llamará. Lo encontraremos, te lo juro".

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desparecido?", pregunté, tratando de calmarme para poder pensar con claridad. Quizás él estaba escondido en algún lugar, y yo necesitaba los hechos para poder ver si había alguna pista.

"¿Tanya?", Charlie le preguntó.

Ella suspiró y luego vino a junto a mí. "Él quería ir andando a la estación de autobuses solo, así que le dejé ir. Yo no sabía que se había perdido hasta que no vino a casa esta tarde. Llamé a la escuela y me dijeron que no se había presentado allí, por lo que tenía que haber desaparecido entre la casa y la parada de autobús", explicó lentamente.

"Bueno, vamos a ver si lo entiendo", le dije con la mayor calma posible. "¿Eres una dominante con él en todos los aspectos de su vida, excepto cuando deberías haberlo sido?", le pregunté.

"Edward, yo...", empezó a decir, pero yo estaba tan furioso que no quería oír eso.

"¿Qué clase de madre eres? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir a pie y solo hasta el autobús?", le pregunté cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que decía. "Tú has hecho esto, esto es culpa tuya. Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma, egoísta..."

"¡Para!", Charlie dijo con fuerza. "Maldita sea Edward, siento lo que estás pasando, Dios sabe que quiero a ese chico más que a nada, pero culpar a Tanya no es la respuesta. Muchos de los niños van a pie y solo hasta la parada de autobús, no hay nada malo ahí".

"¿Sabes que, Charlie?", exploté. "No tienes ni idea de lo pobre que es esa excusa viniendo de una madre como Tanya. He tenido que morderme la lengua en la última década, pero me niego a hacerlo más. ¡A ella no le importa una mierda él, de hecho, ella probablemente espera que no lo encontremos!".

"Puede que no haya sido la mejor madre para él, pero no tienes derecho a decir que no me importa una mierda", dijo Tanya con lágrimas rodando por su rostro. "No siempre lo demostré, pero lo quería mucho".

"¿Lo querías? ¿Ya crees que está muerto? ¿Qué diablos has hecho, Tanya? ¿Le hiciste daño y luego les dijiste a todos que simplemente había desaparecido? ¡Maldita perra!, ¿dónde está mi hijo?", di un salto hacia ella, pero Emmett me agarró por detrás y Charlie se interpuso entre nosotros.

"Te lo juro, Edward, yo no sé dónde está", dijo Tanya histéricamente.

"Si me entero de que lo has herido, te mato. Lo juro por Dios, te mataré y nadie podrá detenerme", le amenacé.

"Woo, amigo, tienes que calmarte", me dijo Emmett mientras que todavía me retenía.

"¡Vete a la mierda!", le grité a él y lo empujé fuera de mí. Yo no podía parar mi ira, estaba tan asustado y enfurecido que si no hubiera habido una sala llena de gente entre nosotros, habría matado a Tanya en ese mismo momento. No importaba si ella era la que realmente le había hecho daño o no, yo estaba seguro de que ella tenía la culpa. Si hubiera dejado que se quedara conmigo, si hubiera sido menos puta con todo el mundo, entonces Anthony no se hubiera perdido. Incluso no me sorprendería que ella hubiera molestado a alguien hasta el punto de que se vengara de ella haciéndole algo a Anthony. Tal vez le hizo un desprecio a uno de sus amantes, o menospreció a alguien hasta el punto de la humillación. Tanya era sin duda responsable de una forma u otra, yo estaba seguro de ello.

"Edward, si tengo que ponerte en una celda para que te calmes, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer", Charlie me dijo con severidad. "No voy a permitir que amenaces a Tanya o a cualquier otra persona. ¿Me entiendes?".

Lo pensé por un minuto intenso y consideré seriamente decirle a Charlie que se fuera al infierno antes de coger su arma y usarla contra Tanya, pero luego respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba Anthony era que me arrestaran. Pero yo sabía que si se descubría que Tanya había hecho algo con él, no dudaría en llevarlo a cabo.

"Todos estamos ansiosos aquí, hijo, y tenemos que trabajar juntos", dijo Charlie con dulzura. "Ahora, no me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté asombrado.

"Es un procedimiento estándar, he hecho lo mismo con Tanya", explicó.

"¡Tanya estaba con él!", grité de nuevo. "¡He estado a tres horas de distancia desde esta mañana, y antes de eso estaba en un estado diferente!".

"Lo sé, como he dicho, es sólo un procedimiento estándar", repitió Charlie.

"Esto es ridículo. Tengo que ir a buscarlo, no estar respondiendo a tus preguntas acerca de mi maldito paradero cada minuto de este día de mierda", le dije airadamente.

A regañadientes me senté en la pequeña habitación con Charlie y su adjunto, y les di mi coartada. Sabía que Charlie realmente no creía que yo hubiera dañado a mi hijo, pero él tampoco creía que hubiera sido Tanya, así que supuse que si ella había conseguido pasar el interrogatorio, entonces yo también.

"Cada vez que un niño se pierde tenemos que preguntar a los padres, pero cuando una batalla de custodia está sucediendo al mismo tiempo, pone a los padres en la parte superior de la lista", explicó Charlie en tono de disculpa.

"Lo entiendo Charlie, y siento haber perdido el control ahí", le dije.

"¿No crees que yo quiero hacer caso omiso de toda esta mierda de protocolo?", Charlie me preguntó con una voz temblorosa. "Pero si me pierdo, entonces no podré hacer mi trabajo, y hacer mi trabajo es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de encontrarlo"

Asentí con la cabeza y luego terminamos todos los trámites.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida, pero a medida que las horas se convertían en días, empecé a perder la esperanza y sabía que no sería capaz de seguir adelante sin él. Después de haber estado ausente una semana, pensé que iba a volverme loco de pena, pero finalmente, ocurrió algo...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	7. Tomado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, mañana vamos al PVO de Bella. Tengo que deciros que este capítulo es muy interesante y muy importante para la historia. **

**A mi me gustó mucho al traducirlo, no porque sea todo de color de rosa, sino por lo que pasa, ya lo vereis ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 7 - Tomado ~<strong>

**EPOV**

Mi vida estaba completamente sin sentido sin Anthony, toda mi vida adulta había girado en torno a él, por lo que sin él yo no era nada. No podía comer, y sólo dormía cuando estaba tan cansado que mi cuerpo se apagaba, por lo general era en cualquier silla en la que estuviera sentado.

"Edward, si no comes no serás capaz de mantenerte fuerte para Anthony", dijo Tanya vacilante. En los últimos días Tanya había jugado bastante bien el papel de madre cagada de miedo, casi la creí. Ella había estado en la comisaría casi todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera se había preocupado por ducharse con regularidad o hacerse el pelo o maquillarse. Incluso cuando no había nadie cerca para ver su acto, Tanya estaba visiblemente consternada por todo el asunto. Incluso la vi llorar cuando ella no sabía que yo estaba allí para verla.

"No puedo comer. ¿Qué pasa si él no está siendo alimentado dondequiera que esté? ¿Cómo puedo yo comer cuando él está muriéndose de hambre en alguna parte?", le pregunté sin mirar hacia ella.

"No sabes si se está muriendo de hambre", dijo en voz baja.

"Han pasado días, Tanya. ¿Dónde puede estar?", le pregunté sintiéndome desesperanzado. "Quien se lo llevó no lo hizo para darle una vida mejor. Él está herido y asustado, y yo simplemente no puede manejar eso".

Las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por las mejillas de Tanya, y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Tanya era un montón de cosas, pero yo sabía en ese momento que no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de Anthony y que lo amaba profundamente.

"Edward, lo siento... por todo. Yo estaba tan envuelta en mí misma que nunca le di la madre que se merecía. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que le dije que lo amaba. ¿Qué pasa si nunca tengo esa oportunidad? ¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos y nunca sabe lo mucho que realmente significa para mí?".

"No son las palabras lo que cuentan", le dije. "Son las acciones. No puedes decirle que lo amas y luego poner a todo el pueblo por delante de él. Necesita sentir, Tanya, y dudo que alguna vez lo sienta de tu parte", le dije con calma. Eso me hizo querer gritar y enfadarme con ella, yo no tenía la energía suficiente para tratar con eso. Sabía que ella estaba molesta, pero tampoco me iba a sentar allí y escuchar su lástima por ella misma. Ella se lo había buscado y tendría que vivir con ello durante el resto de su vida.

"Lo sé, yo sólo espero tener la oportunidad de hacer las paces con él", dijo en voz baja y luego regresó a la zona en la que había estado sentada.

En ese momento la desaparición de Anthony estaba en los titulares locales, y se llegó a hablar de ello brevemente en las noticias nacionales, no pasaba todos los días que el nieto de un jefe de la policía desapareciera.

La mayoría de las veces cada centímetro de mí estaba consumido por el dolor físico causado por el terror que tenía por mi hijo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más insensible me convertía, hasta que empecé a sentirme totalmente mal por dentro y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. La gente me hablaba sobre los casos de niños que fueron secuestrados, pero más tarde fueron encontrados después de años de haber desaparecido, pero eso no me daba ningún consuelo. Yo no podría sobrevivir años sin él, simplemente eso no me iba a pasar a mí.

"Edward, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de emitir una por su regreso seguro", me dijo Charlie un día.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso podrá ayudar?", pregunté con una chispa de esperanza renovada.

"Bueno, no hará daño. Es posible que haya noticias falsas si la recompensa es bastante alta, pero también va a hacer que la gente abra más los ojos".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Vamos a hacerlo", le dije.

"¿Cuánto quieres ofrecer? Tienes que estar dispuesto a pagar si alguien viene con él. Renee y yo podemos sacar una segunda hipoteca sobre la casa para añadir dinero, pero me temo que no será mucho".

"Gracias Charlie, pero creo que podré cubrirlo", le dije mientras miraba a Tanya. Dar una recompensa de gran cantidad significaría que ella tendría que añadir algo de la pensión alimenticia que yo le daba, pero ella no vaciló, entendió lo que yo le estaba pidiendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Establecimos la recompensa y luego esperamos un milagro. No salía de la comisaría a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía mi corazón me dolía aún más al ver los carteles de mi hijo por toda la ciudad. Pero después de una larga semana de tortura sin una palabra, por último ocurrió algo...

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunté cuando llegué a la comisaría y todo el mundo estaba murmurando sobre algo.

El rostro de Charlie parecía que había envejecido unos diez años desde que Anthony se había perdido, pero la expresión de su rostro en ese momento le hacía parecer un hombre de veinte años.

"Una mujer acaba de aparecer y ha dicho que ella ha visto a Anthony... en Nevada", explicó Charlie.

"¿Nevada, en Las Vegas?", le pregunté en estado de shock.

Charlie puso las manos hacia adelante para tratar de pararme y que llegara a la conclusión equivocada. "Bueno, ella ha dicho que fue hace unos días y piensa que era él. Esto podría ser sólo para buscar una recompensa, no lo sabemos todavía".

"¿Dónde está?, quiero hablar con ella", le dije rápidamente. Yo no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero no pude evitarlo. Anthony estaba enfadado con Tanya y conmigo, así que era posible que de alguna manera encontrara su camino hasta Las Vegas en busca de Bella. Yo sólo podía esperar que ese fuera el caso, porque significaba que nadie había tratado de hacerle daño. Sin embargo, yo dudaba que él pudiera haber encontrado a Bella, la ciudad era demasiado grande y yo probablemente hubiera tenido dificultades para encontrarla, así que no había manera de que un niño de diez años pudiera hacerlo. Pero esperaba que alguien lo hubiera visto y lo hubiera ayudado a salir un poco, y de alguna manera hubiera cuidado de él.

"Ella voló hasta aquí en lugar de ponerse en contacto con sus autoridades locales, porque pensaba que así es como se hacía", Charlie me advirtió. La mujer era obviamente una idiota, pero no me importaba siempre y cuando ella tuviera alguna información real.

Charlie me llevó a la habitación en la que ella había estado esperando y me di cuenta de que estaba muy... constituida. Ella era, obviamente, una bailarina, y no del tipo de ballet.

"Sra. Denali, este es el padre del niño, Edward Masen", dijo Charlie formalmente. "Edward, ella es Irina Denali".

"¿Irina Denali? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?", Tanya preguntó desde atrás. Yo ni siquiera sabía que nos había seguido hasta allí, pero no me importó.

"Sí, ¿qué le importa a usted?", la mujer le respondió con amargura.

"Nada", dijo Tanya en voz baja. "Charlie, esta mujer obviamente sólo quiere la recompensa", dijo.

"Ni siquiera ha dicho nada todavía. Dale una oportunidad", le dijo Charlie a Tanya.

"Mira, yo vi al chico, ¿vale? Fue uno de los bailarines", dijo Irina mientras masticaba un trozo de goma de mascar.

"¿Qué bailarines?", le pregunté seriamente con la esperanza de que Bella no se hubiera convertido en una stripper cuando se fue.

"Su nombre era... Janis. No, espera, tal vez su nombre era Jenna, Jill, no sé, algo con J. En realidad podría haber sido realmente una drag queen".

"Espera, ¿Jaclyn?", le pregunté con una esperanza que no había sentido en lo que pareció un tiempo extremadamente largo.

"Sí, ese es", dijo Irina feliz.

"¿Alta, piel morena, pelo oscuro?", le pregunté rápidamente para estar seguro.

"Sí... no, espera, creo que ella era rubia. Pero se trataba de una peluca, así que, ¿quién sabe cuál era su color en realidad?", dijo Irina orgullosa de sí misma.

"Entonces, ¿puedo obtener la recompensa?"

"¿Tú conoces a una drag queen llamada Jaclyn?", Charlie me preguntó con incredulidad.

"No... sí... es una larga historia", le dije con ansiedad.

"¿Le has hecho algo a ese... hombre, para que se enfadara contigo y quisiera llevarse a Anthony?", Charlie me preguntó lentamente.

"No. Él... ella... es un amigo de Bella", le expliqué con voz temblorosa.

"¿Bella, mi hija?", Charlie me preguntó sorprendido.

"¡Lo sabía!", Tanya gritó dejando resurgir su lado de perra. "Esa perra egoísta se ha llevado a Anthony".

"Espera un minuto", dijo Charlie con severidad. "No tenemos ningún dato todavía. Voy a llamar a la policía de Las Vegas y a poner una orden de búsqueda y captura. No vamos a hacer ninguna hipótesis hasta que hable con Bella".

"¡Si Anthony está con Bella es porque él se escapó de ti!", le dije a Tanya con enfado. Nuestro alto al fuego había terminado y estábamos de nuevo en la batalla maliciosa que se había estado librando entre nosotros desde que nos casamos.

Todos pasamos las siguientes horas esperando ansiosamente cualquier noticia, y yo seguía rezando para que Anthony hubiera encontrado su camino hasta Bella. Finalmente, justo antes de que les volviéramos a llamar un día, la policía llamó... habían encontrado a Anthony.

Charlie, Renee, Tanya y yo cogeríamos el siguiente vuelo a Las Vegas, pero desgraciadamente con la hora que era no llegaríamos hasta la mañana siguiente. Todos estábamos agotados física y emocionalmente, pero a pesar de la semana infernal que acabábamos de pasar, inmediatamente sentí alivio y alegría al saber que mi hijo estaba bien.

Se nos informó que Anthony estaba bien, los servicios sociales se lo llevaron por la noche y lo trajeron a la comisaría de policía por la mañana para que se reuniera con nosotros. Cuando finalmente llegamos allí, pasé a través de la puerta y me quedé parado por un momento después de verlo. ¿Estaba realmente allí y estaba seguro? ¿Realmente había acabado todo?

"Hola papá", dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa. Parecía que había estado comiendo dulces, y yo nunca le había visto esa ropa antes, pero no me importaba nada que no fuera el hecho de que él estaba allí. Corrí hacia él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, besé su pelo y me pregunté si realmente alguna vez lo dejaría ir otra vez. Por fin pude respirar de nuevo, y finalmente mi corazón comenzó a latir por primera vez desde que Emmett me llamó para decirme que estaba desaparecido. Nada más me importaba en ese momento, Anthony estaba bien, así que mi mundo podría comenzar a girar de nuevo.

"Papá, me estás asfixiando un poco", masculló Anthony mientras yo lo sostenía de forma segura.

"Lo siento amigo", le dije con una sonrisa y una lágrima rodando por mi cara.

"¿Por qué lloras?", me preguntó confundido.

Me reí una vez. "Estabas desaparecido, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver", le dije mientras lloriqueaba.

Tanya llegó a toda prisa a mí alrededor para darle un abrazo y luego Charlie y Renee se turnaron. Todos llorábamos... a excepción de Anthony, quien estaba perplejo.

Después de calmarnos, Anthony volvió a mirarme. "Papá, ¿por qué crees que estaba desaparecido?", me preguntó extrañamente.

"Estabas desaparecido. Tu madre pensó que estabas en la escuela cuando te fuiste. ¿Cómo podrías escapar?", le pregunté agradecido de que estuviera bien, pero molesto porque hubiera hecho una cosa así.

"Yo no me escapé", dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces cómo has llegado hasta aquí?", le pregunté.

"Yo estaba en mi camino hacia el autobús para ir a la escuela y la tía Bella se detuvo en un coche y me preguntó si quería ir con ella de vacaciones. Yo le dije que tenía que preguntarle a mi mamá, pero ella dijo que ya lo había hecho y que estaba bien", explicó Anthony.

Yo estaba en shock. Si Anthony estaba diciendo la verdad, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que la estaba diciendo, eso significaba que Bella en realidad lo había secuestrado. Miré detrás de mí a Tanya y a sus padres, y tenían una mezcla de emociones en sus rostros. Tanya parecía enfadada, Renee avergonzada y Charlie desconsolado, pero curiosamente, ninguno de ellos parecía muy sorprendido.

Pero yo no entendía por qué Bella haría algo así. Ella no quería estar con nosotros, se fue y nunca llamó o escribió. Sabía que Bella y Anthony se habían acercado durante la semana que ella se quedó con nosotros, pero si realmente quería a Anthony por la razón que fuera, podría haberse quedado en Seattle. Simplemente no tenía sentido, y yo tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

Anthony ya había sido examinado por un médico, pero todavía había un montón de papeleo que rellenar, así que para cuando terminamos Anthony estaba agotado.

"Papá, he estado aquí todo el día, ¿podemos irnos?", Anthony preguntó con un bostezo.

"Es demasiado tarde esta noche, pero mañana nos iremos a casa", le dije y luego puse un brazo sobre su hombro y lo llevé hacia la puerta. Fuimos hasta el hotel más cercano y Anthony se quedó dormido en el taxi. Tanya y yo acordamos estar juntos porque ambos nos negábamos a separarnos de Anthony en ese momento, pero fue una convivencia tensa cuando Anthony estuvo durmiendo.

"¿Vamos a hablar de esto?", Tanya preguntó en voz baja.

"¿De qué?", le pregunté con frialdad.

"Vamos Edward, ¿sabes qué Bella secuestró a nuestro hijo y no tienes nada que decir al respecto?".

"Yo no sé qué mierda decir al respecto", dije con amargura. "No sé qué pensar o cómo seguir adelante con todo esto. No tiene sentido, Bella no haría algo así".

"Por lo tanto, ¿crees que Anthony está mintiendo?", preguntó ella con incredulidad.

"No, pero Bella tendría una razón, tal vez Anthony está confundido sobre todo", traté de convencerme a mí mismo.

"Ella ha tenido muchos problemas durante mucho tiempo, Edward, incluso tuvo problemas mentales. Es decir, si ella estaba en una especie de delirio inducido por las drogas tal vez se convenció de que Anthony debía estar con ella", dijo Tanya en silencio.

"Bella ha tenido problemas con las drogas y es bipolar, pero...", dije moviendo la cabeza. No importaba lo que Bella se había hecho a sí misma, yo no podía imaginarme su propósito de coger a Anthony sabiendo que su hermana y yo estaríamos cagados de miedo.

"Edward, yo no quería tener que decirte esto, pero... Bella estuvo obsesionada contigo antes de que te alistaras en el ejército. Cuando se enteró de que yo iba a tener a tu bebé, se volvió loca. Me amenazó con matarme y dijo que un día ella me mostraría lo que se sentía al perderte. Edward, ¿no lo ves? Ella ha estado planeando esto durante un tiempo muy largo. Pasó tiempo contigo y con Anthony cuando estuve en Italia porque quería que Anthony confiara lo suficiente en ella como para irse con ella. Ella lo quería porque es tuyo y eso me haría daño. Te manipuló y dijo cualquier cosa para hacerte creer la estúpida historia que se le ocurriera".

"Yo no creo eso", dije sin convicción. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sin duda tenía algunas dudas acerca de Bella. Tuvimos varios días perfectos juntos, pero todo lo demás fue una locura caótica. Ella destruyó mi casa en un minuto y al día siguiente estaba sonriendo viendo las fotografías. Tuvo una sobredosis aparentemente a propósito, pero parecía muy feliz unos días más tarde. Entendí que podría haber sido todo parte de ser bipolar, pero algo me decía que era mucho más que eso.

"Bueno, mi padre va a ir a hablar con ella por la mañana", dijo Tanya vacilante. "Y él debería ser capaz de obtener algunas respuestas".

"¿Ir a dónde?", le pregunté. "¿Ellos saben dónde está?". Mi corazón se aceleró y empecé a temblar con la anticipación de saber que Bella estaba tan cerca. Anthony había dicho que estaba con ella, pero no supuse que con eso yo iba a llegar a verla también. Era demasiado tarde para ir a verla en ese momento, así que decidí ir a primera hora de la mañana antes de irnos a casa.

Yo dormí en la cama de matrimonio con Anthony, y Tanya durmió en la otra habitación, pero en cuanto salió el sol, me preparé para ir a ver a Bella.

"¿A dónde vas?", Tanya me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestido. Nuestro vuelo de regreso no era hasta la tarde, así que ella no estaba segura de a dónde iba.

"A tomar un café", mentí. "Por favor dile a Anthony que volveré luego". Realmente no me importaba una mierda lo que Tanya pensara, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería oír cómo se quejaba.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de dónde estaría Bella en ese momento, así que esperé fuera del despacho de Charlie con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, y lo hice.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Estaba seguro de que no volverías a apartarte del lado de Anthony hasta que cumpliera los treinta", dijo Charlie en tono de broma.

"Tanya dijo que ibas a ver a Bella hoy, y yo también quiero ir", le dije.

"Oh, no creo que eso sea una buena idea", me dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté con recelo.

"¿Tanya sabe que estás pensando en ver a Bella?", me preguntó extrañamente.

"No, pero realmente no me importa una mierda si se entera. Tanya y yo nos estamos divorciando, ella no puede manejar mi vida más", le dije.

Me negué a dejar que Charlie me hablara de ella, y el hecho de que él estuviera tratando de hacerlo, simplemente me dio aún más ganas de ir. Cuando llegamos a la estación de policía estuve realmente sorprendido de estar allí. Yo no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que no detuvieran a Bella, aunque me imaginaba que eso tendría sentido si pensaban que había secuestrado a Anthony. Pero yo odiaba la idea de que Bella pasara la noche en una celda de la cárcel, y planeaba conseguir que todo se enderezara tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Ella sólo puede tener un visitante a la vez", nos dijo un comisario a Charlie y a mí.

Charlie resopló y luego me miró con consideración. "Adelante hijo, estoy seguro de que tienes alguna pregunta para ella. Sólo… recuerda que ella probablemente no lo ha tenido fácil", me dijo Charlie extrañamente. Yo quería preguntarle más, decidí que podía esperar hasta después de hablar con Bella.

Seguí al comisario a través de la estación de policía y luego él se quedó de pie y en silencio en la esquina de una sala. La sala fría pero tapada se componía de cuatro celdas que estaban vacías, excepto una.

"¿Bella?", dije en voz baja. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de su celda, pero luego se volvió para mirarme.

"Edward", dijo sorprendida. "¿Cómo está Anthony, él está bien, la policía lo asustó?", me preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose para agarrarse de los barrotes que nos separaban.

"Está bien", dije en voz baja. Tuve una avalancha de emociones encontradas al verla en ese momento. Odiaba que estuviera tras las rejas y la razón de por qué estaba allí, pero parecía más sana de lo que yo recordaba haberla visto desde que era adolescente. Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que la vi por última vez, y sin duda había aumentado de peso e incluso estaba resplandeciente, aunque podría haber sido sólo en mi imaginación. "¿Qué pasó?", le pregunté.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo sólo me lo llevé", dijo sin emociones. La miré asombrado por un momento, yo no sabía qué esperaba que dijera, pero definitivamente no era eso.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté sin aliento.

Bella sonrió pero sus ojos estaban distantes. "Porque sí", fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar las barras y volver a sentarse en la cama. Yo conocía esa mirada de ella, eso significaba que no iba a decir nada más, y por primera vez realmente estaba enfadado con Bella. ¿Yo había pasado la última semana en el infierno y ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto? Esa fue también la primera vez que vi similitudes en Tanya y en el comportamiento de Bella. A Bella no le importaba.

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Bella?", le pregunté molesto. Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a la pared delante de ella. Me preguntaba si Tanya en realidad tenía razón sobre ella, si Bella realmente tenía problemas mentales.

"Esto es jodidamente ridículo", me dije a mí mismo. "Te quiero, ¿sabes eso, Bella?", le pregunté de repente. Yo ni siquiera pensé antes de decirlo, pero cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, sabía exactamente a dónde iba con ellas. Ella me miró confundida, como si esas palabras hubieran sido dichas en un idioma extranjero o algo así. "No es el tipo de amor familiar. Estoy enamorado de ti, y por mi vida, no sé cómo llegar a ti. No te entiendo en absoluto, es como si vivieras en un mundo diferente al de los demás y yo no podemos llegar".

"Tienes razón", dijo Bella en voz baja. "Yo vivo en un mundo diferente, uno del que me parece que no puedo regresar. No era así como mi vida iba a ser, yo no iba a terminar así".

"¿Entones cómo se supone que ibas a terminar?", le pregunté despacio, esperando que no se apagará de nuevo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que finalmente se abriera, sin duda era esta.

"Ya te lo dije", dijo a distancia.

"Tú querías estar conmigo", le dije recordando lo que me dijo cuando la encerré en la casa de Forks. "Pero Bella, estábamos juntos. ¿Por qué te marchaste si querías estar conmigo?", le pregunté confundido.

"No es tan sencillo", dijo y luego parecía que iba a dejar de hablar de nuevo.

"Entonces explícamelo", le dije frustrado.

"No importa ya", dijo rotundamente.

"Maldita sea, Bella. ¡Te llevaste a mi hijo y tengo derecho a saber por qué!", le dije enfurecido.

"¡Yo no te lo quité a ti, se lo quité a ella!", gritó de nuevo. "Ella ha hecho más que quitarme lo que es mío, y yo no pude aguantar más. No iba a dejar que ella lo tuviera por un día más, así que me lo llevé y no tenía intención de traerlo de vuelta".

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?", le pregunté asombrado. Tanya estaba en lo cierto, por una vez en su vida, Bella se había llevado a Anthony para hacerla sufrir y yo no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto. "Tanya puede ser una madre de mierda, pero ella lo ama a su manera, y tú no tienes derecho a alejar a un hijo de sus padres..."

"¡Ella no es su madre!", Bella lanzó un grito. "Siempre todo ha sido acerca de Tanya, lo que quería Tanya, lo que conseguía Tanya. Ella trató de quedarse embarazada, ¿sabías eso? Ella solía hacer agujeros en tus condones de mierda, la pillé haciéndolo. Al no quedarse embarazada, fue al médico y se enteró de que no podía tener hijos".

"¿De qué coño estás hablando?", le pregunté interrumpiéndola.

"Justo antes de que te graduaras en la escuela secundaria. Ella sabía que ibas a querer terminar las cosas con ella, sabía que querías irte a Nueva York y no podía manejar la situación. Trató de quedarse embarazada, pero no funcionó, por lo que robó ese bebé que te atraparía para que te quedaras con ella".

Me reí una vez sin humor. Realmente no tenía ganas de reír, en realidad quería caer de rodillas y llorar por mi amor perdido. Bella estaba loca, estaba demente, hasta el punto donde ella realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Mi corazón se rompió por ella, y a pesar de todo, yo no quería nada más que obtener ayuda para ella. Ella no tenía que estar en la cárcel, tenía que estar en algún hospital donde pudiera conseguir los medicamentos adecuados para limpiar su cabeza.

"No estoy mintiendo, Edward", dijo desesperada.

"¿No?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Te lo juro. Mírame, Edward", me exigió cuando empecé a mirar hacia otro lado con incredulidad. "Tú dijiste que yo era tu mejor amiga, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que me querías... Si tú no me crees, ¿entonces quién lo hará?", me preguntó con desesperación.

"Yo te amo", le dije sintiendo que mi pecho se desgarraba. "Pero lo que me estás diciendo es una locura. Tanya no pudo haber robado a Anthony, la gente la vio embarazada".

"Lo falseó", dijo Bella con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Odiaba la expresión de su rostro, el dolor era inconmensurable y yo no quería nada más que sostenerla hasta que el dolor se fuera, pero no podía aceptar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Bella, por favor, deja esto", le susurré.

"Tanya fingió su embarazo, llevaba una de esas correas que se llevan en el vientre y se puede obtener en las tiendas de ropa de maternidad. Ella fingió, Edward, y luego le robó..."

"Eso no es posible. Alguien la hubiera descubierto, la hubiera atrapado", traté de razonar con ella.

"Mis padres la ayudaron. La encubrieron", dijo poniéndose aún más molesta.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Bella?", le pregunté sintiéndome derrotado. Acababa de tener la peor semana de mi vida, y saber que Bella se había perdido en sus delirios fue aún peor. "Anthony se ve igual que yo, todo el mundo lo dice", le dije poco a poco con la esperanza de que detuviera sus mentiras. "Si Tanya hubiera robado a Anthony, entonces no se parecería a mí".

"Nunca dije que no fuera tuyo", dijo con calma, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?", le pregunté con desesperación. "¿Cómo podría ser mío y suyo no?"

"Porque es mío", dijo dejándome completamente asombrado.

"Bella..."

"Yo te amaba más que a nada..."

"Bella, tienes que parar esto. Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales contigo en ese entonces, así que lo que estás diciendo es imposible", traté de decirle, pero ella no escuchaba.

"Tú te ibas para ser militar, y yo quería darte el regalo que te había comprado, pero no pude encontrarte porque había mucha gente en la casa. Tanya estaba haciendo esa fiesta y todo el mundo estaba borracho".

"¡Bella, tienes que parar!", le grité.

"¡No! He tenido esto guardado por mucho tiempo y no voy a guardarlo nunca más", dijo con fuerza. "Querías que te dijera lo que me pasó, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tú estabas borracho hasta el culo en una fiesta de mierda y pensaste que yo era ella. Yo estaba en la cama porque había gente en mi habitación, y tú fuiste allí y te encontraste conmigo, y entonces me follaste".

"Estás enferma, lo sabes", le dije frenéticamente con incredulidad. "Realmente necesitas ayuda".

Mi falta de fe en ella la enfadó mucho y al final explotó. "Lloré durante una semana de mierda justo después de eso. Me dolió como el infierno, pero yo estaba tan enamorada de ti que ni siquiera me importó, pero luego te fuiste justo después. Estaba aterrada, por lo que no hablé con nadie por días. Unos meses más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero me escondí porque estaba demasiado asustada como para decírselo a alguien. Cuando mis padres por fin se enteraron, ya era demasiado tarde para un aborto, pero dejar que se lo quedara mi perfecta hermana mayor fue la solución de mierda. Ni siquiera me preguntaron, di a luz y se lo dieron a ella, como si yo no fuera más que una puta incubadora. Dijeron que si alguna vez se lo decía a alguien, tú irías a la cárcel por violación, por lo que desde hace casi once años, he mantenido mi boca de mierda cerrada".

Me sentí enfermo. Era como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo justo ahí, en el suelo de la cárcel. No podía pensar, no podía ni respirar. Yo en serio empecé a sentir que me iba a ahogar, así que entré en pánico y me giré para escapar...

"¡Edward espera!", ella me llamó, pero yo no quería esperar, tenía que hablar con Tanya o con Charlie y demostrar que lo que Bella estaba diciendo era una mentira. Tenía que haber sido una mentira, porque no había manera en el infierno de que yo la hubiera lastimado de esa manera, ella era sólo una niña en aquel entonces. No había una persona en el mundo que me preocupara más que ella en ese momento, y me negaba a creer que fue torturada de esa manera y yo era el hijo de puta que lo hizo. Yo no era uno de esos monstruos enfermos que iban por ahí violando a niñas, hubiera preferido haberme matado antes que hacer algo así.

Golpeé la puerta para que el guardia me dejara salir, pero Bella dijo la única cosa que me haría pararme en ese momento. "Estoy embarazada".

Me volví hacia ella lentamente, no estando seguro de si realmente creía lo que me estaba diciendo, pero yo sabía que no podía salir hasta que me enterara de lo que iba a decir. "Dijiste que estabas tomándote las pastillas anticonceptivas", dije, negándome a creerlo.

"Y lo estaba, pero... tuve una sobredosis poco antes de eso, tal vez los medicamentos que me dieron las contrarrestaron... tal vez yo sabía desde el principio que no eran efectivas, tal vez me quería quedar embarazada. He caminado como una cáscara vacía durante mucho tiempo, drogándome para adormecer el dolor de perderlo, de perderos a los dos, pero la herida no se cura. Pensé que verlo lo haría mejor, pero no lo hizo. Pasé esa semana con la esperanza de que yo sería capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida sabiendo que él estaba feliz y era amado, pero sólo me dolió aún más. Pensé que si me quedaba embarazada de nuevo podría llenar ese vacío, pero después de venir aquí a Las Vegas y saber a ciencia cierta que estaba embarazada, yo sólo sabía que tenía que volver. Decidí que iba a decirte lo del bebé, y por lo menos de esa manera todavía podría ser una parte de la vida de Anthony".

"Cinco minutos más", nos dijo el guardia. No le miré cuando habló, seguí mirando a Bella, y nada me haría moverme hasta que escuchara todo.

"Me fui de regreso a Seattle, pero tus vecinos me dijeron que habías vuelto a donde quiera que vivieras, así que pensé que eso sería Forks. Así que fui a tu casa de allí y Tanya abrió la puerta. Ella me dijo que no estabas allí, dijo que te habías alistado en el ejército durante cuatro años más".

"¿Qué?", yo echaba chispas.

"Yo no podía soportar la idea de que esa mujer cuidara a mi bebé durante los próximos cuatro años. Por lo menos si tú estuvieras allí, cuidarías de él", dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. "Vi a Anthony en esa parada de autobús y yo... te lo juro, nunca quise hacerte daño. Pensé que te habías ido, yo nunca lo habría alejado de ti".

Nos miramos el uno al otro intensamente, por un momento interminable. Mi mente estaba en todas partes y no podía concentrarme en un solo pensamiento. Ella había dicho tanto que no tenía ni idea de qué aceptar de todo eso. En ese momento todo eran sólo palabras, necesitaba un minuto para respirar y digerir todo antes de que realmente pudiera entender algo.

El guardia volvió y se quedó allí sugestivamente, a la espera de que lo siguiera.

"Edward, por favor, necesito que hagas algo por mí", dijo rápidamente.

No pude encontrar mi voz para hablar en ese momento, pero esperé a que dijera lo que necesitaba.

"No importa que yo diera a luz a Anthony, no tengo su custodia y lo llevé a otro estado sin autorización. Eso es un delito federal, lo que significa que voy a estar aquí durante mucho tiempo. No voy a ser capaz de decirle que lo siento, o que lo amo", se le rompió la voz al hablar, pero luego volvió a ser fuerte mientras trataba de terminar lo que tenía que decir. "Anthony nunca sabrá que yo soy su madre, pero algún día comprenderá que llevarlo a Las Vegas estuvo mal, por lo que por favor, simplemente dile cómo... lo siento. Nunca llegué a estar ahí para él, y ahora tampoco voy a estar ahí para el bebé. Metí la pata en todo, y sólo quiero que les digas a mis dos hijos que los amo más que a nada. Por favor, Edward, aunque en realidad no lo hagas, sólo dime que lo harás. Dime que vas a asegurarte de que sepan que no quería estar lejos de ellos. Lo siento Edward, por todo".

Esperó a que yo dijera las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar, pero mi duda fue demasiado larga y ella se vino abajo y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Se hundió en el suelo sucio de su celda y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

"Bella", dije y me arrodillé antes de pasar a través de las barras para tratar de abrazarla, pero ella estaba fuera de mi alcance y me molestó darme cuenta de eso. Tratar de consolarla fue una reacción natural en mí, no me pude resistir, su dolor era mi dolor, y verla tan mal fue una auténtica tortura.

"Vamos amigo, tiene que salir ahora. Ha gastado su tiempo y hay un tipo después de usted, por lo que ahora tiene que irse", dijo el guardia con fuerza.

"No, yo no voy a ir ninguna parte. Mírela", le dije desesperadamente. "Déjeme entrar ahí, necesito ayudarla".

"Le sacaré de aquí a la fuerza si tengo que hacerlo, y entonces estará detenido".

"Está bien, deténgame y póngame ahí con ella", le dije.

"Edward, no", dijo Bella con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. "Por favor, simplemente no dejes que Anthony esté a solas con ella más de lo necesario".

"Lo siento", le susurré desconsoladamente. A pesar de su increíble historia, supe que ella estaba diciendo la verdad y todo tenía sentido finalmente. Estaba enfadado y odiaba al maldito mundo por darle la espalda a ella, odiaba a los Swan por lo que hicieron, pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí mismo por herirla por aquel entonces. No sólo tenía que aceptar que me había llevado su inocencia, sino que además me había casado con la perra que se llevó a su bebé, y ni siquiera la creí al principio, cuando me dijo la verdad. Ella había estado guardándoselo durante tanto tiempo, y yo sólo la llamé loca. ¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

Salí de la cárcel y pasé más allá de Charlie. Me negué a pararme y a hablar con él porque todo lo que quería hacer era abrirle un agujero en su cabeza de mierda. Me metí en un taxi solo y me llevó de vuelta al hotel, pero yo estuve en un estado de estupor y aturdido durante todo el viaje. Estaba completamente adormecido, pero era necesario porque si no lo estaba nunca sería capaz de hacer frente a Tanya de nuevo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba escuchar que lo admitía, Bella se merecía por lo menos eso.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Tanya estaba leyendo una revista y Anthony estaba viendo la televisión y comiéndose un panecillo.

"Hola papá", dijo feliz.

"Recoge tus cosas, vamos a coger un vuelo temprano, ¿vale?". Yo le dije con la sensación de que no era más que un no-muerto caminando. Me odiaba por lo que le hice a Bella y nunca podría poner excusas, pero lo que los Swan hicieron fue casi peor, porque eran muy conscientes del daño que estaban causando. Así que me negaba a que cualquiera de ellos fuera parte de su vida más, una vez que dejáramos ese hotel, ninguno de ellos sería bien recibido en torno a él nunca más

"Vale, bien", dijo emocionado y corrió hacia el cuarto.

"¿Por qué has cogido un vuelo más temprano?", Tanya me preguntó confundida. Yo estaba tan furioso que no podía verla directamente, entonces me llegó un recuerdo a la mente y quise utilizarlo para conseguir que Tanya confesara finalmente.

"Cuando Anthony tenía cinco años, Charlie y yo lo llevamos a un partido de los Mariner. Nos encontramos con un viejo amigo de Charlie y él le presentó a Anthony como su nieto. Su amigo sonrió y le dijo a Anthony que tenía los ojos de su abuelo. ¿Por qué iba a decir eso, Tanya? Charlie se rió y yo no me di cuenta de nada, pero Charlie no es tu padre biológico, ¿cómo podría Anthony tener sus ojos?".

Tanya negó con la cabeza. "El tipo sólo estaba viendo cosas. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?".

Me reí una vez. "Él no estaba viendo cosas, los ojos de Anthony son una copia exacta de los de Charlie. Ahora dime, ¿cómo diablos es eso posible?", le pregunté, sintiéndome como un idiota absoluto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo no veo eso".

"¿Sabes quién más tiene una copia exacta de los ojos de Charlie?", le pregunté. Ella me miró, pero me di cuenta de que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. "Bella. Ella tiene los ojos de su padre, y Anthony tiene los de ella".

Tanya negó con la cabeza lentamente y una lágrima rodó por su rostro, ella sabía que yo sabía la verdad y no había nada que pudiera decir para salir del tema. Me acerqué para amenazarla en silencio, para que Anthony no pudiera oírme. "Juro por Dios que si alguna vez tratas de acercarte a él de nuevo, voy a arruinarte. Estoy demandando la custodia completa y tú no vas a luchar por ella o me aseguraré de que todo el mundo en ese pequeño pueblo de mierda sepa exactamente lo que tú y tus locos padres le hicisteis a tu hermana. Él es mi hijo, y tú vas a permanecer lo más lejos posible de él".

"Tú podrías estar en la cárcel ahora mismo si yo no se lo hubiera quitado", dijo Tanya a la defensiva. "Ella ni siquiera tenía quince años, y tú tenías dieciocho. Eras mi novio y te tiraste a mi hermana pequeña, si alguien se tendría que enfadar aquí, soy yo. Yo di mi puta vida entera para ti y tu niño, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte".

"Ya he terminado de discutir y pelear contigo. Él no es tu hijo, y nos van a dejar solos por ahora. Eres una enferma de mierda Tanya, y ahora Anthony y yo hemos encontrado la cura".

Anthony llegó saltando a la habitación con una bolsa de cosas que habíamos traído para él, y luego salió por la puerta mientras yo la mantenía abierta para él.

"¿Mamá viene?", me preguntó confundido.

"No", le dije.

"Vale", dijo y no preguntó. Yo sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad en algún momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo le decías a un niño que su madre era en realidad su tía, y que su tía era su madre? Por el momento todo lo que necesitaba saber era que yo no iba a dejarlo nunca más, y las explicaciones vendrían después.

Pensé en Bella durante todo el viaje a casa. Yo no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera en la cárcel cuando ella no había hecho nada malo. Sí, ella se había llevado a Anthony y casi me muero del susto en el proceso, pero ella había errado de muchas maneras y lo último que necesitaba era ser castigada. Yo no sabía cuáles eran mis opciones en cuanto a tratar de sacarla, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que encontraría una manera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido lo que ha contado Bella? ¿Os esperabais que se lo contara ya a Edward y que encima esté embarazada?<strong>

**Entre mañana y varios dias más conoceremos toda la historia de Bella :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	8. Mi chico

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aqui vamos con la vida de Bella, su punto de vista durará dos o tres capitulos, así conoceremos toda su historia y luego volveremos al presente con Bella en la cárcel y Edward marchandose con su hijo.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 8 - Mi chico ~<strong>

**Bella POV  
><strong>  
>A veces, con el fin de avanzar, tenemos que echar un vistazo a dónde venimos...<p>

Siempre recordaré la primera vez que vi a Edward Masen. Yo tenía siete años, y me había hecho amiga de una ardilla herida en un agujero de mi casa del árbol. Lo encontré ese mismo día, yo estaba muy preocupada porque el hombre de las noticias de la TV dijo que iba a ser una de las noches más frías del año. Así que después de que mis padres se fueran a la cama, me fui a la cocina y cogí un puñado de frutos secos para llevarle a la ardilla. El escozor por el aire frío de la noche me hizo temblar en el momento en que salí, pero yo no podía dejar a la ardilla, así que me fui de todos modos. Yo era de ese tipo de personas que siempre cuidaban a las criaturas heridas, y cuando esa noche vi a un niño extraño en mi casa del árbol, no fue diferente. Él tenía frío y miedo, y pese a que no estaba segura de si era un vampiro o no, quise ayudarle.

Pensé en él durante todo el tiempo que estuve en la escuela. Yo estaba preocupada de que él estuviera en mi casa del árbol durante mucho tiempo, pero una parte de mí no quería que se fuera nunca. No sabía su nombre, pero en realidad tampoco me importa.

"Mamá, ¿dónde están todas mis magdalenas?", Tanya le preguntó a mi madre una mañana. Tanya siempre tenía que tener sus magdalenas gourmet porque ella decía que las de caja la hacían sentirse enferma. A mí no me importaba que fueran de caja, pero se habían acabado y yo sabía que el niño tenía hambre, así que le di las suyas.

"Pensaba que había comprado más", le dijo mamá.

"Bueno, no queda ninguna. ¿Qué se supone que voy a desayunar si no tenemos ninguna magdalena?", Tanya le preguntó molesta. Siempre había pensado que mi hermana Tanya era la muchacha más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ella era como una muñeca Barbie, todo en ella era perfecto.

Vivíamos en una casa de tres dormitorios, pero Tanya competía en concursos de belleza y necesitaba un montón de cosas. Trajes, maquillaje, productos de belleza, sus accesorios… no había suficiente lugar en nuestra casa para almacenar todo, así que mamá tuvo que poner mucho de ello en mi habitación, dejando no mucho espacio para mis cosas. Pero yo estaba bien con eso, yo no necesitaba mucho e idolatraba a mi hermana, así que nunca me quejé de que ella tuviera más que yo. Yo sólo deseaba llegar a ser algún día la mitad de bella y talentosa que ella.

"Puedo hacerte una tortilla", le dijo mi padre a Tanya mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"No quiero una tortilla", dijo tercamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"O-kay, ¿y tú Bells?", papá me preguntó. Como mi padre no era el padre de Tanya, él siempre trataba de hacerla feliz porque se sentía mal de que ella no tuviera su propio padre en todo, pero cuando ella estaba de mal humor él sólo trataba de dejarla sola.

"Vale, ¿puedo ayudarte a hacerla?", le pregunté con emoción. Siempre me gustaba cocinar con mi padre, especialmente cuando había huevos. Mi padre no era el mejor cocinero, así que los huevos era todo lo que él podía hacer y yo trataba de ayudar cada vez que podía.

"Por supuesto. De todos modos tú sabes mejor que yo cómo hacerla, la mía parece de goma cuando no me ayudas", dijo papá, lo que me hizo sonreír. Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos tenido un vínculo especial, nos gustaban las mismas cosas y no había nadie con el que yo prefiriera pasar mi tiempo libre. Yo amaba a mi madre también, pero ella siempre estaba envuelta en concursos de belleza con Tanya y viajaba a las competiciones todo el tiempo, yo realmente no gastaba mucho tiempo con ella.

Mi padre rompió el huevo y lo mezcló antes de agregar el queso.

"Woops, parece que tienes algo en la nariz", dijo mi padre antes de poner huevo crudo en mi cara.

"Papá", me quejé con una sonrisa. No importaba lo limpia que estuviera, mi padre siempre me decía que mi cara estaba hecha un desastre antes de poner algo en mí.

"Creo que te ves bien así", bromeó. Por lo general yo lo cogería con mis manos y luego le mancharía a él como una venganza, pero yo no quería empezar una guerra de comida en ese momento, tenía que ir a ver a mi chico a la casa del árbol antes de irme a la escuela.

Me gustaba tener a ese niño escondido allí, porque era algo que era sólo mío. Nadie sabía que él estaba allí, y tampoco nadie podía alejarlo de mí. Tanya tenía un caniche maltés que se llamaba Sophie, y como el perro tenía miedo de otros animales, nunca se me permitió tener una mascota propia. Yo tenía que compartir todo con ella, pero ella se negaba a dejar que yo tocara algo suyo. La única cosa que era realmente mía en casa, era la casa del árbol que mi padre y yo construimos juntos, y como el niño estaba dentro de ella, eso le hacía mío también.

Después del desayuno corrí a mirar en la casa del árbol, y estuve feliz de que él todavía estuviera durmiendo. En silencio le dejé una de las magdalenas de Tanya que había ocultado sabiendo que podían desaparecer y luego volví a bajar por la escalera.

"¿Has sacado de casa una de mis magdalenas?", Tanya me preguntó con suspicacia.

"No", mentí.

"Sí que lo has hecho. Bella, te dije que no podías alimentar a esa estúpida ardilla con mis cosas", Tanya me regañó.

Empujé mi espalda contra la puerta con la esperanza de que no subiera para tratar de ver a la ardilla y acabar descubriendo a mi chico, él era mío, y yo no quería compartirlo. "No lo volveré a hacer", le dije rápidamente.

"Vale, bien. Ya sabes, realmente no deberías mantener la ardilla, a Sophie no le gusta", me dijo.

"Oh, pero yo no la dejó salir de la casa del árbol y Sophie no va más allá", le dije preocupada.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando ella no tenga que verla, debería estar bien".

"No la verá", le respondí rápidamente.

Me escapaba de mi cuarto todas las noches para dormir con mi chico, él estaba siempre muy frío, pero después de unos días me acostumbré a la temperatura de su cuerpo y me reconfortaba. Quería esconderlo para siempre, pero entonces escuché a mi padre hablar con alguien sobre un niño desaparecido, y supe que tenía que ser él.

"En realidad no se ve bien. No veo cómo un niño de diez años podría sobrevivir en este tiempo con la nieve", dijo mi padre por el teléfono. "Sus padres están fuera de sí, no me puedo imaginar lo que están pasando por no saber dónde está".

Mi padre había estado pasando tiempo extra en el trabajo esa semana, y me di cuenta de que era porque él había estado en las principales partidas de búsqueda para encontrar al niño perdido.

"Papá, ¿por qué está desaparecido?", le pregunté después de hablar por teléfono.

"A veces suceden cosas malas, pero sólo podemos esperar encontrarlo pronto", mi padre me dijo en voz baja.

"¿Pero y si no quiere ser encontrado?", le pregunté lentamente.

"Es sólo un niño Bells, no puede cuidar de sí mismo correctamente. Además, hace mucho frío ahí fuera y eso no es saludable para nadie".

"¿Quieres decir que podría enfermarse?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Esperemos que esté bien", dijo mi padre y luego se levantó para irse.

"¿A dónde vas?", le pregunté rápidamente.

"Voy a buscarlo un poco más. Contamos con gente que busca en las montañas y por toda la ciudad, pero no hay rastro de él en ningún lugar", explicó.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?", le pregunté a mi padre.

"Pues mira, tengo una foto", dijo y sacó un cartel del bolsillo de su chaqueta de la persona desaparecida. Yo estaba en lo cierto, era sin duda mi chico.

"Eeed-ward Mass-en", dije al leer el nombre en el folleto.

"Así es, su nombre es Edward Masen", dijo papá.

"¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo he visto?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, se trasladó el año pasado, y sus padres están muy ocupados por lo que no se socializan mucho".

"Papá, ¿qué pasa si... si sé dónde está?", le pregunté lentamente.

Mi padre levantó las cejas y me miró sorprendido. "¿Lo sabes?", me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza al principio, pero luego mi padre me miró con severidad, por lo que asentí con la cabeza.

"Bella, esto es muy grave. Si lo has visto, necesito que me lo digas".

"Vale... está en mi casa del árbol", le dije.

"¿En la casa del árbol?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, lo he estado alimentando y dándole mantas".

"¿Estás segura de eso, Bella?", mi padre me preguntó.

"Sí, vamos, te lo mostraré", le dije, y entonces agarré su mano y tiré de él.

Mi chico asomó la cabeza cuando nos vio llegar, y mi padre lo vio. Papá me dijo que esperara abajo mientras hablaba con él a solas, y así lo hice, pero me preocupaba que mi chico se enfadara, porque me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie sobre él. Pero él no estaba enfadado. Pocos días después de que mi padre lo llevara a casa, mi chico vino a visitarme.

"Y tú debes de ser Bella", la mamá de mi chico me dijo. Ella quería reunirse conmigo porque me dijo que había salvado la vida de su hijo, y yo estaba muy feliz por eso. Mi padre hizo una barbacoa y los Masens se quedaron a cenar para que todos pudieran conocerse mejor unos a otros. Tanya estaba molesta de que yo tuviera un chico especial para mí sola, pero por primera vez, realmente no me importó si estaba enfadada conmigo o no.

Edward y yo pasamos toda la noche juntos. Hablamos y nos reímos mucho, e incluso también hicimos planes para vernos después de la escuela al día siguiente. Íbamos a diferentes escuelas primarias, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, Edward empezó a venir a mi casa todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, aparte de también pasar la mayor parte de nuestros fines de semana juntos.

Pasaron los años y nos hicimos mayores, pero la única cosa que nunca cambió fue que Edward y yo siempre éramos los mejores amigos.

"¡Uf! ¿No tienes una casa propia?", Tanya le preguntó a Edward cuando lo vio.

"Sí, pero no es tan interesante como ésta", le contestó Edward.

"¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Tus padres no te dejan revolver la nevera como haces aquí?", preguntó molesta.

"No les importa si lo hago, pero esta casa es mejor porque Bella está aquí", dijo Edward con un guiño hacia mí, algo que me hizo reír. "Hola Tanya, ¿te duele?".

"¿Dolerme el que?", preguntó confundida.

"Ese palo en el culo. Eso no es un lugar en el que desearías tener astillas", dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¡Eres un idiota!", gritó ella.

"¿Qué? No es mi culpa que seas mala todo el tiempo", dijo Edward a la defensiva.

"Voy a decirle a mi madre lo que has dicho", exclamó Tanya y luego salió corriendo.

"En realidad no deberías decirle esas cosas", le dije a Edward después de que Tanya se perdiera de vista.

"¿Por qué no? Ella se las dice a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, ¿por qué la gente no puede ser malo con ella también?", Edward me preguntó.

"Ella no es mala... simplemente le gusta que las cosas sean de cierta manera", la defendí.

"Lo que sea, sólo espero que ella se preocupe por ti tanto como tú por ella", dijo Edward y entonces me besó en la frente antes de irse a casa.

Ese fue el verano antes de que Edward y Tanya se fueran a la misma escuela secundaria. Yo estaba preocupada de que fueran a la misma escuela, porque sabía cómo de horriblemente mal se llevaban, lo que realmente me ponía triste. Quería a Tanya, ella era mi hermana, y aunque no siempre era la más simpática con la gente, en el fondo yo sabía que ella era una persona muy mal entendida. Ella no podía soportar el hecho de que su padre no la amara lo suficiente como para estar en su vida, por lo que hacía que todos los demás trabajaran por su amor, tenía que recordarse constantemente que la gente la amaba sin importar lo mucho que ella los empujara lejos. Yo siempre querría a mi hermana, no importaba lo que pasara... o eso pensaba yo entonces.

Durante el siguiente año todo cambió. Edward dejó a algunos de sus amigos y acabó saliendo con Tanya y sus amigos. Yo estaba preocupada por lo mal que se llevaban antes, pero parecía que la preocupación era infundada.

"Hola Edward", Tanya le dijo a Edward con una sonrisa cuando lo vio en nuestra casa.

"Oh, hola Tanya. Me gustan mucho tus... zapatos de hoy", dijo torpemente. Yo estaba encantada de que se hubieran hecho amigos, pero a lo largo del año escolar, comencé a ver que estaban un poco demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

Un día yo tenía club de lectura después de la escuela, y cuando llegué a casa, me emocioné al ver la mochila de Edward y el abrigo en el suelo de la sala. Me imaginé que estaba en nuestra casa en el árbol, la cual yo consideraba "nuestra" en ese momento porque él la utilizaba tanto como yo, pero él no estaba allí. Miré alrededor de la casa, en la cocina, en mi habitación, y luego finalmente, fui a preguntarle a Tanya si lo había visto. Ella estaba en su habitación, así que abrí la puerta lentamente, y me horroricé absolutamente por lo que vi... Edward estaba allí con ella, y besándose.

No entendí la rabia que sentí en ese momento. No era como si yo quisiera ser la que le besara, ni siquiera me gustaban aún los chicos de esa manera, pero no quería que ellos se besaran. Yo estaba feliz de que se hubieran convertido en amigos, pero Edward era mi chico, la única cosa que yo nunca había tenido que compartir. Era la única persona que me había gustado a mí más que a ella, pero todo había cambiado abruptamente, y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Él empezó a tratarme de forma diferente también. Antes era como si fuéramos la misma persona, pero de repente empezó a actuar como si yo no fuera más que una niña.

"¿Puedo ir?", pregunté un día cuando Edward y Tanya se iban a la playa con sus amigos.

"No Bella, no vamos a volar cometas", dijo Tanya para molestarme.

"¿Edward?", le pregunté haciendo caso omiso de Tanya.

"Ya sabes Bella, vamos a estar jugando al voleibol y cosas por el estilo, realmente no te divertirías, pero te voy a decir una cosa, vamos a ir a la playa la próxima semana y a construir un castillo de arena enorme. Sólo tú y yo, ¿vale?", dijo con delicadeza, como si fuera un bebé al que estaba pacificando.

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar del hecho de que estaba molesta. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente entendí lo que había sucedido... había perdido a mi chico. Yo sabía que él la prefería a ella, pero nunca pensé que me dejaría de lado por completo por ella. Eso me enfadó, se suponía que él era mío, pero ahí estaba Tanya entrando y cogiendo lo que no le pertenecía.

"Hey chica, ¿todo bien?", mi padre me preguntó cuando me vio de mal humor en las escaleras.

"Edward y Tanya se han ido a la playa con sus amigo y me han dicho que no podía ir", dije enfadada.

"Ya veo", mi padre dijo para sí mismo y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. "Mira, sé que parece que últimamente Edward ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con tu hermana, pero... estoy bastante seguro de que es sólo una fase. ¿Sabes lo que es una fase?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "¿Crees que se va a cansar de ella pronto?", le pregunté esperanzada.

"Entre tú y yo, no puedo ver cómo es posible que no lo haya hecho ya", dijo con una sonrisa. "Edward es un chico inteligente, él está... pasando por la pubertad y sólo piensa en las niñas de su edad en este momento. No lo uses en su contra, todos los niños tienden a caer en ese tipo de trampas", dijo incómodo, pero luego puso su brazo sobre mi hombro. "Sin embargo, él acabará siendo el de antes".

"Pero Tanya es tan hermosa", le dije con un suspiro.

Mi padre me dio un beso al lado de la cabeza. "Ella no tiene nada que envidiarte, muchacha. Tanya se ve sólo guapa por fuera, pero tú... eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera".

"Gracias papá", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Además, míranos. Dejaste de pasar el rato conmigo cuando empezaste a ir con Edward, pero aún estamos unidos, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, papá, estamos unidos... muy unidos", le dije en broma y empujé su brazo fuera de mí.

Hablar con mi padre me ayudaba, pero pronto me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, la relación de Edward y Tanya no terminó con el tiempo, sólo se hizo cada vez más intensa. En un minuto se besan y se cogían de las manos, y al día siguiente estaban gritándose el uno al otro y llamándose por nombres malos. Llegué a preferir realmente cuando estaban juntos, porque cuando rompían, Edward no aparecía por alrededor en absoluto.

Pero el mundo seguía girando, y la vida siguió adelante...

Cuando llegué al noveno grado finalmente fui a la misma escuela que Edward por primera vez, aunque los mayores rara vez se asociaban con estudiantes de primer año.

"Hola Edward", le dije en silencio, esperando que no me dijera nada porque estábamos en la escuela.

"Hey Bella", dijo con una sonrisa y luego hizo algo que sorprendió no sólo a mí, sino también a los amigos que iban con él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza y me hizo dar vueltas.

"Uh... wow, no sabía que estabas en primer año", dijo uno de sus amigos en broma.

"Sólo las hermosas están", dijo con una sonrisa y luego me sorprendió aún más cuando puso sus labios en los míos. No era la forma en la que besaba a Tanya, pero aún así era más de lo que había experimentado en mi vida.

Tanya estuvo enfadada conmigo por un tiempo después de escuchar sobre ese beso, pero Edward la convenció de que era una broma y que sólo lo hizo para ayudarme a subir en la escala social, lo que sin duda hizo. Edward era muy popular en la escuela, y como la gente lo vio besándome, me convertí en algo popular.

Todos mis amigos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, y la presión siempre estaba ahí, pero en algún momento en el que llegaba a acercarme bastante a un chico, la cara de Edward siempre me venía a la mente. La increíble sensación surrealista de sus labios sobre los míos fue algo que nunca encontré con nadie, y me prometí que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales a menos que yo sintiera algo parecido. Mi padre siempre me dijo que esperara hasta que estuviera enamorada, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Estar en la escuela con Edward y Tanya todo el día fue sin duda emocionalmente agotador. Cada vez que los veía juntos mi estómago se retorcía en nudos y en realidad me sentía mal a veces. Pero más a menudo que eso, los oía gritarse el uno al otro.

"¡Te estabas tirando a Gianna, lo sé!", ella gritó cuando pensaba que nadie estaba cerca.

"¿Qué diablos te importa?", él le contestó con cuidado.

Por mucho que odiara que Tanya y Edward estuvieran juntos, aún odiaba más que fueran malos el uno con el otro.

"¿De verdad has engañado a Tanya?", le pregunté a Edward después de la escuela.

Acababa de dejarnos a Tanya y a mí en casa, y ella se fue hasta casa sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Ellos habían estado peleando mucho últimamente, y con su graduación cerca yo tenía la sensación de que él simplemente no se preocupaba más por complacerla. Edward y yo éramos todavía cercanos, a pesar de que Tanya odiaba que estuviéramos juntos sin ella. Él siempre trataba de hacer tiempo para estar conmigo, pero continuaba hablando como si yo no fuera más que una niña.

"¿Dónde has oído eso?", me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Os he oído hablar de ello", dije en voz baja.

"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. No lo entenderías de todas maneras", dijo con desdén.

"¿Por qué siempre dices eso? No soy una niña pequeña", le dije amargamente y empecé a alejarme, pero él me siguió.

"Bella, lo siento, ¿vale?", dijo mientras se acercaba y me paraba. "Yo sólo quería decir que no entenderías mi relación con Tanya. Simplemente no nos llevamos muy bien. A veces me gustaría poder volver atrás y no haber salido con ella en primer lugar".

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué te quedas con ella?", le pregunté confundida.

Se encogió de hombros. "Porque es la capitana del equipo de animadoras".

Rodé los ojos por ser tan patético.

"No sé, es sólo esa ridícula escalera social de la escuela secundaria. Realmente no puedo soportar nada de eso. No puedo esperar para graduarme y no tener que jugar a esos juegos estúpidos más", me dijo distante.

"¿Qué harás entonces?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre he querido ir a Nueva York".

"Lo sé. Así que, ¿vas a ir?", le pregunté a regañadientes. Odiaba la idea de estar en el lado opuesto del país que él, pero yo quería que fuera feliz.

"No sé. Mi madre está un poco asustada al respecto, pero...", no acabó la frase y miró más allá de mí, distraído.

"Tal vez después de que me gradúe pueda ir allí y podamos ser compañeros de piso", le dije en tono de broma, pero era extremadamente en serio. Sabía que él no me quería como yo me había dado cuenta poco a poco que le quería, pero pensé que si salíamos de Forks y estábamos lejos de Tanya, tal vez podríamos ser aún más cercanos que antes.

"¿En serio?", me preguntó. Pudo haber sido en mi imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que en realidad parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

"Sí, podríamos conseguir un apartamento juntos, ir a patinar y pasar tiempo en el Central Park", dije con entusiasmo.

"Oh sí, y tú serías una famosa editora de libros y yo el abogado de un pez gordo", dijo con un guiño.

"Entonces podríamos pagar un buen apartamento", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es un plan", dijo con determinación.

"Por supuesto extrañaré la casa del árbol", añadí.

"Sí, pero vamos a hacer que nuestro apartamento sea igual", dijo con una sonrisa.

"No creo que funcionara muy bien", dije en tono de broma.

"Sí, tal vez no". Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en la frente como había hecho tantas veces antes. "Eres la mejor, ¿sabes eso?".

"Yo trato de decírselo a Tanya todo el tiempo, pero nunca me escucha", dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

"Pues bien, ella es una idiota", dijo y luego dio media vuelta antes de irse a casa.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir a la casa, vi a Tanya esperando en la mesa de la cocina al lado de la ventana abierta... había odio toda nuestra conversación.

"Él nunca se mudará a Nueva York", fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Yo no quería que Tanya estuviera enfadada conmigo, pero había algo en su tono de voz que me preocupó, por lo que tímidamente fui a su habitación y la encontré con una aguja haciendo agujeros en algunos condones que ella había sacado de su bolso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"No es tu estúpido asunto, ¡vete a la mierda!", me gritó. Tanya no siempre era amable conmigo, pero esa fue la primera vez que realmente vi el odio en sus ojos dirigido hacia mí.

"Tanya, eso está mal, no puedes hacer eso", dije dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente.

"¡Pues mírame!", dijo y luego me empujó fuera de la habitación y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero en el momento en que cerró la puerta, la volvió a abrir y me llevó de vuelta en la habitación. "Bella, mira, no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de ver", dijo con más calma.

"Estabas haciendo eso para poder quedarte embarazada sin que él lo sepa", le dije con firmeza. Yo no era una niña o una idiota, y no iba a dejar que me tratara como tal.

"No, no, me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que parecía, pero eso no es lo que estaba haciendo", trató de convencerme con un tono dulce.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces?", le pregunté frustrada, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

"Tenía curiosidad. Mi amiga me dijo que si pinchaba un condón y luego ponía un pepino pelado en el interior, podría utilizarlo como un sistema de refrigeración facial. Se supone que es bueno para los poros. Sé que suena extraño, pero soy tu hermana, y confías en mí, ¿no?".

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella y sacudía la cabeza. Yo no la creía, pero realmente tampoco tenía ninguna prueba de que estaba mintiendo. Me volví para salir de la habitación, pero ella me dijo que esperara.

"Bella, no puedes contarle a nadie esto, ¿vale? Es estúpido y vergonzoso, y yo realmente no quiero que la gente sepa que en realidad intento hacer este estúpido truco de belleza".

"Lo que sea", dije con amargura y me fui.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, si se lo decía a Edward Tanya me odiaría aún más, pero si no se lo decía, él podría dejarla embarazada y estar pegado a ella para siempre. No me podía imaginar a ellos dos teniendo un bebé, juntos, y sabía que ambos serían miserables por el resto de sus vidas, así que decidí decírselo a Edward. Tanya me perdonaría con el tiempo, ella tenía que hacerlo, éramos hermanas.

Pero ese fue uno de los meses en los que Tanya y Edward no estaban juntos, así que no me preocupé demasiado. Si ellos decidían volver a estar juntos, definitivamente tendría que decírselo.

Sólo un par de semanas antes de que Edward y Tanya se graduaran en la secundaria, y por supuesto por cualquier motivo, volvieron a estar juntos. Edward dijo que le había dicho a ella que sólo era algo temporal, ya que planeaba alejarse después de que la escuela terminara, y no tenía ningún deseo de tener algo a larga distancia. Pero yo no podía quitarme de la mente los preservativos que Tanya agujereó, así que decidí ir y decírselo a él.

"Hola, necesito hablar contigo", le dije en su buzón de voz. Era extraño que él no contestara su teléfono porque casi siempre contestaba, pero diez minutos más tarde recibí una llamada de mi padre explicando lo que le había sucedido.

"Sus padres han muerto en un accidente de coche", dijo Charlie tristemente. "Realmente podría necesitar a una buena amiga en estos momentos, Bells", dijo y yo ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, cogí mi bicicleta y me dirigí directamente a su casa. No me detuve en la puerta, simplemente entré y vi a mi padre sentado con Edward a su lado, pareciendo completamente perdido. Charlie era torpe haciendo todo lo posible para consolarlo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, pero yo sabía lo que realmente necesitaba. Me acerqué a él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso, y él respondió agarrándose a mí más estrechamente de lo que había hecho antes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Bella?", me preguntó con voz entrecortada antes de descomponerse y llorar en mi pelo. Me dolía el corazón por él, y yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para tomar su dolor en ese momento.

Mi padre nos dejó para que pudiéramos tener un tiempo a solas, y yo sólo lo sostuve toda la noche. Después de que su llanto disminuyera, le pregunté si quería que llamara a Tanya, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"La única persona a la que quiero ver ahora mismo eres tú", me dijo en voz baja y entendí completamente por qué. No tenía que ser valiente frente a mí, sabía que podía romperse por completo y yo nunca lo juzgaría o lo miraría como 'menos hombre'. Estábamos siempre de esa manera, y yo sabía que siempre lo estaríamos.

Llamé a mi padre y le dije que me quedaba a dormir en casa de Edward, y mi padre no tuvo problemas con eso. Oí gritar a Tanya en el fondo, pero por primera vez, mi padre le dijo que se callara y que no nos interrumpiera.

Dormí en la cama de Edward, con él, durante toda la noche, y nos abrazamos como lo hacíamos cada vez que acampábamos en mi casa del árbol. Por supuesto, habían pasado años desde la última vez que hicimos eso, pero sabía que no sería extraño o incómodo.

Edward estuvo una semana fuera de la escuela y se tomó ese tiempo para poner en orden los asuntos de sus padres, y cuando terminó, vino a nuestra casa para hablarnos de una decisión que había tomado.

"Me he alistado en el ejército y me voy al final de la próxima semana", dijo inesperadamente, estábamos todos sin palabras.

Mi padre fue quien habló primero. "Bueno, eso es definitivamente una opción honorable", dijo y luego le estrechó la mano y le palmeó la espalda.

"¿Cuándo volverás?", Tanya le preguntó secamente.

Se encogió de hombros. "Es un mínimo de servicio activo de cuatro años".

"No te puedes ir, diles que has cambiado de opinión", exigió Tanya. Los dos empezaron a discutir, así que mis padres salieron de la sala para no escucharles, pero yo me quedé allí completamente aturdida. Yo no sabía cómo moverme en ese momento porque estaba muy preocupada por él, y no podía imaginar estar años sin verlo.

Como siempre cuando discutían, Tanya terminó marchándose a su habitación, pero Edward se quedó y esperó para hablar conmigo.

"Creo que tenemos que posponer lo de ir a Nueva York por unos cuantos años más", le dije con una lágrima rodando por mis mejillas.

Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Esta será una buena cosa, ya verás", dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con el dedo antes de envolverme entre sus brazos.

"Te quiero", le susurré.

Él se rió una vez. "Yo también te quiero y nada va a cambiar eso". Me besó en la cabeza y entonces no lo volví a ver durante el resto de la semana.

Pasé un par de días pensando en un regalo para Edward. Le compré un álbum, lo llené de fotos y le añadí cosas que tenían sentido para nosotros. Las hojas del árbol donde estaba la casa del árbol, las tarjetas de béisbol que habíamos recogido en los últimos años, y todo lo que pensé que haría que su tiempo fuera un poco más soportable.

Mis padres se fueron a una fiesta de la Policía del Estado y Tanya utilizó su ausencia como la manera perfecta para hacer una gran fiesta de despedida para Edward. Ella les dijo a nuestros padres que sólo serían unas cuantas personas, pero yo nunca antes había visto a tanta gente en nuestra casa. La mitad de la escuela estaba ahí y estaba tan lleno que apenas podía moverme. Había cerveza por todas partes y algunas personas incluso estaban tomando drogas.

"Esta es la casa del jefe de policía y estamos haciendo crack", dijo un drogado con una sonrisa mientras yo trataba de pasar por delante. Le fulminé con la mirada, pero a él no pareció importarle en absoluto. Yo odiaba las drogas, pensaba que eran repugnantes y no hacían nada aparte de arruinar vidas, pero con tanta gente y la música tan fuerte, ni siquiera podría oírme a mí misma gritarle al idiota drogadicto.

Pasé más de una hora en busca de Edward, pero cuando finalmente lo encontré, estaba totalmente perdido. Yo quería hablar con él de todos modos, pero estaba tan fuera de él, que estaba segura de que no lo recordaría al día siguiente, así que decidí esperar hasta que se calmara un poco.

Ya era tarde y yo no tenía a ninguno de mis amigos allí, así que decidí irme a la cama, pero cuando llegué a mi habitación, había personas teniendo relaciones sexuales allí. Yo estaba tan disgustada que fui a hablar con Tanya por haber dejado que sus amigos estuvieran fuera de control.

"Bueno, entonces duerme en mi habitación", dijo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza y se reía con sus amigos.

Resoplé y luego a regañadientes me fui a su habitación para la noche. La habitación de Tanya estaba más al fondo y tenía las persianas bajadas, así que a menos que alguien encendiera la luz, era casi imposible ver lo que había allí. Yo por supuesto encendí la luz sólo para asegurarme de que la habitación estaba vacía, y cuando estuve segura de que lo estaba, apagué la luz y me metí en la cama.

Traté de conciliar el sueño pero la música estaba demasiado fuerte, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward arriesgando su vida y marchándose a la guerra. Tenía mucho miedo por él y no tenía ni idea de lo que haría si muriera o fuera herido. Yo lo amaba más que a nada, él era mi mejor amigo, mi familia, mi alma gemela, mi todo. No podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

De repente la puerta chirrió al abrirse dejando entrar un torrente de luz en la habitación, y yo estaba a punto de gritar a quien quiera que fuera que saliera, pero luego me di cuenta de que era Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté en voz baja mientras él cerraba la puerta, dejando otra vez la habitación a oscuras.

"He estado buscaaaandote por toooodos lados", dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté feliz pero confusa.

"Estuvimos de acueeeerdo en que esta noche sería nuestra última noooche juntos, ¿verdad? Cuaaando vuelva...", dijo y luego se rió. "Si puedo volver", se corrigió. "No hareeeemos... esta mierdaaaa nunca más", dijo volviendo a arrastrar las palabras.

"¿Huh?", le pregunté perpleja.

"No te haaagas la estúpida, Tanya, tuuu sabes de lo que estoy hablando", dijo, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él pensaba que yo era mi hermana. Yo estaba a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado y que era yo, pero luego sus labios se chocaron contra los míos y su mano de forma automática se abrió camino entre mis piernas.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, sabía que tenía que haberlo empujado fuera de mí y haber hecho que se diera cuenta de quién era yo, pero yo... no quería. Sus labios sabían a cerveza, pero aún eran sus labios, los labios de mi chico, y se movían contra los míos de una manera en la que sólo había fantaseado. Y su mano... no había manera de encontrar la voluntad para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Nunca antes me habían tocado de esa manera, yo no quería ser tocada antes de eso, pero fue la cosa más increíble que había sentido en mi vida. Una parte de mí estaba enferma porque él estuviera haciéndome eso a mí pensando que yo era Tanya, realmente odiaba saber que él estaba dándole ese tipo de regalo a ella, pero a cualquier otra parte de mí no le importaba en quien pensara él, yo estaría bien mientras él no se detuviera.

Antes incluso de tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, tenía mi ropa interior bajada y él estaba desabrochándose el cinturón.

"Edward", suspiré pero él no se detuvo. Sus labios se movían en mi cuello y finalmente entendí lo que se sentía.

Pude oír el suave susurro de sus pantalones siendo bajados, y la siguiente cosa que supe es que su mano fue reemplazada por otra cosa... y entonces, empezó el dolor.

Quería llorar y gritar para que se detuviera, pero no pude encontrar mi voz, así que sólo me aferré a él con fuerza y recé para que acabara conmigo pronto.

Yo lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, y siempre me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que estuviera enamorada, al menos yo había mantenido esa promesa... de una manera. No era nada como me lo había imaginado, no había estrellas fugaces o susurros de devoción, era sólo un dolor caliente mezclado con emociones frías. Ni siquiera estábamos totalmente desnudos, y cuando terminamos, él simplemente se puso sus pantalones y se tropezó al salir de la habitación.

Yo me quedé allí en estado de shock por un minuto, y luego, ausente, traté de moverme, pero eso perjudicó a todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. No sólo tenía una sensación de ardor entre mis piernas, sino que me sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo. No recordaba que fuera tan áspero, pero yo estaba tan tensa que no me importó.

Traté de hacer caso omiso de toda la experiencia y pretender que no ocurrió, pero luego el shock desapareció y empecé a llorar histéricamente. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

Yo no podía dejar de llorar, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más lloraba. No sólo había perdido mi virginidad con el novio de mi hermana, sino que lo había hecho sin que él lo supiera. Era mi mejor amigo, pero yo sabía que no podía decirle la verdad porque él no me amaba de esa manera y se enfadaría conmigo; maldita sea, yo estaba enfadada conmigo misma, así que él no podía estar nada menos que furioso.

Edward se fue al campo de entrenamiento a los pocos días, pero yo no me atreví a mirarlo de frente para decirle adiós. Sabía que él había estado buscándome antes de irse, pero él me conocía tan bien que definitivamente vería que algo estaba mal conmigo, y él no necesitaba eso cuando estuviera ausente. No le di el libro de recuerdos que hice, pero esperaba que para el momento de su regreso, yo hubiera superado lo que pasó lo suficiente como para volver a como estábamos antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tenemos una parte contada, mañana más ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	9. Un millon de piezas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Seguimos con el PVO de Bella, mañana terminamos y el lunes seguimos en el presente con Bella en la cárcel ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 9 - Un millón de piezas ~<strong>

**BPOV**

Me sentí como una persona completamente diferente después de mi encuentro con Edward. No sólo tenía que pasar un mal rato al mirar a mi hermana a la cara, sino que también me sentía extraña en torno a mis padres. Yo ya no era virgen, nunca más lo sería, y estaba paranoica pensando que de alguna manera ellos lo sintieran. Como eran las vacaciones de verano no tenía que preocuparme de ir a la escuela y fingir que nada había cambiado, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de entretenerme.

"¿A dónde vas?", Tanya me preguntó mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Fuera", le dije sin emociones y luego me marché.

Había pasado mí tiempo sola en la biblioteca, o en los bosques de detrás de mi casa, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie si podía evitarlo. El dolor físico de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez se había desvanecidoo, pero la confusión emocional de cómo sucedió aún estaba y me dolía cada segundo del día.

No fue el acto en sí el que me molestó tanto, y sin duda no se trataba de con quien había tenido sexo, era la manera en la que sucedió. Yo quería sentir lo que era que él me quisiera de esa manera. Quería que él me mirara a los ojos y supiera sin lugar a dudas que estábamos juntos, pero eso no fue lo que pasó, y nunca pasaría.

Yo estaba segura de que el tiempo curaría el dolor de no ser querida, pero sólo empeoró las cosas. El verano terminó rápidamente y yo pensaba tanto en eso que dejé de salir con mis amigos. Sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo y encontrar una excusa para estar fuera de esa fiesta esa noche... o mejor aún, quería retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a Edward que nunca saliera con mi hermana. No estaba segura de cómo de diferentes hubieran sido las cosas en ese escenario, pero definitivamente él no me hubiera confundido con ella aquella noche. Desde el principio debería haberle dicho a Edward que yo no quería que salieran, mirando hacia atrás, realmente pensaba que él me hubiera escuchado. Él nunca quiso molestarme, e incluso estuvo conmigo en los últimos años, pero en realidad nunca le dije lo que me dolía verlos juntos.

"¿Bella?", Tanya dijo llamando a la puerta de mi dormitorio un sábado por la mañana. Yo no había hablado con ella desde mucho antes del verano, y realmente no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. "¿Puedo entrar?", preguntó cuando yo no le respondí.

"No", dije descuidadamente.

"Vale, gracias", dijo y luego entró de todos modos. "Feliz cumpleaños", dijo sorprendiéndome. Yo últimamente estaba tan alejada de todo que ni siquiera sabía qué día era.

"Gracias", dije en un sueño.

"Te he traído algo", dijo con una sonrisa.

Gemí. "Tanya, yo no quiero ninguna de tus tortas de tofu", le dije, sólo la idea me daba ganas de vomitar.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y disgusto.

"Nada, ¿puedes darme lo que sea y dejarme en paz?", le dije con rudeza.

"Está bien", dijo desconcertada por mi comportamiento. "Toma, es una señal para el coche... es para cuando empieces las prácticas", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cuidado, no calificada, sin licencia y lista para comerse el mundo", dije leyendo la señal que me había hecho.

"Sí, tienes quince años ahora y vas a comenzar las prácticas del coche, así que pensé que sería prudente advertir a los otros coches en la carretera de que vas a conducir", bromeó con una risita, pero cuando no me reí con ella, ella suspiró. "Bella, a pesar de que no nos hemos llevado bien últimamente, somos hermanas y te quiero".

Asentí con la cabeza pero no dije más.

"Mira, sé que echas de menos a Edward, pero realmente creo que si nos mantenemos unidas, volverá a nosotras en unos pocos años".

Poco a poco volví la cabeza para mirarla. "¿Por qué? Él dijo que no quería estar contigo, así que, ¿por qué todavía te aferras a él?".

"Lo amo", dijo en voz baja.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿O bien tienes miedo de que nadie más pueda aguantar tu mierda?".

Ella me miró sorprendida. "Eso duele Bella. ¿Por qué eres tan mala?", preguntó con tristeza.

"Él no te ama, me dijo que no te amaba. Estuvo sólo contigo porque eras popular en la escuela. De hecho, él dijo que no podía esperar a graduarse sólo para no tener que fingir nunca más", le dije con dureza. Me sorprendió realmente que le hubiera dicho esas cosas a ella, no importaba cómo actuaba ella, ser mala no era algo que yo fuera. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me había pasado.

Una lágrima cayó frente a Tanya, así que murmuré un "lo siento" antes de coger mis zapatos y salir lo más rápido posible. Volví al bosque detrás de mi casa y de repente me sentí muy enferma, así que empecé a vomitar. Brevemente pensé acerca de las clases de educación sexual que había tomado en la escuela y la idea de estar embarazada se extendió por mi mente, pero la rechacé tan rápido como llegó. No había manera de que pudiera estar embarazada... excepto que había una.

Cuando pasó el mes siguiente yo había perdido mi tercer periodo, comencé realmente preocuparme, pero todavía no sabía qué hacer al respecto. En el fondo sabía que estaba embarazada, y estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Sentí como si estuviera en una pesadilla horrible, y al despertar, todo volvería a ser como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero muy pronto mi estómago se revolvió, por lo que fue más difícil de negar. Empecé a usar ropa holgada para disimular, porque a pesar de que lo había aceptado como un hecho, yo todavía no estaba dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta y a decírselo a mis padres todavía.  
>Como yo no podía conducir y Tanya aún no había decidido a qué universidad quería ir, ella era la que me recogía de la escuela todos los días. Yo hubiera preferido el autobús, pero cuando mi padre insistió en que ella lo hiciera, acepté, pero apenas hablábamos durante los paseos cortos a la escuela.<p>

"Espera, Tanya, para el coche", le dije rápidamente un día, en el camino a casa desde la escuela.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó molesta.

"¡Sólo hazlo!", le dije y luego comencé a taparme la boca, así que Tanya detuvo el coche rápidamente. Salté y vomité violentamente en el lado de la carretera, lo cual me pareció extraño, porque realmente pensé que iba a vomitar sólo por las mañanas.

"Está bien Bella, ¿qué diablos te pasa?", Tanya me preguntó cuando volví a subir al coche. "Estás de mal humor todo el tiempo y ahora está vomitando... ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!", dijo ella mientras miraba mi estómago. No me di cuenta que mi sudadera se había subido un poco y estaba exponiendo la protuberancia de mi abdomen. "Estás embarazada", dijo en voz baja.

"No... yo sólo... he subido de peso", mentí horriblemente.

"Bella, acabas de cumplir quince años", dijo incrédula. "¿En qué estabas pensando?".

"Déjame en paz", susurré.

"Tenemos que decírselo a mamá y a Charlie", dijo tan tranquila. "Ya debes estar de unos cuatro meses o algo así. Bella, de todos modos, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo teniendo relaciones sexuales a los catorce años... sobre todo sin protección?".

Yo estaba sorprendida por la aparente preocupación de Tanya, pero sabía que si se enteraba de quién era el padre de mi bebé, no sería tan agradable.

"No lo sé", le respondí en voz baja. "Simplemente ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar en ello".

"Bella, ¿cuándo fue tu última menstruación?", preguntó tratando de averiguar de cuanto estaba.

Me encogí de hombros. "A finales de mayo", le dije distraída.

"¿A finales de mayo? Bella, eso fue hace cinco meses", dijo tomándome por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que había pasado tanto tiempo, lo que me asustó aún más. "Por lo tanto, debes haberte quedado embarazada en junio, probablemente a finales del año escolar. ¿Sabes quién es el padre del bebé?", me preguntó inquieta.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero luego negué rápidamente.

"Por lo tanto, ¿no estás segura?", ella me preguntó.

"Yo sé quién es", le dije. "Pero no voy a decirlo".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó confundida. "Ese chico debe saber que te dejó embarazada".

"Bueno, él es más mayor", le dije tímidamente. No tenía ni idea de en qué demonios estaba pensando al decir todo eso, especialmente a Tanya, pero creía que lo había guardado durante tanto tiempo, que trataba de sacarlo fuera de mí, y tenía que confiar en alguien... incluso si eso significaba confiar en Tanya. Volvimos a casa, así que traté de irme a mi dormitorio, pero ella me siguió.

"Oh... ¿el padre es un menor?", supuso.

"¡Shh!", la callé, mamá estaba en la cocina, así que no quería que escuchara nada. "No, no es un menor", susurré con voz temblorosa.

"¿Es muy mayor?", preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No exactamente... estaba en el último año... el año pasado", dijo de mala gana.

"Wow... quiero decir, Bella, ¿cómo demonios ocurrió eso?", me preguntó.

"En la estúpida fiesta que celebraste aquí", dije con amargura.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué... quién?", me preguntó asombrada.

"No importa. Se ha ido y no va a volver pronto".

"¿Fue uno de los amigos de Edward? Apuesto a que fue Emmett, ¿eh? Ese tipo es repugnante cuando está borracho", intentó adivinar Tanya. "Oh, Edward va a estar tan enfadado cuando regrese y se entere de que Emmett te dejó embarazada..."

"¡No fue Emmett!", exploté. "Y Edward no va a volver aquí, ya que no quiere estar más contigo, por lo que métetelo en tu cabeza gruesa de mierda. Él odia estar aquí y te odia a ti. ¡No quiso que le consolaras cuando sus padres murieron porque no te soportaba! ¡Incluso cuando estaba sucediendo y él estaba dentro de mí pensando que eras tú, él decía que sería la última vez y que nunca te tocaría de nuevo!".

Yo ni siquiera supe lo que había dicho hasta que vi la expresión de su rostro... era odio puro.

"¿Te follaste a mi novio?", dijo lentamente.

"Yo...", yo no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, en especial a Tanya, pero no podía volver atrás y tampoco quería. Fue un alivio quitarme la carga que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba. Yo sabía que estaba embarazada, pero había tratado tan difícilmente de no pensar en ello con la esperanza de que hubiera un milagro y desapareciera, que finalmente me obligué a admitir que era la realidad. Era el momento de llegar a algún tipo de plan para mí y para mi bebé.

"¿Cómo te atreves, perra rencorosa?", dijo Tanya amenazadoramente.

"Tanya, te lo juro, no quise que esto ocurriera, y él nunca supo que era yo. Yo estaba en tu habitación, ¿recuerdas?".

"Eres una mentirosa. Tú has ido detrás de él desde que empezamos a salir. Simplemente no podías manejar el hecho de que él realmente quería estar conmigo más que contigo. Trataste de robármelo. No es de extrañar que se alistara en el ejercito, probablemente estaba cansado de esquivar tus avances y no tuvo el corazón para mandarte a la mierda".

"Eso no es lo que sucedió", le dije mientras empezaba a llorar. Yo estaba enfadada con mi hermana, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba haberla herido tan profundamente. "Fue un accidente, Tanya, tenía miedo, ¿no puedes ser mi hermana por una vez y decirme que todo va a estar bien? Yo sé que estás herida, y lo siento por eso, pero nunca quise que nada de eso ocurriera. Te lo juro, yo nunca te haría daño intencionadamente de esa manera".

"Sí, pues lo hiciste. Edward era mi novio y yo estaba tratando de tener a su bebé. Incluso fui al médico de mierda para tratar de ver por qué no me quedaba embarazada...", entonces empezó a llorar. "No puedo tener hijos, mi cuerpo no funciona bien, y aquí estás tú, con quince años de edad y embarazada de mi novio. ¡No es justo!", ella gritó.

"Hey chicas, ¿qué es todo este griterío de aquí?", nuestra madre se asomó y preguntó.

"Bella se folló a Edward y ahora está embarazada", dijo Tanya despiadadamente. Mi madre y yo nos miramos la una a la otra en estado de shock.

"Bella", susurró mi madre después de un minuto.

"Fue un accidente", le dije rápidamente y luego le conté toda la historia. Lloré mientras hablaba, pero al igual que cuando se lo dije a Tanya, me sentí bien de sacar todo a la intemperie.

"Mamá, no puede tener el bebé de Edward, va a arruinarnos a todos nosotros... piensa en lo que todos van a decir", dijo Tanya, su voz estaba llena de desesperación. Estaba claro que a pesar del miedo interno que yo había estado teniendo desde que ocurrió, Tanya en realidad lo estaba manejando mucho peor de lo que pensé.

"¡Cállate, Tanya!", mamá gritó. "Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar".

"Yo me encargaré de él", le dije a mi madre de pronto. Yo no había pensado mucho en ello, pero en ese momento se me hizo muy claro, al menos para mí. Yo quería a mi bebé, y no importaba la edad que tuviera, haría todo lo necesario para cuidar de él y de todo lo demás cuando me fuera.

Mi madre me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para dejarlo todo claro, y luego tenía que hablar con mi padre. Fueron unos días de nervios, con un montón de gritos entre mis padres, pero al final de la semana llegaron a una decisión, excepto que era sólo algo temporal.

"Bella, te vas a ir a vivir a la Escuela Schulman para adolescentes embarazadas, en New Hampshire", mamá me dijo. Mi padre estaba sentado en la sala en ese momento, pero se veía muy molesto por la decisión.

"O-kay", le dije confundida. "¿Qué sucederá después de que nazca el bebé?".

"No lo hemos decidido todavía. Pero nosotros pensamos que sería mejor para todos si todo el pueblo no estuviera hablando sobre esto. Ese bebé va a tenerlo bastante difícil al tener una madre de quince años, y tampoco necesitamos el drama de que Edward es el padre, mezclado con esto".

"Espera un momento... ¿no vas a dejarme que le diga a Edward que es el padre?", le pregunté asombrada.

"Bella, dijiste que él no sabía que eras tú, ¿verdad? Piensa en el estigma que todos vamos a tener... lo que Edward tendrá si la gente se entera de que estaba saliendo con tu hermana y te dejó embarazada a ti al mismo tiempo", mamá dijo frustrada.

"Mamá, Edward merece saber que va a ser padre", le dije con incredulidad. Yo sabía que probablemente él me odiaría por ello, pero no tenía duda de que Edward lo aceptaría y asumiría la responsabilidad. Especialmente desde que sus padres se habían muerto, él definitivamente quería toda la familia que pudiera conseguir.

"Tienes quince años Bella, catorce años cuando esto ocurrió, Edward es un adulto y eso hace que todo esto sea ilegal. ¿Cierto Charlie?", mamá le preguntó. Él resopló con enfado y luego se levantó y salió de la casa. Miré en la dirección que se fue, y luego, lentamente, miré a mi madre. "Si alguien se entera de que Edward es el padre de este bebé, va a ser arrestado por violación. Eso es un grave delito, Bella, y él va a estar en la cárcel por mucho tiempo".

"No puede ir a la cárcel", dije en estado de pánico.

"Mamá, ¿qué pasa si... si yo adopto al bebé?", dijo Tanya de la nada. "Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, Edward tiene unos genes fuertes, si el bebé sale con el pelo de color bronce y los ojos verdes, todo el mundo sabrá que es suyo. Pero si le decimos a todos que yo soy su madre, nadie lo podrá en duda".

"No", dije disgustada por la idea. "Este es mi bebé y no me lo vas a quitar como has hecho con cualquier otra cosa".

"Bella, piensa en qué es lo mejor para el bebé", dijo Tanya suavemente, como si se estuviera ofreciendo a quedárselo por el bien común. "¿Mamá?".

Mamá lo pensó por unos minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza para sí misma. "En realidad podría ser una buena idea, Bella", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Mamá, yo no voy a darle a Tanya mi bebé", le dije con firmeza.

"Bella, piensa por un momento", mi madre trató de razonar conmigo. "Tanya y Edward han estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Si él no se hubiera alistado en el ejército, probablemente estarían hablando de matrimonio en este momento".

"¿A los dieciocho años?", yo la desafié.

"Bueno, no de inmediato, pero con el tiempo. Tanya acaba de descubrir que no puede tener hijos propios, por lo que terminaría por adoptar de todos modos. Al menos de esta manera Edward todavía puede tener a su hijo biológico, y este bebé será uno que también estará genéticamente vinculada a Tanya".

"¡Yo no soy una madre de alquiler!", dije lentamente. "Yo no quería quedarme embarazada sólo para darle mi bebé a ella".

"Bella, de esta manera tú podrás estar en la vida del bebé, y aún así ser capaz de ir a la escuela y disfrutar de tu adolescencia. Es un ganar-ganar para todos", dijo mamá, sin escucharme para nada.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente y luego me volví para empezar a recoger mis cosas. No había manera en el infierno de que le dejara a mi hermana quedarse con mi bebé.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", mi madre me preguntó después de seguirme a mi dormitorio.

"Me voy de aquí. Si tú quieres darle a Tanya un bebé tendrás que encontrar a alguien más", dije sin mirarla.

"Cariño, yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos aquí".

"¡No, sólo quieres hacer lo mejor para Tanya!", le dije con fuerza. "Ella sólo tiene dieciocho años, mamá. No es como si fuera mucho mayor que yo. No tiene treinta y cinco años y ha intentado durante años tener un bebé. Este es mi bebé, y ella no lo puede tener".

"Vale, Bella. No tenemos que decidir esto ahora, pero no te puedes escapar. ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a ese bebé sin tener a donde ir? Sólo tienes que ir a esa escuela, y podemos tomar la decisión cuando se acerque más el momento".

"Ya he tomado la decisión, me quedo con el bebé", le dije con convicción.

"Vale, bueno, tienes quince años, niños de tu edad están constantemente cambiando de opinión. Así que ves a esa escuela y realmente piensa en ello. De todos modos va en contra de la política de Forks permitir que las adolescentes embarazadas estén en la escuela, y tú no querrás abandonar la escuela, ¿verdad?".

"Está bien, iré. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión", le dije de mala gana.

...

Durante los siguientes cuatro meses viví con un montón de perras hormonales que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que discutir y pelearse entre ellas, y yo odiaba cada minuto de ello. Nos animaron a escribir un diario sobre nuestros sentimientos durante el embarazo, pero después de leer el mío hacia el final de mi embarazo, me di cuenta de que era sobre todo acerca de mi aversión por el lugar, así que terminé tirando todo el asunto a la basura.

Pasé mi tiempo allí tratando de pasar los diferentes niveles de las clases de la escuela, pero la mayoría del tiempo me lo pasaba hablando con mi bebé. Nunca me sentí sola mientras estuve allí, porque no importaba a donde fuera, mi bebé siempre estaba también. Después de algunas ecografías se confirmó que iba a tener un niño, por lo que automáticamente empecé a llamarlo pequeño E. Edward fue llamado así por su padre, así que yo sabía que él querría llamar a su hijo Edward Anthony Masen tercero, y me encantaba esa idea, así que decidí llamarlo E para acortar.

"Bueno pequeño E", le dije mientras me frotaba mi estómago redondo. "Es hora de que vengas al mundo. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo, pero te juro que me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo que puedas necesitar".

Nunca antes había sentido ese nivel de amor, pero sentir que mi bebé pateaba y se movía dentro de mí iba más allá de mi imaginación. Yo solía creer que Edward era 'mi chico', para mis siete años de edad fue similar a tener una mascota o un amigo imaginario, pero con el paso del tiempo perdí el derecho de llamarlo 'mío', pero nadie podría llevarse a mi bebé de mí. El pequeño E era realmente mi chico, y por primera vez sentí que mi vida tenía sentido. Yo era importante para mi bebé, y esa era una sensación increíble.

Me puse de parto en medio de la noche. Empecé como una sensación de calambres, pero luego sentí algo más fuerte y empezaron las contracciones. Me llevaron a un hospital cercano y mis padres fueron llamados. Yo tenía miedo, pero me aseguraron que a pesar de tener que viajar en avión, mis padres estarían allí a tiempo para el nacimiento.

"Estas cosas llevan tiempo", me dijo la enfermera.

Tuve una mezcla de emociones sabiendo que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Al principio empecé a sentir pánico, yo tenía sólo quince años y estaba a punto de convertirme en madre. Pero a medida que las contracciones se intensificaron, todo se hizo muy real y yo no podía estar más emocionada. Nunca encajé con mis amigos, siempre me sentí diferente y fuera de lugar, pero me di cuenta de que era porque yo no era una típica adolescente. Nunca me gustó ir de fiesta o ser parte de algún chisme, y aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, nunca sentiría que había perdido mi juventud al convertirme en una madre adolescente.

Unas horas más tarde yo estaba agotada y finalmente dilatada. Todo el mundo dijo que todo había ido con bastante rapidez, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad desde que mis contracciones habían comenzado. Pero mis padres no estaban allí todavía, así que me preocupaba que fueran a perdérselo. Yo había hablado con ellos por teléfono un par de veces a la semana, pero nunca hablamos sobre lo que sucedería después de que naciera el bebé. Ellos sabían que yo no iba a renunciar a él, así que no había discusión sobre eso. Sin embargo, cuando estuve en el final y la parte más dolorosa iba a suceder, yo quería a mi madre allí para tomarme de la mano.

"Vale Isabella, es el momento para empezar a empujar", me dijo el doctor. No sólo seguía llamándome Isabella a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera, sino que también iba a tratar de hacerme empujar antes de que mi madre estuviera allí.

"No, no estoy lista todavía", dije en estado de pánico.

"No podemos esperar, este bebé está listo para venir al mundo", me dijo.

Yo quería a mis padres allí para que vieran su primera respiración, pero el pequeño E tenía otras ideas. Justo cuando pensé que no tenía ninguna energía para empujar más, él llegó, mi hermoso niño. Gritó en el momento en el que estuvo fuera de mí, pero cuando lo envolvieron y lo colocaron en mi pecho, se tranquilizó. Simplemente nos miramos durante los minutos más impresionantes que jamás había experimentado antes. Él era perfecto y era todo mío. Ahí fue cuando entendí por qué el pequeño E no quería esperar a que mis padres vinieran, él quería que tuviéramos algo de tiempo juntos, él y yo, y en esos momentos me sentí como si lo conociera por completo.

"Vale, vamos a llevárnoslo para limpiarlo bien", dijo una enfermera al tiempo que me quitaba a mi bebé.

"¿Cuándo va a traerlo de vuelta?", le pregunté sin querer soltarlo.

"Uh... lo traeremos de vuelta en unas pocas horas, si eso es lo que quieres", dijo la enfermera de forma extraña.

"Por supuesto que es lo que quiero", le dije con rabia.

Yo estaba absolutamente cansada, así que aunque intenté mantenerme despierta, sentí que me quedaba dormida. Cuando me desperté no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero mi padre estaba sentado al lado de mi cama, pareciendo bastante cansado.

"Hola papá", le dije con una sonrisa. Sentí como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que me hubiera convertido en madre sin duda hizo que todo pareciera diferente.

"Hey Bells", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo has visto?", le pregunté con emoción.

"Oh sí, él es absolutamente precioso, cariño, hiciste un buen trabajo..."

"Hola bebé", dijo mi madre cuando entró en la habitación. Yo no estaba segura de dónde venía, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, así que estaba esperando que ella hubiera estado visitando a mi hijo.

"Hola mamá, te lo perdiste", le dije.

"Lo sé, tratamos de llegar hasta aquí tan rápido como pudimos", dijo con pesar.

"Eso está bien, de todos modos probablemente era mejor así. ¿Lo has visto ya?", le pregunté con esperanza.

"Sí. Es precioso, no puedo creer lo mucho que ya se parece a Edward", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, es perfecto", yo estuve de acuerdo.

Mi padre vino, me besó en la cabeza y luego me dijo que iba a la cafetería para tomar un aperitivo, pero yo estuve realmente feliz de tener unos minutos a solas con mi madre.

"Ya tengo todo el papeleo para ti", dijo una mujer mientras entraba a la habitación y me entregaba un montón de papeles.

"¿Tengo que firmar todo esto?", le pregunté con recelo.

"Sí, y también tus padres, ya que eres menor de edad", dijo la mujer.

"Genial", dije sarcásticamente.

"Hey bebé, yo te ayudaré", dijo mi madre y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Ella comenzó a señalar todos los lugares donde tenía que firmar, pero cuando estaba a medio camino, comencé a preocuparme.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", le pregunté.

"Son documentos legales y esas cosas. No te preocupes, ya he leído todo", me aseguró.

"Vale", dije con una sonrisa y terminé de firmar. Diez minutos más tarde la mujer regresó y cogió los papeles.

"No sabía que un bebé requería tantos documentos legales", le dije a mi madre.

"Bueno, tener un bebé es una gran cosa", dijo ella con gusto.

"Uh, perdón, ¿enfermera?", pregunté cuando vi a una enfermera caminar por delante de mi habitación.

"¿Sí?", dijo.

"¿Puede traer a mi bebé aquí, por favor?", le pregunté.

"Uh... bueno, creo que está con la otra madre en este momento", dijo ella tímidamente.

"¿Qué otra madre?", le pregunté confundida.

"La que lo ha adoptado", dijo lentamente.

"¿Perdone?", le pregunté molesta.

"Está bien", le dijo mi madre a la enfermera y luego agitó la mano para que ella pudiera salir de la habitación.

"Mamá, ¿has oído lo que acaba de decir?", le pregunté tratando de levantarme para ir a buscar al pequeño E.

"Bella, necesitas descansar", dijo mi madre mientras trataba de mantenerme en la cama.

"No, ellos creen que lo voy a dar en adopción", dije en estado de pánico.

"Bella, hemos hablado ya acerca de eso", dijo haciendo que me congelara con la ira.

"¿Hablado acerca de qué?", le pregunté con los dientes apretados, a pesar de que sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Bella, tienes quince años. No eres capaz de cuidar de un bebé en este momento".

Negué con la cabeza lentamente antes de saltar de la cama.

"Bella, acabas de dar a luz, no puedes hacer eso", mi madre dijo rápidamente.

Yo no le hice caso y arranqué el gotero de mi mano antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Mi mano estaba sangrando por la forma abrupta en la que quité la aguja, pero realmente no me importaba en ese momento, tenía que llegar a mi bebé.

Caminé por ahí como una loca desesperada, pero luego lo encontré. Tanya lo sostenía en una sala de estar que había cerca la habitación en la que yo había dado a luz.

"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?", me preguntó casualmente.

"Dame a mi bebé", le dije con firmeza.

"Bella, esto es lo mejor", dijo con falsa compasión.

"¡No! ¡Es mío y no puedes quedártelo!", empecé a ponerme histérica, por lo que las enfermeras vinieron corriendo y trataron de contenerme. Me di la vuelta y de hecho le di a una de ellas un puñetazo en la mandíbula, por lo que ellas respondieron sedándome con algún tipo de inyección.

Cuando me desperté estaba de vuelta en mi habitación y mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado en una silla.

"Mamá, por favor, no lo alejes de mí", le dije aturdida con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. El medicamento que me dieron no me había dormido totalmente, mi cerebro estaba nublado pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber lo que estaba pasando.

"No lo vamos a alejar de ti", dijo en voz baja. "Aún lo verás todos los días. Esta es sólo la mejor situación para todos. Bella, tienes quince años y de esta manera podrás volver a la escuela y tener una experiencia normal en la escuela secundaria. Nadie aparte de nosotros sabrá que estuviste embarazada, así que esto nunca va a afectar a tu vida de nuevo".

"No estoy dándole a mi bebé", insistí.

"No pienses de esa manera, piensa en ello como si lo estuvieras compartiendo. Edward no está aquí para aceptar la responsabilidad de él, así que todos vamos a trabajar juntos para criarlo".

"Pero... todo el mundo pensará que es suyo", le dije con escepticismo.

"Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en su vida, Bella. En este momento eres demasiado joven para ser madre, pero de esta manera él se quedará en la familia y podrás verlo en cualquier momento que desees. Ya hemos establecido una habitación para él en casa, y está justo al lado de la tuya".

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?", le pregunté en voz baja, tratando de mantener el control de mí misma para pensar realmente en la situación.

"Todos los amigos de papá vinieron a ayudar a construir la habitación, y lo consiguieron en un tiempo récord. Es realmente hermosa".

A regañadientes acepté, aunque me pareció que realmente no tenía otra opción. Básicamente, como yo lo entendía, Tanya estaba a punto de ser su madre para toda la gente, pero sería mío cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor. Pensé que una vez que tuviera los dieciocho años y pudiera darme el lujo de irme por mi cuenta, sería capaz llevarme al pequeño E conmigo. Iríamos a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera y nadie dudara que yo fuera su madre. Comprendí la necesidad de graduarme en la escuela secundaria, si quería tener un trabajo real para mantener a mi hijo, por lo menos tenía que tener un diploma. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más agradecida estaba por tener una familia en la que apoyarme.

Tanya llevó al pequeño E a mi habitación, pero ella le estaba dando de comer con un biberón, por lo que no pude cogerlo de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no puedo darle de comer?", le pregunté, deseando tener a mi hijo.

"Ya está unido a ti, ahora necesita realizar una conexión conmigo también", dijo Tanya rápidamente.

Yo iba a discutir con ella, pero entonces decidí dejar que acabara de alimentarle. Si ella iba a ser su "madre" en público, entonces supuse que por lo menos tenía que parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Huh, Leonardo", Tanya arrulló a mi bebé.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté asombrada por cómo le había llamado.

"Oh, no te he dicho su nombre todavía", dijo Tanya de manera casual. "Decidí que necesitaba un nombre fuerte, y no hace daño que tenga el mismo nombre que uno de los actores más exitosos".

"Uh, no. Su nombre es pequeño E", insistí.

"¿Pequeño E? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?", preguntó indignada.

"Es Edward Masen tercero. Sólo le llamo pequeño E para acortar".

"De ninguna manera", dijo Tanya, cabreándome completamente. "No me gusta el nombre de Edward, es un nombre antiguo".

"¿Y Leonardo no lo es?", yo la desafié.

"No gracias a DiCaprio".

Miré a mi madre esperando a que ella ayudara, pero no le dijo nada a Tanya. Yo no sabía qué hacer, todavía tenían que hacer el certificado de nacimiento antes de poder irnos, pero yo no iba a llamar a mi hijo Leonardo. No entendía por qué ella pensaba que tenía algo que decir en el asunto, pero por el bien de no discutir, decidí simplemente que viera mi punto de vista.

"Tanya, creo que Edward realmente agradecería que llamáramos a su hijo como él. Tú no tienes que llamarlo Edward si no quieres, puedes llamarlo por su segundo nombre. Anthony es igual que el músico ese que te gusta tanto, Anthony Tomas", le recordé.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió. "Sí, podría vivir con eso".

Supe en ese momento que las cosas no iban a ser tan perfectas como mi madre había prometido. Nos llevamos a Anthony a casa esa tarde, y ya que yo estaba todavía un poco débil y había que andar mucho en el aeropuerto, Charlie llevó a Anthony la mayor parte del tiempo en su asiento de bebé. Anthony era un bebé muy grande, sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o estaba mojado; durmió durante casi todo el viaje, pero cuando llegamos a casa, las cosas cambiaron.

La habitación de Anthony estaba junto a la de Tanya, no junto a la mía, y desde el momento en que llegamos allí, mi tiempo con Anthony fue prácticamente inexistente. Mi madre decía que Tanya necesitaba vincularse con él, y que no era posible que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera había ido a su cuna y Tanya y mi madre ya estaban allí para enseñármelo a distancia por solo un minuto. Días enteros pasaron si ni siquiera ver a mi bebé, y yo podía sentir la depresión revolverse dentro de mí.

"No deja de llorar", oí a Tanya decir una noche. Yo había estado acostada en mi habitación durante algunas horas, limpiándome los ojos mientras escuchaba llorar sin descanso a Anthony. Yo no quería nada más que ir a abrazarlo y averiguar por mí misma lo que estaba mal, pero no se me permitía, por lo que estaba escuchando la conversación de la habitación de al lado con la esperanza de oír lo que ellas pensaban que estaba mal con él.

"Bueno, él tiene hambre", dijo mamá.

"No quiere su biberón", dijo Tanya sonando irritada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comió?", mamá le preguntó.

"No sé, igual desde esta mañana", dijo Tanya casualmente como si no fuera un gran problema.

"Tanya, un bebé no puede estar tanto tiempo sin comer", mi madre le dijo con preocupación.

"¿Por qué no? Está gordito, así que no es como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre", dijo Tanya imperturbable.

"No importa. Los bebés necesitan comer cada tres horas", le dijo mamá.

"Bueno, ¿cómo voy a saber eso?", dijo Tanya con actitud. "¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer si no se quiere tomar biberón?".

"Tal vez el flujo de la tetina del biberón pasa demasiado rápido para él", mi madre especuló.

"¿Qué diferencia hay en eso? Shh, no puedo creer que ya esté exigiendo", dijo Tanya despiadadamente, y yo no pude soportarlo más, me levanté de la cama y me fui directamente a su habitación. Mi madre y Tanya parecieron sorprendidas por mi intromisión, pero me importó una mierda lo que pensaran en ese momento. Cogí a Anthony de los brazos de Tanya y cuando ella trató de agarrarlo de nuevo, me metí en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Tanya estaba gritando y golpeando la puerta, pero hice lo mejor que pude para desconectar. Finalmente estaba otra vez con mi bebé después de varios días sin ningún contacto, así que nada más me importaba aparte de eso. Anthony me miró y dejó de llorar de inmediato. Era como si él supiera que yo era su madre y supusiera que debía estar conmigo, pero luego fue abriendo la boca y cuando me di cuenta comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Mis pechos no dejaban de hacerme daño, especialmente cada vez que lo oía llorar, así que ya que no tenía intención de salir de mi cuarto con él en ningún momento cercano, decidí tratar de cuidarlo. Me sentí extraña con todo, pero yo era su madre y eso era lo natural. Me subí la camiseta y en el momento en el que lo puse en mi piel, se enganchó enseguida.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas por la seriedad del momento. Nunca me había sentido como su madre como lo hice entonces, y yo sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a mi madre de que yo debía ser la que cuidara de él.

Anthony se amamantó durante casi una hora, parando brevemente para una siesta a lo largo del proceso, pero entonces pareció perfectamente contento. Lo vi dormir todo el tiempo, viendo como se movían los pequeños músculos de su rostro y como le temblaban las manos. Yo estaba asombrada con él y no podía creer que yo hubiera sido capaz de crear una persona tan perfecta.

Pero muy pronto nuestro tiempo juntos se terminó.

Tanya se las arregló para encontrar una llave de mi habitación y abrió la puerta. Cuando ella lo vio durmiendo en mi pecho se puso absolutamente furiosa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi bebé?", ella gritó.

"¿Qué?", mamá preguntó entrando detrás de Tanya y después se quedó sin aliento cuando me vio. "Bella", dijo avergonzada.

"¿Qué? Tenía hambre", dije a la defensiva.

"Bella, dáselo a Tanya", mi madre me dijo con severidad.

"¡No!", grité, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alejarlo, Tanya lo agarró de mí con fuerza, despertándole en el proceso y haciéndolo llorar otra vez.

"Mira mamá, te dije que ella iba a hacer algo como esto para hacer que yo no le gustara", dijo Tanya amargamente antes de tomar a Anthony y salir de la habitación.

"Bella, no le puedes amamantar así", me dijo mamá inesperadamente.

"Pero mamá, tenía hambre, y he oído que Tanya decía que él no se tomaba el biberón. Yo no le he obligado a hacerlo, él ha querido...", dije mientras lloraba de nuevo.

"Bella, escúchame. Cuando un bebé se amamanta crea un enlace con la madre que podría hacer que el bebé sólo respondiera a su madre... El problema con esto es que Tanya es su madre ahora y Anthony no la aceptará si sigues amamantándole", mi madre dijo lentamente.

"¡Ella no es su madre!", grité con una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Bella, no podemos seguir así, no es saludable para ti ni para Anthony. ¡Tú tienes que ser una niña, y Anthony tiene que conocer a Tanya mejor!".

"No puedo hacer esto, mamá. Tengo que estar con él", dije a través de mis lágrimas.

"Con el tiempo va a ser más fácil y lo entenderás. Pero eso no va a pasar contigo aquí", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", le pregunté.

"Te he matriculado en un colegio en Chicago".

"¿Qué?... ¿por qué has hecho eso?", grité. "¿Acabo de llegar a casa y ahora me estás enviando fuera de nuevo? ¿Sin mi bebé?".

"Bella, necesitas un tiempo lejos de él para distanciarte. Tienes que comprender que Tanya es su madre y tú eres su tía".

"¡NO!", grité y traté de correr detrás de Tanya para quitarle a mi bebé, pero ella no estaba en la casa. "¿Dónde se ha llevado a Anthony?", le pregunté aterrorizada.

"Ella va a ir a otro sitio con él durante unos días hasta que estés en tu nueva escuela".

"¿Dónde diablos se ha llevado a mi bebé?", le pregunté enfurecida.

"Bella, es el bebé de Tanya ahora", dijo frustrada por mi persistencia. "Tú realmente no has estado mucho tiempo fuera de la casa desde que has vuelto, pero... todo el mundo piensa que Tanya dio a luz".

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?", pregunté sin aliento.

"Tiene más sentido de esa manera, Bella. Cuando te fuiste ella le dijo a la gente que iba a tener un bebé de Edward, y cariño, así es como debe ser. De todos modos él pensó que tú eras ella esa noche, así que..."

"¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "Estuve de acuerdo en dejar que me ayudaras a cuidarlo, pensaba que Tanya le diría a la gente que lo había adoptado, no que fingiría un embarazo y diría que había dio a luz al bebé de Edward".

"Como he dicho, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Tanya no puede tener hijos, y bueno, tú sigues siendo una niña".

"¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!", le grité.

"Lo siento, Bella, pero eso no va a suceder. Tanya tiene la custodia de él ahora, así que..."

"¿Cómo que tiene la custodia? Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso", dije, pero entonces me acordé de aquella enorme pila de papeles que curiosamente firmé en el hospital. "Tú... me has mentido. Tú me hiciste firmar los papeles, me hiciste renunciar a mis derechos sin ni siquiera saberlo".

Yo estaba más allá de la ira en ese momento, estaba aplastada. Mi propia madre me había engañado con mi bebé, y lo hizo sin ni siquiera pestañear.

"Bella, sé que no lo comprendes ahora, pero serás capaz de tener una vida de verdad. Puedes tener citas e ir de compras, y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por encontrar una niñera o estar en casa en el momento de poner al bebé en la cama. Podrás ir a la universidad y ser una editora de libros como siempre has querido ser. Tanya realmente ha decidido quedarse aquí. Ella ha decidido sacrificar sus sueños universitarios para poder cuidar a Anthony. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella ahora, y tú deberías estar agradecida por tener una gran hermana".

La miré con odio absoluto. Nunca pensé que me haría algo así, yo sabía que siempre había querido más a Tanya, pero fue un golpe bajo pensar que sería capaz de hacer esto.

"¿Por eso papá no ha estado mucho en casa últimamente? Tú le dijiste tu plan y él se negó a ser parte de él, ¿verdad?", le dije sabiéndolo.

"Tú padre y yo no opinamos lo mismo sobre este asunto, pero él te ama y quiere hacer lo mejor para ti".

Sin decir una palabra me volví para salir de la casa, juré que sería la última vez que volvería. Yo iba a encontrar a mi bebé y luego iba a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de criarlo sola.

"¿A dónde vas?", ella me llamó. Cuando no le respondí, continuó. "Bella, no puedes llevártelo. Tanya tiene la custodia legal, por lo que serás acusada de secuestro y Edward será detenido por violación de menores. Bella, te lo juro, todo esto ha sido por tu propio bien. Te quiero, bebé, y quiero que tengas la oportunidad de ser una niña otra vez. Sólo tienes que ir a esta escuela y entonces verás lo bien que vas a estar después de unos meses".

No me volví hacia ella y me negué a responder, pero no había manera en el infierno de que volviera otra vez.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba mi hijo, pero yo no podía volver a casa. Así que simplemente vagué sin rumbo por días, durmiendo en los bancos del parque y robando comida en la tienda local. La ventaja de ser la hija del jefe de la policía en un pueblo pequeño, era el hecho de que nadie sospecharía de mí en un robo, por lo que fue bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, la caída más grande de ser la hija del jefe de la policía en un pueblo pequeño, fue el hecho de que cuando alguien te estaba buscando, era difícil ocultarte. Un coche de policía me vio mientras caminaba por la calle y me encontró con artículos robados, por lo que fui detenida. Robé algunas cosas electrónicas con la esperanza de venderlas y ganas algo de dinero, pero eso no le cayó muy bien a la policía local.

"Bella, ¿en qué estabas pensando?", Charlie me preguntó después de verme encerrada.

Pero me negué a hablar con él. Simplemente me quedé mirando la pared de enfrente y lo ignoré por completo. Yo sabía que él no había tomado la decisión de darle mi bebé a Tanya, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo, por lo que estaba enfadada con él también. De hecho, yo estaba enfadada con el mundo entero y no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor.

Al día siguiente un guardia se acercó, me sacó de mi celda y me llevó a una camioneta fuera de la comisaría. Yo no sabía a dónde me llevaban, pero después de cargarme en un avión, me di cuenta de que iba a ser un lugar donde yo nunca sería capaz de conseguir recoger a mi hijo.

Después de un rato el avión aterrizó y me llevaron a algo parecido al internado al que mi madre quería enviarme, excepto que este era más como una prisión que una escuela. El letrero decía "Escuela de Chicago para adolescentes con problemas emocionales", y había rejas en las ventanas.

Junto con el plan de estudios normal fui sometida a sesiones intensas de terapia que decían que yo necesitaba. No pasó un día en el que no tratara de escapar. Yo sabía que mi bebé me necesitaba, así que necesitaba volver con él… pero luego empezaron a medicarme. Dijeron que eran medicamentos para calmarme y para ayudar con la depresión post-parto, pero en realidad lo único que hicieron fue hacerme sentir como una persona completamente diferente.

Los otros niños en la 'escuela' de alguna manera lograron colar drogas y otras cosas en el interior, y me dijeron que ayudaban a contrarrestar los efectos de los medicamentos que nos daban, así que por primera vez en mi vida, empecé tomar drogas ilegales. Yo no sabía lo que estaba tomando, pero no me importaba en ese momento, siempre y cuando ayudaran con los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos.

Estuve en esa escuela infernal durante casi un año, pero no aprendí nada allí salvo el arte de preparar cócteles de drogas, y pasé el noventa por ciento de ese tiempo drogada. No hablé con mis padres durante ese tiempo, y no me importaba no volver a hacerlo. Anthony todavía era constante en mi mente, así que a pesar de las drogas, me mantenía enfocada en una cosa... en salir y llegar hasta mi bebé.

Al final tuve un descanso. A varios de los otros estudiantes y a mí nos concedieron pases de un día por buen comportamiento, lo cual fue absolutamente ridículo. Estábamos todos muy mal, pero yo no iba a cuestionar eso, aproveché la oportunidad para escaparme y hacer autoestop entre países para regresar a Washington. En ese momento yo estaba bastante segura de que podía cuidar de mí misma y de mi bebé, pero nada me había preparado para lo que encontré en el momento en el que regresé a Forks.

Me quedé escondida y traté de esperar el mejor momento para llevarme a mi hijo, pero cuando vi a Tanya con él en un parque, me sorprendí. Anthony no era el bebé que fue la última vez que lo vi, supuse que al estar drogada durante tanto tiempo, no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que él estaba creciendo. No sólo era mucho más grande de que lo que yo esperaba, sino que también estaba caminando... y tenía a su padre.

Seguí mirándoles por un tiempo y pronto me di cuenta de que Tanya y Edward se habían casado y aparentemente eran felices criando a mi bebé, juntos. Y también en ese momento oí hablar a mi hijo por primera vez. Llamó a Tanya 'mamá', y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y los esparció como polvo en el viento.

Tanya había hecho lo que yo pensaba que sería imposible. Me había quitado a Edward y luego a mi hijo. Yo no tenía nada, ni casa, ni futuro, ni absolutamente ninguna vida para vivir.

Me di vuelta y me alejé, no pude ni siquiera atreverme a mirar hacia atrás mientras me alejaba.

Hice autostop hasta Seattle y en los siguientes meses caminé aturdida como una vagabunda sin hogar hasta que no pude más. Encontré una botella de vidrio rota... y cerré los ojos antes de cortarme las muñecas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido lo que hicieron con Bella? Menuda familia...<strong>

**Por cierto, quería deciros que tengo guardados los fics que me recomendais para que traduzca, lo que pasa es que como estas dos autoras (knicnort3 y pattyrose) me dan permiso para traducir sus historias, pues de momento voy haciendo las suyas, en cuanto pueda mirare las que me habeis recomendado y sobretodo mirare si la autora da permiso, que a veces no hay suerte ;)**

**Gracias por las recomendaciones :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, . Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	10. Una década para respirar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, os dejo ya con la última parte del pasado de Bella, aunque este ya se acerca mucho a lo que hemos visto desde el PVO de Edward, pero bueno, así sabemos qué pensaba ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 10 - Una década para respirar ~<strong>

**BPOV**

Lo último que pensé antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí fue en la imagen de Edward sosteniendo a Anthony. Sólo los vi juntos brevemente, pero fue suficiente para darme la tranquilidad de saber que Anthony por lo menos estaba con uno de sus padres. No tenía ni idea de si Edward iba a volver al extranjero ni de cuándo lo haría, pero yo no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y me iba a morir con la seguridad de saber que él nunca lo dejaría.

Le di la bienvenida a la muerte sabiendo que a pesar de que no podía estar con mi hijo en vida, siempre estaría con él espiritualmente y no había nada que Tanya pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pero la muerte fue mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. En la oscuridad se oyó un ruido extraño, un pitido, y el murmullo de la gente hablando en la distancia. Yo estaba confundida, pero luego pensé que nadie había estado nunca en el cielo y había vuelto, por lo que no podía decir con certeza lo que se suponía que debía ser.

De repente hubo una luz brillante, lo que sin duda tuvo sentido. Pero a medida que mis ojos se acostumbraban, miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba realmente muerta. Estaba en un hospital... y estaba cabreada.

"Bienvenida de nuevo", dijo una enfermera regordeta con una sonrisa.

"No, no, no, no", dije en voz baja para mí misma. Yo no quería estar de vuelta, me quería morir, y no era justo que hubiera sido engañada.

En ese momento otra mujer entró en la habitación y me fije que en su tarjeta de identificación decía que era psicóloga. "Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?", preguntó la mujer con amabilidad. "Soy la Dra. Esme Cullen, y tenía la esperanza de poder hacerte unas cuantas preguntas", me dijo.

"Se supone que me tenía que morir", murmuré antes de mirarme las muñecas. Ahí estaba el dolor por mis cortes, pero las heridas estaban cubiertas con vendajes.

"Sí, pero te salvaron a tiempo", dijo la doctora en voz baja. "Y ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad".

"¿Quién me salvó?", le pregunté confundida. Yo pensé que no había nadie cuando sucedió, por eso me sorprendí al ver que estaba viva.

"Un transeúnte te vio tirada en la calle, sangrando, por lo que llamó a una ambulancia", explicó. "No tenías ninguna identificación, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?".

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes decirme al menos qué edad tienes? Podemos tomarte la huella dactilar si no cooperas".

Pero todavía no respondí. Lo último que quería era que ellos supieran que era menor de edad y llamaran a mis padres. Incluso sólo pensar en ellos me enfadó aún más de lo que ya estaba, y pensé brevemente en buscar un arma y matarlos mientras dormían. Me había cortado las muñecas con la imagen positiva de Anthony y de Edward juntos, pero en ese momento estaba furiosa por eso. Edward podía haber estado borracho esa noche, pero cuando se fue, se llevó toda mi vida con él. Lo perdí todo, y le culpaba a él tanto como a Tanya y a mis padres. Si fuera posible cerrarles a los cuatro en una casa y volarla por los aires, lo habría hecho. Me llevaría a mi hijo y nunca miraríamos hacia atrás.

"Vale, bueno, creo que voy a tener que decirle a alguien que venga aquí con el kit de toma de huellas dactilares", dijo la Dra. Esme porque me negaba a hablar con ella.

En el momento en que se marchó, me quité el gotero como hice después de que naciera mi hijo y busqué algo para vestirme.

"¿Marchándote antes de tiempo?", una voz grave me preguntó desde la puerta.

Levanté la mirada para ver a una mujer de pie, y me sorprendí totalmente. Yo nunca antes había visto a un travesti, pero estaba segura de que ella... o él… lo era.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le pregunté vacilante.

"Yo soy la persona que salvó tu vida. ¿Quién eres tú?", él / ella me preguntó.

"Yo soy la persona a la que deberías haber dejado morir", dije con amargura y luego continué buscando mi ropa. Finalmente la encontré en un armario junto a la puerta, así que empecé a vestirme. Ni siquiera me importó que ese hombre/mujer estuviera en la habitación, tenía que salir de allí antes de que descubrieran quién era yo.

Me asomé fuera de la habitación y entonces una enfermera me vio, así que llamó a alguien para que me frenara, pero no había manera de que yo dejara que eso sucediera. Corrí, pero justo cuando pensaba que estaba fuera, un guardia de seguridad me agarró por detrás. Traté de gritar y patalear para alejarme de él, pero el tipo era enorme y la lucha era inútil. De la nada escuché un golpe fuerte y el guardia de seguridad me soltó antes de caer de rodillas y desmayarse.

"¿Qué...?", dije mientras miraba al suelo, y entonces vi al travesti detrás de él sosteniendo una porra.

"Hum, y ni siquiera me he roto una uña", dijo él / ella con aire de suficiencia mientras miraba su mano.

"¿Cómo has conseguido quitarle la porra?", le pregunté confundida, sabiendo que la porra tenía que haberla tenido el guardia de seguridad.

"Cariño por favor. Puedo tomar cualquier elemento del cuerpo de cualquier hombre sin que él lo sepa", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias", dije con sinceridad. "Pero en realidad podría estar herido, tal vez deberíamos conseguirle un poco de ayuda", sugerí.

"Está en un hospital", dijo descuidadamente y luego me agarró del brazo y me llevó fuera del hospital.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, por el olor de tu ropa yo diría que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir, así que te voy a llevar conmigo a casa. Soy Jacob, por cierto".

"¿Jacob?", le pregunté sugestivamente mientras miraba su atuendo.

Se miró a sí mismo. "Oh, ¿hoy soy Jaclyn? A veces me olvido de cómo me he vestido por la mañana", dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Mira, te agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero no tengo ningún plan de quedarme por aquí mucho tiempo," le dije a él... ella.

"Cariño, ya sé que todo lo que te ha pasado parece estar mal en este momento, pero date un poco de tiempo, no vale la pena terminar con tu vida otra vez".

"No puedo vivir más así", le dije sin remedio.

"Muñeca, no debes de tener más de veinte años, tienes toda tu vida por delante de ti, haz las cosas bien".

"Tengo dieciséis", dije en voz baja. No estaba segura de por qué le dije eso, pero por alguna razón no me sentí tan sola en ese momento.

"¡Ay Dios!, voy a ser acusado de contribuir en la delincuencia de una menor… o tal vez en un secuestro", murmuró para sí mismo. "Dime cariño, ¿que puede ser tan malo en tu vida que te haya hecho querer matarte?", me preguntó.

"Es una larga historia", le dije en voz baja.

"Bueno, tengo tiempo", dijo con una sonrisa, y de mala gana me encontré yendo con él a su apartamento.

Era un lugar pequeño, pero estaba limpio y protegido contra el frío y la lluvia, por lo que me sentí muy bien al estar allí. Me encontré inesperadamente vertiendo mi corazón a un extraño, y él me tomó la mano todo el tiempo. No sabía cómo ni por qué Jacob decidió rescatarme, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Él me convenció de que algún día la verdad saldría a la luz, e incluso si ocurría en muchos años en el futuro, cuando mi hijo fuera un adulto, él vendría a buscarme. Tenía que estar allí cuando Anthony quisiera saber la verdad de mi boca, y si yo estaba muerta, él nunca llegaría a tener esa paz.

"La verdad siempre sale a flote", dijo Jake lentamente.

Jacob y yo rápidamente nos convertimos en una familia, aunque yo sabía que él nunca me traicionaría como hizo mi verdadera familia. Su familia le repudió cuando se enteraron de que era un travesti, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Ellos se lo pierden".

Tomé sus palabras en serio y traté de limpiarme. Jake me dio un poco de ropa nueva y una nueva actitud ante la vida. Yo no quería ser siempre una patética perdedora, quería hacer algo con mi vida, porque si Anthony venía a buscarme, yo no quería que se horrorizara por lo que se encontraría.

Tuve un documento de identidad falso y un trabajo como camarera, pero conforme pasaron los años, noté como mi depresión se filtraba de nuevo en mí.

Nunca busqué droga, pero de alguna manera siempre parecía estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Algunas de los otras camareras de donde trabajaba se drogaban en el callejón, y tanto como yo fingía que estaba bien la mayoría de las veces, la idea de no sentir el dolor, aunque fuera por un par de horas, era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, así que me uní a ellas. Terminé volviendo a las drogar, y una vez más, me encontré despierta en un hospital.

"Buenos días", dijo un rostro familiar.

"¡Uf!", grité con enfado. Yo no estaba tratando de matarme, así que el hecho de que alguien llamara a una ambulancia y terminara en el hospital, sólo me molestó.

"Bueno, no sé si te acuerdas de mí o no, pero soy la Dra. Esme Cullen", dijo con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que estuve allí, así que me sorprendió que me recordara, pero yo definitivamente me acordaba de ella.

"Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a decirme tu nombre y voy a pedir que vengas a citas semanales, o haré que te retengan aquí".

Fue fácil decir lo que yo elegí. Ella no me dejaría salir hasta que verificara mi nombre, pero como yo ya tenía finalmente dieciocho años, no podía obligarme a volver con mis padres. Pero yo tenía que ir a sesiones de terapia semanales, las cuales seriamente pensé en saltarme, pero eran gratis, así que pensé que en realidad podrían ayudar.

"Así que Bella, tu historial dice que eres una fugitiva. ¿Es eso cierto?", Esme me preguntó durante mi primera cita.

"¿Usted no se escaparía también si sus padres la enviaran a una cárcel y dijeran que era un internado?", dije con actitud.

"¿Podemos hablar de eso? Dime por qué fuiste enviada a esa escuela en primer lugar", preguntó Esme.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me pillaron robando cosas, y como mi padre es un policía, decidió enviarme allí en vez de hacerme pasar tiempo en la cárcel. Pero realmente eso no fue muy diferente", le dije despreocupada.

"¿Y cómo te sentiste con eso?", preguntó con suavidad.

"Maravillosa", le dije con una sonrisa, obviamente falsa.

"Bella, si no tratas de abrirte a mí, entonces yo no te puedo ayudar", me dijo.

"Mire, usted dijo que tenía que venir a estas cosas o de lo contrario estaría retenida, o detenida, o cualquiera que fuera el infierno, así que aquí estoy. Pero eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo, no tengo ningún deseo de hablar de esta mierda con usted o con cualquier otra persona. ¿Puedo irme ahora?".

En realidad quería contarle todo a Esme, ella parecía una persona realmente agradable, pero yo estaba tan quemada con la gente en la que se suponía que confiaba, que no sabía cómo dejar de lado mis secretos. Se lo conté a Jacob, pero él era como mi línea de vida en ese momento, y me negué a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Sabes?, hablé con tu madre por teléfono", dijo sorprendiéndome.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté con amargura.

"Bueno, pensé que sería bueno decirle a tus padres que por lo menos estás con vida. Tenía la esperanza de concertar una cita contigo y tus padres, pero..."

"Pero ella no tenía ganas de venir para hablar", asumí con sarcasmo.

"Ellos tenían obligaciones a las que no podían faltar, pero espero que puedan hacerlo en otro momento. Tu madre sonaba feliz de saber que estabas a salvo", dijo Esme.

"Bueno, eso no me hace sentirme bien por dentro", le dije molesta. "¿Puedo irme ahora?".

Salí de la sesión, pero esa no fue la última vez que vi a la Dra. Esme Cullen. Fui a unas cuantas sesiones más, pero con los años me vi obligada a reunirme con ella en cualquier momento en el que me metía en problemas. Ni siquiera arañamos la superficie de mis problemas, pero era un extraño consuelo saber que ella iba a seguir intentándolo. Ella era básicamente una desconocida para mí, y sin embargo, podía sentir más compasión de ella durante nuestro tiempo juntas de lo que sentí por mi madre.

Tuve mis altibajos en los últimos años, a pesar de que mis subidas nunca eran tan altas y mis bajadas eran tan bajas que iba a terminar enterrada bajo tierra, de alguna manera logré salir al recordar las razones por las que aún continuaba.

Tuve momentos de felicidad en mi vida. Jacob y yo nos quedábamos hasta tarde, comíamos palomitas de maíz y hablábamos de nuestros sueños. Yo no tenía muchos, pero él quería ser una showgirl, así que nos prometimos que iríamos juntos a Las Vegas un día. No tenía ni idea de lo que hubiera hecho sin Jake, él me salvó la vida en más de un sentido y yo todos los días daba gracias a Dios por él. No sólo era mi mejor amigo, sino que era mi padre y mi madre también. Él era todo lo que yo necesitaba que fuera, y él siempre estaba ahí para mí.

Yo básicamente caminaba por la vida en un constante estado de conciencia nublada. Pasaba por varias emociones, pero no estaba realmente viva, sólo existía. Pero me sentí mal de nuevo en la época del décimo cumpleaños de mi hijo. Traté de no seguirle la pista con el paso de los años, pero fue casi imposible no hacerlo. Saber que todos esos años dolorosos en los que no me habían permitido tenerlo en mis brazos y saber que toda una década había pasado, era demasiado difícil de manejar por mi cuenta, así que volví a las drogas una vez más.

Yo había estado viviendo en esa ciudad durante mucho tiempo, y sabía exactamente a dónde ir para mantenerme alejada de las drogas, y también sabía todos los lugares donde las drogas eran abundantes y las vendían a bajo precio.

La última vez me pasé varias semanas con las drogas, pero yo ya estaba en la cuerda floja en mi trabajo, así que tenía que tener cuidado. Ben, del Bar Ben, fue muy indulgente conmigo así que tuve suerte, pero yo sabía que él estaba cansado de mi mierda. Me pasaba las noches drogándome, luego durmiendo toda la mañana, yendo a trabajar por las tardes durante las horas de mucha gente, y luego drogada otra vez. Jacob estaba preocupado por mí, pero conocía mi rutina, yo sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para trabajar en mis luchas internas, y luego me limpiaría de nuevo.

Fue después de una noche muy larga de drogas cuando mi mundo cambió de nuevo...

Yo había tomado un cóctel que nunca antes había tomado, y terminé pasándome más de lo que había planeado. En el momento en que volví en mí, ya era por la tarde, así que realmente necesitaba llegar a casa para asearme. Estaba pensando en mis cosas, aturdida y esperando el autobús, cuando de la nada Edward Masen volvió a entrar en mi vida.

Ver a Edward en ese momento fue tan surrealista que ni siquiera estuve segura de si él estaba realmente allí o si su imagen no era más que un efecto secundario y desagradable de la droga.

"¿Edward?", le pregunté aturdida. El sol estaba demasiado brillante ese día, por lo que hizo que mi cabeza se mareara y no pudiera pensar con claridad.

"Sí. Wow, no puedo creer que realmente seas tú. Te ves... crecida", dijo, cosa que realmente me molestó. Él me obligó a crecer sin ni siquiera saberlo, y pasaría un infierno de tiempo antes de que acabara sabiéndolo.

"Eso tiende a ocurrir", le dije molesta y luego miré por la calle para buscar al autobús. Yo soñaba con ver a Edward otra vez, y había alrededor de un millón de cosas que quería decirle, pero cuando él estuvo allí de pie, delante de mí, nada de eso pareció importar más. Tan enfadada como me convencí de que estaba, la verdad era que en el fondo yo siempre le amaría y lo último que quería era que él fuera arrestado por violación de menores si la verdad salía a la luz. Si pensara realmente que el decírselo haría las cosas diferentes, tal vez lo habría hecho, pero de todos modos había pasado tanto tiempo que no había manera de que Anthony quisiera estar conmigo. Yo no era más que una persona que se drogaba a veces y sin un trabajo respetable, y ellos tenían toda una vida feliz, juntos, una que nunca me incluiría a mí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí? Ya sabes, tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti".

"Estoy segura", le contesté con amargura y luego miré por la calle. Casi me entraron ganas de reír ante la ridícula idea de que mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, lo único que les preocupaba era su preciosa reputación.

Edward me preguntaba cosas y yo estaba esperando a que el autobús llegara para salvarme de la explosión brutal de mi pasado. Pero cuando me pidió que lo acompañara a su hotel, de hecho me encontré a mí misma estando de acuerdo. No tenía ni idea de por qué, tal vez fue mi imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él un poco más para conocer cualquier cosa posible que él pudiera decir acerca de mi hijo, pero fuera el infierno que fuera, yo sabía sin duda que iba a ser una experiencia dolorosa.

En el momento en el que llegué a su habitación me di cuenta de que había sido un gran error. Yo no podía manejarlo y tenía que salir... pero él no me dejó, me agarró la muñeca y me arrastró fuera de la habitación. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero tampoco quería saberlo. No quería estar cerca de él en absoluto, porque lo despreciaba totalmente... y todavía estaba enamorada de él al mismo tiempo, algo que sólo me hizo odiarle aún más.

¿Por qué me sentía tan fuerte con él? Él técnicamente era mi cuñado y parcialmente responsable de arruinar mi vida, pero no importaba lo duro que luchara, yo todavía lo amaba con todo mí ser. En el exterior sin embargo estaba muy agitada.

Después de vomitar mi último cóctel de fármacos en el lado de la carretera, continuó para llevarme a Forks, lo que provocó que peleara e intentara huir como respuesta. Cuando llegamos a su perfecta y mierdosa casa, traté de correr, no había manera en el infierno de que él me metiera en su nido de amor. Excepto que él fue mucho más fuerte que yo y logró meterme dentro.

"Esa vieja bruja va a llamar a la policía", le dije después de que una de sus vecinas le viera metiéndome en casa en contra de mi voluntad. Tenía la esperanza de que él se asustara y me dejara ir, pero ni siquiera pestañeó.

Me quedé absolutamente asombrada cuando Edward comenzó a clavar la puerta con el fin de mantenerme dentro. Sin embargo, una parte de mí estuvo agradecida por ello. Yo no podía salir, pero eso también significaba que nadie más podía entrar. Yo podría calmarme si se trataba de Edward, pero si aparecía Tanya, probablemente acabaría matándola.

Edward se alejó por el pasillo, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces me fijé en una foto de Anthony. Me sentí aturdida mirándole, como si estuviera mirando a cualquier otro chico, aunque supuse que no ayudó que Edward y Tanya también estuvieran en la imagen. Intenté duramente no pensar en ellos como una familia y enterré todas mis emociones para él tan profundamente que no sabía cómo sentirme.

Edward habló y yo le contesté distraídamente, pero después me fui a una foto diferente. En la segunda foto fue más difícil enterrar mis emociones, porque la escena era casi exactamente a como me la imaginé cuando yo todavía estaba embarazada. Estaban sólo Edward y Anthony con una sonrisa, parecía que estaban pasando un buen rato juntos, y no pude evitar la sonrisa pequeña que se escapó de mis labios al verlos. Por primera vez sentí que Anthony no se había perdido sin mí, porque él estaba donde se suponía que debía estar… con su padre. Los dos se veían muy bien juntos, no había manera de que pudiera imaginármelos separados después de ver eso.

"Se parece a ti", le dije, algo que yo siempre había sabido.

"Sí, es mi mini yo... bueno, ya no es tan pequeño".

Edward me dijo lo que Tanya le había dicho que me pasó, y aunque no me sorprendió en ese momento, hubo algo en su manera de decirlo que me hizo perderme por completo. Yo tenía dos opciones: o llorar histéricamente, o ir más allá del enfado. No había llorado en años y me negué a empezar entonces, así que opté por la segunda. Empecé a tirar cosas, tratando de romper todo lo que pudieran coger mis manos. Odiaba esa casa de mierda y todo lo que había dentro de ella. Odiaba toda esa mierda estúpida de Tanya y no quería nada más que viniera un tornado y destruyera ese lugar de mierda.

Cuando Edward siguió sin dejarme salir de la casa, redirigí mi destrucción hacia él, le ataqué y golpeé en el pecho una y otra vez. Yo odiaba a mucha gente en mi vida, pero en ese momento, él estaba en la parte superior de mi lista. Todo lo relacionado con esa casa era mi infierno personal, y él me estaba presionando contra las llamas. No estaba segura de si le gustaba verme arder allí, o si realmente pensaba que me estaba ayudando, de cualquier manera, tenía que encontrar una manera de adormecerme a mí misma otra vez.

"¿Has olvidado lo que significábamos el uno para el otro?", él me preguntó intensamente. "Sabes que eras mi mejor amiga... yo ni siquiera estaría vivo hoy si no fuera por ti".

Yo quería caer en sus brazos y derramar mi corazón en él, quería que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besara la frente, como siempre había hecho, pero no lo hizo, y de todos modos yo ni siquiera sabía lo que le podía dar desde mi corazón.

Me encerré después de eso. No habría más gritos ni sueños con mi hijo y lo que debería haber sido. Yo no podía vivir en el pasado y no avanzar, así que me volví a mi existencia estancada. Pasé los siguientes días de esa manera, simplemente pasando el tiempo, esperando a que él tuviera piedad de mí y me dejara volver a mi vida emocionante.

Edward me preguntó una vez más lo que me pasó, quería escuchar mi versión de los acontecimientos que me hicieron irme de casa, pero de todos modos mi verdad estaba tan lejos de lo que mi familia había dicho que yo realmente no creía que él me creyera.

Pero había una pregunta que yo tenía para él... "¿Sigues enamorado de Tanya?", le pregunté. Él obviamente estaba nervioso por la pregunta, así que yo ya tuve mi respuesta. Yo sabía que él no la amaba, él me había dicho que no, por lo que en cierto modo casi sentí pena por él. Él estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto, quedarse con Tanya por el amor de Anthony, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era meterse en su propio infierno.

" Esto no es acerca de mí o de Tanya, es acerca de ti ", me dijo tratando de cambiar de tema porque sabía que yo podía ver a través de él.

"Siempre se ha tratado de Tanya, ¿no lo has aprendido a estas alturas?", yo le dije en voz baja. Era la mayor cantidad de honestidad que le podía dar en ese momento, sólo deseaba que de alguna manera pudiera entenderlo. "Siempre pensé que con el tiempo caerías enfermo por ella, y recuerda que en realidad me querías a mí ", le dije, lamentando las palabras tan pronto como salieron de mi boca.

"Nunca dejé de amarte, Bella", me dijo con fuerza. "Simplemente todo se convirtió en... algo diferente".

"Cierto, te refieres a que Tanya era más bonita y tenía un cuerpo mejor, ¿verdad?".

"Bella... yo...", dijo buscando las palabras que quería decir. "Tú eras sólo una niña", dijo finalmente.

"Lo que sea", le dije. Yo era apenas una niña de mierda en ese entonces, quien dio a luz a su hijo, pero supuse que eso no importaba. Yo sabía que no les importaba a mis padres, ¿por qué le iba a importar a él? "Mira, a pesar de lo que piensas, yo tengo un lugar para estar, así que, ¿me puedo ir?".

Después de una prueba ridícula de llamar para comprobar mi historia acerca de mi trabajo, finalmente quitó los tableros y dejó que me fuera, pero entonces vi a Tanya. Ella estaba de pie en la puerta, y cuando me vio, me miró con odio puro. Gasté hasta la última gota de control que tenía para no arrancarle el pelo, estaba perdiendo la batalla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar, vi a Anthony... y todo lo demás desapareció.

Me quedé mirando al niño que no conocía y que no me conocía, y vi a mi bebé. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia, verlo allí fue un momento surrealista que nunca cambiaría por nada. Fue un momento que yo ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba, pero en ese momento pude respirar de nuevo. Era como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración desde la última vez que lo vi, y ese momento fuera una entrada brusca de aire en mis pulmones.

Pero él pasó a mi lado sin ni siquiera darme una mirada y desapareció por las escaleras, y luego me encontré conteniendo la respiración otra vez.

Yo prácticamente corrí por la puerta después de eso y juré que nunca volvería de nuevo. Por supuesto Edward me siguió, simplemente parecía que no podía dejar que me escapara del fuego. Por fin pude escapar de él diciéndole que le esperaría mientras él iba a por su coche, y luego salí de aquella maldita ciudad para siempre.

Las siguientes semanas fueron sorprendentemente tranquilas. Incluso me sorprendí a mí misma al no sentir la necesidad de recurrir a las drogas. Ver a Anthony vivo y sano fue en realidad beneficioso y me mantuvo sostenida por un tiempo. Sabía que era sólo una pequeña cura para la herida abierta que aún supuraba dentro de mí, pero tomaría cualquier alivio que pudiera tener en ese momento. Me iba a dormir cada noche con la cara de mi hijo en mi mente, y me despertaba por las mañanas con una sensación de esperanza. El mundo no podía ser completamente una mierda si Anthony estaba en él.

Pero entonces hubo otro encuentro inesperado...

Esme me había dicho que correr podría ayudar a aliviar algo de la tensión de mi vida cotidiana, por lo que a menudo iba al parque local para correr un poco cuando estaba teniendo un día particularmente malo. La casualidad fue haberme olvidado mi botella de agua cuando salí ese día, así que decidí parar y tomarme un refresco en un stand que había en el parque cuando alguien tiró de mi camiseta por detrás, así que me volví para ver quién era.

"Hola, ¿tú no eres mi tía Bella?".

Me sorprendí totalmente. Anthony estaba mirando hacia mí y esperando una respuesta, pero se me olvidó cómo hablar.

"Vi tu foto en la casa de mis abuelos. Lo eres, ¿verdad?", me preguntó de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza diciendo que no, yo no era su tía Bella, así que no estaba mintiendo.

"Sí lo eres. Me acuerdo de la foto, tú eres ella", insistió.

Miré a mí alrededor y de repente empecé a preocuparme al darme cuenta de que estaba solo en ese parque. No era el peor parque de la ciudad, pero definitivamente no era uno en el que debería estar solo. Así que empecé a sentir pánico, y yo sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, por lo que aspiré mis emociones y le pregunté dónde estaba su madre.

"Oh... ella no está aquí, pero mi papá está allí. Ven, vamos a hablar con él, él me demostrara que eres Bella", dijo él, pero antes de que yo pudiera argumentar, me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacia las canchas de baloncesto. Su mano en la mía fue la sensación más increíble que había podido imaginar, estábamos piel contra piel, como la última vez que fui capaz de cogerlo. Nunca quería dejarlo ir, pero yo sabía que si me negaba a soltar su mano, probablemente lo asustaría.

"Papá, ¿no es esta la tía Bella?", Anthony le preguntó a Edward cuando llegamos hasta él. Le miré a los ojos y me sorprendió no ver en su rostro el dolor que yo esperaba. Traté de llegar a una excusa para irme, yo no quería irme en absoluto, pero había estado corriendo durante tanto tiempo que era difícil encontrar una manera de tomar un descanso. Cuando Edward se burló de mí con el juego del caballo, lo utilicé como una excusa para quedarme y seguir moviéndome.

Esa hora o así que pasé jugando con ellos tuvo que ser el mejor momento de mi vida. No sabía qué momentos como ese podían existir para mí, y después de que mi tiempo con ellos terminara, acepté ir al partido de hockey de Anthony. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara con ellos, más difícil sería dejarlos de una vez por todas, pero yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a mi bebé jugar al hockey.

Me fijé en cuando era su partido y entonces esperé ansiosamente a que llegara ese momento. Me juré a mí misma que sólo sería una vez y después de esa noche dejaría de inmiscuirme en sus vidas. Sin embargo, cuando el partido terminó, traté de salir antes de que Anthony pudiera verme allí, porque yo sabía que no podría decirle que no si él me preguntaba que fuera a otro partido. Pero él me vio y no me pidió que fuera a otro partido, me pidió que fuera a su apartamento a cenar.

Por alguna razón era mucho más fácil estar en su apartamento que en su casa de Forks. No habían estado viviendo allí por mucho tiempo y no había fotos en todas partes, pero la mejor parte de todo fue el hecho de que Tanya apenas había estado allí.

Anthony me enseñó su habitación y después terminamos de cocinar la cena juntos. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que había cocinado con mi padre cuando era una niña, y por primera vez desde que me fui de casa, eché de menos a Charlie. Fue el mejor padre cuando yo era pequeña, pero después me quedé embarazada y él no supo cómo manejarlo. Yo siempre había estado enfadada porque él nunca se puso en pie por mí después de que Anthony naciera, pero aún así lo echaba de menos por lo que habíamos tenido antes de todo eso.

"Hey, ¿por qué haces eso?", Anthony me preguntó después de poner un huevo crudo en su rostro.

"Pensé que se vería bien ahí", le dije en broma. Mi padre y yo a menudo terminábamos con una guerra de comida, y yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo con Anthony, pero Anthony, obviamente, no lo entendió.

"Eso tiene huevo crudo", dijo paranoico.

"Oh, todo irá bien", le dije un poco molesta por su paranoia. Tanya le había jodido realmente la cabeza, y que me mataran si yo la dejaba salirse con la suya. Esme siempre me decía que la mejor manera de superar el miedo era enfrentarse a él, por lo que puse más huevo en cada una de sus mejillas.

"¡Podría morir por eso!", me gritó.

"Tienes razón", le dije en tono de disculpa. "Deberíamos estar poniendo esto en la cara de tu padre", dije con una sonrisa y froté las manos por todo el perfecto cabello de Edward. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero pensé que si Anthony veía que su padre no se asustaba por eso, él lo superaría también.

"Oh, estás muerta", dijo Edward con una sonrisa y entonces fue una guerra total. Edward no tenía miedo de jugar y ensuciarse cuando éramos niños, y yo estuve feliz de ver que Tanya no había matado esa parte de él.

Después de todo nos limpiamos, Edward me llevó a casa para pasar la noche, y luego me reuní con Jacob. Conocía lo suficiente a Edward para saber cuando no le gustaba alguien, y estaba claro que no le gustó Jacob, así que me despedí y rápidamente llevé a Jake a nuestro apartamento.

"Así que... ese era el famoso Edward Masen", dijo Jacob lentamente cuando llegamos al interior. "Guapo... es una especie de James Dean".

"Ni siquiera digas eso", le dije sabiendo que iba a decir algo malo.

"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo inocentemente. "Su hijo es adorable, tiene tus ojos".

"¿En serio?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, son exactos a los tuyos, no puedo creer que esa sanguijuela no se haya dado cuenta", dijo Jacob con frialdad.

Sabía que a Jacob no le gustaba Edward, no le gustó desde el primer momento en el que le conté mi historia. No le culpaba totalmente a él por lo que me pasó, pero sólo el hecho de que él estuviera saliendo con mi hermana después de lo que significábamos el uno para el otro, simplemente pareció que Jacob no lo vio bien. De hecho yo estuve de acuerdo, pero nunca me atreví a odiarlo realmente.

"¿Sanguijuela?", le pregunté sorprendida por su adjetivo hacia Edward.

"Todo lo que ese hombre te ha hecho es tomar y tomar. Tú salvaste su vida cuando era un niño, lo consolaste cuando sus padres murieron, ¿y qué es lo que él ha hecho por ti? Hum, vamos a ver, se tiró a su hermana y arruinó tu vida. Sí, yo lo llamaría una sanguijuela".

Le sonreí a Jake. A pesar de su actitud negativa hacia Edward yo sabía que en su corazón quería lo mejor para mí. Él fue muy protector conmigo, y yo siempre estaría agradecida por ello. "¿Pensaba que no ibas a decir nada?", le pregunté con las cejas levantadas.

"Lo siento... no he podido evitarlo", dijo tímidamente.

Le sonreí de nuevo y luego le besé en la mejilla antes de irme a la cama... pero ahí fue cuando la depresión volvió. Había tenido la oportunidad no sólo de ver a mi hijo, sino de hablar y jugar con él. Había oído su voz y lo había visto reír y hasta enfadarse. Era todo lo que hubiera deseado ver durante todo este tiempo, y sin embargo, no pude verlo. Él no me pertenecía ya, y nunca más lo haría. Si Tanya se enterara de que había estado pasando tiempo con él, todo podría terminar muy mal. Ella podría hacer que sus vidas fueran un infierno viviente, e incluso haría que arrestaran a Edward por violación, y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Anthony necesitaba a Edward, sin él, Tanya mataría toda su alma.

Fui a conseguir droga y caí tan bajo como jamás había caído antes, y una vez más, volví a las drogas para sobrellevar la situación. Pero con la cantidad de dolor que tenía, lo de siempre no estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que durante el siguiente par de semanas empecé a tomar drogas más duras y más potentes... y una vez más, me encontré en una cama de hospital.

Mierda.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé completamente de piedra al ver a Edward sentado en una silla junto a mí. "¿Cómo te sientes?", me preguntó.

"Como una mierda", le contesté.

Esme entró en ese momento, pero yo no quería hablar con ella. No había intentado suicidarme, pero creo que en ese momento realmente no me hubiera importaba morir. Edward siguió a Esme por cualquier razón y yo me volví a dormir.

Como no podían probar que había tratado de matarme me dejaron en libertad la tarde siguiente, pero Edward estaba allí, esperándome. Él me pidió que me quedara con él, y a pesar de que básicamente le mandé a la mierda, cuanto más lo pensaba, más me decía yo misma que era una buena idea.

"Te voy a dar esta semana para tratar de salvarme... o lo que sientas que es necesario, pero no puedes decírselo ni a mis padres, ni a Tanya, y necesitas asegurarte de que Anthony tampoco diga nada"... "Y necesito que luego me dejes ir".

Él no entendía mis condiciones, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de si yo misma las entendía, pero necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo o de lo contrario no sería capaz de pasar la semana con él. Tanya no podía saber eso, yo no podía dejar que lo utilizara para separar a Anthony de su padre o tener a Edward atrapado como yo sabía que lo tenía. Y de esa semana podría vivir con Anthony y Edward y luego me marcharía y no volvería nunca más. Me volvería a llevar esos recuerdos conmigo donde quiera que fuera para el resto de mi vida. Tal vez en realidad pondría fin a mi vida más tarde, pero estaría bien con eso sabiendo que había tenido mi momento con ellos.

Y mi tiempo con ellos fue perfecto. No sólo pasaba el día haciendo el papel de madre por primera vez en mi vida, sino que me pasaba las noches envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Yo no tenía intención de dormir con él, pero con mis labios encontrándose con los suyos en la oscuridad, no supe cómo parar. Él me estaba besando, tocando, y ni una sola vez pensó que yo era Tanya.

"Yo… yo no tengo…". Hizo una pausa para murmurar y fue entonces cuando un pensamiento diferente se me ocurrió.

"Está bien, no tengo ninguna enfermedad y tomo anticonceptivos", le dije una verdad a medias. Yo había tomado la píldora en el pasado, pero sabía que con la medicación que me habían dado en el hospital no iba a ser efectiva. De hecho era el momento justo, podría quedarme embarazada de nuevo, sería simple. Podría recuperar lo que fue tomado de mí y nadie podría quitármelo de nuevo. Lo quería tanto que lo necesitaba, como necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba sentir el bebé de Edward dentro de mí una vez más, mirar a los ojos de nuestro hijo y que él me mirara sabiendo que yo era su madre. Era la única manera de sobrevivir más allá de esa semana.

Hicimos el amor y fue todo lo que soñé que sería. Él me quería, y cuando terminamos, me quiso otra vez. Hicimos el amor todas las noches, y durante el día nos besábamos y tocábamos cada vez que Anthony no nos estaba mirando. Era un oasis de cielo en medio del infierno que era mi vida.

Pero entonces mi semana perfecta acabó. Yo quería quedarme y decirle todo, quería luchar por ellos, pero no sabía cómo.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?", Jacob me dijo cuando me reuní con él en el apartamento para irnos a Las Vegas.

"No", dije con una sonrisa triste. "Pero... no puedo quedarme. Ellos no me pertenecen a mí. Yo sólo me quede por un tiempo", le dije con voz entrecortada.

Jake sonrió con simpatía y luego me abrazó con fuerza. "Vamos, es hora de que me convierta en una bailarina estrella y que tú seas mi lacaya", dijo en tono de broma.

Me reí a pesar de mi dolor y dije: "No puedo esperar".

Jake y yo conseguimos otro apartamento y él consiguió un trabajo de bailarina en el gran escenario 'Soy una drag'. Era uno de esos shows en los que se servía la cena durante el baile, por lo que conseguí un trabajo allí como camarera. Era un trabajo monótono, pero al menos las drag queens eran muy divertidas y entretenidas. A parte de mi trabajo de camarera, también trabajaba en el Caesars Palace, en una de las tiendas de regalos.

Y entonces empecé otra vez a ponerme enferma por las mañanas. De inmediato supe que estaba embarazada, y al principio yo estuve más allá que feliz, pero luego la realidad se interpuso y me golpeó en la cabeza como un martillo...

"Tienes que volver y decírselo todo a Edward", insistió Jacob.

"No puedo. Si Tanya se entera..."

"¿Qué?", dijo Jacob tomándome por sorpresa.

"Podría hacer que arrestaran a Edward", dije lentamente. "Y ella tiene la custodia de Anthony, por lo que podría terminar quedándoselo para ella sola".

"Cariño, esa perra nunca podría hacer que arrestaran a Edward", dijo.

"Por supuesto que sí, ella es ese tipo de personas", le dije.

"Entiendo eso, pero eso significaría que ella tendría que admitir que se lo llevó de ti. Edward no sabe que tú eres la madre de Anthony, y eso es lo último que quiere Tanya. Imagina que ese pequeño pueblo se convierte en un hervidero de rumores sobre 'Tanya, la ladrona de bebés'. Ella se pondría completamente negra, lo sabes. Sólo haría que arrestaran a Edward si tú la expusieras a ella, ¿no? Yo sé que no es la mejor cosa en el mundo, pero vuelve allí, cásate con ese hombre tan pronto como se seque la tinta de los papeles de su divorcio, y luego criad a vuestros hijos juntos. No llegarás a ser la mamá de Anthony, pero puedes ser su madrastra y verlo cuando quieras".

Yo no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Jacob nunca había conocido a Tanya y él sabía cómo trabajaba ella. Él tenía toda la razón, si Tanya hacía que arrestaran a Edward, eso solo traería la verdad, y eso era lo último que ella querría. De todos modos Edward me dijo que se estaba divorciando de ella, ¿por qué no iba a querer estar conmigo?

Jacob me dejó prestado el coche que acababa de comprar y conduje tan rápido como pude para volver a Washington. Hice un par de paradas en el camino, pero llegué a Seattle en un par de días y mi corazón latía esperando verlos de nuevo... solo que ellos no estaban allí. Así que fui a Forks y reuní todo mi valor para llamar a la puerta de la casa que él compartía con Tanya.

"Has tenido mucho valor para presentarte aquí", dijo Tanya en el momento en el que me vio.

"Hola hermana, también me alegro de verte", dije con sorna. Realmente no me preocupaba por ella en ese momento, estaba a punto de recuperar a mi familia y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a ella cuando era más joven, pero ahora no iba a dejar que me tratara como antes.

"Edward no está aquí, y no va a volver pronto", dijo sin piedad.

"Vale, está bien". Me volví para irme pensando que estaba con uno de sus amigos debido a su divorcio, pero luego ella me llamó.

"Se alistó de nuevo en el ejercito por otros cuatro años más. Se fue la semana pasada".

"¿Qué?", sentí como si estuviera siendo apuñalada en el estómago. Fue un déjà vu, Edward se había ido y yo estaba embarazada y sin ninguna manera de aferrarme a Anthony. Sin Edward Tanya nunca me dejaría verlo, y yo no podía soportarlo. Después de estar tan entusiasmada y pensar que por fin iba a poder estar en la vida de mi hijo para quedarme, no pude soportar la idea de perderlo de nuevo.

Conduje sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer conmigo misma, y entonces lo vi. Anthony estaba allí de pie bajo la lluvia, esperando el autobús. Yo ni siquiera pensé, sólo actué.

"Hola Anthony", dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Tía Bella, has vuelto!", dijo emocionado.

"Sí, he vuelto para ver si querías venir conmigo de vacaciones", mentí. Odiaba mentirle, pero aún odiaba más la idea de Tanya sola con él.

"Tengo que preguntarle a mi madre primero", dijo inesperadamente.

"Oh... ya lo he hecho yo, me ha dicho que está bien", le dije rápidamente.

"¿En serio?", me preguntó con escepticismo. Él era un chico inteligente, sabía que Tanya normalmente no estaría de acuerdo en algo así.

"Sí, e incluso me ha dado un poco de dinero para comprarte ropa nueva cuando estemos allí", le dije.

"Genial", dijo con entusiasmo, se metió en el coche y nos fuimos.

Conduje durante todo el día, y cuando nos detuvimos en un hotel por la noche, saltamos en la cama y jugamos a las adivinanzas. Lo llevé a ver el Gran Cañón y la sartén más grande del mundo, y luego, hacia el final de la semana, nos dirigimos de nuevo a Las Vegas. Yo estaba nerviosa sobre llevarlo allí a causa de toda la policía, pero estaba sin dinero, así que necesitaba ayuda.

"Oh Bella", dijo Jake cuando me presenté en 'Soy una drag' con Anthony.

"Sé que esto está mal, pero yo no podía dejarlo allí con ella", dije con desesperación después de distraer a Anthony con un gran bocadillo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?", me preguntó apoyándome.

"Necesito que lo vigiles un par de horas mientras que yo consigo algo de dinero".

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?", me preguntó con desconfianza.

"Voy a hacer de puta en una esquina", le dije. Jacob se quedó sin aliento, pero se echó a reír. "Jake, estoy bromeando".

"Vale, ¿entonces qué?", me preguntó.

"Tengo un cheque de pago de Caesars. No es mucho, pero nos debería sacar de aquí hasta que pueda pensar en mi próximo movimiento".

"Bueno, tengo dos mil que puedes coger", dijo.

"No, Jake, no voy a coger tu dinero. Estaremos bien, no estoy asustada y voy a sobrellevar todo esto", le aseguré.

"Vale mi amor, vigilaré a tu niño durante el tiempo que necesites".

"Gracias. Te lo debo todo", le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Fui a recoger mi cheque pero el director no volvería hasta la noche siguiente, así que no tenía otra opción que esperar. Volví a 'Soy una drag' y me eché a reír ante la reacción de Anthony por el lugar.

"Bella, no sé si sabes esto, pero todas estas mujeres... son realmente hombres", dijo en voz baja. Todo el mundo se preparaba para el espectáculo de la noche, por lo que las personas se movían por los alrededores y Anthony los veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Lo sé, amigo", le dije a la ligera. "Pero todos son muy agradables".

"Así que... ¿cuando conocí a Jacob era realmente un hombre vestido como una mujer, o era una mujer vestida como un hombre?", Anthony preguntó vacilante.

No tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle a un niño de diez años lo que era una drag queen, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. "Jacob es un hombre al que le gusta actuar como una mujer", le dije sin saber qué más decir. Anthony pensó en ello y luego se encogió de hombros, creo que simplemente no era algo realmente importante para él. Estaban faltos de personal esa noche, así que me ofrecí para trabajar, ya que necesitaba el dinero. Anthony se quedó detrás del escenario y vio todas las idas y venidas en torno a él. Me sentí mal por mantenerlo allí así, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Él se quedó en silencio durante la mayor parte, pero después de un tiempo se animó y hasta empezó a hablar con otras personas.

"¿Cómo andas con eso?", Anthony le preguntó a Jake mientras miraba sus zapatos.

"Con clase, querido", dijo Jacob con un guiño mientras esperaba su turno para salir al escenario.

"Realmente los niños no deberían estar aquí", dijo otro camarera con amargura mientras ella traía las bebidas a los bailarines. Yo no la conocía muy bien, pero siempre me había parecido muy perra.

"Bueno Rosalie, realmente no tengo otra opción en este momento", le dije con actitud.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Y por qué diablos no está en la escuela?", cuestionó. "¿Qué clase de persona arrastra a un niño de su edad a un lugar como éste?".

"Una persona sin ninguna otra opción", insistí y luego me alejé de ella.

Volví a mi trabajo y vigilé a Anthony cada quince minutos o así. No es que yo estuviera preocupada por él, era sólo que lo miraba con completo asombro. Yo ya había pasado unos días con él, pero no podía superar el hecho de que él estuviera allí conmigo. Tenía a mi hijo y haría todo lo posible para aferrarme a él.

Una de las drag queens le dio a Anthony un juego electrónico portátil para jugar, por lo que fue casi absorbido por el mismo. Comió chile frito por primera vez y bebió con entusiasmo la margarita sin alcohol que tenía en la barra para él. Yo sabía que no siempre podría darle comida basura, pero era una delicia y yo quería que se divirtiera.

Como todavía estaba esperando mi cheque me pidieron que trabajara en el show al día siguiente, algo por lo que Anthony pareció realmente entusiasmado. Yo sabía que no era algo que él hubiera visto nunca antes, y el caos controlado de todo eso fue muy interesante.

"Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar de vacaciones?", Anthony me dijo durante uno de mis descansos en el segundo día.

"¿Te quieres ir ya a casa?", le pregunté con una sonrisa forzada.

"No... pero me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí con nosotros", dijo en voz baja.

"Yo también", le dije con sinceridad.

"Hey Bella", me dijo Rose por detrás. "Necesito hablar contigo un minuto".

"¿Sí?", le pregunté con curiosidad después de seguirla a la habitación de al lado.

"Mira, ayer por la noche... mi compañera de cuarto, Irina, y yo estábamos viendo las noticias y... vimos a Anthony", dijo ella tímidamente. "Mira, no conozco tú situación con él... si es una cosa de custodia o lo que sea, pero yo sólo quería advertirte de que Irina ha ido ir a decirles dónde te encuentras".

"¿Estás bromeando?", le pregunté en estado de pánico. "¿Por lo tanto es probable que ahora haya policías de camino hacia aquí?".

"Toma esto", dijo y sacó un fajo de billetes.

"No, no puedo aceptar eso", dije confundida en cuanto a por qué me estaba ayudando.

"Yo sé lo que es que te quiten a un hijo, y no creo que ninguna madre deba experimentar eso", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy la que lo quitó?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno, primero, él se parece a ti... y segundo, puedo ver lo mucho que lo amas. Siento si me he estado comportando como una perra antes, sólo estaba tratando de averiguarlo... y estoy bastante segura de que lo he hecho".

"Gracias Rose, pero de todas maneras no puedo coger tu dinero", le dije.

"Sí puedes. No puedes esperar a tu cheque y lo necesitas, por favor. Yo no pude cuidar de mi hija, así que sólo quiero hacer esto por ti", dijo con sinceridad.

"Gracias. Tan pronto como lleguemos a donde quiera que vayamos, te lo pagaré", le dije y luego instintivamente le di un abrazo.

"No te preocupes por eso, sólo vete", dijo rápidamente.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego volví a por Anthony.

"Hey, es hora de volver a la carretera", le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para no preocuparle.

"Vale... ¿a dónde vamos ahora?", preguntó.

"Uh... ¿qué tal Florida?", pensé en ese capricho.

"¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir a Disneyworld?", me preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Claro que sí. Y a los estudios Universal también", dije tan entusiasmada como era posible mientras caminábamos hacia el garaje. Jake me dijo que usara su coche hasta que estuviéramos seguros, y luego él volaría hasta nosotros y se llevaría el automóvil. Realmente tenía mucha suerte. Sin su ayuda y la de Rose nunca lo habría hecho.

"Bella, ¿al llegar a Florida puedo llamar a mi padre? Yo nunca antes he estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él", preguntó Anthony.

"Uh... bueno, no sé el número de su base", dije con pesar. Yo estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar el coche de Jake, pero nuestra conversación lo estaba haciendo aún más difícil.

"¿Su base? Mi padre me dijo que se iba a quedar con Emmett cuando se trasladara de nuevo a Forks. Está en un viaje de negocios, pero debería haber vuelto ya", dijo, por lo que me detuve en seco.

"Anthony, tu madre me dijo que estaba en el ejército", le dije lentamente, esperando que él se hubiera olvidado.

Él arrugó su rostro confundido. "No, él odiaba estar en el ejército. Además, dijo que era demasiado duro estar lejos de mí de esa manera, así que no volvería nunca más".

Cerré los ojos con horror mientras poco a poco me daba cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Tanya mintió. Por supuesto que Tanya mintió, ¿cómo podría haber esperado algo diferente a eso? No lo alejé de ella, probablemente a ella ni siquiera le importó, de hecho, probablemente estaría feliz de obtener la compasión de la gente. Había alejado a Anthony de Edward, y totalmente me odié a mi misma por ello.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora", le dije en voz baja y frenéticamente comencé a buscar el coche de nuevo.

Por mucho que odiara lo que Edward debía estado pasando, todavía no me atrevía a darle a Anthony de nuevo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo. Así que simplemente decidí llamar a Edward y decirle que Anthony estaba bien... pero entonces vi varios coches de policía entrar en el garaje.

Agarré el brazo de Anthony y lo llevé rápidamente al interior, pero también había policía entrando a través de la sala de espectáculos.

"Bella, sal por atrás", Rose me dijo en un apuro. Era la última salida a la izquierda y conducía a un callejón.

"Gracias", dije y traté de salir de esa manera... pero estaba bloqueada y supe que no había ningún lugar a donde correr.

"Bella, ¿por qué hay tantos policías en todas partes?", Anthony me preguntó preocupado.

"Todo está bien", le aseguré con la mayor calma posible para que no tuviera miedo. "Vamos a volver a entrar", le susurré.

"¿Qué está pasando?", me preguntó de nuevo. Él no era un bebé, sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

"Necesito que te sientes aquí y que cuando la policía te pida que vayas con ellos, no tengas miedo, ¿vale?", yo le dije rápidamente. Parecía confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza, así que le di un beso en el pelo y le dijo 'te amo' antes de ir de nuevo hacia la puerta del garaje. Rose estaba en la sala y entendió lo que estaba pasando, así que ella asintió con la cabeza para que yo supiera que no lo dejaría hasta que la policía se lo llevara. El lugar estaba rodeado, así que sabía que no había manera de salir y yo no quería que Anthony viera como me arrestaban.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. En un momento estábamos hablando de ir a Florida y al siguiente estaba siendo detenida.

Finalmente fui derrotada de una vez por todas y supe que no iba a salir de allí. Había secuestrado a un niño y me lo había llevado a otro estado, y si Tanya tenía algo que decir sobre el tema, yo no iba a salir de la cárcel hasta que cumpliera los ochenta. La única esperanza que me quedaba era que Edward no fuera devorado por más mentiras de mi hermana y terminara su matrimonio de manera permanente. Anthony siempre tendría que pasar tiempo con ella, pero recé para que una vez que nuestro segundo hijo naciera, no fuera sometido también a una vida con Tanya. Yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser madre de cualquiera de mis hijos, no quería que Tanya lo fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>El lunes volvemos al presente y veremos si Bella sale de la cárcel o no ;) <strong>

**Os recuerdo que el fic tiene sólo 17 capítulos, asi que en una semanita y poco lo terminamos, que pena :(**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco 2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	11. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Volvemos al presente ya con una interesante conversación entre Charlie y Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 11 - Revelaciones ~<strong>

**BPOV**

Una vez que toqué fondo, el único lugar para ir fue hacia arriba...

Cuando me metieron en la celda de la cárcel me sentí completamente muerta. Lo había perdido todo otra vez y sólo me tenía a mí misma para culparme. Yo fui imprudente y tomé la palabra de Tanya, cuando debería haber confirmado su historia y haberme asegurado de que Edward estaba realmente de nuevo en el ejército. Incluso aunque él realmente hubiera estado en el extranjero, yo probablemente habría terminado en la cárcel de todas formas, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba mintiendo, nunca me habría llevado a Anthony en primer lugar. Sabía que Anthony quería a Edward más que a nadie, y yo realmente estaba feliz por eso. Yo sólo rezaba para no haber asustado a Anthony por el resto de su vida.

Cuando Edward entró para preguntarme, me apagué por completo otra vez. En ese momento la verdad era como un cuento de hadas infantil, algo que yo sabía, pero que realmente ya no creía. Me había inventado tantas mentiras en los últimos años que era difícil ver a través de la bruma que habían causado, para centrarme en algo real.

Pero el ver a Edward defendiendo a Tanya fue como una patada en la cara... "Tanya puede ser una madre de mierda, pero ella lo ama a su manera, y tú no tienes derecho a alejar a un hijo de sus padres...", dijo agitado.

"¡Ella no es su madre!", grité, no pude evitarlo. Allí estaba él, sintiendo lástima por Tanya porque yo me había llevado a su hijo, cuando la verdad era exactamente lo contrario. Ella me quitó a mi bebé, pero nadie se molestó nunca con ella por eso, de hecho, mi madre incluso dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella. Estaba tan enfadada que literalmente veía rojo. En ese momento no pude recordar las razones por las que me había guardado el decirle la verdad durante tanto tiempo, en ese momento sólo necesitaba ser escuchada. Yo no sabía lo que pasaría con él en cuanto a la acusación de violación, pero sólo rezaba para que Tanya estuviera satisfecha con tenerme tras las rejas, y que tuviera un poco de piedad y compasión por él. Incluso si yo acertaba y él terminaba en la cárcel, yo no podía parar el efluvio de la verdad una vez que las compuertas se abrieran. Era imposible deshacer lo que había hecho, y sabía que nuestras vidas nunca serían las mismas.

... pero, por supuesto, Edward no me creyó. ¿Pero por qué no me creyó? Mi historia era ridícula, y él había estado viviendo en su mentira durante casi una década. Puesto que la verdad finalmente había salido, de repente me desesperé porque me creyera.

"No estoy mintiendo, Edward", le dije, pero él todavía no me escuchaba. Yo siempre me había preguntado lo que Edward diría si alguna vez se enterara de la verdad, pero nunca me imaginé que se negaría a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Bella?", me preguntó cerrándose completamente a sí mismo por mi historia. "Anthony se ve igual que yo, todo el mundo lo dice. Si Tanya hubiera robado a Anthony, entonces no se parecería a mí".

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué se resistía a la verdad, él pensaba que yo le estaba diciendo que Tanya lo robó al azar, lo que en realidad le haría no ser su padre. Edward era un padre increíble y amaba a Anthony con ferocidad, lo amaba lo suficiente como para permanecer en un matrimonio terrible que hacía su vida miserable, porque él pensaba que era lo mejor para su hijo, y pensaba que mi verdad quería decir que lo perdería.

"Nunca dije que no fuera tuyo", dije con calma, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?", me preguntó con desesperación. "¿Cómo podría ser mío y suyo no?".

"Porque es mío", espeté.

"Bella, tienes que parar esto", gritó. Pensé que sería un alivio que finalmente supiera la verdad, pero el hecho de que todavía no me creyera me hizo enfadarme... y desesperarme.

"¡No! He tenido esto guardado por mucho tiempo y no voy a guardarlo nunca más", le dije con fuerza. Las palabras eran como cristal en mi boca, y si tuviera que masticarlas, estaría absolutamente segura de que habría valido la pena si él las creyera. "Querías que te dijera lo que me pasó, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tú estabas borracho hasta el culo en una fiesta de mierda y pensaste que yo era ella. Yo estaba en la cama porque había gente en mi habitación, y tú fuiste allí y te encontraste conmigo, y entonces me follaste".

"Estás enferma, lo sabes", dijo frenéticamente con incredulidad. "Realmente necesitas ayuda".

Y entonces estallé. "Lloré durante una semana de mierda justo después de eso. Me dolió como el infierno, pero yo estaba tan enamorada de ti que ni siquiera me importó, pero luego te fuiste justo después. Estaba aterrada, por lo que no hablé con nadie por días. Unos meses más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero me escondí porque estaba demasiado asustada como para decírselo a alguien. Cuando mis padres por fin se enteraron, ya era demasiado tarde para un aborto, pero dejar que se lo quedara mi perfecta hermana mayor fue la solución de mierda. Ni siquiera me preguntaron, di a luz y se lo dieron a ella, como si yo no fuera más que una puta incubadora. Dijeron que si alguna vez se lo decía a alguien, tú irías a la cárcel por violación, por lo que desde hace casi once años he mantenido mi boca de mierda cerrada".

Parecía enfermo... literalmente. Realmente pensé que él iba a vomitar en ese mismo momento, lo que me hizo sentirme diez veces peor de lo que ya me sentía. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras la adrenalina bombeaba a través de mis venas, entumeciendo la ola de dolor que su reacción me había causado. Yo había estado aferrándome a esa ola de dolor durante mucho tiempo, tratando como el infierno de contenerla, hasta que hirvió bajo la superficie y luego entró en erupción llevándonos a los dos en su camino.

Se volvió para irse, pero yo no podía dejarlo ir sin decirle que estaba embarazada por segunda vez de su bebé. Edward era padre ante todo, así que sabía que si algo le haría esperarse ese momento era el hecho de saber que iba a tener otro hijo.

En ese momento yo no estaba tratando de conseguir que me perdonara, sólo tenía que rogarle que cuidara de mis hijos. Sabía que si daba a luz siendo una presa, básicamente significaría que se llevarían a mi bebé lejos de mí rápidamente y se lo darían a los servicios sociales a menos que su padre estuviera disponible para cuidar de él. Así que Edward necesitaba estar preparado para criar a un segundo niño, y yo necesitaba que él me asegurara que Tanya no tendría sus manos grasosas en él. Pero lo más importante, necesitaba que él me asegurara que les diría a nuestros hijos cuánto los amaba yo, y que lo sentía por estar ausente en sus vidas. Yo sabía que él cuidaría de ellos y los amaría como ningún otro, pero estaba desesperada por no ser olvidada de nuevo, y yo no quería que pensaran que no los amaba más que a nada.

Pero Edward no me pudo garantizar nada. No me prometió que les diría a nuestros hijos que yo los amaba, y por primera vez desde que perdí a Anthony, lloré. Me quebré y lloré en el suelo de la cárcel. Fue más doloroso que cualquier dolor físico que nunca hubiera sentido, y no sabía cómo iba a conseguir pasar las próximas horas sola en la cárcel. Yo estaba completamente derrotada y no me quedaba nada dentro de mí para seguir luchando.

Lloré durante horas, rota y angustiada, en mi celda de la cárcel. Lloré por todos los años que me había perdido con Anthony, y lloré por todos los años que perdería con mis dos hijos. Lloré por Edward e incluso lloré por mi familia perdida. Por mucho que los odiara en la actualidad, echaba de menos como estaban las cosas antes. Echaba de menos el domingo por la mañana cuando mi padre y yo hacíamos tortillas, echaba de menos como mi madre peinaba mi pelo y me decía que a ella le hubiera gustado tener el cabello como el mío, maldita sea, incluso echaba de menos cuando Tanya se sentaba en mi cama y me hacía las uñas. Echaba de menos el momento en el que la vida era sencilla y tranquila. Echaba de menos la normalidad... lo que eso significaba.

Después de que mis horas de lágrimas terminaran, me sequé la cara y me senté, lista para enfrentar lo que la vida tenía reservado para mí. No podía seguir sintiendo lástima por mí misma, tenía que aceptarlo todo y encontrar un poco de fuerza para el niño aún dentro de mí. Al igual que cuando estuve embarazada de Anthony, yo sabía que no estaba sola porque llevaba a mi bebé conmigo dondequiera que fuera. La cárcel iba a ser difícil, y si no encontraba un poco de coraje, entonces me tragarían entera.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo iban a mantenerme en esa pequeña celda, no era una prisión a largo plazo, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera trasladada a cualquier lugar en el que pasaría mi sentencia. Pero después de que me viera obligada a pasar otra noche fría en esa habitación, tuve otro visitante.

"Hey chica", dijo Charlie en voz baja. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Me quedé absolutamente asombrada al ver a mi padre después de tanto tiempo. No entendía por qué había venido hasta Las Vegas para verme en la cárcel, cuando él no intentó ni una vez ir a alguna de las citas psicológicas que Esme trató de hacer en Seattle. Yo no lo entendí, pero no le pregunté tampoco. Quería llegar a través de los barrotes y pedirle que me sostuviera como solía hacer cuando una pesadilla me aterrorizaba, pero ya no era una niña y no estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté con amargura.

"Traté de venir ayer, pero Edward me quitó mi horario", dijo con una sonrisa pesada. "No parecía muy contento cuando salió de aquí, recogió a Anthony de inmediato y se fue para Washington", explicó Charlie distante. "Tanya dijo que él la amenazó para que se mantuviera alejada de Anthony. Supongo que es como debe ser".

"Supones", dije sarcásticamente. "Ella nunca debería haberlo tenido en primer lugar".

"Bella, sé que nada de esto importa ya, pero siento mucho lo que sucedió. Yo no sabía qué hacer o cómo manejar el hecho de que mi hija de quince años fuera a tener un bebé, así que hice lo peor que un padre puede hacer, me alejé. Yo no sabía cómo estar más en casa, así que pasé tanto tiempo en el trabajo como me fue posible para escapar del hecho de que había perdido por completo a mi niña".

"No la perdiste... por lo menos no en ese momento", le dije con rabia. "Yo no era ya una niña, pero aún te necesitaba y tú no estuviste allí".

"Lo sé, y no estar allí para ti en esos meses fue el mayor error de mi vida", dijo con tristeza. "No importaba que quisieras dar a Anthony en adopción, debería haberme dado cuenta de que era una cosa muy emocional para ti. Mi hermana tuvo un bebé cuando tenía diecisiete años y lo entregó, ella estuvo triste, pero siguió con su vida y pensé que tú también lo harías".

"Espera un minuto, yo no quería dar a Anthony", dije con incredulidad.

"Bella, firmaste los papeles", dijo confundido.

"No, no lo hice. Mamá me engañó para firmarlos, no me dejó leerlos y dijo que sólo eran los documentos legales para el hospital por haber tenido un bebé. Pensé que tenía que firmar con el fin de ser dada de alta con Anthony".

Mientras yo hablaba el rostro de Charlie, literalmente, cambió de color. Pasó de estar pálido, a rojo brillante, a morado, y luego un poco a verde, y volvió a palidecer. "Renee me dijo que estabas segura cuando firmaste esos papeles", dijo con los dientes apretados. "Sabía que tuviste un momento difícil cuando llegamos a casa, pero pensé que si realmente lo hubieras querido de vuelta, hubieras retirado los papeles de adopción".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con rabia. "¿Cómo podría haber retirado los papeles de adopción?".

"Bells, tu madre te explicó todo eso... ¿no?".

Incapaz de hablar en ese momento, negué con la cabeza.

"Hay un período de tiempo en el que la adopción puede ser revocada. Se le da a la madre biológica la oportunidad de pensar acerca de su decisión y cambiar de opinión si quiere. Renee me dijo que había tenido esa conversación contigo y que le aseguraste que no querías quedártelo. Ella me dijo que estabas feliz de que él se quedara en la familia".

"Bueno, ¡Renee es una puta mentirosa!", le grité con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Yo tenía quince años en ese momento y no conocía la ley, no tenía ni idea de cuales eran mis derechos. Fue aún peor teniendo en cuenta que mi padre era un oficial de policía. Yo confié en mi madre y ella me usó, me mintió y no le importó el daño que sufrí.

Charlie parecía que iba a caerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Renee nos había mentido a los dos, por lo que tropezó con una silla y se sentó antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no viniste cuando Esme te llamó para que te reunieras conmigo?", le pregunté entre mis lágrimas de rabia.

Él me miró y movió la cabeza sutilmente. "¿Quién es Esme?", preguntó confundido.

"La Dra. Esme Cullen. Mi psicóloga en Seattle", le dije lentamente.

Él negó con la cabeza más fuertemente. "Bella, no he sabido nada de ti desde que escapaste de la escuela de Chicago. Yo no tenía ni idea de que estabas en Seattle. ¿De verdad crees que si hubiera sabido que estabas allí no hubiera ido a buscarte? Yo no entendí por qué te escapaste, la escuela dijo que te involucraste con algunos chicos con problemas y estuviste recibiendo drogas de alguna manera, y luego huiste con ellos. Me quedé pensando que volverías, que no querías dejar a Anthony por completo, pero cuanto más tiempo te mantuviste alejada, más perdí la esperanza de verte otra vez. Era como si simplemente hubieras desaparecido, y me sentí completamente impotente".

"Pero te quedaste ahí. Te limitaste a observar como Tanya le daba a Edward mi bebé y le decía que era de ella".

"Creí que eso era lo que tú querías. Edward era su padre, y si él supiera que en realidad tú eres la madre de Anthony, las cosas podrían ponerse muy mal rápidamente", dijo en voz baja.

"Yo no quería que él fuera a la cárcel", le susurré y luego empecé a preocuparme otra vez. "Papá, no puedes dejar que Tanya haga que le arresten, no puede ser alejado de Anthony".

"¿Qué le arresten por qué?", Charlie me preguntó confundido.

"Por violación. Él sabe todo ahora, por lo que Tanya va a querer que lo arresten", dije en estado de pánico.

"Bells, cariño, él no puede ser arrestado por eso", me dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Primero, hay un estatuto de limitaciones en todos los casos de violación, y segundo, en casos como el tuyo, los padres tendrían que ser los que pusieran los cargos", explicó lentamente.

"Así... así que... ¿Edward nunca estuvo en riesgo de ir a la cárcel?", pregunté con una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Renee habló de que lo podrían arrestar cuando sucedió todo, pero eso estaba lejos de que sucediera".

"Pero tú no dijiste nada cuando ella habló de meterlo en la cárcel, sólo saliste de la habitación", dije en voz baja, tratando de comprender todo lo que pudiera para mantener mi enfado lejos de mi padre. Yo les había odiado a todos por tanto tiempo que era difícil dejar de lado ni siquiera un ápice de ese odio.

"Yo estaba enfadado porque ella mencionara el querer poner cargos contra él. Es decir, el chico acababa de perder a sus padres y estaba en el extranjero, no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que cuando ella se planteó la legalidad de todo eso, sabiendo que yo era un policía y que tendría que hacer algo con ello, yo simplemente me enfadé y me fui. Ella estaba tratando de manipularme, al igual que lo hizo con nuestro matrimonio, y yo no podía tratar con eso en ese momento. No nos hablamos durante semanas después de eso, pero Bella, yo fui un cobarde y nunca fui el padre que necesitabas, y voy a sentirlo por el resto de mi vida. Tanya ha hecho la misma mierda con Edward durante estos años, pero al menos Edward no la ha aguantado como yo hice".

"Él se quedó con ella", dije en desacuerdo.

"Sí, porque él estaba preocupado de que si se iba sería mucho más difícil para Anthony. No me fui físicamente en esos años, pero no estuve emocionalmente y pagué el precio. Edward al menos estuvo ahí para su hijo todos los días. Lo que él y Tanya no tuvieron fue un matrimonio. Él llegó a casa desde Irak y ha vivido en una zona de guerra desde entonces. De alguna manera logró proteger a Anthony de las batallas, pero ellas todavía tenían un efecto en ambos. Cuando me enteré de que se estaban divorciando, me sorprendí, pero estuve feliz por él. Había podido salir antes de que ella pudiera hacerle un daño permanente a Anthony".

"Tu matrimonio con mamá no tenía nada que ver con lo que me pasó a mí", argumenté.

"Yo esperaba que no te afectara, pero lo hizo. Es posible que hubieras acabado quedándote embarazada de todas maneras, pero si me hubiera divorciado de tu madre antes, entonces tan extraño como suena, habría estado más activo en tu vida, debería haberlo estado. No debería haber confiado en que ella había hablado contigo sobre el tema, debería haber leído todos los papeles y no dar por hecho que tú habías entendido lo que estabas firmando. Tu madre y yo hubiéramos tenido la custodia compartida, así que cuando estuvieras conmigo, yo no habría pasado todo el tiempo en el trabajo y hubiera tenido algo de tiempo a solas contigo para llegar a conocer realmente cómo te sentías... pero mamá siempre estuvo a tu alrededor en ese momento, ella nunca me dio la oportunidad de hablar contigo cuando estuviste en casa. No estoy dando excusas, Bells, y me siento muy culpable por todo esto, pero necesito que sepas lo mucho que lo siento por todo".

"¿Todavía estás casado con ella?", le pregunté distraídamente.

"Estamos divorciados desde hace cinco años... debería haber sido desde hace quince. Ella no tenía trabajo y yo no tenía suficiente dinero para mantenernos por separado, por lo que lamentablemente todavía vivimos juntos en la misma casa. Pero nosotros no hablamos a menos que sea necesario o si viene Anthony de visita".

"No necesitas mantenerla", le dije.

"Lo sé... pero yo nunca tuve corazón para ponerla en la calle. Ella es la madre de mi única hija..."

"Yo viví en las calles durante meses", dije calentándome de nuevo. "Y ella no es mi madre. Ella es la mujer que me dio a luz, pero yo para ella no fui más que la sombra de Tanya. Ella le dio a Tanya todo lo que tenía, y a mí sólo me dio los restos cuando ella no los quería. Ni una sola vez se me permitió tener algo por mi cuenta, todo lo que tenía era de Tanya. Edward era mío, pero Tanya se lo llevó, Anthony era mi bebé, pero Renee sólo se lo entregó a Tanya como si él no fuera más que una de sus magdalenas gourmet. Él era un ser humano, y no tenían derecho a alejarlo de mí como si yo no fuera nada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado con él si Tanya no lo hubiera querido? ¿Me hubiera dejado tenerlo entonces? Yo no fui la única chica en el mundo de quince años que se quedó embarazada, ambos podríais haberme ayudado con él hasta que estuviera lista para hacerme cargo de él por mi cuenta".

"Lo siento, Bella. Te juro que yo no sabía que lo querías. Ella me dijo...", Charlie se detuvo bruscamente en su explicación y luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de continuar. "No voy a poner excusas por lo que te sucedió. Merecías tener el derecho de criar a tu hijo y yo te fallé como padre. Si pudiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas bien, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para devolverte el tiempo perdido, pero no puedo. Y lo siento tanto, tanto...", dijo y luego se rompió y comenzó a llorar. Yo nunca antes había visto a mi padre llorar, y aunque eso no me compensaba por lo que pasó, lo perdoné. Necesitaba perdonarle, tenía que dejar ir algo de la ira y del odio que había estado cargando durante tanto tiempo porque se había convertido en una enfermedad en mi vida. Yo de ninguna manera era inocente en todo, todos tuvimos una parte de culpa en el lío en el que nos metimos, y yo también había hecho algunas cosas que eran imperdonables. Si no podía perdonar a mi padre cuando él lo estaba pidiendo, entonces, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a pedir perdón a mis hijos cuando llegaran a ser suficientemente grandes para entenderme?

"Todos hemos hecho cosas que estaban mal, muy mal", le dije mientras lloraba con él. "No sé por qué esa noche no le dije a Edward quien era cuando él pensaba que yo era Tanya. Estaba borracho, pero no estaba alucinando. Yo podría haber hecho que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, yo podría haberlo evitado, pero no quise.

"Tú tenías catorce años", Charlie me defendió.

"No importa. Había un montón de chicas de catorce y quince años en mi escuela que habían estado con chicos de la edad de Edward. Yo era una estudiante de primer año, él estaba en el último, nuestra diferencia de edad no era algo inaudito. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que él pensaba que yo era ella y no me importó. Después de eso me escondí de él. Él no se fue hasta unos días más tarde, podría haberle dicho la verdad, pero no lo hice".

"Tenías miedo", trató de razonar.

"Sí, lo tenía, pero eso no era excusa... estoy embarazada otra vez", le dije a Charlie bruscamente.

"¿En serio?", me preguntó horrorizado ante la idea de que yo estuviera embarazada en la cárcel.

"Sí, mira, puedo meterme en líos sin ninguna ayuda de ti o de Renee... o incluso de Tanya", dije con una sonrisa sin humor.

"¿El padre lo sabe?", me preguntó con vacilación.

"Es Edward, y sí, se lo dije ayer".

"¿Edward? ¿Cómo?... ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?", me preguntó confundido.

"Nos encontramos en Seattle y... es una larga historia, terminé quedándome con él y con Anthony durante una semana, cuando Tanya se encontraba en Italia", hice una pausa y luego me encogí de hombros con más lágrimas. "Quería quedarme embarazada. Fui estúpida y pensé que en realidad podría llenar el hueco dejado por Anthony. Le dije a Edward que estaba tomándome anticonceptivos cuando yo sabía que podía quedarme embarazada... secuestré a Anthony y aunque me di cuenta de que Tanya mintió acerca de que Edward se había ido otra vez al ejército, no quise llevarlo de vuelta", me sequé la cara, pero no sirvió de nada porque las lágrimas no paraban. "Ya ves, yo no soy inocente y no soy mejor que Tanya, soy peor. Ella trató de quedarse embarazada antes de saber que no podía y luego utilizó a Anthony para mantener a Edward con ella. Pero yo traté de quedarme embarazada y no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo nunca a Edward. Yo iba a quedarme a mi bebé y a dejar que Edward pensara que Anthony era su único hijo. En realidad pensé que tenía derecho a hacer algo así, pensé que era justo ya que no pude ser la madre de Anthony... y fui tan, tan, estúpida. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan despiadada y cruel?".

"Cariño, tú tienes corazón", dijo Charlie con severidad mientras llegaba a través de los barrotes para acariciar mi rostro. "Has tenido una vida traumática. Sería difícil para cualquier persona pensar con claridad en tu situación. No importa lo que estuvieras planeando hacer, lo que importa es lo que hiciste".

"Me detuvieron, de lo contrario lo habría hecho", le dije llena de odio hacia mí misma.

"No, no lo hubieras hecho. Mírate. En este momento no te odias a ti misma porque hayas sido arrestada, te odias porque sabes que te equivocaste. Tú habrías llevado a Anthony a casa y le habrías dicho a Edward lo de tu embarazo, ya que no tienes en ti el pensamiento de herir a las personas. No eres Tanya y no eres Renee. Tú eres mejor que ellas, siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. A veces la gente buena hace cosas que están mal, y la gente mala podría hacer lo correcto, pero eso es lo que las hace diferentes. Las malas no tienen ningún remordimiento, no se preocupan por la gente a la que hacen daño, todo lo que les importa es lo que es mejor para ellas. Nunca te compares con ellas otra vez, Bella. Tú tienes un buen corazón, y aunque te has equivocado, lo has hecho todo por amor".

"No me has visto en una década, ya no me conoces", susurré.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tú tienes el mismo corazón que siempre has tenido, el que cuidaba a los animales heridos y llevaba mantas y comida a un niño asustado. Es el mismo corazón que estuvo allí mientras que la persona que más amabas rompía tu corazón para estar con tu hermana. El mismo corazón que todavía estuvo allí para Edward a pesar del dolor que te causó, y lo consoló cuando sus padres murieron. Tú fuiste a la que todos tus amigos se dirigían cuando tenían algún problema o malestar acerca de algo, y ellos no lo habrían hecho si no fueras la mejor persona que ellos conocían. Un corazón como el tuyo no cambia".

"Por ser tan buena he acabado en la cárcel", le dije con voz entrecortada. "Tal vez pueda iniciar un nuevo circulo afectivo".

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, Bella, te lo prometo. Te he fallado antes, pero no voy a hacerlo de nuevo", dijo con convicción.

"No veo cómo puedes ayudarme, papá, esto está fuera de tu jurisdicción", le recordé.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo".

"Cinco minutos más", dijo un guardia de repente.

Charlie lo miró con enfado y luego me miró a mí emocionado. "Yo sé que el no haber actuado antes puede hacer que esto parezca mentira, pero te quiero más que a nada, y te lo juro, voy a sacarte de aquí".

"¿Sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir?", le dije con desdén, porque no quería tener la esperanza de salir a corto plazo. "La última vez que te vi yo estaba en la cárcel en Forks, ¿recuerdas?", le dije con una sonrisa pesada.

"Tenía las manos atadas en aquel entonces, Bells. Robaste un montón de cosas, tuve la suerte de poder conseguir que te llevaran a esa escuela. Pero si hubiera habido una manera de sacarte de allí, lo habría hecho. Yo quería ir y despedirme de ti... pero fui un cobarde", dijo mientras lloraba de nuevo. "Debería haber visto eso como un grito de ayuda y no como la rebelión superficial de una adolescente. Lo siento mucho".

"No importa ya", dije en voz baja.

"Se acabó el tiempo", dijo el guardia.

Charlie me miró con toda una vida de arrepentimiento y luego sonrió con tristeza. "Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, y voy a asegurarme de que tengas una vida digna de ti. Voy a sacarte de aquí", dijo otra vez.

"Te quiero papá", le dije con sinceridad. A pesar de todo, yo siempre lo amaría.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño", dijo con tristeza y luego a regañadientes siguió al guardia hasta salir.

No sabía cómo sentirme después de esa conversación con mi padre. Todavía estaba enfadada por un montón de cosas que él hizo, o no hizo, pero me sentí bien al dejar que mucho de ese enfado se fuera. Yo no creía que él pudiera sacarme, pero saber que iba a intentarlo me hizo confiar en que todavía le importaba y que no iba a ser olvidada.

Durante unos días más Jake me visitó cada vez que pudo, pero luego fui trasladada a una instalación más permanente en espera de juicio.

"Uh, ¿por qué me voy a subir a un avión?", pregunté confundida.

"El delito ocurrió en Washington, por lo que vas a ser llevada de vuelta allí", explicó uno de los oficiales.

Yo estuve realmente contenta con el traslado, el hecho de saber que estaría de nuevo en el mismo estado que Anthony fue un extraño consuelo. Por eso y por el hecho de que cuando mi bebé naciera, no tendría que viajar mucho para estar con su padre y su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la Penitenciaría del Estado de Washington, deseé volver a la cárcel de Las Vegas. Yo tenía una compañera de celda y estaba absolutamente demente.

"Si tocas cualquiera de mis cosas, te rajaré", me amenazó en el momento en el que estuvimos solas en nuestra celda.

"No voy a tocar nada", le dije medio nerviosa y medio molesta.

"¿Así que te han dejado embarazada?", me preguntó entrometiéndose.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?", le pregunté porque aún no se me notaba.

"Esta es la zona de unidad especial, por lo que la mayoría de las chicas de aquí están embarazadas o son retrasadas".

"¿Cuál eres tú?", le pregunté irritada.

Ella se rió como una listilla. "Ninguna, yo soy menor de edad".

"¿Entonces por qué estás en una cárcel de adultos?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Porque maté a alguien brutalmente, por lo que fui condenada como una adulta".

"Oh", dije inquieta.

"Por lo tanto, ¿estás embarazada?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí", dije tímidamente. "¿A quién mataste?".

Ella sonrió sádicamente. "A mi madre cuando ella estaba embarazada de mi hermano pequeño".

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté perturbada.

"Porque no me gusta la gente embarazada", dijo directamente.

La miré horrorizada y automáticamente me protegí el estómago con la mano.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Jane. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntas", dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella era completamente sádica, y cuando me reuní con mi abogado esa noche, pedí una nueva compañera de celda.

"¿Si ella mató a su madre durante el embarazo entonces por qué comparte habitación con una persona embarazada?", le pregunté en estado de pánico.

"Yo ya me había informado sobre tu compañera de celda y ella no mató a ninguna mujer embarazada. Es una mentirosa crónica, pero no una asesina de bebés. Fue arrestada por entrar en una pelea en su escuela, la otra chica con la que se peleaba se golpeó la cabeza y murió. Ni siquiera es menor de edad, tiene dieciocho años".

"Oh".

"No dejes que esas mujeres lleguen a ti, probablemente nunca oirás la verdad de ninguna de ellas".

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no me sentí mucho mejor.

"Por lo tanto, ¿aún voy a tener un juicio?", le pregunté después de un minuto.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar con una audiencia para determinar si un juicio es necesario. Si vas a luchar contra los cargos, entonces irás a juicio. Pero por desgracia la evidencia en tu contra es muy fuerte, y el juez lo tendrá más fácil si no presionas para que haya un juicio".

Yo sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que ir a un juicio iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. No importaba que Anthony fuera mi hijo, yo lo había secuestrado de su tutor legal, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de ello. Mi única esperanza era que si yo cooperaba y le contaba al juez mi historia, obtendría una sentencia más leve.

La vida en la prisión apestaba, pero supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor. Yo estaba en una zona especial de la cárcel, por lo que básicamente, después de que mi bebé naciera y fuera arrancado de mí, me iría a vivir con las demás criminales y mi vida no sería más que el infierno a partir de entonces... por lo que más o menos mi vida no sería muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Era política penitenciaria que a ninguno de los nuevos reclusos se les permitía recibir visitas durante el primer mes, así que mi padre no me podía visitar, pero me envió una carta el tercer día de estar allí. No decía nada nuevo, simplemente más disculpas y su amor por mí.

Yo estaba en la cárcel de Washington desde hacía más de dos semanas y todavía no había oído hablar nada de Edward. No esperaba que me enviara rosas y dulces, o me susurrara palabras de devoción entre las líneas de una carta de amor, pero ya que yo estaba embarazada de su bebé, pensé que por lo menos me escribiría. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que él no podía perdonarme, así que tanto como me dolía, traté de no esperar el contacto de él más que cuando viniera a recoger a nuestro hijo.

Pero entonces, todo cambió de nuevo...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habrá pasado ahora? Mañana lo sabremos, jeje.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	12. Tu parte del juego

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, hoy os dejo el capitulo prontito que esta tarde no podré subirlo ;)**

**Este tiene una parte graciosa dentro de lo triste que es todo, ya vereis por qué lo digo. Y seguro que os gusta el final tanto como a mí ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 12 – Tu parte del juego ~<strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Yo estaba en la cárcel de Washington desde hacía más de dos semanas y todavía no había oído hablar nada de Edward. No esperaba que me enviara rosas y dulces, o me susurrara palabras de devoción entre las líneas de una carta de amor, pero ya que yo estaba embarazada de su bebé, pensé que por lo menos me escribiría. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que él no podía perdonarme, así que tanto como me dolía, traté de no esperar el contacto de él más que cuando viniera a recoger a nuestro hijo.<p>

Pero entonces, todo cambió de nuevo...

"Tu audiencia se ha movido", un guardia me informó una mañana.

"Vale, ¿para cuándo?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Para ahora, así que prepárate".

Me pareció muy extraño. Nunca había oído que una audiencia se moviera tan rápidamente y además sin ni siquiera un aviso veinticuatro horas antes, eso era más allá que extraño.

Me llevaron a las duchas y luego me dieron un traje para ponerme, antes de ser conducida en una camioneta a la corte.

Me llevaron por una puerta trasera y luego me condujeron por un pasillo y me llevaron a una sala de conferencias de tamaño mediano. En la sala había una gran mesa redonda rodeada de un montón de sillas que estaban vacías, excepto unas pocas. La primera persona que vi fue a un hombre de aspecto oficial con un traje, supuse que sería el juez por el lugar donde estaba sentado, y la segunda persona que vi fue a Charlie.

"¿Papá?", le dije confundida.

Él se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo. "Hola chica", dijo en mi oído y me dejó ir para poder sentarnos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunté en voz baja.

El juez se aclaró la garganta y las otras cuatro personas en la sala se sentaron. Miré a cada una de ellas y reconocí a tres. Uno de ellos era un abogado, otra era la médica de la prisión y la tercera era Esme Cullen. Sonreí un poco entusiasmada para darle la bienvenida a Esme, pero ella no me devolvió el gesto, estaba toda seria, lo que me preocupó un poco. Pensé en todos mis encuentros con Esme y traté de pensar en lo que ella iba a decir, y entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a ser nada bueno. Nunca cooperé en nuestras sesiones, fui grosera y beligerante en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y mi razón de reunirme con ella siempre estuvo relacionada con mi consumo de drogas e intentos de suicidio. Sí, yo diría que estaba jodida con la Dra. Cullen allí.

"Bueno, estamos aquí para discutir el caso de Isabella Swan por los delitos de secuestro de un menor y el traslado de este a otro estado", dijo el juez sin emociones. "Hoy tenemos aquí a la Dra. Esme Cullen, psicóloga, la Dra. Kate Grey, al Sr. Peter Randal, abogado, al fiscal Stephan Vladimir, y yo soy el juez Marcus Vulturinni. Sentado con la Sra. Swan está su padre, Charles Swan, quien es el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Forks".

Nadie dijo hola, se sentaron allí con expresiones ilegibles y esperaron a que el juez continuara.

"Me gustaría comenzar con la exposición de los hechos. El niño de diez años Edward Anthony Masen tercero desapareció mientras esperaba su autobús de la escuela, a cuatro manzanas de su casa en Forks. Él fue encontrado con vida una semana después en Las Vegas, Nevada, con la ayuda de una pista de alguien que había visto al niño. Isabella Swan es la madre biológica del niño y fue encontrada en el mismo edificio con el menor. Ahora, Dra. Cullen, usted fue la psicóloga de la Srta. Swan cuando ella estuvo viviendo en Seattle, ¿puede darnos un análisis de su comportamiento?".

"Tuve el privilegio de trabajar con la Srta. Swan en los últimos ocho años, y me encontré con que ella era una mujer joven, inteligente y compasiva", dijo Esme, sorprendiéndome como el infierno. A pesar de mi comportamiento hacia ella, siempre me había gustado Esme, pero nunca esperé que me describiera de esa manera. "Me sorprendió mucho cuando me enteré de su detención, y conociéndola, diría que todo lo que ella hizo o no hizo, en su opinión era lo mejor para el niño".

Entonces el juez se volvió hacia mí. "Señorita Swan, he leído su expediente, el cual básicamente afirma que dio a luz a ese niño cuando tenía quince años de edad y luego lo dio en adopción a su hermana y al padre biológico del niño".

"Nunca supe que estaba firmando los documentos de adopción", dije en voz baja.

"Sí, su padre me puso al corriente de los detalles, pero me gustaría escuchar su historia", dijo el juez, y luego esperó a que yo le dijera la verdad de la mejor manera posible. Le conté todos los detalles de cómo me quedé embarazada, la traición de mi madre y mi hermana, y luego todo lo que pasó después. Todo el mundo se sentó y me escuchó, y yo me sorprendí al permanecer fuerte y no llorar, pero Charlie se rompió en varias ocasiones. Era difícil volver a vivir todo eso, pero también se sentía bien en cierto modo. Nadie iba a decirme que me callara, y aunque no creyeran mi historia, estaría por ahí y sería algo que nadie olvidaría después de escucharla.

Cuando terminé todo el mundo se quedó callado por unos pesados momentos y finalmente el juez habló. "Me creo su historia y definitivamente siento compasión por usted, pero me veo obligado por la ley, y legalmente el Sr. y la Sra. Masen tienen la custodia del niño", dijo en tono de disculpa. "Ahora, si usted tuviera otra razón para llevarse al niño aparte de que sentía que el niño le pertenecía a usted, entonces podría ser diferente. La sospecha de abuso infantil se ha utilizado como defensa en casos como este, pero dijo que el niño no fue víctima de abuso, ¿es correcto?".

"No físicamente, no. Pero sí creo que el comportamiento de Tanya hacia él era emocionalmente abusivo", dije a la defensiva.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero no estar de acuerdo con los métodos de crianza de los hijos no es una defensa para el secuestro", dijo el juez con suavidad.

Escuchamos el discurso de la médica de la prisión sobre mi embarazo, y luego fue el turno de la fiscalía para argumentar en mi contra.

"Los Masens estuvieron absolutamente enfermos de preocupación cuando su hijo desapareció. Ellos lloraron durante una semana tortuosamente larga, sin tener ni idea de si su hijo estaba vivo o muerto, y los daños emocionales de este evento permanecerán con ellos durante muchos años. Ningún padre debería ser forzado a esa situación. La señorita Swan no tiene derechos legales sobre el niño, y por lo tanto, ella debe ser castigada con todo el rigor de la ley".

El juez asintió con la cabeza un poco y luego volvió a mirar a Charlie con pesar. "Jefe Swan, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo respeto muchísimo, es por eso que acordé mover esta audiencia tan rápido para usted, pero realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que la ley no siempre parece justa o tiene en cuenta la motivación detrás de los crímenes". Y entonces el juez se volvió hacia mí. "Lo más que puedo aconsejar es que usted demande a su madre por coacción en el tema de la adopción, pero más allá de eso..."

"¡Espere!", gritó alguien mientras irrumpía por la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Me di la vuelta y me asombré absolutamente al ver a Jacob allí, vestido como Jaclyn. Sin embargo no llevaba sus trajes llamativos de siempre, llevaba un vestido de negocios negro, con medias y tacones, una peluca con un pequeño sombrero, y una tonelada de maquillaje. Con Jacob ahí, siendo un hombre vestido con un traje que obviamente era demasiado grande para él... acabé de asustarme más.

"¿Y usted quién es?", el juez le preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Jaclyn Marilyn Madonna Black, y este es mi esposo Russell Hale Black, y estamos aquí para dar testimonio... o confesar", dijo Jake dramáticamente con su voz más femenina.

"Uh... por favor explíquense", solicitó el juez.

"Bueno, todo comenzó hace tres años... bueno, en realidad comenzó hace veintinueve años, el día en que nací, pero usted no necesita todos esos detalles", dijo con una risita nerviosa.

"Jake, ¿qué...?", empecé a preguntar, pero él puso su dedo hacia arriba para detenerme.

"De todos modos, mi pareja y yo obviamente no somos una pareja convencional...", Jake continuó, pero el juez lo interrumpió.

"Señora, señor, lo que sea, usted acaba de decir que el hombre con usted es su marido, y ahora lo ha llamado pareja".

"Ah... bueno, pienso en él como mi marido pero en realidad no estamos legalmente autorizados a casarnos, porque los dos somos... transexuales. Sí, ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero yo nací un hombre y mi pareja en realidad nació siendo una mujer", dijo Jake y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quién era su 'pareja', era Rose. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con este caso?", el juez le preguntó irritado.

"Lo siento, señoría, lo estoy intentando", dijo Jacob rápidamente. "Mi pareja y yo hemos estado tratando de adoptar a un niño desde hace algún tiempo, y déjeme decirle, es casi imposible para una pareja no convencional como nosotros. Sin embargo, sólo queríamos una familia. Mis antepasados lucharon contra los rostros pálidos cuando se establecieron aquí porque querían que nuestra gente se adaptara a su estilo de vida y nosotros nos negamos a ello. Hasta el último guerrero luchó con valentía para que no fuéramos oprimidos. Y ahora, un siglo después, nuestros pueblos siguen luchando para poder vivir de la manera en la que nacimos para vivir. Puede que no haya nacido con los pechos y las piernas afeitadas, pero dígame, ¿qué mujer ha nacido así?".

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, así que continuó...

"Un gran poeta escribió una vez: 'No seas una drag, se una reina. Ya seas blanco, negro, beige, libanés, de oriente. Si las discapacidades de la vida te dejan marginado, acosado o molesto, regocíjate y ámate a ti mismo, porque cariño, tú naciste de esta manera'... Y déjeme decirle que no hay palabras más verdaderas que esas. La hermosa y talentosa señora Ga Ga no está sola en sus ideales, pero ella es definitivamente una minoría en un país donde se supone que todos son libres e iguales. No podemos elegir a nuestros padres o en qué cuerpo nacemos, ¿por qué no podemos todos ser tratados como iguales?", Jacob dijo dramáticamente con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Quería reírme de él, pero también me entraron ganas de llorar, porque sabía que a pesar de lo irrelevante que su discurso era en mi caso, a él todavía le afectaba cada palabra de esas. Sólo deseaba que él y Rose supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

"Vale, tienen que salir, están interrumpiendo una audiencia legal", dijo el juez y luego hizo un gesto hacia un guardia de seguridad.

"No, tengo que sacar esto", dijo Jake mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pecho y levantaba los ojos al techo. "Esa mujer no se llevó al muchacho", dijo mientras me señalaba. "Nosotros nos lo llevamos".

"Jacob, ¿qué estás haciendo?", me levanté y le pregunté sorprendida.

"Está bien cariño, te damos gracias por aceptar la culpa por nosotros, porque sabes lo cruel que el sistema carcelario puede ser para gente como nosotros. Ya sabes, la gente estrecha se hace gay, y los gays pueden tener miedo... de quien sea. No podemos dejar que vayas a la cárcel por nosotros. Señoría, Isabella Swan no secuestró a Anthony Masen, lo hicimos nosotros", dijo Jake poco convincente.

El juez sopló por la frustración y suspiró. "¿Y en qué se basó usted para secuestrarlo?", les siguió la corriente.

"Ya se lo he dicho...", dijo Jake, pero entonces Rose se dio la vuelta para hablar.

"Señoría, mi hija me fue quitada cuando ella tenía siete años, y mi corazón duele por ella todos los días desde entonces. Mi… pareja y yo vimos a Anthony y pensamos que él podría completar nuestra familia y llenar el hueco de mi hija, así que sólo nos lo llevamos. Bella es nuestra mejor amiga, y ella aceptó la culpa por nosotros, pero ella no es la persona que cometió el crimen", dijo Rose con su voz normal y luego agregó: "Nosotros sólo queríamos un niño", dijo con una voz más profunda y agresiva, una voz de hombre.

"Vale, vamos a ver si lo entiendo", dijo el juez tranquilizándoles. "¿Secuestraron a un niño al azar a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su residencia, y dio la casualidad de que era el hijo biológico de su mejor amiga?", preguntó con incredulidad.

Rose y Jacob se quedaron en silencio por un momento y se miraron entre sí cuestionablemente. Mi padre dejó caer la cara entre las manos, y yo estaba muy confundida.

"Esto está más allá de ese punto", dijo Jacob, negándose a darse por vencido. "¿No ha visto la telenovela 'As The World Turns'? Esos tipos de acontecimientos 'aleatorios' aparentemente suceden todo el tiempo".

Incluso si la historia hubiera tenido sentido, yo nunca hubiera dejado que mis amigos se metieran en problemas por algo que yo había hecho, así que decidí que todos teníamos bastante, y hablé: "No, señoría, estos son mis amigos, y no estoy segura de por qué están tratando de asumir la responsabilidad de esto. Me llevé a mi hijo y ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con eso", dije firmemente.

"Lo has arruinado, estaban a punto de creerme", le susurró Jake a Rose con amargura.

"Nadie ha creído nada", espetó Rose y luego se quitó el bigote falso y dejó que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros. "Lo siento", me dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí con tristeza. "Gracias por intentarlo", le dije en voz baja a los dos. Incluso aunque su intento había sido bastante ridículo, lo que trataron de hacer por mí fue más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Jacob era mi mejor amigo, mi familia, y en ese acto Rose se movió hacia arriba en mi lista de gente por la que yo haría cualquier cosa, y estuve muy agradecida por tenerlos a ambos en mi vida.

"Dado que ninguno de los dos ha hecho ningún juramento, voy a mirar más allá de este acto y voy a olvidarme de su interrupción", el juez les dijo con severidad. "Ahora, Srta. Swan, ¿le gustaría tener un juicio para declarar su caso?", me preguntó.

Mi estómago se volcó en nudos y el sudor empezó a caer por mi frente, pero luego negué con la cabeza. "Eso no va a ser necesario", le dije casi en un susurro, y luego cerré los ojos mientras esperaba mi sentencia.

"Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero realmente no tengo otra opción. Isabella Swan, se le condena a..."

"¡Espere!", dijo otra persona mientras entraba por la puerta. Yo conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, era Edward. Le miré y no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla. Habían sido un par de horas extremadamente emocionales.

Pero como Jacob, Edward no estaba solo. No sólo llevaba a Tanya con él, sino que también estaban cogidos de la mano y Edward no parecía ni un poco disgustado por ella. Ninguno de ellos me miró, pero la sala de repente se sintió más pequeña y yo podría haber jurado que el nivel de oxígeno bajó, porque se me hizo mucho más difícil respirar con ellos allí.

"Bueno, ¿quiénes son ustedes?", el juez le preguntó exasperado.

"Uh, lo siento por la intromisión, señoría. Nosotros somos los Masens", dijo Edward casualmente.

"¿Son los tutores legales del niño?", preguntó el juez para estar seguro.

"Sí, señoría", respondió Edward.

"Vale, pero no necesito que declaren, el fiscal ya ha hablado en su nombre", explicó el juez.

"Me he dado cuenta de eso, señoría, pero nosotros sólo teníamos algo que decir", Edward le dijo. "Estábamos de vacaciones en Italia, hubiéramos estado aquí mucho antes si hubiéramos podido, pero ya sabe cómo pueden ser los aeropuertos".

El juez indicó a Edward que continuara, y así lo hizo. "De todos modos, mientras nos íbamos, nos pusimos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. ¿Verdad cariño?", le preguntó a Tanya. Ella no le respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. "Nos acordamos de que en realidad le habíamos dado permiso a la Srta. Swan para que se llevara a nuestro hijo de vacaciones".

"¿Cómo dice?", el juez dijo sorprendido.

"Sé que parece horrible que nos olvidáramos de algo tan importante, pero es verdad. Unos meses antes de que nuestro hijo 'desapareciera', la hermana de mi esposa nos pidió llevar a nuestro hijo en un viaje por carretera, y estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas y las hermanas se pelearon un poco, por lo que ni siquiera pensamos en ello. Todo esto ha sido sólo un trágico malentendido", explicó Edward.

"¿Y qué quiere ahora?", el juez le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Estamos profundamente arrepentidos, señoría, y estaremos encantados de dar una retribución monetaria por cualquier daño causado en este caso", dijo Edward completamente relajado.

"Denunciar un delito falso va contra la ley, Sr. Masen, ¿están dispuestos a asumir la responsabilidad de esto con tiempo en la cárcel?", el juez lo retó, por lo que mi corazón casi se salió fuera de mi pecho.

"Yo no estoy preparada para eso", dijo Tanya rápidamente en un ataque de pánico.

"Señor, somos responsables de este desastre, y si tenemos que ir a la cárcel para hacer las paces con la Srta. Swan, entonces eso es lo que haremos", dijo Edward sin dudarlo.

"¿Señora Masen?", el juez le preguntó Tanya.

Ella miró a Edward, y luego a Charlie, y de nuevo a Edward. "Sí, señoría", dijo finalmente.

"Lo que sea, esto es ridículo", dijo el juez en voz baja. "Tienen que hacer una notificación oficial para retirar todos los cargos y ambos tendrán que firmar documentos de que no hubo coacción detrás de su decisión", les explicó el juez.

"Eso no va a ser un problema, ¿verdad, querida?", Edward le dijo a Tanya con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Tanya sin emociones.

"Bueno, está bien entonces, pero el tiempo de la cárcel no será necesario para ninguno de ustedes, yo sólo tenía que asegurarme de que iban en serio con esto. La señorita Swan necesita ser escoltada de regreso a la cárcel y prepararse para ser puesta en libertad, y yo realmente no quiero verles a ninguno de ustedes de nuevo. Pueden marcharse", dijo el juez agotado y se puso de pie. Charlie se quedó con él y se dieron la mano y murmuraron algunas palabras antes de que el juez saliera de la habitación.

Yo estaba en shock total...

No sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirme acerca de todo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba realmente despierta o si se trataba de algún mundo paralelo en el que de alguna manera logré meterme.

"¡Santa mierda! ¡Lo conseguimos, niña!", dijo Jacob y me agarró con fuerza en un abrazo de oso, así supe que todo tenía que ser real, porque nunca soñaría que los hombros me dolerían tanto como me dolían por la fuerza de Jake.

"Jake, estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas?", dije con voz ronca, por lo que me dejó ir.

"Lo siento bebé", murmuró hacia mi estómago.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, chica", dijo Charlie y luego me abrazó.

"Gracias papá", le dije distraídamente, todavía no estando segura de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"Necesitamos que vuelva a la cárcel", me dijo un guardia.

Miré a mi alrededor con rapidez en busca de Edward, pero él ya no estaba en la sala, pero entonces fijé mis ojos en los de Rose.

"Muchas gracias", le dije con sinceridad. Aunque su plan no había funcionado, nunca iba a olvidar que ella lo intentó, siendo que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Casi no la conocía, pero corrió el riesgo de su libertad por mí, y eso es ser un tipo de persona que una no conoce con demasiada frecuencia.

"¡Oh, para!", dijo con una sonrisa y una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. "Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para todo más tarde, cuando seas una mujer libre. Quién sabe, quizás algún día me puedas ayudar a traer a mi hija de vuelta".

Asentí con la cabeza y me limpié una lágrima. "Lo haré, te lo prometo", le dije y entonces musité un 'gracias' a Esme antes de ser escoltada fuera de la sala.

Cuando estaba siendo conducida por el pasillo hasta el aparcamiento vi a Edward otra vez. Estaba de pie con su brazo alrededor de Tanya y los dos estaban hablando con mi abogado de oficio y con el fiscal. Él me miró brevemente al pasar, pero luego volvió a mirar de nuevo para firmar cualquier papel que tenía frente a él.

Yo no lo entendía. Pensaba que sólo estaban actuando cuando aparecieron en la sala de la audiencia para solicitar que los cargos se retiraran, pero la forma en la que continuaba abrazándola me hizo creer que tal vez no actuaban. ¿Realmente habían ido a Italia juntos y habían hecho las paces?

Podía sonar horrible, pero yo prefería pudrirme en la cárcel por el resto de mi vida antes que verles así de juntos otra vez. Eso me puso enferma y pensé seriamente que iba a tener otra crisis. Tenía mi libertad, pero tendría que vivir en el infierno de verlos juntos de nuevo, al igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela. Edward y yo compartíamos hijos, lo que significaba que Tanya siempre estaría allí, metiendo su repugnante nariz donde no le importaba y continuando drenando la vida de Edward y de Anthony.

Estaba enfadada, herida y aliviada de ser puesta en libertad. ¿Qué diablos tenía Tanya sobre Edward? ¿Por qué él permitía que ella le absorbiera de nuevo?

Pero luego me di cuenta de que iba a poder a ser una madre para mi bebé. Nada se iba a poner en mi camino otra vez, y no dejaría que Tanya arruinara ese momento maravilloso. Ella todavía tenía a Anthony, pero yo no permitiría que estuviera en ningún lugar cerca de mi segundo hijo. Edward solo tendría que venir a ver al bebé a donde yo decidiera vivir, porque me negaba a dejarlo en cualquier lugar cerca de la casa que compartía con esa perra.

Mi felicidad se había echado a perder, pero no dejaría que me arruinara por completo. Yo tenía a mi padre de vuelta en mi vida, un mejor amigo que nadie podría pedir, Jacob, y también sabía que Rose estaría siempre en mi vida. Tenía a mi bebé, y me aseguraría de que viera a Anthony tanto como fuera posible. Por lo tanto, la vida era buena por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no me iba a quejar. Yo no podía hacer que Edward me quisiera, y decidí que nunca volvería a intentarlo. Él lo había hecho para que yo pudiera ser puesta en libertad, así que estaba agradecida, pero ya era hora de usar esa libertad y empezar por fin a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin parece que Bella está viendo algo de luz, por lo menos ya ha salido de la cárcel, a ver si se encuentra con Edward... ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen, Angie Muffiin, ISACOBO, sachit1212, SerenitySey, Sophin. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	13. Correr hacia adelante

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Creo que este capítulo os va a gustar mucho ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 13 - Correr hacia adelante ~<strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Yo estaba caminando en un sueño de nuevo, pero esta vez, era feliz. El mundo no tenía toda la razón, pero yo aún había tenido más suerte de lo que nunca imaginé que sería posible para mí. Ni si quiera me molesté porque me llevaran de vuelta a mi celda, porque yo sabía que no iba a quedarme.<p>

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?", preguntó Jane cuando me vio agarrar mis cosas y vio al guardia esperando justo fuera de nuestra puerta de la celda.

"Me voy a casa", le dije con una sonrisa, a pesar del hecho de que yo realmente no tenía una 'casa' a la que ir.

"¿Cómo diablos ha pasado eso?", preguntó con amargura.

"Todos los cargos han sido retirados", le dije con voz temblorosa. La adrenalina seguía bombeando fuertemente en mis venas, por lo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Era una emoción que ningún fármaco podía igualar, y yo sabía que nunca volvería a los narcóticos nuevamente. Nunca habría una razón para que me adormeciera ilegalmente, finalmente tenía mi libertad y no tenía nada que ver con estar fuera de la cárcel. Mi verdad estaba fuera y la gente me creía. Ya no tendría que vivir con el dolor de mi silencio nunca más, por fin podría vivir mi propia vida sin miedo.

"¿Qué te hace tan especial?", Jane preguntó con enfado. Jane era una matona en la cárcel y todo el mundo tenía miedo de la amenaza de esa niña, pero yo me negaba a vivir de acuerdo a las normas de cualquier otra persona.

"Porque tengo los mejores amigos del mundo", dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que mis amigos no eran realmente los que me habían sacado.

"Bueno, bien por ti. Pero no creas que tienes una tarjeta de 'salir de la cárcel gratis', ni nada de eso".

"¿Huh?", le pregunté confundida.

"Cuando te vayas, me vas a conseguir cincuenta mil dólares", dijo Jane seriamente.

La miré fijamente durante un momento con una expresión de puro terror en mi cara, pero después dejé que apareciera una risa llena. "Claro", dije con sarcasmo a través de mis risas. Tuve que admitir que me sentí muy bien al tener una sonrisa así de grande.

"¿Te burlas de mí?", me preguntó consternada.

"No, estoy absolutamente aterrorizada", le dije sin dejar de reír.

"Nadie de aquí se ha reído de mí antes y no voy a tolerarlo", dijo enérgicamente.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no hablas con el psicólogo de la prisión sobre eso?", dije con desdén.

"¡Escúchame puta! Si no me consigues el dinero que quiero, voy a rajarte", me amenazó.

"Vale, bien, cuando se hagan cuchillos que puedan pasar las paredes y las millas, tendré miedo".

"Voy a salir de aquí con el tiempo, y cuando lo haga, tú y tu desagradable bebé estaréis muertos".

"Vale... bueno, buena suerte con eso", le dije con una sonrisa y luego hice señas al guardia de que estaba lista para salir. No podía ser liberada oficialmente hasta que toda la documentación fuera presentada, pero me aseguraron que no serían más que unas pocas horas, y se me permitió esperar a que pasara el resto de mi tiempo en el vestíbulo de visitas de la cárcel.

Tres horas y cuatro bolsas de patatas fritas de las máquinas expendedoras más tarde, finalmente era libre oficialmente. Me sentía como si pudiera volar. Un guardia me acompañó hasta el estacionamiento público y luego los vi. Jacob y Rose saltaron de un coche y corrieron hacia mí con entusiasmo.

"¡EEEEE!", Jacob gritó con un chillido agudo mientras sus manos se agitaban sin control.

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo", les dije mientras ambos me abrazaban y saltábamos como si fuéramos niñas de escuela.

"Bueno, te lo mereces, niña", dijo Rose con una sonrisa y entonces todos nos metimos en el coche. Jacob estaba conduciendo y Rose se subió en el asiento trasero, así que yo me senté en la parte delantera. Bajamos las ventanas, encendimos la música y celebramos nuestra victoria. Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de su plan para rescatarme, pero en ese momento estábamos disfrutando del paseo, las explicaciones llegarían a su tiempo.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunté después de una media hora en el coche.

"Eh... a Forks", dijo Jake vacilante.

"¿Por qué vamos a Forks?", le pregunté un poco perturbada. Yo no tenía ganas de ir otra vez allí, y tampoco podía pensar en una sola razón para que alguno de ellos quisiera ir.

"Bueno, cariño, ya sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero, tu padre nos ofreció un lugar para quedarnos por un tiempo hasta que pudiéramos hacer nuestro camino de regreso a Las Vegas", dijo Jake, sorprendiéndome como el infierno.

"¿Cuándo has hablado con mi padre?", le pregunté confundida. Realmente pensé que habían venido a mi rescate por su cuenta, no tenía ni idea de que alguna vez hubieran tenido una conversación con Charlie.

"Bueno, él ayudó a planear toda la cosa... quiero decir, todos propusimos ideas. Definitivamente fue un esfuerzo conjunto", explicó Jake.

"Espera un minuto, ¿Charlie en realidad estaba de acuerdo con que vosotros hicierais una confesión falsa?", le pregunté cada vez más enfadada. ¿Cómo podría estar bien para Charlie sacrificar a mis amigos sólo para sacarme?

"No exactamente... es una larga historia, Bella, y todos tuvimos nuestra parte en el juego. Te lo explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos allí", dijo Jake en voz baja.

"Jake, yo no quiero quedarme en mi casa de la infancia", insistí.

"Confía en mí, ni él tampoco, es por eso que todos vamos a permanecer en un lugar donde nunca antes hayas estado", dijo Jake a la ligera.

"O-kay", le dije preocupada, pero decidí esperar y ver de lo que estaban hablando.

Un rato más tarde llegamos a Forks y nos dirigimos a través de la ciudad, traté de no mirar nada a nuestro paso. Había muchos buenos recuerdos allí, pero los malos los superaban con creces, y yo no quería recordatorios visuales. Luego continuamos por las afueras de la ciudad y por la parte profunda del bosque, las casas allí eran escasas y había mucha distancia entre ellas.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunté desconcertada. Yo nunca antes había estado en esa zona, y como la calle se convirtió en nada más que en un camino de tierra, yo estaba aún más desorientada.

"Ya verás", dijo Rose con una risita.

De la nada, una gran casa blanca apareció. Era casi extraño ver una estructura tan grande en el medio de la nada, era absolutamente preciosa.

"¿Qué es este lugar?", le pregunté.

"Esto es lo que vamos a llamar casa durante las próximas semanas", explicó Jake.

"No lo entiendo", dije sin comprender.

Jake se paró y luego él y Rose salieron del coche. Me senté allí por un minuto más, y entonces vi a mi padre salir por la puerta, así que entones me bajé del coche también.

"Bienvenida a casa", me dijo mi padre mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

"Gracias, pero esta no es mi casa", dije con una sonrisa confusa.

"Bueno, es mi casa, así que siempre tendrás una casa aquí también", dijo Charlie y luego me frotó los brazos antes de llevarme al interior.

"¿Cuándo compraste este lugar?", le pregunté confundida.

"Cuando volví de visitarte en Las Vegas, simplemente ya no pude soportar la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Renee, así que la eché y por suerte un oficial del trabajo tenía muchas ganas de comprar nuestra casa, por lo que todo fue muy rápido. Este lugar ha estado perdido por años, era propiedad del banco y casi se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Por lo tanto, lo conseguí por un buen precio y todos mis amigos han estado ayudándome a conseguir que estuviera como deseaba. Todavía necesita mucho trabajo, pero yo quería asegurarme de que tenías un lugar adecuado para vivir en el momento en el que salieras", explicó Charlie.

"No sabías si iba a salir", sospeché.

"Bueno, el juez Vulturinni es amigo mío, así que le pedí que manejara tu caso con la esperanza de que tuviera un poco de compasión y así tuviéramos suerte".

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto", dije mientras miraba alrededor, sorprendida por cómo había sido reformada la casa.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, tus amigos hicieron la mayor parte de la decoración y todo eso", dijo mientras mirábamos juntos a nuestro alrededor. "Siento no haber estado allí para recogerte hoy. Pensé que te gustaría algún tiempo con tus amigos sin estar empañando el momento", murmuró.

"No lo habrías empañando, papá, pero también ha estado bien de esta manera", le aseguré. "¿A dónde se han ido?", miré a mi alrededor preguntándome dónde estaban Jacob y Rose.

"Oh, no lo sé, estoy seguro de que estarán por ahí en alguna parte. Jacob es, sin duda, una persona única", dijo Charlie vacilante.

"Sí, ¿no es genial?", le dije con una sonrisa. "Yo nunca habría sobrevivido sin él".

"Lo sé, y por eso estoy muy agradecido por él y por Rose. Yo les dije a ambos que se podían quedar el tiempo que quisieran... les debo todo, y es lo menos que podía hacer".

"Gracias papá", le dije con sinceridad. "Así que... ¿cómo ha sucedido todo? Todavía no estoy segura de nada de esto. Tú has dicho que el juez era tu amigo, ¿pero cómo te pusiste en contacto con Jake y Rose?... ¿Y por qué les dejaste aceptar la culpa por mí?", le pregunté.

"Bueno...", dijo con un profundo suspiro y entonces la puerta principal se abrió detrás de mí, así que me di la vuelta y vi a Edward caminar a través de ella. "Voy a dejar que los dos habléis", dijo Charlie en voz baja antes de entrar por la puerta principal, la cual aún estaba abierta por Edward.

"Hola", dije en voz baja después de que mi padre cerrara la puerta detrás de él. Mi corazón latía tan rápido por sólo ver a Edward otra vez que estaba segura de que se saldría de mi pecho.

"Hola", dijo también en voz baja. Él se acercó pero se quedó a varios metros de distancia de mí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados delante de él, y nos miramos el uno al otro durante un minuto.

"Gracias por ayudarme", le dije incómoda.

Él apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de mirar hacia mí. "Bueno, todos sabemos que no merecías estar en la cárcel", dijo finalmente.

Pasaron unos extraños minutos. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué decirle al otro, porque la última vez que hablamos fue cuando yo estaba en la cárcel de Las Vegas y le acababa de confesar todo. Yo no sabía cómo se sentía él acerca de mí, o si alguna vez sería capaz de volver a ser mi amigo. Pero tenía que ser clara con mis sentimientos de Tanya estando alrededor de mi bebé.

"Um, estoy realmente contenta de que estés aquí. Como ya no estaré en la cárcel nunca más... obviamente no necesitaré que te lleves al bebé cuando nazca. Yo solo necesitaba que supieras que no quiero que esté en tu casa", le dije nerviosamente.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y me miró... confuso.

"Pensaba que era el padre del bebé".

"Y lo eres", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Entonces por qué no puedo llevármelo a mi casa?"

"Yo no lo quiero en ningún lugar cerca de Tanya", le dije firmemente. Incluso aunque estuviera nerviosa alrededor de Edward, nunca daría marcha atrás cuando se trataba de mi hermana.

Él se rió una vez. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que haré eso?".

"Ella es tu esposa", le dije lentamente.

"No, no lo es", dijo disgustado. "Bueno, al menos no lo será ya en la medianoche de hoy, cuando nuestro divorcio finalice".

"Eso no es gracioso", le dije con incredulidad.

"No, no lo es", dijo serio. "Nunca debí haberme casado con ella en primer lugar. Estoy seguro de que voy a cometer un montón de errores en mi vida, pero ese siempre estará en la parte superior de mi lista".

"Pero tú la cogías de la mano en la audiencia", le dije en voz baja.

"Más bien la estaba sujetando para que no se fuera. Traté de que se retiraran los cargos por mi cuenta, pero como estábamos legalmente juntos cuando los cargos de secuestro se hicieron, los dos teníamos que estar allí para retirarlos... ¿por qué piensas que alguna vez volvería con ella?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Tía Bella!", Anthony gritó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta con Emmett detrás de él. Corrió justo hasta mis brazos y yo le abracé con fuerza mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cabello. "Te he echado mucho de menos", me dijo.

"Yo también te he echado de menos", le susurré emocionada.

"¿No es genial la casa del abuelo?", preguntó después de que le soltara. Yo no quería dejarlo ir, pero pensé que si le obligaba a permanecer en mi abrazo, él podría asustarse un poco.

"Sí, es genial", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes una cosa?, papá dice que nos podríamos mudar de nuevo", dijo emocionado.

"¿En serio?", le dije mientras miraba a Edward. "¿Vas a volver a Seattle?".

"No, a Nueva York. ¿No sería genial?", Anthony me preguntó.

"Anthony, te dije que teníamos que hablar de ello antes", le dijo Edward mientras me miraba.

"¿A Nueva York?", dije en voz baja, sobre todo para mí misma. Yo sabía que él siempre había soñado con vivir allí, y una vez en un tiempo, también fue mi sueño, pero me pareció poco realista por alguna razón.

"Hola Bella, ha pasado un largo tiempo", dijo Emmett de repente, rompiendo el trance en el que me encontraba.

"Hola Emmett, es bueno verte", le dije, obligándome a poner la posible marcha de Anthony y Edward fuera de mi cabeza. Acababa de salir de la cárcel y estaba con mi hijo por primera vez en las últimas semanas, así que no iba a empezar a estresarme por algo que podría suceder o no.

"Te ves bien", dijo casualmente.

"Gracias, tú también", le dije.

"Hey, monito, corre y dile a Rose que estoy esperándola", le dijo Emmett a Anthony.

"Está bien, ya voy", dijo Rose mientras saltaba por las escaleras. Se acercó a Emmett y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de mirarme con timidez.

"Hay algunos hombres realmente magníficos en esta ciudad", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo dices?", Emmett dijo ofendido.

Rose rodó los ojos. "Vale, sólo hay un hombre magnifico en esta ciudad", se corrigió. "Nos vamos a la feria estatal", me dijo.

"Oh", dije sorprendida.

"¡Jacob, vamos!", Rose gritó por la escalera.

Entonces vi a Anthony coger la chaqueta de la silla y abrazar a Edward antes de volver a abrazarme otra vez.

"¿Tú también vas?", le pregunté decepcionada. Acababa de salir de la cárcel y aunque él no tenía ni idea de que había sido encerrada, yo seguía con la esperanza de por lo menos pasar el resto del día con él.

"Todos vamos, cariño", dijo Jake después de bajar las escaleras con su ropa de 'Jake' y besarme en la mejilla.

"Oh... bien", dije y luego miré a mi abrigo.

"Todos menos tú", dijo Jake. Debió haber notado mi expresión de desconcierto, por lo que sonrió. "No te preocupes por eso, cariño, mañana todos pasaremos todo el día juntos y lo celebraremos, pero hoy nos hemos dado cuenta de que necesitabas un poco de tiempo para adaptarte".

"Pero... yo...", le dije haciendo un gesto hacia mi hijo, a quien sólo quería abrazar para el resto de mi vida.

"Está bien", musitó Jake para mí. "Estaremos de vuelta en unas pocas horas, trata de descansar un poco".

Todos salieron de la casa y me dejaron pensando qué demonios estaba pasando. Yo había estado sola durante semanas, y estaba segura como el infierno de que no quería que me dejaran sola en una casa enorme y extraña para mí.

"Les pedí que se fueran", dijo Edward desde detrás de mí. No me di cuenta de que él se había quedado, pero de repente mi pánico nervioso apareció de nuevo.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté en voz baja.

"Sí. Yo sólo quería algo de tiempo para hablar contigo a solas. Sé que querías estar con Anthony, pero tenía que explicarte por qué no le he dicho la verdad todavía".

"Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho", le dije honestamente. "Quiero pasar unos días con él antes".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó confundido.

"No quiero que me odie por el momento", dije con tristeza.

"Él nunca podría odiarte", dijo mientras me miraba intensamente.

"Tiene diez años. Dale unos años y estoy segura de que nos odiará a todos", le dije en tono de broma.

"Es cierto", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?", le pregunté incómoda.

"¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó. "Podemos atacar el frigorífico de Charlie".

"Estoy segura de que él no se podría esperar menos de ti", bromeé. "Pero no estoy realmente hambrienta... así que, ¿dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí? Me ha parecido que Anthony ha venido con Emmett".

"Sí, bueno, tenía que hacer algunos arreglos de última hora después de salir de la corte. Anthony ha estado con Emmett durante la última semana y media, por lo que me han esperado aquí".

"¿Por qué ha estado con él?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Yo tenía que encontrar a Tanya para llevarla a los tribunales, y no iba a llevar a Anthony conmigo, así que Emmett lo ha estado cuidando, llevándolo a la escuela y esas cosas".

"Eso debe haber sido difícil para ti después de pasar una semana sin saber qué pasó con él", le dije llena de remordimientos.

"Me imagino que nada ha sido más difícil de lo que te pasó a ti, verte obligada a permanecer lejos de él durante todos estos años", dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero realmente no quería hablar más sobre ese tema, así que no respondí al respecto.  
>Fui y me senté en el sofá, por lo que Edward me siguió e hizo lo mismo. "Así que, dime cómo sucedió todo. ¿Cómo has llegado a un acuerdo con Tanya para retirar los cargos si ya no estáis juntos?".<p>

"Bueno, lo que he dicho en la audiencia no era completamente falso, estábamos en Italia".

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté con resentimiento.

"Ahí es donde ella estaba cuando fui a buscarla. Ella se fue directamente a Italia desde Las Vegas, y por supuesto, yo no lo sabía porque no había hablado con ella desde entonces. Volví a Forks y les pregunté a sus amigos dónde estaba, la mayoría de ellos no dijo nada, pero luego tuve suerte y uno finalmente me dijo el sitio. Ella se mueve mucho, así que tardé unos días en encontrarla, y luego tuve que amenazarla...

**EPOV**

"No hay manera en el infierno de que vuelva allí para retirar los cargos", dijo Tanya, como la perra que era.

"¡Maldita seas Tanya!, es tu hermana pequeña, ¿no tienes un corazón de mierda?", le dije frustrado.

"¿Ella fue quien secuestró a Anthoy y tú dices que yo no tengo corazón?".

Su comentario me molestó seriamente, sobre todo sabiendo que ella en realidad fue la que apartó a Anthony de Bella, pero yo no iba a jugar a sus juegos ridículos. Yo estaba en un límite de tiempo y no tenía que perderlo discutiendo. Charlie había llamado esa mañana para decir que su amigo el juez estaba tratando de adelantar el caso de Bella, por lo que era esencial que Tanya volviera antes de esa fecha.

"Mira, vas a venir conmigo o voy a tener que decirles a todos lo que hiciste exactamente ", la amenacé.

"¿Y qué hice?", me preguntó despreocupada.

"Eh, ¿qué hay de una malversación de fondos?", le dije haciendo que se congelara.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo sin convicción.

"¿En serio, Tanya?, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que toda la mierda que haces sólo te hace daño a ti misma a largo plazo? ¿Recuerdas las cámaras que pusiste en la casa para pillarme engañándote mientras estabas en tus vacaciones de 'madre' con tus amigas?

Los ojos de Tanya de repente se volvieron enormes cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Yo sabía que ella iba a ser un dolor en mi culo al regresar, por lo que se me ocurrió revisar las grabaciones de sus cámaras, sólo para ver si había algo útil para mí, y no había duda. Hace poco ella consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda en Forks, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era embolsarse una gran cantidad de las ganancias de la tienda, y yo tenía un video de ella hablando de todo eso. No sólo eso, sino que también tenía una grabación de ella tirándose al marido de su amiga, eso era algo que probablemente no le preocupaba, pero era sólo una prueba más de que nadie le importaba una mierda.

"Noticia de última hora", dijo Tanya después de pensarlo bien. "Estamos en un país extranjero, no puedo meterme en problemas por algo que hice en los .", dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"Noticia de última hora", le dije con sorna. "No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, es muy probable que seas deportada, y cuando lo seas, voy a estar allí... y también lo harán los cargos en tu contra".

"Voy a buscar un documento de identidad falso y a quedarme aquí indefinidamente", dijo con desesperación.

"Oh mi amor, los dos sabemos que no eres tan inteligente", le dije con condescendencia.

Parecía molesta y tenía una mirada loca en sus ojos, como si fuera a romperse. Pero entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y sopló.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?", preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Vamos de regreso a Washington y retiramos los cargos en contra de tu hermana", insistí.

"Lo que sea, pero yo quiero ver a Anthony después de eso", dijo sorprendentemente.

"Eh... no", le dije irritado.

"Edward, yo soy la única madre que ha conocido. Por lo menos dame la oportunidad de hablar con él".

"No va a pasar, Tanya. ¿Aparte del dolor que Bella está soportando por todo esto, sabes cuál es la peor parte? Anthony no ha preguntado por ti. Ni una vez me ha dicho que quería verte o hablar contigo. A él le importa una mierda eso de que 'eres la única madre que jamás ha conocido', y eso es muy triste".

"Él se ha acostumbrado a que esté fuera, pero después de unos meses, me va a extrañar", dijo con amargura.

"No mantengas la respiración... o mejor aún, hazlo", le dije agitado. "Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde".

No hablamos mucho durante el vuelo a casa, pero ella debió haber estado considerando sus opciones, porque en el momento de aterrizar trató de alejarse de mí. Ella dijo que tenía que usar el baño, pero después de unos minutos la vi asomarse y luego echar a correr, y yo salí detrás de ella. En el momento en el que la pillé, ella ya estaba fuera intentando coger un taxi.

"No importa a donde vayas, los cargos te seguirán", le dije mientras el taxi se detenía junto a la acera.

"Es un delito menor, ni siquiera voy a ser arrestada por ello", trató de convencerse a sí misma.

"Yo no apostaría por ello", le dije con una sonrisa. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cuál era la ley, por lo que sabía, podría significar cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

"Te odio, ¿sabes eso?", dijo agresivamente.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso", dije con una sonrisa. "Yo no creo que pudiera soportar otro de tus patéticos intentos de seducirme".

"¡Yo soy tu esposa!", ella gritó.

"No por mucho tiempo", dije con mucho gusto.

"¡Uf!", gritó y entonces sopló y me siguió hasta donde yo tenía aparcado el coche.

Cuando llegamos al coche saqué mi teléfono para revisar mi correo de voz y fue entonces cuando vi el mensaje de Charlie.

"Edward, espero que lo consigas, se ha fijado la audiencia para el miércoles a las diez de la mañana", dijo Charlie.

"¡Oh, mierda!", dije mientras miraba el reloj. Era la mañana del miércoles, habíamos volado toda la noche para volver, pero ya eran las nueve y media y todavía teníamos por delante un viaje en coche de dos horas. Corría tan rápido como podía para llegar allí, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo, así que llamé para pedir ayuda.

"¿Hola?", Jacob dijo cuando contestó el teléfono. Jacob y su amiga Rose habían volado a Washington para ofrecernos a Charlie y a mí cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiéramos necesitar para ayudar a Bella, así que esperaba que hablaran en serio.

"Jacob, soy Edward", le dije en un apuro. "La audiencia es en menos de media hora y estoy por lo menos a una hora y media".

"Vale, ¿qué es lo que necesitas que hagamos?", me preguntó.

"Sólo tenéis que detenerla".

"¿Cómo?", preguntó en un ataque de pánico.

"No lo sé, sólo pensad en algo", le dije irritado. Yo no quería ser grosero con Jake, era el mejor amigo de Bella y sabía que le había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones, lo que hacía que también hubiera salvado la mía, y yo siempre estaría agradecido por él, pero estaba extremadamente estresado.

"Vale, vamos a pensar en algo", dijo Jake preocupado.

"Jacob, gracias", le dije con sinceridad.

"No lo estoy haciendo por tu beneficio... pero de nada", dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Miré la hora y luego apreté con más fuerza el acelerador para ir aún más rápido.

"No vamos a llegar a tiempo", dijo Tanya con demasiado entusiasmo, cosa que me cabreó... incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Sabes qué?, realmente espero que vivas una muy larga y miserable vida sola, porque tal vez entonces tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar realmente en toda la mierda que has hecho y en todo el dolor que has causado no sólo a tu hermana y a Anthony, sino también a ti. Algún día vas a mirarte en el espejo y a estar jodidamente aterrorizada por el rostro que te devuelve la mirada, y no estoy hablando de las arrugas de la vejez. Estoy hablando de tus ojos, Tanya, no tienen vida".

"Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando", dijo Tanya amargamente.

"Wow, ¿ese ha sido siempre tu problema?", le pregunté, ya que todo se quedó de repente muy claro. "Te has pasado toda tu vida trabajando en tu apariencia externa que no has tenido tiempo para trabajar en lo que eres por dentro. Sabías que no tenías nada que ofrecer a la gente en cuanto a ser inteligente o bondadosa, por lo que sólo manipulabas y engañabas a la gente a tu gusto. Tu padre no te quería lo suficiente como para quedarse, viste como Charlie y todos los demás amaban a Bella sólo por quién era, así que tuviste que hacer todo lo que pudiste para destruir eso. Y entonces apareció Anthony, quien sabías que también amaba a Bella de esa manera, así que pensaste que esa era tu única oportunidad para matar el espíritu de Bella, para derribarla y tratar de robar el amor incondicional de un bebé por su madre. Pero no funcionó, porque él siempre ha visto a través de ti, y sin embargo, en el momento en el que vio a Bella, se enamoró por completo de ella. Realmente lo siento por ti, porque nunca sabrás lo que se siente al ser muy querido", le dije con dureza. Ella me miró llena de dolor, pero realmente no me importó. Yo tenía razón y ambos lo sabíamos. No volvimos a hablar por el resto del viaje y yo estaba más que bien con eso.

Cuando por fin llegamos allí la audiencia había empezado hacía por lo menos una hora, pero pensé que todavía estaría muy bien teniendo en cuenta todas las formalidades que debían seguir. Pero entonces, Tanya desapareció. Aparté la vista de ella sólo por un minuto para leer el directorio y ella se había ido a alguna parte.

"¡Mierda!", grité con frustración, pero luego la volví a ver. Ella estaba tratando de llegar a una estación de autobuses, pero la agarré del brazo y sin mediar palabra la arrastré de nuevo con fuerza.

"Ahora escúchame", le dije con severidad a medida que nos acercábamos al edificio. "Si das algún indicio de que te estoy obligando a esto, voy a ir a la policía y decirles lo que hiciste, y no te daré la oportunidad de huir de ellos. Vamos a ir allí como un frente unido y vas a seguir la corriente de cualquier historia que les diga, ¿entiendes?".

"Lo que sea", dijo descuidadamente.

Cuando entramos en la sala de conferencias donde se realizaba la audiencia, no me permití a mí mismo ver a Bella, porque yo jamás podría pretender ser indiferente hacia ella una vez que nos miráramos a los ojos. Tenía que hacer el papel del esposo de Tanya, de lo contrario nos podrían separar para preguntarle a ella si se estaba viendo obligada a retirar los cargos. No había manera de que Tanya estuviera de acuerdo con mi plan si le preguntaran al respecto, sin mí, así que tenía que estar cerca de ella, pero me juré que sería la última vez que estaría en contacto físico con ella. Simplemente el sostener su mano me daba ganas de vomitar.

Cuando la audiencia terminó, quería sujetar a Bella en mis brazos y negarme a dejar que se fuera otra vez, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía ella acerca de mí. Yo sabía que ella me había querido una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y por todo lo que sabía, nuestra semana que pasamos juntos en Seattle podría haber sido sólo parte de su plan para quedarse embarazada. Tenía que ser paciente y dejar que ella me dijera lo que quería... pero en primer lugar necesitaba asegurarme de que Tanya no volvía a tratar de arruinar la vida que Bella se estaba rehaciendo para sí misma.

"No te molestes en contactar con alguna de tus amigas aquí, porque si lo haces, todos sabrán que te tiraste al marido de Lauren", le dije después de parar en una estación de autobuses y entregarle dinero para un billete.

"No lo harías", dijo aterrada.

"Oh, lo haría, y tengo el video para probarlo. Márchate, Tanya, vete a hacer una nueva vida para ti y no vuelvas a acercarte a Anthony, a Bella, o a mí otra vez".

No esperé a verla subir al autobús, volví a mi coche y me dirigí a casa de Charlie. Había perdido tanto tiempo buscando a Tanya en Italia que no quería esperar más tiempo para hablar con Bella.

**BPOV**

"Por lo tanto, todo ha sido una actuación", murmuré sobre todo para mí misma.

"Por supuesto que lo ha sido", dijo mientras sus ojos ardían en los míos.

Tuve que apartar la vista de la intensidad de su mirada porque sabía que si no lo hacía volvería a perderme en sus ojos esmeralda para siempre. Tenía que mantener la cabeza clara, no podía dejar que mi deseo por él se metiera en medio de las cosas que necesitaban ser resueltas entre nosotros. Ambos nos habíamos lastimado y herido el uno al otro, y eso tenía que ser reconocido. No teníamos necesidad de apresurar el proceso de curación, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y teníamos que tomarlo con calma.

"Edward, yo realmente no sé qué decirte. Siento que he estado luchando y corriendo durante tanto tiempo que no sé lo que debo hacer ahora que la verdad no me está persiguiendo. Todos hemos hecho tantas cosas... ¿cómo seguimos adelante y nos olvidamos de todo esto?".

"No podemos olvidarlo", dijo Edward con suavidad. "Pero no podemos dejar que arruine el resto de nuestras vidas, suficiente tiempo ha sido perdido. Bella, siento mucho lo que te hice. Te lo juro, eres la última persona a la que alguna vez querría hacer daño".

"Yo también tengo mi parte de culpa en todo. Hay tantas cosas que desearía haber hecho de otra manera... pero entonces cada vez que pienso en qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera hecho las cosas bien, otra cosa hubiera ido mal. Si me hubiera... detenido esa noche de hace once años, entonces no tendríamos a Anthony. Si después te hubiera dicho lo que sucedió, podrías haber terminado en la cárcel. Si..."

"Bella", dijo interrumpiéndome. "Hubiera pasado el resto de mi vida en la cárcel con tal de que no hubieras pasado por lo que has pasado".

"¿Y entonces dónde estaría Anthony? ¿De verdad crees que eso hubiera resuelto algo? Mi madre todavía lo habría alejado de mí, y tú no habrías estado allí para él. Hubiera sido criado sin ninguno de nosotros".

Edward estuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que yo estaba diciendo y luego suspiró. "No podemos volver atrás y cambiar algo, por lo que no es bueno jugar al 'y si'. Sólo necesito que sepas lo mucho que siento lo que hice. Incluso no sé cómo puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo".

"Yo mentí, me llevé a Anthony", le recordé rápidamente. "Me quedé embarazada a propósito, por lo que en realidad yo no soy mejor que Tanya. Estoy absolutamente horrorizada de que realmente hayas tenido dos hermanas dementes haciendo absolutamente todo para conseguir un bebé tuyo", le dije seriamente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward en realidad me hizo romperme y empezar a reírme por la ridiculez de todo.

"Te estás olvidando de la principal diferencia entre tu intento de quedarte embarazada y el de Tanya", dijo a la ligera.

"¿Cual? ¿Que ella tenía dieciocho años en ese momento?", supuse, recordando cuando la encontré saboteando el condón antes de que se graduaran en la escuela secundaria.

"No. La diferencia es que en realidad yo te quiero a ti", dijo con cara seria y luego se echó a reír también. "No, no, lo digo en serio, ¿qué clase de niño terrible habría dado a luz Tanya?", dijo a través de su risa.

"Tú pensaste que Anthony era de ella", le contradije.

Entonces él dejó de reírse y respiró hondo. "¿Sabes?, es extraño, me pasé su vida entera pensando que era de ella, y ahora no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. Cada vez que lo veo... lo único que veo es a ti. No puedo creer que no me diera cuanta antes... sin embargo, tú te equivocaste", dijo confundiéndome.

"¿Sobre qué?", le pregunté.

"Acerca de lo que habría sucedido si yo no hubiera estado borracho la noche en la que Anthony fue concebido".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué si no hubieras estado borracho y hubieras sabido que yo era realmente yo, entonces habrías tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo de todos modos?", le pregunté intrigada por lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

"No. Nosotros no habríamos tenido a Anthony entonces... pero teníamos planes, ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a irnos a Nueva York y a conseguir un apartamento, juntos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que no pudiéramos resistirnos más el uno al otro... Anthony habría llegado a la larga".

Edward habló a la ligera, como si estuviera bromeando sobre el asunto, pero eso en realidad me molestó mucho, así que me levanté y me volví de espaldas a él. Yo estaba desgarrada y realmente no quería que él viera eso. En un escenario de un universo alternativo seríamos felices sin dolor y sin años atrapados en medio del infierno. Yo había caminado a través de la última década sola, pensando que todo eso había sido necesario o de lo contrario no existiría Anthony, pero para Edward, era fácil. Era como si él lo hubiera visto todo el tiempo, y a pesar de que no podíamos cambiar lo que pasó, estar con Anthony y estar juntos era como habríamos terminado, no importaba qué pasara. Él nunca había tenido planes de dejar que Tanya estuviera en su vida de forma permanente, y todo lo que yo realmente tenía que hacer era ser paciente. Pero esa fue sólo una prueba que yo realmente estropeé.

Sin previo aviso sentí los brazos de Edward envolverse alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás, por lo que sus manos estaban descansando en mi estómago. Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello, su aliento fresco rodaba a lo largo de mi piel, enviando ondas eléctricas por toda mi espalda... y desapareció todo lo demás. En ese momento me olvidé de por qué estaba molesta, y tampoco quise recordarlo. Sus besos hacían su camino hasta mi mandíbula, y luego volví la cara hacia él para que pudiera llegar a mis labios.

Dio dos pasos a mí alrededor, así que estuvimos cara a cara y con nuestros brazos de nuevo cerrados uno alrededor del otro. Pero yo no pude mantener las manos quietas, rápidamente las trasladé hasta su cabello bronceado y perfecto para enredárselo, mientras nuestras bocas continuaban tratando de devorarse la una a la otra. Pensé brevemente acerca de mi plan para avanzar poco a poco con él, pero luego pensé 'al diablo con eso'. Yo no quería moverme lentamente, quería correr hacia adelante, directamente hasta la línea de meta. Yo quería todo de él y no podía esperar más.

Pero luego abruptamente él se alejó, haciéndome gemir realmente.

"Ya sabes, no has visto el resto de la casa todavía".

"¿Huh?", yo no tuve tiempo para hacer más preguntas, lo siguiente que supe fue que fui puesta en sus brazos y él corría escaleras arriba.

"Aquello de allí es la habitación de tu padre", dijo rápidamente sin parar. "Esas dos son las habitaciones de invitados, y esta es la que él había preparado para ti", dio una patada para abrir la puerta de la habitación que dijo que era la mía y yo me quedé sin aliento al verla. La habitación era como un túnel del tiempo, era exactamente igual que la habitación en la que crecí, excepto que no tenía ninguna mierda de Tanya allí. Todo estaba allí, mis viejas fotos y animales de peluche, mis mantas y estante de libros.

"Eh... sí... simplemente no importa", dijo Edward rápidamente, descartando las cosas de la habitación. Él me puso en la cama y me tiró en ella poniéndose encima de mí, y seguimos justo donde lo dejamos en la sala de estar. Sus manos estaban sobre mí y yo me sentía absolutamente increíble. Nada de lo puesto en esa habitación se sentía como en casa, realmente nada de eso parecía ya como mío... excepto él. En ese momento él ya no era de Tanya y yo no lo estaba tomando prestado como siempre hacía cuando estábamos juntos antes. Finalmente él era mío de nuevo, real y verdaderamente, y me aseguraría de que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros otra vez.

No pudimos quitarnos nuestra ropa lo suficientemente rápido, pero cuando estuve desnuda debajo de él, me encontré haciendo una pausa.

"Edward, ¿me amas?", le pregunté algo más fuerte que un susurro.

Se levantó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. "Bella, te amo más que a nada", dijo en voz baja y luego juntó sus labios con los míos.

"No más que a nada", le dije con una sonrisa cuando sus labios se movieron de nuevo a mi cuello. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba hablando en ese momento, pero por alguna razón, yo sólo necesitaba oír en voz alta que me amaba.

Él me miró ofendido, como si le acabara de llamar mentiroso a la cara. "Sí, te amo más que a nada", repitió. "¿A quién o qué podría yo amar más?".

"Bueno, para empezar, a nuestro hijo", le dije, pero entonces él me sorprendió al sacudir la cabeza diciendo que no.

"Anthony no existiría sin ti", dijo en voz baja. "Tú eres todo para mí, todo".

Y luego toda conversación se detuvo y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se adueñaran de nuestro reencuentro feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería deciros que estos dias son fiestas en mi ciudad (fallas en Valencia) y tengo visita desde mañana jueves, por lo que el viernes no subiré capitulo. <strong>

**El de mañana, como no podré por la tarde, os lo subire antes de irme a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana, jajaja, osea de aqui a unas horas. Y ya el lunes el siguiente, que ya nos quedan poquitos para terminar :( **

**Hasta de aqui a un ratoooo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen, Angie Muffiin, ISACOBO, sachit1212, SerenitySey, Sophin, lupita calvo, paloma, Little wishes Pxa, Venom Bell, VaNeSaErK, AlejandraZJofre. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	14. Abriendo ventanas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo , a las 6.30 de la mañana... y me voy a trabajar ¬¬ , que rollo.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 14 - Abriendo ventanas ~<strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>"¿Edward?", le pregunté en voz baja mientras nos deleitábamos con el resplandor de volver a conectar por completo. Yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho disfrutando de la paz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo, así que sólo lo pregunté.<p>

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué demonios pasa con esta habitación?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Es como un viaje en el tiempo, ¿no? Traté de hablar con Charlie sobre quitar todo de aquí, pero él pensó que te gustaría tener tus cosas de vuelta".

"¿Animales de peluche y muñecas antiguas y cutres?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Cuando te marchaste, Charlie se enfadó y básicamente tiró toda la basura de Tanya fuera de tu habitación y les dijo a ella y a Renee que no volvieran a entrar ahí para nada. Charlie me dijo que tu habitación no fue tocada desde entonces, y cuando él se mudó, simplemente no pudo soportar la idea de almacenar todo en el ático".

"Ah... bueno, estas cosas no me importan, pero si son importantes para él...", le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a dormir esta noche?", le pregunté sabiendo que él no quería quedarse en la casa que compartía con Tanya.

"Bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir un lugar aquí, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de si realmente lo haré. Todavía tengo el apartamento en Seattle, pero..."

"Pero quieres mudarte a Nueva York", me acordé.

"En realidad fue sólo una idea. Jasper está pensando en expandir su empresa por allí, y me preguntó si estaría interesado en ir allí. Hablé con Esme sobre el asunto y ella pensó que sería una buena idea para nosotros, si era algo que tú también querías hacer".

"Espera, ¿has hablado con Esme sobre mudarte?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Bueno, sí. He hablado con ella varias veces acerca de la mejor manera de contarle todo a Anthony, y le mencioné la oportunidad de trabajo en Nueva York. Ella dijo que podría recomendarme un buen terapeuta para todos nosotros si nos mudáramos", dijo vacilante, porque no quería que me molestara con el tema de volver a la terapia.

"Vaya, ¿has pensado todo, no es cierto?", le pregunté sintiéndome un poco abrumada.

"Yo no iba a tomar ninguna decisión sin ti, pero quería tener opciones".

"¿Y cuáles son nuestras otras opciones?", le pregunté con una sonrisa. De hecho, me gustaba la idea de mudarme a Nueva York, pero él dijo que tenía 'opciones', por lo que yo quería saber qué otras cosas se le habían ocurrido.

"Bueno, podemos volver a Seattle. Podemos deshacernos del apartamento que tengo allí y podemos buscar un lugar juntos... o nos podemos quedar aquí si realmente quieres. Yo sé que has odiado esta ciudad por un tiempo, pero en la remota posibilidad de que quisieras revivir algunos de los momentos más felices, podríamos hacer eso también. O bien, podemos ir a un lugar completamente distinto. ¿Tal vez Kentucky, y así abrir nuestra propia granja de productos lácteos?".

"Oh, suena maravilloso. Realmente me gustaría verte con un mono y cubierto de estiércol. Podemos tener algunos pollos también".

Él sonrió. "Suena perfecto. Pero vas a tener que manejar todo el ordeño".

"¿De verdad?, ¿y por qué?", le pregunté divertida.

"Yo no ordeño pechos de nadie, excepto los tuyos", dijo, dejando un rastro de besos por mi pecho desnudo, teniendo especial atención en los pezones.

"Bueno, entonces creo que no podemos hacer la granja de productos lácteos", le dije sin aliento mientras sus besos pasaban por mi cuerpo. Me frotó el estómago y me besó antes de mover su boca aún más abajo, justo a mi centro.

No pude controlar mi cuerpo por más tiempo, él tomó posesión completa de mi cuerpo y yo ni siquiera peleé. Cerré los ojos y le di todo lo que tenía, y justo cuando sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, se trasladó de nuevo a mi cuerpo y volvió otra vez a estar dentro de mí. Nos empujamos y apretamos hasta que no hubo más energía a la que agarrarse, entonces ambos nos dejamos ir en uno de los orgasmos más impresionantes que yo jamás había experimentado.

No me podía imaginar una vida mejor, tenía a mi Edward, a nuestros hijos, y muy pronto encontraríamos un hogar para compartir, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que siempre estaríamos juntos.

"¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ti todo este tiempo?", dijo Edward después, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"No lo sé, pero nunca vas a volver a vivir sin mí otra vez", dije con un tono amenazante.

"Lo sé, por lo que hazme un favor y no me dejes de nuevo", dijo serio.

"Ya no tengo una razón para irme", le aseguré.

"Prométemelo", exigió.

Lo miré a los ojos y dije: "Te prometo que no te voy a dejar de nuevo".

Él me besó apasionadamente y luego se alejó de nuevo.

"¿A dónde vas?", yo gemí pensando que debería haberle hecho prometer que no me dejaría así.

"Probablemente todo el mundo estará de vuelta pronto. Debemos asearnos y tengo que averiguar dónde vamos a dormir esta noche".

"Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando antes has mencionado lo de asaltar la nevera de Charlie?", le pregunté sugestivamente.

Él sonrió y movió las cejas. "Vístete", dijo antes de ponerse sus pantalones.

Odiaba tener que vestirme sabiendo que eso significaba que no íbamos a hacer el amor otra vez hasta que encontráramos un lugar para pasar la noche juntos, pero el bebé dentro de mí estaba pidiendo comida y yo no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Cuando los dos estuvimos vestidos, tuvimos otra sesión de besos de cinco minutos antes de que finalmente nos apartáramos y bajáramos las escaleras.

"Parece que tenemos cosas para un sándwich, cereales, aperitivos... maldito Charlie, realmente necesita que alguien le haga las compras", dijo Edward mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina.

"¿Hay algunos huevos?", le pregunté desde la mesa donde estaba sentada.

"Huevos", dijo en voz baja mientras miraba en la nevera. "Sí, pero déjame ver la fecha sólo para asegurarme".

Cuando Edward se mostró satisfecho de que los huevos no estuvieran caducados, buscó un recipiente y luego comenzó a cocinar. Ver a Edward cocinar tenía que ser una de las vistas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, y yo sólo me senté y le miré con adoración. Él no era, obviamente, el mejor cocinero, pero sólo verlo moverse como lo hacía era fascinante.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, Edward puso la tortilla en un plato para mí y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

"¿No vas a comer?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Ya lo he hecho, y estaba delicioso", dijo mientras lamía sus labios.

"Eres repugnante", dije con una sonrisa.

"Espera a que estemos juntos más tiempo, verás cuán repugnante puedo ser", dijo en tono de broma.

"No puedo esperar", le dije con una risita. "Mmm, esto es muy bueno", le dije después de tomar un buen mordisco." Tienes que probar esto".

"No, gracias", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Porque recientemente tuve una mala experiencia con una tortilla y no puedo imaginar quererla otra vez".

"¿Y qué experiencia fue esa?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Le hice una a Anthony y él se enfermó y lo arrojó todo por todas partes... fue traumático".

"¿Para ti o para él?"

"Para mí, por supuesto", dijo serio.

Le di otro mordisco y luego gemí otra vez por lo buena que estaba. "No estoy bromeando, realmente tienes que probar esto", le dije de nuevo.

"Es una tortilla, Bella, sólo tiene un sabor tan bueno para ti porque estás embarazada y probablemente has esperado demasiado tiempo desde tu última comida".

"Oh, vamos, un solo mordisco", le dije mientras mantenía un tenedor lleno hacia él.

"Muy bien", dijo con una sonrisa. Él tomó el tenedor de mí, pero en vez de poner la comida en su boca, le dio la vuelta hacia mí y lo puso en la mía.

"Hey", le dije con la boca llena, pero luego él me hizo callar plantando sus labios en los míos y empujando su lengua en mi boca.

"Tienes razón, está buena", murmuró contra mis labios. Tenía que ser una de las cosas más repugnantes y eróticas que había tenido, pero no podía dejar de reír mientras él continuaba besándome.

"EEhum", se aclaró la garganta Charlie mientras entraba en la cocina, por lo que Edward se alejó de mí.

"Hola papá", le dije tímidamente. En la escuela nunca pensé en la cosa esa de las citas, por lo que nunca tuve que preocuparme porque mi padre me pillara con un chico, pero me imaginé que ahora se sentía similar a eso.

"¿Aún no han vuelto todos de la feria?", preguntó Charlie incómodo.

"No, pero deberían estar de vuelta en la próxima hora más o menos", Edward le respondió.

"Bueno, vale. He cogido unas hamburguesas a la parrilla para la cena", dijo Charlie mientras ponía la carne en la nevera.

"Gracias papá", le dije.

"Así que... ¿algún plan para esta noche?", Charlie me preguntó. "Sé que quizás no deseas quedarte conmigo, pero tengo tu habitación lista para ti".

"Sí, Edward me la ha enseñado", dije y luego me avergoncé de nuevo debido a la expresión de Charlie. Era evidente que él sabía lo que yo había querido decir cuando dije que Edward me 'mostró' la habitación. "Uh... en realidad ha sido... muy amable de tu parte el mantener todas mis cosas durante todo este tiempo", le dije tratando de romper la tensión en la cocina.

"Bueno, yo no quería deshacerme de ninguna cosa. Si algo era especial para ti, entonces la última cosa que yo quería hacer era tirártela para que no la tuvieras cuando regresaras", explicó Charlie.

"Gracias", dije de nuevo.

"¡Bella, adivina qué!", Anthony dijo mientras corría a través de la puerta.

"Hey", le dije mientras le abrazaba y respiraba su olor. "¿Te has divertido?".

"Sí. Emmett estaba demasiado asustado como para ir al Giro Giro, por lo que Jacob me llevó y adivina qué".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Jacob no podía caminar en línea recta después y luego ha vomitado en los zapatos de Emmett, y luego Rose ha vomitado en el bolso rosa de Jacob. Ha sido muy bueno", dijo Anthony con entusiasmo.

Miré hacia arriba mientras los tres adultos caminaban lentamente hacia la casa, pareciendo completamente agotados.

"Espero que hayáis lavado todos el vómito antes de entrar en la casa", se quejó Charlie.

"No te preocupes, hemos pasado primero por mi casa", dijo Emmett sin entusiasmo. Entonces me di cuenta de que los tres parecían llevar ropa de Emmett.

"¿De todos los lugares para vomitar por qué has tenido que hacerlo en mi bolso y en los pantalones vaqueros de diseño?", Jacob le dijo amargamente a Rose.

"No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Tengo un reflejo nauseoso muy alto, así que cuando veo el vómito, mi estómago se revuelve", dijo Rose a la defensiva. "Además, tú has empezado".

"Um, ¿estáis hambrientos?", preguntó Charlie, y todos ellos se quejaron al pensar en la comida después de estar enfermos, a excepción de Anthony.

"Muerto de hambre", dijo Anthony rápidamente.

"Amigo, hace una hora te has comido un perrito caliente", dijo Emmett sorprendido por el hambre de Anthony.

"Oh sí", dijo Anthony confundido, como si en realidad no recordara haber comido. "Así que, ¿si Rose se mudara aquí para casarse con Emmett, tú te mudarías también?", me preguntó a mí.

"Uh...", le dije mientras miraba a Edward en busca de ayuda.

"Bella se va a quedar con nosotros", Edward le dijo. "Dondequiera que nosotros estemos, es donde ella va a estar".

"¿En serio?", Anthony le preguntó confundido pero feliz.

"¿Está bien eso?", le pregunté tímidamente.

"Sí, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros esta vez?"

"Uh..."

"Permanentemente", dijo Edward rápidamente. "Bella no nos va dejar nunca más".

"¿Me harás filete de pollo frito?", Anthony me preguntó casualmente.

"Claro", le dije con una sonrisa. Yo estaba sorprendida de que Anthony no le preguntara más a Edward acerca de quedarme a vivir con ellos, parecía contento con eso, pero era como si no se creyera que realmente me iba a quedar.

Pasamos las siguientes horas pasando el rato y hablando casualmente, como si fuera un día normal... y se sentía muy bien. Esa misma mañana yo había estado en la cárcel, pero me pareció como su hubiera pasado ya toda una vida, o incluso como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Yo estaba con todos los que eran importantes para mí, y no podía imaginar un día más feliz.

Edward y yo nos veíamos a escondidas para darnos besos y no llamar la atención de Anthony, y yo seguía pensando en que no podía esperar para poder hacerlo abiertamente. En ese momento decidí hablar con Edward sobre decirle la verdad a Anthony a la mañana siguiente.

"Oye hermano, se está haciendo tarde, ¿vais a quedaros en mi casa esta noche?", Emmett le preguntó a Edward cuando vio la hora que era.

"Uh...", dijo Edward inseguro mientras me miraba.

"Aquí tengo habitaciones para los tres", me dijo Charlie a mí, sabiendo que yo no iba a permanecer en ningún lugar sin Edward y Anthony.

"No creo que los tres podamos caber en la cama", le dije pensando en la forma en la que Edward y yo casi nos caemos cuando estábamos haciendo el amor.

"Bueno, supongo que Anthony puede dormir en el sofá... o puede usar mi cama y yo dormir en el sofá", dijo Charlie. Era evidente que él no quería que me fuera y que estaba dispuesto a hacernos sentir cómodos por cualquier medio necesario.

"O yo me puedo quedar en casa de Emmett y Anthony puede dormir en mi habitación. Ahí está, problema resuelto", dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Emmett alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero definitivamente era una buena sorpresa.

"Debemos irnos ya, porque si vamos a volver en unas horas, no tendré suficiente tiempo para dormir", le dijo Rose a Emmett casualmente antes de arrastrarlo escaleras arriba para conseguir sus cosas.

Después de que Emmet y Rose se marcharan, Edward y yo pusimos a Anthony en su cama, juntos.

"¿Por qué me arroparais como un bebé?", Anthony nos preguntó con curiosidad y un poco molesto.

"Uh... he estado fuera por un tiempo. Sólo te he echado de menos, eso es todo", Edward le dijo.

"Vale, bien, buenas noches", le dijo Anthony sugestivamente.

"Buenas noches", dijo Edward mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Anthony.

Edward se levantó y me esperó en la puerta, pero yo todavía no estaba lista para salir.

"Enseguida salgo", le dije en voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego se alejó por el pasillo.

"¿Realmente vas a estar con nosotros para siempre?", Anthony me preguntó con escepticismo.

"Espero que sí... ese es el plan", le dije sin querer hacer ninguna promesa, porque nada en la vida era seguro.

"No está mal, pero... sólo... no beses a mi padre más, ¿vale?", dijo de forma inesperada.

"Uh... ¿qué quieres decir?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Antes te he visto darle dos besos y yo sólo quiero que te detengas".

"Um...", no tenía ni idea de qué decir en ese momento. Yo no iba a decirle que no iba a besar a Edward nunca más, pero tampoco quería que él se enfadara conmigo. "¿Por qué?", le pregunté con torpeza.

"Porque no me gusta", dijo y luego se dio la vuelta, por lo que me dio la espalda.

"Bueno, hablaremos de ello por la mañana", le dije incómoda y luego salí de la habitación.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?", Edward me preguntó cuando me encontré con él en 'mi habitación'.

"Anthony nos ha visto besándonos antes... y no es feliz con eso", le dije tímidamente.

"¿Qué?", Edward dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

"No es divertido", le dije en serio. "Te dije que me iba a odiar. A pesar de sus sentimientos por Tanya, ella sigue siendo su 'madre' y él no va a entusiasmarse cuando se entere de que toda su vida con ella ha sido una mentira. Es natural que un niño quiera a sus padres juntos, y eso significa para él que lo estéis tú y ella".

"Cariño, él no daría una mierda por Tanya", dijo Edward en voz baja mientras me tiraba hacia abajo sobre su regazo, así estábamos los dos acostados en la cama. Rodé los ojos por su comentario, pero él no lo dejó ir. "Te estoy diciendo, Bella, que él no quiere volver con ella, probablemente está más enfadado conmigo que contigo. No entiende esto, pero él se siente muy protector contigo. Deberías haberle escuchado cuando conoció a Jake, lo odió absolutamente porque pensaba que vosotros dos erais una pareja".

"Sólo tengo que prepararme para un momento difícil con él", dije, sobre todo para mí misma.

"Vale", dijo con desdén antes de quitarme el pelo del hombro y besar mi cuello. Era difícil estar demasiado molesta cuando los labios de Edward estaban en mi piel, así que decidí dejarlo pasar por esa noche.

Era el cielo puro dormir toda la noche desnuda en los brazos de Edward, y yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de dormir sin él de nuevo...

"Buenos días", dijo Edward atontado cuando empecé a moverme un poco debido a la intrusión del sol a través de la ventana.

"Son sólo 'buenos' porque tú estás aquí", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a tener buenos días por el resto de nuestras vidas", dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo. Dios, me encantaban sus besos.

"¿Vamos a hacer el amor otra vez esta mañana?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto... a menos que no quieras", dijo decepcionado.

"Ven aquí", le dije y tiré de él para ponerlo encima de mí y poder darle los buenos días. No me cansaba de él, y no podía imaginar que el deseo disminuyera. Estábamos hechos para encajar en ese sentido, era un hecho. Pasamos una hora adorándonos el uno al otro, pero luego a regañadientes nos separamos.

"Tenemos que decírselo a Anthony hoy, porque realmente no quiero estar ni un día más escondiéndome", dijo Edward mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo ayer, pero después de lo que me dijo por la noche... no estoy segura de querer decirle algo", dije lamentablemente.

"Oh, vamos a decírselo, y si él se enfada al respecto, entonces sólo va a tener que superarlo", dijo Edward imperturbable.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que Anthony debía conocer la verdad ese día, por lo que habíamos planeado llevarlo a algún lugar en el que pudiéramos estar a solas con él, pero eso fue hasta que llegó un visitante inesperado.

"Te lo dije, no eres bienvenida aquí", oí que Charlie decía agresivamente. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego corrimos por las escaleras para ver qué le pasaba. Anthony seguía durmiendo, pero nosotros ya estábamos vestidos para entonces, así que pudimos ir de inmediato.

"Sólo quiero hablar con ella", dijo una voz femenina, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quien estaba allí... era Renee.

"No. Ella llegó ayer y yo no quiero que vengas aquí y la molestes", dijo Charlie con fuerza.

Estábamos a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina de la sala cuando Edward me paró. "Charlie va a deshacerse de ella", dijo.

"Quiero verla", le dije, sorprendiéndonos a los dos. Yo odiaba a esa mujer y lo había hecho durante los últimos diez años, pero todavía había una parte de mí que ansiaba respuestas, y si hablar con ella me daba la más mínima respuesta, entonces eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Bella, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Eres fuerte, todos lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que tengas que someterte a esa mujer", Edward trató de razonar conmigo.

"Edward, por favor, sólo confía en mí cuando digo que tengo que hablar con ella. Estoy bien, todo estará bien, te lo prometo".

Suspiró y luego me soltó el brazo. "Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí si me necesitas".

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me incliné hacia él para darle un beso rápido pero apasionado antes de redondear la esquina para ver a mi madre por primera vez en una década.

"¡Maldita seas, te arrestaré por entrar sin autorización!", amenazó Charlie a Renee, pero ella no le respondió porque me vio entonces. Charlie siguió su mirada y me vio detrás de él, por lo que llegó a ser extremadamente protector.

"Cariño, no te preocupes. Sube las escaleras y me aseguraré de que ella se vaya", me dijo Charlie.

"Bella, te ves hermosa", dijo Renee con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Cállate de una puta vez, no tienes nada que hablar con ella!", dijo Charlie airadamente.

"Papá, está bien", le dije con calma. "Quiero hablar con ella".

"Bella, no tienes..."

"Papá, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Soy capaz de manejarlo", le aseguré.

Él resopló y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Renee. "Si haces algo que la moleste, te mataré".

"Sólo quiero hablar con ella, Charlie", dijo Renee en voz baja.

Miré a mi padre mientras él miraba fijamente a Renee, y podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mi espalda, así que tomé una respiración profunda. "Vamos a la parte de atrás", le dije y la conduje a través de la cocina hasta el patio trasero.

"No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí después de tanto tiempo", dijo Renee cuando nos quedamos solas.

"Corta esta mierda, Renee, dime lo que has venido a decirme", dije firmemente.

"Sé que puede no parecer cierto, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió con Anthony, pero... yo te amo, y todo lo que hice... fue por amor".

Yo la miraba atónita por completo. "¿Hablas en serio al decir eso?", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que sí... Bella, siempre he tenido tus mejores intereses en mi corazón", dijo.

"Lo que sea. Edward estaba en lo cierto, yo no necesito esta mierda", le dije frustrada y luego me volví para caminar de regreso a la casa.

"Bella espera, me estoy muriendo", dijo bruscamente. Me quedé helada, pero no me volví. "Estoy en la tercera fase de linfoma. Si hubiera ido al médico antes probablemente hubiera tenido una recuperación completa, pero... no tengo mucho más tiempo y no quiero morir sin decirte por qué hice lo que hice".

Cerré los ojos y luego poco a poco los volví a abrir, antes de volverme hacia ella. Yo no confiaba en ella y no tenía ninguna razón para creerle... sólo que lo hice, y si ella realmente se estaba muriendo, entonces quería darle la oportunidad de hacer las paces.

"Está bien... cuéntame", dije con una voz espesa.

Renee se sentó en el banco que estaba allí, así que fui y me senté con ella, pero dejando la mayor cantidad de espacio entre nosotras que fuera posible.

"¿Ya le has dicho a Anthony la verdad?", preguntó en voz baja.

"No, Edward y yo vamos a decírselo hoy", dije con frialdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para sí misma. "Estoy segura de que va a ser muy feliz. La última vez que lo vi, de lo único que hablaba era de ti".

"Mamá, ¿podemos, por favor, simplemente acabar con esto?", dije con impaciencia.

"Bella, con el fin de que lo entiendas, tengo que decirte la verdad sobre Tanya... yo tenía diecinueve años cuando me quedé embarazada de ella... lo que tú ya sabías, pero lo que no sabías es cómo me quedé embarazada. Siempre dije que fue por mi novio de ese momento, pero eso fue una mentira. Yo tenía tantas ilusiones en aquel entonces... era una actriz y no quería nada más que hacer mi camino hasta Broadway, pero el destino tenía otros planes para mí. El director de la obra en la que estaba en la universidad... me violó", dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?... ¿por qué?", le pregunté sin saber qué más decir.

"Yo confiaba en él, estábamos ensayando una noche, bebiendo un poco... y me violó. Yo era virgen antes de eso, y eso cambió completamente mi vida. Me enteré de que estaba embarazada unos meses más tarde, y cuando se lo dije a mis padres, ellos me apoyaron mucho y me dijeron que me ayudarían a criar al bebé. En ese momento yo no podía imaginar renunciar a ella, la quise desde el momento en el que me enteré que estaba embarazada... pero luego la realidad se impuso. A pesar de que mis padres me ayudaron con ella, me perdí muchas cosas por ser madre. No pude ir a Broadway, no pude ni siquiera lograr equilibrar la escuela, el trabajo y el cuidado de Tanya, por lo que abandoné la universidad. Odiaba mi vida y empecé a sentir resentimiento por mi bebé a causa de ello... lo que fue malo. Traté de vivir para ella y centrarme en ella... pero yo ya no tenía nada dentro de mí para ofrecerle. Cuando conocí a tu padre, las cosas se pusieron mejor para mí. Él me ayudó a cuidar de ella y me dio algo de tiempo para ser yo misma... pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar esa conexión con Tanya que una madre debe tener con su hija. Cuando te tuve a ti, fue fácil. Charlie te amaba mucho y yo te miraba y veía a mi bebé hermoso... pero luego me sentí mal porque todo el mundo te quería, y simplemente no era lo mismo para Tanya".

"Mamá, siempre favoreciste a Tanya por encima de mí, así que, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando, y qué tiene esto que ver con Anthony?", le pregunté, no estando dispuesta a dejar que me hiciera sentir lástima por ella cuando en realidad sólo quería gritarle en la cara.

"Traté de compensar mi resentimiento hacia ella compensándole en exceso con desfiles y cosas materiales. Parecía que eso la hacía feliz, por lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Pero cuando te quedaste embarazada... de la manera en la que te quedaste embarazada... no dejé de pensar acerca de mi experiencia con Tanya. Edward te violó, como yo había sido violada. Tu confiabas en él, como yo confiaba en el padre de Tanya".

"Mamá, eso no es lo mismo", le dije firmemente.

"Bella, sólo te estoy diciendo cómo lo vi... sabía que querías mantener a Anthony contigo, pero tú eras muy joven, yo también quise mantener a Tanya después de que naciera, pero mirando hacia atrás, ojalá la hubiera dado en adopción. Ella habría tenido una vida mejor con alguien más, y tal vez hubiera sentido el amor que yo no supe darle, y no se hubiera convertido en una persona rencorosa".

"¿Si sabías que ella era una persona rencorosa entonces por qué le diste a mi bebé?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Pensé que ella podría amarlo y él podría amarla. Pensé que sería bueno para los demás, pero lo más importante, pensé que te estaba dando tu vida de nuevo. Bella, eras tan inteligente e impulsiva... podrías haber sido absolutamente cualquier cosa, haber hecho cualquier cosa, haber ido a cualquier parte, haber tenido una vida increíble por delante de ti, y pensé que algún día te darías cuenta de eso. Tanya siempre había estado destinada a ser un ama de casa de un pueblo pequeño, y una vez pudo ser la reina de la belleza. Pero tú, tú podías irte a muchos lugares. Pensé que el acuerdo iba a funcionar. Tanya quería un bebé de Edward, y tú con el tiempo podrías desentenderte y seguir adelante con tu vida".

"¡Yo no soy tú!", exploté. "¡Yo quería a mi bebé y tú no tenías derecho a alejarlo de mí!", le dije con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. "Yo tenía mis propios planes, no iba a renunciar o a desentenderme de nada. Podría haber tardado más tiempo para lograrlos, pero hubiera llegado hasta allí con el tiempo. ¡Quería a Edward y quería a nuestro bebé, y que tú proyectaras tus propios miedos y resentimientos hacia mí estuvo mal!".

"Ahora lo sé, Bella, y lo siento mucho. Tuve miedo e hice las cosas mal. Pensé que si tenías una cierta separación con Anthony, te darías cuenta de lo que querías hacer con tu vida".

"¿Si todo esto es cierto, entonces por qué no viniste ninguna vez cuando Esme te llamó para que te reunieras conmigo?", le pregunté.

"Me odiaba a mí misma entonces, y sé que eso no es excusa, pero no podía mirarte en ese momento. Pasé mucho tiempo convenciéndome a mí misma de que alejar a Anthony de ti era lo que estaba bien, no podía admitir mi error. Estaba obstinada pensando que cuanto más tiempo estuvieras alejada de nosotros, tendrías más de una oportunidad para olvidar y darle una vuelta a tu vida. Yo no podía admitir mi fracaso... e incluso cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tú eras la que te habías llevado a Anthony a Las Vegas, todavía pensé que una vez que tú supieras que él era feliz, finalmente seguirías adelante con tu vida y te convertirías en lo que se supone que tenías que ser".

"Quien se supone que tenía que ser... era la madre de Anthony. Se suponía que debía casarme con Edward, y se suponía que íbamos a vivir nuestras vidas, juntos. Pero le diste mi vida a ella y yo morí a causa de ello".

"Lo siento mucho", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Incluso aunque no pudieras perdonarme, yo sólo tenía que decirte todo esto antes de que yo... solo recuerda que yo siempre te he amado. Aunque no me creas, has escuchado mi verdad y eso es la mayor cantidad de paz que puedo esperar".

Estuvimos las dos en silencio durante un rato, sin saber qué más decir. Incluso aunque yo creyera todo lo que ella me había dicho, todavía no mejoraba nada, de hecho, casi lo empeoraba aún más. Incluso cuando yo pensaba que ella estaba favoreciendo a Tanya, todavía pensaba que me amaba a mí a su manera, pero que ella dijera abiertamente que no amaba de verdad a Tanya, fue horrible.

"Estoy embarazada otra vez", le dije en voz baja. A pesar de todo, todavía quedaba una pequeña parte de mí que sufría por su amor y aprobación... era una parte muy pequeña, pero una parte que nunca se calmaría si no se resolvía todo antes de que ella se fuera para siempre.

"Es de Edward", supuso.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Queremos construir nuestra vida juntos... salvar lo que podamos, y luego pasar el resto de nuestras vidas creciendo y buscando un nuevo camino juntos. No podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no vamos a perder más tiempo".

"Si eres feliz... entonces me alegro por ti", dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

"Estoy muy feliz. Y quién sabe, tal vez vuelva a la escuela un día y construya una carrera para mí. Siento que todo es posible en este momento, y no importa lo que decida hacer o no hacer, siempre y cuando tenga a Edward y a mis hijos, nada más me importa".

"Lo siento Bella... tus niños son verdaderamente bendecidos por tener una madre como tú. Sólo desearía haber sido la mitad de madre que sé que tú vas a ser... y ya eres".

"Gracias", dije incómoda. "Y no sólo por decirme eso... gracias por venir aquí. No estoy diciendo que te haya perdonado, no estoy segura de si soy capaz de llegar a ese nivel de perdón ahora mismo, pero te agradezco que lo hayas intentado".

"Debería irme. Charlie y Edward están mirándome por la ventana de allí, así que supongo que ya no soy bienvenida. Gracias por darme algo de tiempo", dijo y luego suavemente colocó su mano sobre la mía antes de levantarse para irse.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto sobre lo que ella hizo, y nunca lo olvidaría, pero sí dejé de lado un poco de mi ira. Renee era una mujer con muchos problemas, tanto era así que yo estaba segura de que su propio torbellino, de alguna manera era la causa de su cáncer. Yo no quería terminar como ella, me negaba a aferrarme más tiempo a 'lo que debería haber sido'. Necesitaba seguir adelante con mi vida y no dejar que los acontecimientos pasados moldearan mi futuro. Yo no podía tener miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Anthony ante la verdad, cuanto más pronto se enterara, más pronto podríamos mover el pasado.

"¿Estás bien?", Edward me preguntó cuando volví a entrar.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Sí, lo estoy. Realmente he terminado odiando a la gente que arruinó mi pasado. Estoy lista para seguir adelante con mi vida".

Y entonces Edward hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era una niña. Me llevó a él y me besó en la frente.

"Eres absolutamente increíble, ¿lo sabías?", dijo en voz baja. "Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco".

"Pero nunca dejes de amarme, ¿vale?", murmuré.

"Nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré. Ni siquiera es posible que yo no te ame", dijo con convicción.

"Tenemos que ir a decírselo a Anthony ahora", murmuré en su hombro.

"Vale", susurró y luego puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me llevó hacia arriba.

"Hey, ¿cómo ha ido?", Jacob dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Cómo ha ido el que?", le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, quiero decir, sé cómo ha ido, he escuchado todo, pero… ¿cómo te sientes después de ver a tu madre?".

"Espera, ¿has oído todo desde tu habitación?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Bueno, sí. Este lugar está como congestionado, por lo que las ventanas están abiertas. Lo siento, no tenía la intención de escuchar", dijo Jake en tono de disculpa.

"No, no es eso". Me volví para mirar a Edward en estado de pánico. "Anthony".

"Mierda", dijo entendiéndome y los dos subimos las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como pudimos. Todavía era muy temprano, así que esperaba que hubiera estado durmiendo durante toda la conversación o que por casualidad la ventana estuviera cerrada, pero cuando llegamos a su habitación, nos quedamos horrorizados de lo que nos encontramos.

La habitación de Anthony estaba vacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento chicas, pero no me da tiempo a poner los agradecimientos, en el siguiente los pondré ;) <strong>

**Nos vemos el lunessss :)**


	15. Errores compensados

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ya he vuelto, he pasado unos dias de fallas increibles gracias a los invitados que he tenido ;) **

**Bueno, aqui os dejo el capítulo 15, el miercoles terminamos :(**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 15 - Errores compensados ~<strong>

**BPOV**

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿a dónde se ha ido?", pregunté preocupada cuando vimos que la habitación de Anthony estaba vacía.

Edward resopló. "Es probable que esté en el cuarto de baño", dijo con calma antes de salir de la habitación en busca de Anthony.

Bajé las escaleras para buscarlo por allí, pero después de buscar en toda la casa y no encontrarlo, empecé a sentir pánico.

"No lo he encontrado fuera", dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba a la casa.

"¡Anthony, esto no es gracioso! ¡Ven, ahora!", Edward le gritó, pero no había rastro de él.

"Voy a emitir una orden de captura", dijo Charlie rápidamente y luego cogió las llaves.

"Papá, él tiene que estar por aquí, ¿verdad?", le pregunté con la esperanza de que una orden de captura no fuera necesaria.

"Sí, Bella, tiene que estar por aquí, ¿quién más se lo podría haber llevado?", Jacob preguntó inocentemente, pero no pude evitar mirarle mal. "Lo siento", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa con Renée?", Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Esa perra!", Charlie gritó. "Sabía que ella tenía un motivo ulterior para venir aquí".

"Espera, no. Ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, no hay manera de que haya tenido tiempo de entrar y llevárselo", les dije.

"No, pero ella probablemente sólo estaba distrayéndonos mientras Tanya venía y se lo llevaba", Edward hervía.

"Tú dijiste que había salido de la ciudad", dije en voz baja, sin querer creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"No, yo dije que la dejé en una estación de autobuses... podría haber hecho su camino de regreso", dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

"Voy a buscar a mi patrulla y a dar vueltas por la ciudad en su busca", dijo Charlie.

"Voy a buscarlo yo también", dijo Edward antes de volverse hacia mí. "Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo", me susurró antes de besar mi frente.

"Espera, voy con vosotros", dije firmemente.

"Alguien tiene que estar aquí en caso de que aparezca", Edward me dijo.

"Jacob se quedará", le ofrecí.

"Sí, claro", dijo Jacob.

"Vale", murmuró Edward, por lo que ambos nos fuimos a su coche.

Mientras íbamos en el coche, seguimos explorando el bosque cerca de la carretera, esperando que él estuviera dando un paseo o jugando en los árboles en algún lugar, pero no lo vimos.

Dimos vueltas sin rumbo durante más de una hora, y con cada minuto que pasaba, comencé a perder cada vez más la esperanza. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en las que había sido más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé que fuera posible, y estaba empezando a sentir que eso era todo lo que alguna vez iba a conseguir. Tal vez yo nunca iba a tener una vida con Anthony y Edward, tal vez había empujado demasiado mi suerte y me había permitido tener esperanza, cuando realmente nunca me la había merecido. Había metido la pata demasiadas veces, y parecía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida pagando por ello. Secuestré a Anthony de Edward, era justo que sintiera el horror que él pasó. Al menos cuando antes yo estaba separada de él, sabía que él estaba a salvo... por lo menos físicamente.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté después de que él pareciera cambiar de rumbo.

"Sólo necesito ir a casa. Es el lugar donde se crió, y si ha huido, entonces puede haber ido allí. No sé dónde más buscar".

Yo odiaba esa casa. Odiaba los años que ellos vivieron allí como una familia, odiaba los días que estuve encerrada dentro, y la odiaba más por la última vez que estuve allí, cuando Tanya mintió y me dijo que Edward había vuelto al ejercito. Yo odiaba todo lo relacionado con esa casa, pero si mi hijo estaba allí, yo sabía que iba a pasar por alto toda la negatividad y estaría agradecida de que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando llegamos a esa casa, se veía vacía, pero luego me di cuenta de que alguien estaba en el interior al ver cómo se habían movido las cortinas.

"Alguien está aquí", dije en voz baja.

"Bueno, el agente inmobiliario tiene una llave", dijo Edward mientras ambos salíamos del coche. No me di cuenta del cartel en el césped que ponía 'En venta' hasta que lo mencionó.

Edward llegó a la puerta, y cuando fue a abrirla, se abrió de inmediato. No estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Hola?", Edward llamó. A quien vimos moverse, definitivamente no quería ser visto. "¿Anthony?".

"¿Qué pasa con Anthony? ¿Por qué no lo encuentras?", Tanya dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", Edward echaba chispas.

"Esta es mi casa", dijo secamente mientras miraba entre nosotros.

"¡Te dije que te fueras de la ciudad!", le gritó a ella.

"Estabas llamando a Anthony, ¿por qué crees que estaría aquí?", preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su arrebato.

"Anthony no es asunto tuyo", le dijo con fuerza. "A menos que seas la que se lo ha llevado".

"Espera, ¿se ha perdido otra vez?", preguntó alarmada. "¿Qué diablos has hecho?", ella me gritó a mí.

"¿Ella?", Edward dijo con incredulidad. "Tú, perra. Te lo juro, si has tenido algo que ver con esto..."

"Edward, yo nunca me lo llevaría... es asunto suyo", dijo Tanya a la defensiva mientras me miraba.

"Tanya, voy a contarte un pequeño secreto... Bella es la madre de Anthony. Ella tiene el derecho a llevárselo donde demonios quiera. No tiene la necesidad de ocultarlo. Si quisiera llevárselo a Tombuctú para el resto de su vida, entonces podría y yo nunca iría tras ellos".

"¿Le permitirías llevárselo a quién sabe dónde, y no los perseguirías?", Tanya dijo con escepticismo.

"No, porque ahora que sé la verdad, como yo lo veo, Bella es la única que puede tener algo que decir en su vida. Ella es la única que es inocente en este lío enorme en el que se ha convertido la vida de todos, y si quisiera llevárselo lejos de todos los que la han hecho daño, entonces tendría todo el derecho. Yo confío en ella por completo, y sé que sólo haría lo que pensaría que es mejor para él... eso es algo que tú nunca hiciste".

"No me vengas con eso. Yo nunca dejaría que nadie se llevara permanentemente a Anthony", Tanya le desafió.

"Yo no dije que sería fácil, pero sí, lo haría. ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa!", Edward dijo agresivamente.

"Pensaba que me estabas acusando de secuestro", dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"No, eres una estúpida, pero no una suicida", dijo amenazante. "Ahora, vete".

"No tengo otro lugar a donde ir", dijo en voz baja. "Te lo prometo, no voy a ser ningún problema para ti. Yo ni siquiera diré nada acerca de ninguna cosa. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que estamos divorciados, así que no habrá más fingimiento".

Cuando Edward no respondió, se volvió hacia mí. "Ahora a mí no me queda nada, y tú lo tienes todo. Pero por favor, deja que me quede hasta que pueda pensar en otra cosa que hacer. Os vais a ir de todos modos, ¿no? Siempre habéis odiado esta ciudad, podéis ir a cualquier parte. Este es el único lugar en el que yo puedo estar".

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo no tuve ningún lugar a donde ir, pero viví a través de ello... y yo sólo era un adolescente en ese momento. Estoy segura de que tú vas a estar bien", le dije con calma.

"Pero siempre has sido una superviviente, yo me voy a morir allí fuera", suplicó.

"Yo morí... un par de veces", le dije sin compasión. "Edward, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar a Anthony".

Él la miró por un momento más antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de enfado. "Esta casa está a la venta, así que será mejor que cojas tu mierda y te vayas. Si alguna vez te encuentro aquí de nuevo, haré que te arresten".

"Bien... pero no me puedes hacer salir de la ciudad", dijo tercamente.

"Eso lo veremos", dijo con un tono cómplice, y entonces le agarré la mano y tiré de él hacia afuera.

"¡No voy a desaparecer en el aire!", Tanya gritó detrás de nosotros. "¡Tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí!".

Edward y yo regresamos al coche y él comenzó a conducir de nuevo. Estuvimos los dos en silencio durante un minuto, pero me di cuenta de que él tenía algo que decir, así que sólo esperé.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo en voz baja. "Realmente pensaba que ella había salido de la ciudad".

"Me niego a dejar que ella o Renee me molesten más", le dije. Realmente, ver a Renee, luego ver que Anthony había desaparecido y ser emboscada por Tanya, era algo extremadamente difícil de tratar, especialmente porque había pasado todo en el mismo día, pero me negué a dejar que me deprimiera. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Anthony, y más allá de eso no importaba nada más.

Y entonces algo me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. "Sé dónde está", le dije a Edward rápidamente. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que estaba allí.

"¿Dónde?", preguntó confundido por mi repentina revelación.

"En la casa de mi padre", le dije con seguridad.

"Bella, Charlie vendió esa casa a uno de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué crees que estaría allí?".

"Edward, sé que esto suena loco, pero estoy segura de que está allí. Sólo conduce hasta allí, y si estoy equivocada, entonces tendremos que seguir buscando".

"Vale", dijo en voz baja y luego dio la vuelta para ir en esa dirección.

Cuando llegamos a la familiar entrada, me sorprendió por lo poco cambiada que estaba. Yo realmente esperaba que los nuevos propietarios por lo menos la hubieran pintado, pero era la misma casa desteñida y agrietada que había sido la última vez que la vi.

Edward se sentó en el coche por un segundo, pero yo salí sin vacilar.

"Bella, la familia está en casa, Anthony ni siquiera los conoce, no estaría aquí", dijo Edward mientras salía del coche y me seguía.

"Él está aquí, Edward", le dije sin dudarlo. Era como si yo pudiera sentirlo, era tan fuerte como cuando lo sentía cuando todavía estaba dentro de mí. Esa casa tenía una gran cantidad de recuerdos horribles para mí, pero fue también el primer y el último lugar donde vi a Edward antes de que se desatara el infierno en mi vida, y también fue el último lugar en el que vi a Anthony cuando él era un bebé. Anthony estaba allí, tenía que estarlo.

Edward comenzó a caminar hasta el porche, pero yo me dirigí directamente hacia el patio sin vallas.

"¿Bella?", oí a Edward decir en voz baja detrás de mí.

Me detuve y me di vuelta hacia él. "¿Podrías ir a tocar a la puerta y hacerles saber que estoy aquí?", le pregunté. Él me miró con escepticismo. "Sólo confía en mí", le rogué con mis ojos para que me creyera, y en realidad lo hizo. Después de mirarme por un momento, él apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a la parte delantera de la casa.

Levanté la vista hacia la casa del árbol destartalado que construí con Charlie cuando tenía seis años, y aunque no vi ningún movimiento, subí la escalera de todos modos.

Cuando llegué a la cima, miré vacilante y fui golpeada con un déjà vu acompañado de una avalancha de recuerdos... pero no me sorprendí. Yo sabía que él estaría allí, y la manera en la que él me miraba sabiendo que había sido encontrado, era exactamente la misma que cuando Edward me miró la primera vez que lo vi. Esa casa del árbol fue donde empezó mi vida con Edward, y también era donde mi nueva vida como madre de Anthony iba a empezar. Él sabía la verdad, yo podía verlo en sus ojos, y ya era hora de que yo diera un paso adelante y fuera la madre que debería haber sido siempre para él.

"Hola", dije en voz baja.

"Déjame en paz", dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de rodillas y se cubría el rostro.

Subí el resto del camino hasta la casa del árbol y fui a sentarme junto a él. Yo quería poner mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no le gustaría en ese momento.

"Has oído mi conversación con Renee", le dije, no era una pregunta, pero yo esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Él permaneció con el rostro enterrado, pero asintió.

"Anthony, siento mucho que te hayas enterado así. Tu padre y yo estábamos planeando decírtelo hoy, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad", él no respondió, así que continué. "Cuando yo tenía quince años, te di a luz, y mis padres pensaron que sería mejor que mi hermana te criara como si fueras suyo. Yo estaba molesta... y triste, y no pude manejar la situación".

"¿Tú querías quedarte conmigo?", Anthony murmuró en sus rodillas.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo te amaba mucho, incluso antes de que nacieras. Yo quería estar ahí para ti, pero mis padres no me dieron la oportunidad, así que me enfadé y me fui".

"¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué no esperaste y luego me llevaste contigo cuando ellos no estuvieran mirando?", preguntó.

"Me enviaron a una escuela, y cuando por fin pude salir corriendo ya eras un año más mayor y tenías a papá. Yo quería llevarte, pero para entonces ya estabas llamando 'mamá' a Tanya y te veías muy feliz con tu padre", le expliqué en voz baja. "Yo debería haberle dicho a tu padre la verdad en aquel entonces, pero no supe cómo. Me he arrepentido de dejarte todos los días desde entonces, pero ya no sabía cómo luchar".

"¿Por qué mi padre no me dijo la verdad?".

"Él no la sabía. Él estaba en el extranjero cuando tú naciste, y cuando volvió, Tanya le dijo que eras de ella".

"¿Por qué mi padre salió con las dos a la vez... y qué significa 'violación'?", preguntó mientras que finalmente me miraba.

"Él no salía con las dos al mismo tiempo, él estaba saliendo con Tanya, pero...", realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle la verdad. No sabía si él era ya lo suficientemente mayor como para entender cosas como el sexo, y de dónde vienen los bebés, pero estaba esperando una respuesta, y yo necesitaba llegar a una. "Hubo una… confusión esa noche, y..."

"¿Mi padre estuvo contigo en lugar de con ella?", concluyó. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo entendió, pero todavía podía ver el dolor y la confusión escrita en toda su cara, en especial en sus ojos.

"Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo... yo sólo no sabía cómo hacerlo", le dije patéticamente. Yo nunca me había odiado más que en ese momento. Tratar de explicárselo a él, sin la excusa de estar preocupada de que la verdad enviaría a Edward a la cárcel, sólo me hizo darme cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpida que había sido. Me di por vencida y debería haberme dado cuenta del daño que le podría haber hecho si él jamás se hubiera enterado de la verdad. Podría culpar a Charlie, a Tanya y a Renee todo lo que quisiera, pero Anthony podía ver que yo fui quien lo abandonó. Él tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado, y yo no estaba allí para tratar de disminuir eso, sólo quería que él estuviera seguro de que lo amaba y siempre lo haría. "Anthony, lo siento mucho. No me puedo imaginar cómo debes estar sintiéndote ahora mismo".

"No creo que mi mamá... me refiero a Tanya... realmente me haya querido alguna vez. Me alegro de que en realidad no sea mi mamá", dijo Anthony sorprendentemente. Por mucho que yo odiara a mi propia madre, si me enterara de que ella no me había dado a luz, yo todavía estaría molesta y sentiría una sensación de pérdida. Sería como perder un pedazo de mí, así que me sorprendió el comentario de Anthony.

"Anthony, está bien sentirse triste por todo... sería difícil para cualquier persona saber que fue adoptado", le dije.

"Ella realmente nunca se sintió como una madre para mí. Siempre que veía a otras mamás en el parque, o incluso en la televisión, eso siempre parecía diferente a lo que yo tenía. Pero... cuando te conocí, me sentí así. Luego te fuiste, apareciste otra vez y me llevaste de vacaciones, y luego te fuiste de nuevo. ¿Qué va a hacer que te quedes esta vez?".

"Todo el mundo sabe la verdad ahora, no tengo ninguna razón para irme. Anthony, siempre he querido estar aquí contigo, siempre. Tu padre era mayor que yo cuando tú naciste, y me preocupó que se metiera en problemas por ello..."

"¿Es eso lo que significa 'violación'?", preguntó bruscamente.

"La violación puede significar varias cosas, y definitivamente no es algo que tengas que ir hablando por ahí, pero en nuestro caso, sí, eso es lo que quería decir".

"¿Y mi padre hubiera ido a la cárcel?", me preguntó preocupado.

"En ese momento sí, pero él no puede ahora, por lo que no quiero que te preocupes por eso".

"Apuesto a que Charlie estuvo muy enfadado", dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy segura de que sí, pero tu padre estaba lejos entonces, por lo que Charlie no sintió la necesidad de detenerlo".

"¿Realmente vas a tener un bebé?", preguntó Anthony enfadándose de nuevo.

"Eh... sí... vas a ser un hermano mayor", dije pensando que en realidad le gustaría la idea.

"¿También vas a dar a ese bebé en adopción?", preguntó.

"No, cariño", le dije con tristeza. Odiaba hacerle sentir que tuviera que preguntar eso. "Cuando tu papá dijo que yo me iba a quedar con vosotros de forma permanente, eso significaba que el bebé también. Los cuatro vamos a estar juntos, y nada va a hacer que nos separemos de nuevo", le dije.

"Pero… tú no puedes tener otro bebé. La abuela Renee ha dicho que ella nunca amó a su primera hija, que sólo pudo amarte a ti... por lo que no puedes tener otro bebé, porque entonces no me querrás más".

"Anthony, eso no es verdad...", empecé a decir, pero luego me cortó.

"Sí lo es. He oído decir a la abuela que tú eras igual que ella, con todos esos sueños y lugares para ir, pero entonces tuviste un bebé demasiado joven y arruinó tu vida... y entonces vas a tener un segundo bebé y lo vas a amar más, al igual que la abuela hizo".

"Escúchame. La abuela es una mujer muy… perturbada. Lo que me ha dicho no era normal. La mayoría de la gente puede tener más de un hijo y amar a todos. Quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginar siquiera que tu padre te ame menos cuando nazca este bebé? Porque yo no puedo".

"Pero mi mamá... me refiero a Tanya, dijo la misma cosa. Hace unos años le pregunté por qué no tenía un hermano o hermana y ella me dijo que era debido a que cuando la gente tiene más de un niño, el primero siempre se olvida y es amado menos. Dijo que los padres no saben cómo amar a más de un niño".

Negué con la cabeza por la ridiculez de la explicación de Tanya. La verdad era que para empezar Anthony no tendría hermanos por parte de ella porque ella no podía tener hijos, y además ella y Edward no tenían vida sexual. Aunque yo estaba segura de que si ella hubiera podido concebir, se habría quedado embarazada de uno de sus amantes. Yo no entendía lo que posiblemente se apoderó de ella al decirle a un niño que no iba a ser amado si un bebé más aparecía en la familia. Era repugnante, y pude sentir mi odio por ella saliendo aún más. Entonces me di cuenta de que Anthony se había escapado principalmente a causa de ese hecho. Escuchó que yo iba a tener otro bebé y se asustó de lo que eso significaría para él.

"Anthony, te lo juro, tener otro bebé no va a cambiar lo que tu padre y yo sentimos por ti. Tanya y Renee estaban completamente equivocadas. No es posible que te amemos menos de lo que ya lo hacemos".

Me miró por un rato y luego suspiró. "¿Tú y mi padre vais a casaros ahora?".

"Um... en realidad no hemos hablado de eso todavía, pero probablemente con el tiempo sí... ¿eso te molesta? Sé que ayer no estabas contento con nosotros dándonos besos".

"Yo simplemente no quiero que seáis una pareja... sólo para que se rompa como pasó con Tanya. No la he visto en un tiempo y tú has dicho que te vas a quedar con nosotros, así que no quiero que entréis en una pelea o algo así, porque entonces te marcharás de nuevo. Además, la última cosa que Tanya me dijo fue que no me preocupara, porque no importara lo que pasara o que con quien saliera mi padre, ellos siempre volverían a estar juntos. Así que pensé que eso terminaría perjudicándote a ti. Yo quería que te quedaras, por lo que quería que mi padre te dejara en paz".

"Anthony... tu padre se casó con Tanya porque pensaba que eso era lo mejor para ti... pero él y yo tenemos una relación diferente".

"Vosotros os amáis", dijo con la sonrisa volviendo a su cara. "Él nunca amó a Tanya. Él no me lo dijo, pero yo podía verlo. Él te mira de otra manera... como Han Solo miraba a la princesa Leia. Primero fue como en 'Una Nueva Esperanza' cuando ellos se conocieron, se gustaban, pero estaban tratando de ocultarlo, y luego se convirtió más bien en 'El imperio contraataca', donde Han se enfada con Leia por besar a Luke, porque él no sabía que eran realmente hermanos, un poco como tú y como Jake... Y ahora, él te mira un poco como Han miraba a Leia en el final de 'El retorno del Jedi' ".

"Uh...", yo estaba realmente sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. "Sí, es algo así", le dije sin saber con qué exactamente estaba de acuerdo con él, pero él parecía feliz por eso, así que decidí dejarlo ir.

"Siento haberme escapado. ¿Papá está realmente enfadado conmigo?", me preguntó preocupado.

Eché un vistazo fuera de la casa del árbol y vi a Edward sentado en un banco. Obviamente sabía que había encontrado a Anthony, de lo contrario no se vería tan relajado. "No, él no está enfadado. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, eso es todo. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?", le pregunté pensando lo lejos que estaba de la casa de Charlie.

"El abuelo me compró una bicicleta de montaña y la cogí. No me quedé en la calle porque no quería que nadie me encontrara... pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. No creo que me pudiera haber quedado aquí mucho más tiempo".

"Sí, no es lo más cómodo del mundo", estuve de acuerdo, a pesar de las muchas noches felices que pasé allí.

"¿Te gusta? El abuelo dijo que íbamos a tratar de llevarla a su nueva casa, pero simplemente no hemos tenido la oportunidad todavía. Es mía, por lo que los niños que viven en esta casa ya no van a jugar aquí".

"Amo esta casa del árbol. Ya sabes, Charlie me ayudó a construirla hace mucho tiempo", le dije.

"¿En serio?", dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, de hecho, la primera vez que conocí a tu padre, fue aquí. La utilizábamos para acampar todo el tiempo... incluso en el invierno congelado".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó, preocupado por el pensamiento.

Me encogí de hombros. "Era un lugar en el que llegábamos a estar juntos... sólo nosotros dos. Yo no creo que nadie más haya estado aquí".

"El abuelo me dijo que podía quedármela", dijo a la defensiva, como si le preocupara que yo estuviera enfadada porque él estaba dentro.

"Anthony, por supuesto que puedes quedártela. No quisiera que nadie más la tuviera", le aseguré.

"Yo realmente no tengo amigos en Forks, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de que haya alguien más aquí, pero tal vez cuando mi hermano haya nacido, pueda venir aquí conmigo", dijo vacilante.

"Creo que sería una gran idea... pero si alguna vez quieres traer a un amigo, es buena idea traerlo aquí. Ahora es tu casa del árbol y puedes invitar a quien quieras".

"Tal vez debería preguntarle a papá primero. Si era especial para él también, entonces puede que no desee que traiga a otros niños aquí".

"Estoy segura de que estará bien con eso", dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Bella?", preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué pasó con Tanya? ¿A dónde se fue?", me preguntó preocupado. A pesar de que había dicho que estaba feliz de que ella no fuera su madre, yo sabía que él siempre se preocuparía por ella. Anthony era un niño muy cariñoso, incluso hacia las personas que no lo merecían o no eran cariñosos con él. Yo tenía que creer que Tanya lo amaba... a su manera desconcertante, probablemente ella lo amaba tanto como era capaz de amar. Incluso si no fuera verdad, siempre me diría a mí misma que lo hizo, porque la alternativa significaba que no sólo mi hijo no era amado por la madre que él había conocido, sino que Tanya iba mucho más allá de la capacidad de ser salvada. Yo no le deseaba nada malo a Tanya, pero no la quería en ningún lugar cerca de mi familia nunca más.

"Bueno, ella está tratando de hacer una nueva vida para ella... ¿quieres verla?", le pregunté a regañadientes. Por mucho que quisiera que él estuviera a un mundo de distancia de ella, tal vez él necesitaba cerrarlo todo como yo hice con Renee. Tuve que dejar que Anthony hiciera algo que nunca antes había hecho... una elección. Me negaba a agobiarle como hizo Tanya, y por mucho que lo odiara, si él sentía que necesitaba volver a verla, yo me aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

"No, no quiero verla. Ella me alejó de ti y trató de mantenerme alejado de mi padre cuando ellos se separaron por primera vez, así que realmente no quiero estar cerca de ella otra vez... sólo tenía curiosidad".

"¿Estás seguro?", le pregunté.

"Sí... papá dijo que no iba a volver, pero no dejo de pensar que ella va a volver y va a encontrar una manera de que me vaya con ella de nuevo".

Negué con la cabeza. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ella, te lo prometo".

"¿Bella?", me preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sería raro que te llamara 'mamá'?"

Le sonreí y sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse fuera de mi pecho. "No, eso no sería raro. Pero sólo llámame así si te sientes cómodo con ello".

"Después de que te conociera en ese parque cuando jugamos al baloncesto... me imaginé que eras mi madre. Por lo tanto, en cierto modo, creo que siempre supe que era verdad. Quiero llamarte mamá porque eso es lo que eres... incluso aunque no lo fueras probablemente acabaría llamándote así de todos modos, ya sabes, si te casas con mi padre…"

"Me encantaría que me llamaras así", dije sintiéndome completamente exuberante. Pasé de estar de bajón al no saber dónde estaba y al ver a Tanya, a estar muy animada sabiendo que Anthony por fin sabía la verdad y estaba contento con ella, e incluso quería llamarme 'mamá'. Por primera vez desde que era niña, no tuve preocupaciones. Las dos personas más importantes en el mundo sabían toda la verdad, todos íbamos a estar juntos, y no había otra cosa que importara.

"¿Mamá?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí", dije con una sonrisa aún más grande.

"Vamos a casa".

"Claro", le dije. A pesar de que técnicamente no teníamos un lugar para llamar casa, yo sabía lo que él había querido decir. Cualquier lugar en el que los tres pudiéramos estar juntos y relajados, sería nuestra casa.

Bajamos por la escalera y luego Anthony vio a Edward y sonrió tímidamente. "Hola papá", dijo en voz baja.

Edward tenía una expresión severa en su rostro, pero luego sonrió y lo abrazó. "Me alegro de que estés bien", le susurró.

"Lo siento", murmuró Anthony.

"Simplemente no lo hagas nunca más, ¿vale? Tu madre estaba muy preocupada", dijo con un guiño hacia mí.

Anthony le sonrió de nuevo a él y entonces me agarró la mano y los tres nos fuimos hacia el coche. "No te olvides de mi bicicleta", le dijo Anthony a Edward mientras pasábamos por el lado.

"Debemos llamar a Charlie", le dije a Edward cuando nos metimos en el coche.

"Ya lo he hecho, ya ha anulado la orden de búsqueda", Edward me dijo.

"Oh, bien", le dije.

"Y por cierto", dijo Edward casualmente mientras miraba a Anthony por el espejo retrovisor. "Voy a confiscarte la bicicleta. Va a estar guardada durante las próximas dos semanas".

"¿Qué? Papá, eso no es justo", se quejó.

"Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando causas falsas alarmas a la policía", Edward le dijo. "Suerte que no te la he confiscado más tiempo".

"Mamá, ¿no me puedes ayudar con esto?", dijo tomándome por sorpresa. Él ya estaba haciendo la táctica de divide y vencerás... y yo era absolutamente masilla en sus manos.

Miré a Edward suplicante y él rodó los ojos, pero luego suspiró con una sonrisa. "Está bien, una semana", le dijo Edward.

"Papá", se quejó Anthony.

"Amigo, no solamente has huido, sino que también hemos tenido que llamar a la policía para que te buscara", Edward defendió su decisión.

"Papá, vamos. Intenta descubrir que tu madre es realmente tu tía y que tu tía es realmente tu madre", dijo Anthony dramáticamente.

Yo no podía dejar de reír en silencio por su intento de no ser castigado. Edward me miró y luego se echó a reír conmigo.

"Está bien, ya que tu madre está aquí, entonces puede decidir qué hacer contigo", dijo Edward con las cejas levantadas y dirigidas hacia mí.

"Eso no es justo", le susurré fingiendo resentimiento.

"Hey, la mejor manera de entrar en el océano de la paternidad, es bucear hacia allí", dijo con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza, pero sonreí con él. "Vale, bueno, yo creo que esto ha sido una circunstancia atenuante, y debería tener sólo una advertencia... o tal vez hacer un servicio a la comunidad, como ayudar a Charlie a quitar las hojas de su patio".

Edward miró con aire satisfecho, y Anthony se veía un poco perturbado.

"Yo estaba pensando más en la pizza y en el helado", dijo Anthony con el ceño fruncido.

Edward y yo nos reímos a carcajadas y Anthony trató de contener la risa, pero luego se echó a reír también. Fue un momento surrealista y feliz, y yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. No sólo yo estaba finalmente donde pertenecía, sino que nos estábamos convirtiendo rápidamente en una familia normal y verdadera. No podía imaginar nada mejor que la monotonía simple con mi gente, y no podía esperar hasta que llegáramos al punto en el que pudiéramos dar todo por sentado.

... ...

Pasamos las siguientes semanas alojados todos juntos en la casa de Charlie, y llegamos a conocernos unos a otros como una familia. Fue absolutamente increíble. Cada día era igual que cuando me quedé con ellos durante esa semana... excepto que Jake y Charlie estaban con nosotros, y Rose y Emmett se acercaban casi todos los días. Pero era bueno que ellos estuvieran allí, era como tener una gran familia con la que pudiera estar nuestra pequeña y nueva familia.

Anthony, Edward, y yo tuvimos nuestro tiempo a solas también. Volvimos a ir a la playa e incluso hicimos un picnic en los bosques de los alrededores de la casa, necesitábamos ese tiempo juntos, y todos los demás nos comprendieron. A excepción de cuando Anthony se iba a la escuela, que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, era más fácil de esa manera. Forks era todavía una ciudad pequeña y yo no tenía ganas de perder el aliento diciéndole a gente al azar nuestra historia. No me avergonzaba de nada, y no me importaba si la gente lo sabía, pero no quería ser interrumpida por sus miradas y susurros intrusivos.

Sabíamos que no queríamos estar en Forks de forma permanente, pero no queríamos precipitarnos en nada. Decidimos tomarnos un tiempo y considerar todas las opciones con el fin de no arrepentirnos al hacer nuestro próximo movimiento. Edward seguía haciendo pequeños trabajos para su amigo Jasper, pero hasta que nos diéramos cuenta de a dónde queríamos ir, él pensó que sería mejor mantenerlo.

"Mamá, ¿cuándo voy a ser capaz de sentir los movimientos del bebé?", Anthony me preguntó un día. Mi estómago estaba empezando a abultarse, y a Anthony le gustaba venir a mí y acariciar mi estómago... y yo todavía no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que me llamaba 'mamá', sabía que nunca me cansaría de escucharlo.

"Um... probablemente será en un par de semanas", aventuré.

Edward también adoraba mi estómago absolutamente. Él estuvo en el ejército la otra vez y obviamente nunca llegó a verme embarazada de Anthony, o a ver a Anthony como un recién nacido, por lo que probablemente estaba más entusiasmado con todo esto que nadie. Me reí una noche mientras él estaba hablando con mi estómago en la cama, y le dije: "¿Te das cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente cómo cuidar a un recién nacido?".

Él sólo sonrió despreocupado y respondió. "Bueno, lo averiguaremos juntos". Así era como estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Los problemas que tuviéramos por cualquier razón, nos aseguraríamos de resolverlos como una pareja unida. Sabía que probablemente tendríamos discusiones y desacuerdos en el curso de nuestras vidas juntos, pero por el momento, estábamos en perfecta sincronización.

"¡Bells, hay una llamada para ti!", Charlie me llamó. Edward y yo por fin estábamos tomándonos el tiempo para descubrir nuestro próximo movimiento, pero entonces recibí la llamada telefónica que haría esa decisión aún más difícil.

"¿Quién es?", le pregunté pensando que era extraño que alguien me llamara.

"No lo ha dicho, pero no me suena familiar", dijo Charlie mientras me entregaba el teléfono.

"Gracias", le dije a mi padre antes de que él saliera de la habitación. "Hola, soy Bella", dije por el teléfono.

"Sí, señorita Swan, soy el Doctor Amun del Hospicio de Forks".

"O-kay", le dije confundida.

"Le hemos encontrado en el listado de familiares de su madre, Renee Swan", dijo el doctor Amun. "Estoy llamando para decirle que ella ha dado un giro para peor. Se ha desarrollado un caso agresivo de neumonía y no sé cuánto tiempo más tendrá".

"Ahora mismo voy", le dije con aire ausente. Nunca pensé volver a verla, pero después de recibir esa llamada telefónica, no podía imaginar no visitarla por última vez.

"¿A dónde vas?", Edward me preguntó mientras cogía mi abrigo.

"El médico de mi madre acaba de llamar, no le queda mucho tiempo", dije solemnemente.

"Te amo", dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo. Él no tenía necesidad de cuestionar mis acciones en ese momento, e incluso si no estaba de acuerdo, él confiaba en mí para que yo tomara mis propias decisiones.

Me acerqué a él y le besé en los labios antes de coger las llaves del coche. "Estaré de vuelta pronto", le dije.

Cuando llegué al hospicio, me sorprendió saber cuál era el estado de mi madre. Yo sabía que ella estaba enferma, pero el verla completamente debilitada definitivamente fue un momento surrealista.

"Ella está muy enferma, no creo que esté lo suficientemente coherente como para hablar", la enfermera me dijo antes de irse.

"Gracias", dije y luego fui a sentarme al lado de mi madre.

Fue muy difícil para mí mirarla, se parecía más a una extraña y a una mujer mayor que a mi madre. Ella se había deteriorado rápidamente, habían pasado sólo un par de semanas desde que la vi por última vez, y aunque no se veía genial entonces, desde luego ahora no se parecía a nada cercano a lo que era.

"Hola mamá, estoy aquí", le murmuré sin esperar una respuesta.

"¿Bella?", dijo ella con voz ronca, haciéndome saltar.

"Sí, soy yo", dije en voz baja.

"Has venido", dijo.

"Por supuesto que sí", le dije yo.

"Bella... no ha habido ni un día que haya pasado en el que no haya pensado en ti. Te fallé como madre... pero yo siempre te he amado. Eres todo lo que sabía que podrías ser... la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Lo siento mucho... por ti y por tu hermana. Si alguna vez volvieras a verla... si pudieras encontrar una manera de perdonarla... por favor dile que también lo siento".

Asentí con la cabeza y mientras ella se acercaba a mí, la tomé de la mano. "Se lo diré", le prometí.

A medida que la tarde pasó, Renee se sintió demasiado débil como para hablar, pero señaló el cajón junto a su cama, así que lo abrí para conseguir lo que quería. En el interior del cajón estaba el libro 'Buenas noches luna', era la copia exacta que ella solía leer para mí cuando yo era pequeña. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero luego rápidamente la limpié, negándome a perderme en ese momento.

Abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo en voz alta para ella...

_"Buenas noches peine y buenas noches cepillo,_

_buenas noches papilla, buenas noches a todos,_

_y buenas noches a la anciana susurrando 'silencio'._

_Buenas noches estrellas, buenas noches aire_

_buenas noches a los ruidos de todas partes"._

Cuando volví a mirar a mi madre, supe que estaba muerta. Todo sucedió muy rápido, y a pesar de todo el dolor que me causó, lloré por ella. Ella era mi madre y se había ido. Estuve repentinamente agradecida por la charla que tuvimos un par de semanas antes, porque aunque yo no lo pude admitir en ese momento, yo estaba en paz con todo en ese momento. Había valido la pena, ella se había disculpado y yo lo había aceptado.

Pasé un poco más de tiempo con mi madre antes de apretarle la mano por última vez y alejarme de ella. Tuve que rellenar unos papeles, los cuales me aseguré de leer con detenimiento, y luego me dirigí a casa.

"¿Estás bien?", Edward me preguntó cuando llegué a casa y vio la expresión de mi cara.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego empecé a llorar otra vez antes de caer en sus brazos.

"Nunca va a ser lo que solía ser", le dije en su hombro. Yo había odiado a todos durante tanto tiempo que me había olvidado de que los había amado una vez, y que nunca iba a ser de esa manera otra vez. "Ella nunca cepillará mi pelo ni me dirá cómo desea que su cabello sea como el mío... nunca más me leerá... nunca vamos a tener otra vez los desayunos de los domingo...", seguí, pero Edward simplemente me abrazó con fuerza y dejó que soltara todo.

"Tengo que tratar de encontrar a Tanya... ¿de verdad crees que ella salió de la ciudad?", le pregunté.

"No, tú no... ella se enterará por su cuenta con el tiempo. Vamos a cuidar de ti en este momento", me dijo con suavidad.

"Estoy bien... mi madre ya ha hizo sus propios arreglos, por lo que realmente no hay nada que yo tenga que hacer... pero me gustaría quedarme para su funeral", le dije sabiendo que él quería irse de Forks pronto.

"Por supuesto", dijo sin vacilar.

"Me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella", le dije.

"Yo también", dijo en voz baja. "Hacer la paz es siempre lo mejor".

Decirle a Anthony que Renee había fallecido fue difícil. Ella era su abuela y él la amaba, así que ella definitivamente sería recordada por él. Charlie, por otro lado, tenía una mezcla de emociones.

"Ya era hora", dijo fríamente al principio, pero pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. No importaba la forma en la que terminaron, él se casó con ella por amor, y eso nunca desaparecería por completo.

Me fui a dormir esa noche como siempre había hecho desde que regresé a Forks, en los brazos de Edward después de hacer el amor, pero cuando nos despertamos, el mundo pareció diferente de alguna manera. Edward me acompañó a la ciudad para recoger un poco de ropa funeraria para nosotros y para Anthony, pero cuando llegamos allí, todo el mundo parecía estar mirándonos... y entonces la gente comenzó a llegar hasta mí.

"Bella, lo siento mucho", dijo una mujer cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

"Bella, no tenía ni idea", alguien me dijo. Seguí y gente al azar vino y me pidió disculpas, algo que asumí que era a causa de la muerte de mi madre, pero luego lo vimos... la primera página del periódico de Forks decía: '¡EL PATITO FEO!... La verdad sobre el cisne que voló lejos'.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?", pregunté sorprendida.

Edward cogió un periódico y pagó al vendedor antes de leer la historia impresa.

"Es tu historia... todo está aquí, cuando te quedaste embarazada, cuando Tanya y Renee te quitaron a Anthony, todo hasta la muerte de tu madre ayer", explicó.

"¿Quién haría esto?", le pregunté sin saber si debía estar horrorizada o aliviada de que todo el mundo por fin supiera la verdad.

"Renee", dijo increíblemente.

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?"

"Al parecer ella escribió esto antes de ponerse tan enferma y pidió a las enfermeras que lo enviaran al periódico. Esta es una pequeña ciudad, este escándalo estaría en los titulares", dijo mientras sacudía lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué haría eso?", le pregunté antes de tomar el periódico de sus manos para poder leerlo yo misma.

"Tal vez... tal vez ella no quería que fueras el blanco de los rumores en la ciudad. Al menos de esta manera, no parece que tú rompieras el matrimonio de tu hermana y le robaras a su hijo", dijo Edward casualmente.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Oh, vamos, tú sabes lo que estas arpías de aquí piensan", dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, supongo. Ya sabes, esto no pinta tan bien para ti", le dije al leer la versión de mi madre sobre él.

Se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me importa. Esta historia es en realidad bastante exacta, y también lo es su descripción de lo que te hice".

"No es asunto de nadie más que de nosotros", dije sintiéndome un poco enfadada. "Nosotros nos vamos a mudar pronto, pero Charlie es el jefe de la policía y va a tener que vivir con todo el mundo conociendo todos nuestros trapos sucios".

"Hey, son nuestros trapos sucios, no solo vuestros. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte", me dijo intensamente.

"Tú eres mi familia", le dije intensamente.

"No te preocupes por mí. A pesar de la intrusión obvia en nuestra intimidad, yo creo que el corazón de Renee estuvo en lo correcto al hacer esto", dijo Edward mientras miraba el artículo de nuevo.

"Ese fue siempre el problema con mi madre, o bien actuaba con su corazón o con su cerebro... pero nunca con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. En este artículo convierte a Tanya en la bruja malvada del oeste, y a ella en la bruja del este. No puedo imaginar cómo estará manejando esto Tanya", le dije.

"Todo lo que a ella realmente le importaba era la percepción del público... esto es lo peor que podría pasarle...", se echó a reír. "Ella se lo merece por completo. Esta es la única vez que espero que todavía esté en la ciudad. Me encantaría ver su cara después de leer esto".

Terminamos de comprar y volvimos a la casa de Charlie. El funeral se fijó para dos días después, por lo que de nuevo abrimos las conversaciones sobre nuestros planes para el futuro.

"Yo estaba pensando en obtener mi graduado de la secundaria con un curso en línea, y luego tal vez ir a una universidad con el tiempo", le dije a Edward. "Nueva York tiene algunos grandes programas".

"¿Realmente quieres moverte hasta el lado opuesto del país? ¿Qué pasa con Charlie y con Jacob?".

"Vendremos a verlos. De todos modos Jake tiene previsto volver a Las Vegas, y definitivamente ahí no es donde quiero criar a nuestros hijos. Rose parece muy feliz aquí con Emmett, por lo que sólo tendremos que pensar en visitarlos tanto como podamos".

"¿Estás segura de esto?", preguntó con una sonrisa mal contenida.

"Absolutamente", dije confiadamente. "Era nuestro plan, ¿no?... sólo porque ha pasado más de una década desde que empezamos a pensar en ello, no quiere decir que todavía no podamos cumplirlo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Pero si no te gusta, prométeme que me lo dirás".

"Te lo prometo".

Me incliné para darle un beso cuando escuchamos el walky talky de Charlie empezar a sonar. Por lo general Charlie lo apagaba cuando no estaba en casa, pero por accidente, o tal vez por el destino, se olvidó ese día. La mayoría de las veces lo ignorábamos porque estaba tranquilo, pero algo me hizo alejarme de nuestro beso para escuchar.

"Mujer de raza blanca... veintitantos años... en la fábrica abandonada... amenazando con suicidarse. Todas las unidades disponibles proceded con cautela... creo que está armada", dijo el hombre. El walky talky iba y venía en su emisión, por lo que me perdí algo de lo que dijo, pero yo sabía que tenía que estar hablando de Tanya.

"Oh Dios mío", dije mientras miraba a Edward con horror. Agarré mi bolso y corrí hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?", preguntó mientras corría detrás de mí.

"¡La fábrica abandonada, por supuesto!", le dije sin detenerme...

* * *

><p><strong>El libro del que se habla se llama 'Goodnight Moon' y está escrito por Margaret Wise Brown.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen, Angie Muffiin, ISACOBO, sachit1212, SerenitySey, Sophin, lupita calvo, paloma, Little wishes Pxa, Venom Bell, VaNeSaErK, AlejandraZJofre, KeliaCullen, Antonia, asr. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	16. Incondicional

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aqui vamos con el último capitulo, el siguiente ya es el epílogo :(**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 16 ~ Incondicional<strong>

**BPOV**

"Bella, de verdad, ¿qué sentido tiene?", preguntó Edward mientras saltaba en el asiento del pasajero de su coche. "Ni siquiera sabemos si es ella".

"Bueno, yo no voy a dejar que se suicide", dije mientras conducía el coche por la calle.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó casualmente.

Volví la cabeza para mirarle.

"¿Qué?", preguntó inocentemente. "Oh, vamos Bella. Ella probablemente sólo está tratando de llamar la atención y que se compadezcan de ella… si es ella. Además, ¿qué crees que puedes hacer al respecto? Es evidente que la fábrica está rodeada de policías, y si realmente tiene un arma, o lo que sea, no hay manera de que ellos o yo te permitamos estar en ningún lugar cerca de ella. No hemos conseguido tener finalmente nuestras vidas encaminadas para que vayas y consigas que Tanya te dispare. Estás embarazada, ¿recuerdas?".

"Mi hermana no me va a disparar", le dije insegura.

"Sí, y apuesto a que también pensaste que nunca robaría a tu bebé", dijo burlonamente.

"Edward, sólo tengo que estar allí", le dije. "Incluso si todo lo que hago es sentarme en el coche y ver a la policía moverse".

Suspiró. "Vale, pero no esperes que te deje fuera de mi vista por un segundo".

"Por supuesto que no", le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de inclinarme hacia él para darle un beso rápido.

"Por cierto, ¿tienes licencia para conducir?", preguntó después de darse cuenta de que yo estaba conduciendo.

Me eché a reír. "Sí. Cuando tenía dieciocho años Esme me ayudó a conseguir todas mis identificaciones legales. Jake me enseñó a conducir e hice la prueba".

"Oh... genial", dijo.

Cuando llegamos a la fábrica fuimos detenidos por un coche de policía bloqueando la calle.

"Lo siento señorita, no vamos a dejar que nadie pase", me dijo un oficial. "Oh, hola Edward".

"Hola Mike", dijo Edward con un matiz molesto.

"Oh... Bella Swan, ¿verdad?", el oficial me preguntó.

"Eh... sí", dije tímidamente.

"He leído sobre ti en el periódico. Wow, realmente has crecido, no te reconozco. Oye, ¿si vas a estar en la ciudad por un tiempo, quieres ir a ver una película conmigo en algún momento? Conozco a Anthony bastante bien, estoy seguro de que no le importaría que vinieras a una cita conmigo", dijo Mike coqueteando.

"Uh...", miré a Edward y él parecía que estaba a punto de saltar del coche y ser arrestado por asalto a un oficial.

"Hey idiota", le dijo Edward.

"¿Cómo dices?", Mike dijo con arrogancia.

"Ya me has oído. Aleja tus manos viscosas de mi ventana y ni se te ocurra tocar a Bella de nuevo, o voy a tener que arrancarte los brazos".

"¿Te das cuenta de con quién está hablando en este momento?", Mike dijo pomposamente.

"Sí, con un policía sin conocimientos reales, por lo que le ponen en el servicio de tráfico. Ahora, vuelve a dónde estabas de una puta vez", dijo Edward agresivamente.

"Mira, ya no estamos en la escuela secundaria. No mandas en este lugar, ahora mismo yo soy el jefe".

"Bien, sigo diciéndotelo", dijo Edward. "Como he dicho, no hables con mi novia o no serás capaz de ver con claridad durante una semana".

"¿Me estás amenazando, Masen?", Mike preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Edward sin dudarlo.

"Después de lo que he leído en el periódico, no creo que Charlie vaya a sacarte de ningún apuro. Estoy seguro de que a ese hombre nada le gustaría más que verte tras las rejas", dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio? Bueno, cuando yo regrese a su casa esta noche, donde me estoy quedando mientras estoy en la ciudad, entonces hablaré con él acerca de eso... no creas todo lo que lees en los periódicos, idiota. Charlie y yo estamos bien, y Bella está conmigo ahora, así que aleja tu asquerosa lengua y deja de babear sobre ella".

"Violaste a su hija y te casaste con su hijastra, ¿por qué demonios te deja estar en cualquier lugar cerca de su casa?", Mike preguntó indignado.

"Vale, bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido", dije tratando de poner fin a la conversación antes de que Edward se bajara del coche y la confrontación se volviera física. "Gracias por la oferta, Mike, pero estoy con Edward y de hecho vamos a tener otro bebé... pero incluso si no estuviéramos juntos, en realidad no estaría interesada".

Mike pareció muy sorprendido por mi comentario, y después de pensarlo por un momento me preguntó. "¿Por qué no?".

"Bueno, no te ofendas, pero me gusta que los hombres sean un poco más grandes", dije con una sonrisa irritada. No me volví a mirar a Edward, pero yo sabía que él se estaba divirtiendo por mi comentario. "Si nos disculpas, yo sólo estoy aquí para traerle a mi padre algo de comer", mentí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Charlie estaba allí o no, pero siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, y siendo su hijastra en cuestión, me imaginé que estaría allí.

"Lo que sea", dijo Mike enfadado y luego se movió de nuevo, así que pudimos pasar.

Edward se echó a reír mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar, y puede que incluso se volteara para ver a Mike por la ventana, pero no me volví a mirarlo para estar segura. "¿Puedes ser arrestado por poner pegas a un policía?", le pregunté.

"Si él fuera un policía de verdad, sí, pero Mike no pasó la prueba, por lo que Charlie se apiadó de él y le hizo un guardia de seguridad / policía menor. Él revisa, básicamente, el tráfico y escribe multas de estacionamiento", explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

"¿Pensaba que era tu amigo?", le pregunté confundida.

"Nunca me gustó ese tipo. Emmett siempre se sintió mal por él porque eran amigos en el jardín de infancia, por lo que yo era amable con él, pero luego él se tiró a una ex novia de Emmett, y básicamente ellos no han hablado desde entonces".

"Oh...", fue todo lo que dije, porque no sólo no me importaba sino que estaba a punto de aparcar el coche. Había cerca de cuatro coches de policía allí, y todos los policías que estaban de pie alrededor se volvieron para mirarme.

"¿Bells?", Charlie dijo cuando me vio. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó, pero miraba a Edward.

"Oye, esto definitivamente no ha sido mi idea", dijo Edward a la defensiva.

"Nos enteramos por tu walky talky de la policía", le expliqué. "Es Tanya, ¿no?".

"No es necesario que te preocupes por eso", dijo Charlie con desdén.

"Papá, si mi hermana está amenazando con suicidarse, entonces quiero saberlo", le dije con severidad.

Charlie resopló. "Al parecer ella estaba con una amiga suya y cuando el periódico salió, no lo manejó muy bien".

"Sí, no ha sido una broma", dijo Edward a la ligera. Charlie y yo le fulminamos con la mirada, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Su amiga dijo que encontró una nota de suicidio, y luego el guardia de seguridad dijo que aquí había una mujer amenazando con saltar desde la torre", dijo Charlie.

"No es una torre lo suficientemente alta", murmuró Edward.

"Bueno, escúchame. Tanya es un montón de cosas, pero he conocido a esa chica desde que era pequeña y no quiero escuchar más chistes. Dos errores no hacen un acierto, y a pesar de las cosas que ha hecho, ella no tiene que matarse", le dijo Charlie a Edward con autoridad.

"Lo siento, Charlie, tienes razón. No volverá a suceder", le aseguró Edward. "¿Por qué tienes guardias trabajando por aquí? ¿No es este un lugar abandonado?".

"Últimamente ha habido una gran cantidad de actos de vandalismo por aquí, adolescentes aburridos y tal. De todos modos tuvimos que poner guardia sólo para que los niños no pasaran".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Alguien ha ido al interior para hablar con ella?", le pregunté a Charlie.

"La mayoría de nosotros acabamos de llegar. El guardia de seguridad ha dicho que cree haberla visto con un arma, por lo que estamos tratando de no apresurar nada. Pero voy a ir ahora mientras el psicólogo llega".

Vi como Charlie desaparecía en la fábrica y yo no podía dejar de estar preocupada por los dos. Si Tanya tenía realmente un arma y no tenía nada por lo que vivir, entonces podría verla apuntando a Charlie con la pistola y disparar antes de ponerla en sí misma. Tal vez, por alguna razón desconocida, ella estaba resentida con Charlie por su papel en su vida y decidía hacerle pagar. De cualquier manera, yo no pensaba que Charlie fuera la mejor persona para ir allí a hablar con ella.

Esperamos unos diez minutos, pero entonces yo no pude soportarlo más. El error más grande que había cometido era estar esperando alrededor mientras mi vida se iba sin mí, y me negaba a sentarme y esperar más. Yo odiaba a mi hermana, pero si la muerte de mi madre me enseñó algo era que la vida era demasiado corta como para albergar rencores.

Miré a Edward y él estaba hablando casualmente con otro oficial, que por lo visto era otro de sus viejos conocidos, por lo que aproveché su distracción para colarme en la fábrica. Puede que eso fuera completamente estúpido de mi parte, y si alguna vez viera a alguien haciendo lo que yo iba a hacer, no dudaría en llamarle idiota a la cara, pero sólo tenía que hablar con Tanya. Quería que ella desapareciera de mi vida, no del planeta.

Ninguno de los policías de allí eran muy hábiles o realmente parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo, así que ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando pasé por delante de ellos. Subí la escalera desvencijada de la torre y escuché en silencio a Charlie hablar con Tanya.

"¡Déjame en paz, hijo de puta!", Tanya gritó.

"Sé que ahora parece que el mundo está tratando de hacerte daño, pero no vale la pena terminar con tu vida. ¿De verdad quieres acabar contigo?".

Era obvio que Charlie no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Además del hecho de que parecía ajeno a sus desequilibrios mentales, él realmente nunca había tenido una facilidad de palabra, así que decidí que era hora de entrar.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", Tanya dijo con amargura cuando entré y me vio. Entonces vi la pistola sujeta con fuerza en su mano y su dedo en el gatillo.

"He venido porque me preocupabas", dije con calma.

"¡Bells, maldita sea, vete!", Charlie me gritó.

"Sí, Bella, vete, no queremos que la preciosa Bella salga lastimada", dijo Tanya burlonamente mientras agitaba el arma en el aire.

"Me iré cuando tú lo hagas", le dije.

Tanya se rió una vez. "Míranos a los tres, es como nuestra propia reunión familiar. ¿Crees que mamá está alrededor también? Hey mamá, ¿estás aquí?", gritó hacia el techo. "Por lo menos cuando mamá estaba viva, alguien daba algo por mí".

"Estamos aquí Tanya, por lo que eso debería decirte algo", le dije irritada.

"Es su trabajo estar aquí, y tú sólo te preocupas por él. Él es el único padre que he tenido, y no le importo una mierda... mi madre incluso me odiaba tanto que ha tenido que decirle a esta ciudad de mierda todo lo mucho que me odiaba", dijo Tanya llena de autocompasión. "Déjame en paz, y déjame morir en paz".

"Traté de ser un padre para ti, pero tú no hiciste otra cosa que presionar y presionar hasta que no pude recordar las razones por las que lo estaba intentando", Charlie le dijo.

Tanya lo miró llena de odio, y pude ver temblar la mano que sujetaba la pistola.

"Papá, vete por favor. Me gustaría hablar a solas con ella", le dije a Charlie.

"De ninguna manera..."

"¡Charlie, sólo vete!", insistí. "Quédate en la escalera al menos, y gritaré si necesito ayuda".

Charlie negó con la cabeza pero yo me negué a dar marcha atrás, por lo que él finalmente sopló y se retiró lentamente.

"Vale, ahora se ha ido. Estamos solas tú y yo, así que vamos a soltar toda la mierda que ha pasado entre nosotras a lo largo de los años y a hablar de verdad. El artículo que puso mamá en el periódico debió haber sido difícil de leer para ti", le dije tratando de encontrar una cosa para empezar.

"Oh, apuesto a que a ti te encantó cada palabra, ¿no? ¿Por eso has venido? Has venido para restregarme en la cara como todo el mundo en esta ciudad olvidada de Dios está llorando sobre la vida de la pobre Bella... todo lo que hizo mamá fue por tu propio bien, ¿pero qué hizo ella por mí?", preguntó.

"Ella..."

"No, no hizo nada. Charlie, Edward, Anthony, ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por mí. Todos mis amigos me odiaban en secreto, incluso los hombres que me tiraba en los últimos años parecían tener motivos ulteriores que por lo general tenían que ver con sus resentimientos hacia sus esposas. Nunca me han querido o han disfrutado de mi compañía... ¿cuál es el punto para vivir si todo el mundo me odia?".

"¡Oh, cállate de una puta vez!", le grité. Probablemente no era la mejor táctica teniendo en cuenta que era una suicida y todo eso, pero estaba irritándome mucho y no podía soportarlo más. Traté de poner fin a mi vida una sola vez, y ni una sola vez pensé en hacer algo como esto. Pero creo que esa era la diferencia entre ella y yo, que ella necesitaba el drama, absolutamente lo anhelaba. "Charlie tenía razón, te traes a ti misma toda esta mierda. Te preocupaste tanto por la percepción del público, que te viste rodeada de personas que sólo pretendían quererte en público. ¿Has oído la expresión 'uno cosecha lo que siembra'?".

"¿Y?", dijo con amargura.

"Bueno, si realmente amaras a alguien, tal vez podrías ser amada también. Nunca has mirado en lo profundo de ti misma para ver lo que realmente eres, y si no lo sabes, entonces, ¿cómo te va a querer alguien? Te has pasado toda tu vida celosa de lo que yo tenía, te llevaste lo que era mío porque no tenías ni idea de lo que querías para ti. Pero yo no voy a sentarme y dejar que tengas a mi familia. Fuimos débiles antes, y tal vez eso fue porque Renee realmente no tenía ninguna fuerza que darnos, pero yo me vi obligada a buscar dentro de mí misma para crear el valor para recuperar mi vida, y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. De hecho ese articulo es lo mejor que podría suceder..."

"Sí, para ti", dijo con desdén.

"No, para ti también. Ha sido la única cosa que Renee ha hecho por nosotras dos por igual".

"¿Cómo diablos podrías jamás pensar que el artículo me ha beneficiado a mí?", preguntó ella con amargura.

"Tanya, te ha dado tu libertad. Ya no tienes que seguir con la farsa, ya no hace falta que te quedes aquí, no tienes nada que te ate. Sin familia, sin amigos, sin responsabilidades. ¿No te das cuenta? Renee no pudo vivir la vida que ella quería porque estaba cargada de cosas que nunca quiso... y en el fondo, pasa lo mismo contigo. Tú nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vivir realmente, Tanya, y ahora, puedes. Renee estaba equivocada acerca de ti, no estabas destinada a una vida como esposa que está en su casa en una pequeña ciudad, tienes la capacidad de ser cualquier cosa".

Ella guardó silencio durante unos minutos mientras consideraba lo que yo estaba diciendo. "Esta es la cosa. ¿Y si realmente no hay nada más profundo dentro de mí? ¿Qué pasa si pelo las capas y no hay nada allí? No me queda nada, porque desde el principio nunca he tenido nada", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Yo no soy inteligente ni tampoco tengo un belleza natural. Yo sólo estoy... vacía. No tengo deseos o sueños... en mi vida he estado tratando de ganar y de hacer cosas superficiales, y tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de quién soy debajo de todo eso".

"Bueno, nunca lo sabrás si te matas", le dije suavemente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "No puedo empezar de nuevo... y no puedo volver atrás", dijo y luego levantó el arma hasta su sien.

"¡Tanya, no lo hagas!", lloré.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera vas a llorarme", dijo distante y luego cerró los ojos.

"Lo haré", dije firmemente.

"¿Huh?", preguntó confundida mientras abría los ojos y me miraba, pero mantenía la pistola en la cabeza.

"Te equivocas sobre que nadie te quiere o se preocupa por ti, porque yo lo hago", le dije, y cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que eran ciertas.

"¿Cómo podrías amarme después de haberte quitado todo lo que te ha importado?", preguntó en voz baja y con incredulidad.

"Porque eres mi hermana, y lo creas o no, cuando yo era una niña, no había nadie a quien admirara más que a ti. Todo el mundo piensa que te llevaste a Anthony porque querías hacerme daño, porque querías lo que era mío, pero yo sé la verdad. Te llevaste a Edward por esa razón, pero te llevaste a Anthony porque no podrías tener tus propios hijos y deseabas a alguien que te amara incondicionalmente como pensabas que sólo un bebé podría. Pensaste que nunca tendrías eso, incluso Renee no te quiso de esa manera, pero yo lo hice".

"¿Por qué dices eso?", preguntó ella con voz entrecortada. "Te quité al chico que te amaba, me llevé a tu hijo, y nunca he hecho otra cosa que tratar de hacerte daño. Te obligué a alejarte de casa, te hice recurrir a las drogas y a vivir en la calle..."

"Y sigo aquí. Mírame, incondicional. Tal vez en el fondo lo sabías, tal vez por eso trataste de hacerme daño. Te odiabas tanto a ti misma que harías cualquier cosa para que yo te odiara mucho más. Y a lo largo de los años, no me puedo imaginar a alguien que te odie más que tú, pero... eso es todo en la superficie, porque yo nunca podría odiarte completamente... incluso aunque te lo merecieras".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Me lo merezco", susurró.

"Sí, lo sabes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aún te ame. A veces las personas a las que más perjudicamos, son los que sabemos que siempre nos perdonarán".

"¿Y qué? ¿Podemos volver a ser hermanas y tener barbacoas familiares los domingos?", dijo con una sonrisa sin humor.

"No, yo no soy tan indulgente", le dije honestamente. "Pero podemos estar bien entre nosotras, y tal vez, con el tiempo, podemos estar en contacto a través de cartas. Creo que ambas necesitamos tiempo para sanar el dolor que hemos causado, que Renee causó, y tenemos que encontrar nuestro propio camino. No me voy a quedar en Forks, y tú tampoco deberías. Vete, encuentra tu verdadero lugar en el mundo, y empieza a vivir por primera vez en tu vida".

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrar nada?", preguntó desesperada.

"Entonces sigue buscando hasta que lo hagas. Si vas a alguna parte y no puedes encontrar nada que te mantenga allí, entonces vuelve a irte hasta encontrar lo que tu corazón está buscando. Se honesta contigo misma, nunca amaste a Edward, por lo que descubre qué se siente al amar realmente a alguien. Si realmente quieres ser madre después de eso, adopta... a alguien que realmente no quiera a su hijo".

"No hay ningún niño que me quiera como madre. Anthony no sabía la verdad, pero no me quiso", dijo sin emoción.

"Tú lo quisiste así. Mantuviste un muro entre tú y él porque sabías que estaba mal. No le podías amar como una madre porque sabías que me pertenecía a mí y un día volvería a reclamarle. Tenías que protegerte porque sabías que algún día la verdad saldría y él no te perdonaría. Ese muro se construyó en ambos sentidos. Tú no te permitiste sentir que eras su madre, y a su vez, no te sentías como si lo fueras. En el futuro no tiene que ser así para ti. Cásate por las razones correctas y adopta un bebé al que puedas dar tu corazón, y te garantizo que él te amará también... o no tengas hijos y encuentra otra cosa que te llene".

"Suena simple cuando lo pones de esa manera", murmuró.

"No es simple, lo contrario. Estoy segura de que esto será lo más difícil que hagas, pero... ¿qué tienes que perder?".

"Nada", susurró.

"Y tienes todas las de ganar. Matate a ti misma ahora y nunca sabrás lo que podría haber estado por ahí esperándote", le dije intensamente.

Bajó el arma y miró a su regazo. "No puedo imaginar lo que sería... que alguien me mirara a mí como Edward siempre te ha mirado a ti. Pensé... pensé que si de alguna manera podría conseguir que Edward estuviera conmigo, con el tiempo me querría... pero nunca lo hizo. Ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre estaba ahí cuando te veía... esa luz... simplemente desapareció por completo", Tanya me miró entonces. "Él estaba enamorado de ti en aquel entonces, ya lo sabes. Lo pude ver, era muy fuerte, y lo usé a mi favor".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté confundida.

"Él era un adolescente de doce años que no entendía sus intensas emociones por una niña de nueve años. Traté de... actuar como tú, hacer las cosas que pensé que le gustaban de ti... pero usé mi cuerpo en desarrollo en un impulso. Traté de ser mayor que tu y que él se enamorara. No se enamoró de mí, pero lo convencí de que el amor realmente no importaba. Era superficial, y siento todo lo que sucedió".

Asentí con la cabeza y por mucho que me dijera que una disculpa de ella no significaba nada, en realidad lo hizo. Significó mucho, y yo sabía que la razón de ello era el hecho de que estaba siendo sincera. Por primera vez parecía realmente comprender lo equivocada que estaba. Ella me entendía y yo la entendía. Nunca perdonaría cualquier cosa que ella hizo, y nunca estaría bien con ella estando cerca de mi familia, pero al mismo tiempo, ella siempre sería a mi hermana, y sí, siempre la amaría.

"Dime una cosa, Bella", dijo despertándome de mi ensueño. "¿Eres feliz? Me refiero a real y completamente feliz".

Tuve que pensar en ello durante un minuto, sólo para entender realmente lo que ella me estaba preguntando. Normalmente pensaría que una pregunta como esa procedente de ella traería un comentario sarcástico que giraría alrededor de ella de alguna manera, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad era una pregunta legítima.

"Sí, realmente lo soy", le dije con confianza.

"¿Con Edward? Ha cambiado mucho desde cuando estabas con él hace años. Tal vez fue nuestra relación la que lo hizo así, pero definitivamente no es el mismo chico alegre y cariñoso que fue una vez. Hay una ira sobre él, y yo simplemente no quiero que la dirija hacia ti".

"Sé que él ha cambiado. Los dos lo hemos hecho, pero el núcleo de lo que somos, eso es lo que siempre estará ahí", le dije lentamente.

"Ese 'núcleo' del que hablas, nunca he conocido nada así", dijo en voz baja. "Es bueno que vosotros dos os conozcáis así, pero puedo ver lo que querías decir acerca de conocerte a ti misma primero. Gracias, Bella. No tenías ninguna razón para venir aquí... pero estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho", dijo a través de una nueva ronda de lágrimas. Entonces puso la pistola en el suelo y se levantó. "Te lo juro, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Me voy a ir... bueno, estoy segura de que probablemente seré detenida y obligada a pasar un tiempo en un hospital mental... pero después de eso voy a tratar de encontrar mi 'núcleo' ".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Eso es bueno".

"Bella, por favor, no te preocupes de que vuelva. Nunca voy a tratar de quitarte a Anthony... otra vez".

"Sé que no... porque lucharía contigo hasta la muerte... y ganaría. Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú", le dije con una sonrisa a medias.

"Sí, definitivamente lo eres. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás", dijo con sinceridad.

"Vas a encontrar la fuerza que necesitas. Mira, ya has dado el primer paso", le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estás embarazada?", dijo después de mirarme sin el velo del odio.

Dudé, pensando que eso podría deshacer todo nuestro progreso, pero luego sostuve mi cabeza en alto y asentí con la cabeza. Tal vez era una prueba, pero ya me negaba a estar preocupada por su conducta.

"Wow, no has perdido el tiempo", dijo a regañadientes. "Supongo que es de Edward".

"Me quedé embarazada cuando estabas de vacaciones en Italia", le dije sin miedo.

Ella arqueó las cejas y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo que yo ya sabía que estabas con él entonces. Él pidió el divorcio el día que volví... pero aún más que eso, él era completamente diferente al que era antes de irme. Era más fuerte, más seguro... no había un rayo de esa chispa que llevaba mucho tiempo quemando en sus ojos. Él realmente te ama... aún después de tanto tiempo. Por extraño que parezca, me alegro por los dos. Te mereces un poco de paz".

"Gracias", dije en voz baja.

"Tú tendrías que salir primero, sólo para que no se crean que te he disparado o algo así", dijo con un risa triste.

La miré especulativamente. ¿Era su deseo recién descubierto de encontrar su 'núcleo' sólo una actuación? Ella podría estar diciéndome que saliera primero para poder estar a solas y dispararse, y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Me separaría de ella después de que dejáramos ese lugar y tal vez nunca volveríamos a vernos, cosa que le daría un montón de oportunidades para poner fin a su propia vida, pero me negaba a dejar que lo hiciera ese día. Si ella iba a terminar matándose a sí misma más tarde, lo haría después de haber tenido la oportunidad de pensar acerca de todo lo que le dije, y de esa manera, yo sabría a ciencia cierta que hice todo lo que pude.

"No, vamos a salir juntas", le dije, esperándola para salir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sutilmente y luego caminó a mi lado por la escalera. Charlie todavía estaba esperando allí, y el alivio apareció en su rostro cuando nos vio a las dos sanas y salvas. Él nunca lo admitiría por lealtad a mí, pero al igual que sus sentimientos por Renee, él siempre iba a cuidar de Tanya. Ella era una hija para él, y aunque había sucedido mucho en esa relación, él no podía odiarla completamente.

Charlie se hizo a un lado para que Tanya y yo pudiéramos ir delante de él, y al pasar, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Entendí el gesto, se trataba de un 'gracias', así como un 'me alegro de que estés a salvo', le sonreí y continuamos hasta que llegamos al exterior.

Charlie tomó el brazo de Tanya con suavidad y la llevó hacia su coche de policía, pero antes de que pudieran llegar demasiado lejos de mí, Tanya me llamó.

"¡Bella!"

La miré y esperé.

"Sé que esto parece increíble, pero... yo también te quiero".

"Incondicionalmente", dije con una sonrisa.

"Irrevocablemente", dijo antes de sonreír de nuevo con tristeza, y entonces se metió en la parte posterior del coche de Charlie.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de mirar hacia donde había dejado a Edward con nuestro coche... pero él no estaba allí. No entre en pánico mientras miraba alrededor durante un minuto, porque sabía sin lugar a dudas que él estaba allí en alguna parte. Edward nunca me dejaría por ninguna razón, eso lo sabía como un hecho.

"Eehm", se aclaró un funcionario la garganta. "¿Está buscándole?", me preguntó mientras señalaba el asiento trasero de su coche de policía.

Mi boca se abrió en estado de shock mientras miraba a Edward... que al parecer había sido arrestado. Volví a mirar al policía que lo había señalado y me di cuenta de que tenía un ojo negro.

"Oh, ¿él le ha hecho eso?", le pregunté al oficial tímidamente.

"Sí, señorita, lo ha hecho. No le gustaba el hecho de que no le dejara ir allí detrás de usted, así que me disparó con su gancho de derecha mientras yo estaba tratando de detenerlo. Ahora, el asalto a un oficial es un delito grave... pero en este caso, estoy dispuesto a dejar que se vaya, sólo lo he metido ahí para que pudiera calmarse. Debería llevarlo hasta la comisaria y dejarlo en la cárcel por unas horas, pero... no lo haré ", dijo con un guiño.

Di un suspiro de alivio. "Muchas gracias oficial..." - me detuve para leer su etiqueta con su nombre- "Uley".

"Bueno, para ser honesto, yo habría hecho lo mismo si mi esposa Emily hubiera estado en su situación. Y confíe en mí, ella es tan terca como usted parece", dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo seguí hasta su coche y esperé a que abriera la puerta para dejar salir a Edward. En el momento en el que fue libre, Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y mantuvo nuestros cuerpos unidos con fuerza.

"Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo", dijo sin más que un soplo. Él me sostuvo durante más de dos minutos y luego se tiró hacia atrás para mirarme a la cara. "No voy a decirte lo increíblemente estúpido y temerario que ha sido eso... pero ha sido imprudente", dijo con una sonrisa de reproche.

"¿Vas a confiscarme la bicicleta?", le pregunté en broma, refiriéndome a su castigo para Anthony cuando él se escapó.

Él sonrió. "Puede ser. Tal vez sólo voy a estar enfadado y a mantener mis manos sobre mí mismo esta noche", dijo en broma.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté con una sonrisa. "¿Puedo mirar?".

"¿Huh?", preguntó confundido.

"Has dicho que ibas a mantener tus manos sobre ti mismo", dije con una sonrisa y mordiéndome los labios mientras miraba sugestivamente la parte de debajo de su cinturón.

"Ah... eres una gro...", empezó a decir 'grosera', pero le callé poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

"Hey, ¿pensaba que habías dicho que iba a poder a ver cómo de 'desagradable' podías ser realmente? Bueno, ya estoy lista para empezar a ver eso", dije eróticamente.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida y pude ver las ruedas girando en su mente mientras planeaba exactamente lo que quería hacerme.

"Bueno, mi 'desagradable' conducta no tiene nada que ver con mantener mis manos sobre mí mismo", dijo mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca siniestra.

"Mmm, no puedo esperar", dije casi en un ronroneo y dejando que mis manos se deslizaran debajo de su camisa oscura.

"Vale, tenemos que irnos ahora", dijo con desesperación.

"Espera, ¿no quieres escuchar lo que ha pasado ahí?", le pregunté mientras me llevaba hacia el coche.

"Sí, claro... después de pasar unas horas dentro de ti", dijo antes de abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí y dar la vuelta corriendo para ponerse en el asiento del conductor.

"Te lo juro, debes ser el único hombre que se excita con sólo acariciar su estómago", le dije con una risita.

"Sólo cuando tú lo haces. Y tu aliento en mi cuello sin duda se suma a ello", dijo y luego presionó aún más el pedal del acelerador.

"Vas a ser detenido", le dije mirando el velocímetro.

"No, no lo seré, todos los policías de Forks están allí", dijo despreocupado.

Me acerqué más a él para poder pasar las uñas por su brazo, algo que le hizo inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

"¡Mira el camino!", le grité.

"Lo siento", dijo y luego se retiró abruptamente de la carretera y se dirigió hacia unos árboles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté un poco divertida.

"No voy a ser capaz de conducir todo el camino a casa", dijo sin aliento. Le sonreí ampliamente, y cuando el coche se detuvo, miré para asegurarme de que estábamos ocultos por completo de la carretera y luego me puse encima de él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Me apoyé en mis rodillas para que él pudiera desabrocharse los pantalones y yo pudiera mover mis bragas a un lado debajo de mi falda, y luego me hundí en él, llevándolo todo el camino dentro de mí. Puro. Agonizante. Eufórico. Feliz.

El día había sido otra montaña rusa de emociones, pero parecía que no importaba cuán difícil o estresante fuera ese día, siempre terminaba con Edward y yo envueltos uno en el otro... como debía ser. Yo podía manejar cualquier cantidad de horror siempre y cuando Edward estuviera allí para besarme y quitarme después el dolor.

Esa noche Charlie comenzó a decirme lo que pasó con Tanya después de que él se la llevara de la fábrica, pero yo lo detuve porque realmente no me importaba saberlo. Había hecho las paces con ella y era hora de seguir adelante. Esperaba tener noticias de ella de nuevo algún día, pero sólo después de que ella estuviera curada y tuviera una vida propia, hasta entonces, me negaba a darle un pensamiento más. Pasé demasiado tiempo de mi vida haciendo hincapié en el tema de mi hermana, y eso estaba ya todo detrás de mí.

Curiosamente, después de mi encuentro con Tanya, tuve una sensación de paz que no sabía que existía, y supe que mi tiempo en Forks estaba oficialmente completo. Hice todo lo que yo no sabía que necesitaba hacer, y estaba convencida de que podía irme y sentir que estaba todo resuelto. Yo no odiaba a la ciudad, pero tampoco pertenecía a ese sitio, y tampoco lo hacían Edward y Anthony. Los tres empaquetamos nuestras cosas y nos mudamos a Nueva York la semana siguiente.

No sabíamos lo que el mañana podría traernos, pero estábamos seguros de una cosa, no importaba lo que hiciéramos o cuando nos fuéramos, el futuro no nos encontraría separados. Incluso después de que nuestros hijos crecieran y se alejaran de casa, siempre estaríamos ahí para ellos, y nunca permitiríamos que nuestra familia se derrumbara como lo hizo la mía. Nuestros hijos crecerían conociendo la estabilidad, pero lo más importante, ellos sabrían lo que era amar a alguien de verdad y lo que era ser amado, ya que Edward y yo se lo demostraríamos todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia :( Tengo que daros las gracias a todas las que la habeis leido y comentado y a esas personas que leen pero no comentan.<strong>

**Como sabeis, me hace mucha ilusión que leais las historias que traduzco y que además os gusten, ya que para eso hago el esfuerzo :)**

**Tengo otra traduccion pendiente pero me queda aún bastante para terminarla. Mañana os pondré el epílogo y ya os iré informando de como voy y cuando volveré a subir ;)**

**Por cierto, quería dar las gracias a VaNeSaErK por haber hecho ese banner tan guay para el fic, lo podeis ver en mi perfil :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen, Angie Muffiin, ISACOBO, sachit1212, SerenitySey, Sophin, lupita calvo, paloma, Little wishes Pxa, Venom Bell, VaNeSaErK, AlejandraZJofre, KeliaCullen, Antonia, asr, Roxcio. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


	17. Siempre

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos con el final de esta increible historia :(**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Siempre ~<strong>

**BPOV**

La vida en Nueva York fue definitivamente diferente a como yo esperaba... en el buen sentido. Realmente pensamos que íbamos a tardar un tiempo en aclimatarnos a la vida en común en la gran ciudad, pero los tres caímos rápidamente en una cómoda rutina. Era como si estuviéramos destinados a estar allí, y todo parecía encajar.

Edward dirigía la parte de la costa este de la empresa de Jasper, y parecía que realmente lo disfrutaba. Ser el jefe sin duda tenía sus ventajas, la mejor era que era capaz de tomarse un tiempo para estar con su familia cada vez que le daba la gana.

Anthony también amaba su nuevo comienzo en Nueva York. Estaba en uno de los mejores equipos de hockey, y de hecho hizo algunos amigos de verdad.

Durante el resto de mi embarazo hice un curso en línea para obtener mi graduado de secundaria. A pesar de que casi tenía veintiséis años cuando recibí mi diploma de escuela secundaria, yo estaba realmente muy orgullosa de ello. Durante mucho tiempo no esperé vivir para ver mis veinticinco años, por lo que el hecho de que hubiera llegado tan lejos, realmente fue increíble para mí.

Edward y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia civil dos meses antes del nacimiento de nuestro bebé, porque ninguno de nosotros quería una lujosa y enorme boda. No queríamos algo grande y llamativo, sólo queríamos casarnos. Jacob fue mi dama de honor y sirvió como testigo oficial, y Charlie, Emmett y Rose volaron para estar allí con nosotros. Fue en el palacio de justicia, pero fue sorprendentemente íntima y llena de amor, absolutamente perfecta para nosotros.

Los años pasaron y nuestras vidas se convirtieron en lo que yo siempre había soñado, maravillosamente monótonas. Antes de darme cuenta, Anthony estaba en la secundaria.

"Hola, señora Masen", uno de los amigos de Anthony dijo cuando vinieron de la escuela un día.

"Hola, Tyler, ¿cómo estás hoy?", le pregunté distraídamente mientras terminaba mis tareas. Después de obtener mi graduado de secundaria y tomarme un par de años libres para pasarlos con mi familia cada vez mayor, estaba finalmente en el camino de conseguir mi licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa en la NYU. Empecé en un curso, pero trabajé tan duro para obtener los grados que fui a la universidad después de sólo dieciocho meses. Me quedé en contacto con Esme lo largo de los años, principalmente a través del teléfono, y ella me animaba a que me convirtiera en un terapeuta. Ella me dijo que yo tenía una forma natural de tratar con la gente, pero mi amor verdadero profesional seguían siendo los libros, y mi meta era convertirme en una editora. Yo era un estudiante de tiempo completo, pero me negaba a perderme la vida de mis hijos, así que hice todo lo que pude para estar siempre en casa cuando ellos terminaran la escuela todos los días.

"¿La puedo ayudar en algo esta tarde?", Tyler me preguntó curiosamente por encima de mi hombro. Estaba de pie, un poco demasiado cerca para mi comodidad, así que lo miré dudosamente.

"Eh... no, gracias", le dije incómoda.

"¡Maldita sea Tyler, te dije que dejaras a mi madre sola!", dijo Anthony con ira mientras irrumpía en la habitación.

"¿Qué? Yo estaba viendo si necesitaba algo", dijo Tyler inocentemente.

"Sí, seguro. Deja de babear por mi madre antes de que te patee el culo, y luego mi padre llegue a casa y te patee el culo por segunda vez", Anthony lo amenazó.

"Anthony", le dije con un tono de regaño.

"Mamá, él está loco por ti, y no voy a soportarlo más", dijo Anthony antes de agarrar a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa y empujarlo hacia la puerta. "No vuelvas hasta que aprendas algunos límites".

No tenía ni idea de qué decir sobre eso, así que me encogí de hombros. "¿Alguno de tus otros amigos se va a quedar a cenar?", le pregunté por casualidad.

"No, voy a enviarlos a todos a casa, así me llevaré a CJ al parque. Él quiere que le ayude con su bateo".

"Tiene cinco años", le dije con incredulidad.

"No le critiques, está empezando. Me dijo que quiere ser un jugador de béisbol profesional. He intentado dirigirlo hacia el hockey, pero lo único que le importa es el béisbol", explicó Anthony.

"Vale", le dije con una sonrisa.

CJ acababa de cumplir cinco años, y él era sin duda muy nervioso. Siempre estaba siendo travieso y nunca tenía una pizca de timidez. Él hablaba con todos y nunca tenía miedo de juzgar a las personas. No era necesario decir que ya habíamos estado en la oficina del director por los problemas que había causado en su clase de primaria en múltiples ocasiones. CJ tenía el mismo rostro hermoso de su padre y de su hermano, pero su cabello era oscuro como el mío y tenía los ojos del mismo color que Edward, era lo opuesto a Anthony. Yo había esperando en secreto que fuera una niña cuando estaba embarazada de él, pero otro chico fue realmente perfecto. Desde el momento en el que pudo caminar, CJ siguió a su hermano mayor como si fuera un perrito perdido. Ellos se adoraban, y yo no podía pensar en nada más reconfortante que eso. Le pusimos el nombre de Charles Jacob Masen, CJ, para abreviar, era una manera de honrar a dos hombres importantes en nuestras vidas, y antes de que él naciera, yo sabía que ese tenía que ser su nombre. Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que les revelé su nombre...

"Este es Charles Jacob", les dije a mi padre y a mejor amigo cuando entraron en la sala de recuperación para verlo. Charlie parecía honrado y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero Jacob estaba completamente perdido.

"Nadie ha hecho algo como esto por mí", balbuceó Jake. "Simplemente no lo puedo creer, no tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí".

"Me habría muerto sin ti", le dije emocionada. "Desde el momento en el que me enteré de que estaba embarazada, sabía que iba a llevar tu nombre, no hay otro que hubiera encajado mejor".

"Bueno, entonces es una buena cosa que haya sido un niño. Un travesti en la familia es suficiente", dijo en tono de broma.

"Si él hubiera resultado ser una niña, su nombre hubiera sido Carlie Jaclyn", le dije con un guiño.

"Te quiero mucho, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti", murmuró Jake dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo también te quiero", susurré. "Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí".

Tener un bebé en casa fue una cosa asombrosa. CJ era un bebé muy tranquilo, y se las arregló para unir aún más a nuestra familia. Edward estaba siempre dispuesto a cambiar pañales y a ayudar con las comidas a las tres de la mañana, por supuesto, yo estaba amamantándolo, por lo que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer en ese caso.

Me preocupó seriamente que tener un bebé en el pecho todo el tiempo hubiera apagado un poco a Edward, pero él pareció estar incluso más juguetón que nunca. En el momento en el que volvimos a tener relaciones sexuales otra vez, estuvimos de nuevo apasionados e incluso más que nunca.

Obviamente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara embarazada de nuevo.

Un mes antes de que CJ tuviera su primer cumpleaños, le dimos la bienvenida a nuestra hija en la familia. Le llamamos como la madre de Edward y mi abuela, Elizabeth Marie. CJ no podía pronunciar Elizabeth, por lo que la llamaba Les, al final se quedó con ese nombre. Todos la llamábamos Les y nos tenía a todos envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto. Los ojos de Anthony eran marrones como los míos, CJ tenía los ojos verdes como los de Edward, y Les era una mezcla de ambos, marrón chocolate arremolinado con verde, y eran fascinantes por completo.

Unas semanas después de que Les naciera, en realidad yo empecé a estar caliente todo el tiempo. Edward había aprendido su lección al estar juguetón demasiado pronto después de que CJ naciera, pero yo lo quería mucho, incluso más de lo normal, y para ser honesta, los condones no eran algo que habíamos pensado usar. Así que después de largas discusiones, decidimos que Edward se hiciera una vasectomía. Nos quedamos muy contentos con nuestros tres hijos, y sabíamos que nuestra familia estaba completa. Además, yo había estado embarazada casi dos años seguidos, y no me importaba que jamás lo volviera a estar. La sensación de un bebé dentro de mí era una cosa mágica, pero era muy agotador al mismo tiempo, y yo quería disfrutar de los niños que ya teníamos.

...

"¿También te vas a llevar a Les al parque?", le pregunté a Anthony después de haber hecho que sus amigos se fueran. Nuestro apartamento parecía ser el lugar de encuentro social para todos los amigos de Anthony, eso estaba bien para nosotros, pero no era muy a menudo cuando Anthony no estaba con alguien, así que tenía la intención de sacar el máximo provecho de nuestra familia por una vez .

"Pensaba que tenía clase de baile", Anthony me dijo confundido.

"Estoy segura de que preferirá ir al parque con sus hermanos mayores", dije de manera alentadora.

"Está bien. Estaremos de vuelta en un par de horas para la cena", dijo antes de coger las llaves del coche.

"Anthony, el parque está en la esquina, no es necesario que conduzcas", le dije. Él acababa de conseguir su licencia y era amante de su nueva libertad. Conducía por cualquier lugar que podía, pero ya que el parque estaba tan cerca y allí no había mucho aparcamiento disponible, pensé que era un poco tonto.

"Pero mamá, ¿qué pasa si empieza a llover o algo así?", se quejó.

"Esto es Nueva York, no Seattle", dije mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo azul claro. "Vais a estar bien", le dije antes de cogerle la cara con fuerza y tirar de él para darle un beso grande en la mejilla.

"Mamá, eso es asqueroso", se quejó, pero vi la sonrisa que no pudo contener mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga.

"Oh, amas mis besos", bromeé.

"Ya no tengo diez años, alguien podría haber visto eso", dijo paranoico mientras miraba por la ventana detrás de él.

"Vivimos en el vigésimo piso", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Sin embargo, hay... aves, y cosas", dijo con tanta seriedad como le fue posible, pero luego sonrió para sí mismo.

"Te quiero", le dije con dulzura.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá", dijo con fastidio simulado antes de ir a por sus hermanos a sus habitaciones.

"Adiós mamá", dijo CJ mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la puerta para salir.

"Escuchad a vuestro hermano, y no peleéis", les dije a CJ y a Les. Eran tan cercanos en edad que a menudo se creían que eran gemelos, se adoraban, pero peleaban de igual manera.

"Voy a ser la receptora", dijo Les, y tuve que reír por la forma en la que estaba vestida. Llevaba uno de sus tutús encima de unos pantalones vaqueros, y una de las camisetas viejas de Anthony del hockey, era demasiado grande para ella.

"Está bien, pasad un buen rato", dije a medida que se acercaban para abrazarme.

"¿A dónde vais?", oí a Edward decirle a Anthony cuando llegó a casa del trabajo.

"Oh, ya sabes, al callejón para encontrar un tipo sin hogar que nos compre a mis amigos y a mí un poco de cerveza", respondió Anthony como un listillo.

"Genial, simplemente no dejes a nadie embarazada. En este momento soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo", dijo Edward a la ligera al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Papá!", CJ y Les gritaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron para lanzarse sobre él.

"Hey", dijo mientras sujetaba a los dos y les hacía cosquillas.

"Para, papá, tenemos que ir al parque", dijo CJ a través de su risa.

"¿Al parque? ¿Qué hay de la clase de baile?", le preguntó a Les.

"Hoy no. Hoy Anthony va a jugar con nosotros", dijo Les con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué? ¿Anthony está tomándose un tiempo fuera de su red social para jugar? Wow, ¿cuál es la ocasión?", Edward le bromeó a Anthony. "Espera un minuto, ¿no habrás embarazado a nadie, verdad?", bromeó con un horror falso.

"Papá", Anthony dijo molesto. "Mi novia vive en el otro lado del país".

"¿Cómo dejan los chicos embarazadas a las chicas?", CJ le preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

"Uh, eh", dijo Edward nervioso.

"Viene el pájaro Dildo, estúpido", le dijo Les a CJ.

Edward y yo nos miramos desconcertados por un momento, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que Les estaba diciendo. "No cariño, quieres decir el pájaro Dodo, pero creo que en realidad estás hablando de una cigüeña".

"Ah, claro, una ciñega. Rose dijo que de ahí vienen los bebés", dijo Les con una sonrisa.

"Cigüeña", le corregí con una risita.

"¿De verdad que una cigüeña va venir aquí por Anthony?", CJ preguntó confundido. "Si quieres puedo coger el arma que el abuelo me dio y dispararle cuando venga".

"Tú no eres lo suficientemente mayor para ese arma, y no hay ningún pájaro que vaya a traerle un bebé a Anthony", le dije con severidad mientras le daba a Edward una mirada sucia. Edward sonrió tímidamente y luego puso las manos en una posición defensiva.

"¿De todos modos qué es eso de la larga distancia?", le preguntó Edward a Anthony seriamente. "Ella es todavía un poco joven, ya sabes".

"Papá, sólo porque tú fueras demasiado estúpido como para no darte cuenta de lo que tenías con mamá cuando tenías mi edad, no significa que yo vaya a cometer el mismo error. Claire y yo estamos bien. De todos modos ella es tan sólo dos años más joven que yo", dijo Anthony presuntuoso.

Claire era la hija de Rose, y después de una larga batalla con los servicios sociales, Rose finalmente consiguió la custodia. Ella y Emmett se casaron y recientemente habían tenido un hijo juntos. Todavía vivían en Washington, pero los visitábamos tanto como podíamos, además, Charlie seguía siendo el jefe de la policía de allí, así que siempre volvíamos en vacaciones y en días festivos.

Desde el momento en que Anthony y Claire se conocieron, se atrajeron inmediatamente. Su amistad pronto se convirtió en algo más, y a diferencia de su padre cuando tenía su edad, Anthony no tuvo miedo de ello. Él tenía la edad suficiente para saber la verdad acerca de lo que pasó entre Edward y yo, por lo que se negó a seguir el mismo camino. Anthony quería a Claire, y él sabía que podía ser paciente y moverse a la velocidad de ella en lo que al romance se refería. Tenían dieciséis y catorce años, pero yo podía ver que su relación iba mucho más allá de sus años. Eso me desconcertaba, quería que cuando Anthony y su novia estuvieran juntos, fueran más mayores que yo cuando me quedé embarazada de él. Ambos parecían muy jóvenes, y yo no podía imaginar que cualquiera de ellos pasara por lo que yo pasé.

"Vamos, Anthony", declaró CJ.

"Vale, vale", dijo y luego agarró la mano de Les antes de salir por la puerta.

"Realmente necesitas enfriarte cuando se trata de Claire y Anthony", le dije a Edward cuando nos quedamos solos. Se acercó a mí, pasó las manos por mis brazos, y movió sus labios para rozarlos con los míos mientras hablábamos.

"Lo sé, le pediré disculpas cuando regrese", frunció el ceño y me besó suavemente. "Me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera te he saludado todavía", dijo permaneciendo en la misma posición cercana.

"Hola", dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Estamos realmente solos?", preguntó con un tono de intriga.

"Totalmente", dije antes de poner de nuevo mis labios en los suyos, e inmediatamente comencé a deshacer su cinturón.

Nuestro amor y deseo del uno hacia el otro no disminuyó con los años, de hecho, probablemente se había hecho más fuerte. Apenas podíamos mantener nuestras manos fuera del otro, e incluso en las raras ocasiones en las que discutíamos, siempre terminábamos con un arranque de pasión. Con la excepción de cuando él estaba en algún viaje de negocios, no hubo una noche que pasara en la que no hiciéramos el amor de alguna manera. Incluso durante mi periodo, o cuando uno de nosotros estaba enfermo, todavía encontrábamos una manera de conectar. No era ni siquiera por el sexo, sino que era sólo la necesidad de expresar físicamente el amor profundo e intenso que nos teníamos el uno al otro. A veces se sentía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que iba a reventar si no lo expresaba con él de inmediato, y no importaba donde estuviéramos en ese momento, siempre encontrábamos un lugar para estar a solas y resolver esa tensión.

"¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?", Edward preguntó después de que hiciéramos el amor en la encimera de la cocina.

"Nada", le dije con cara seria antes de limpiar nuestra cita. Nosotros realmente no la liábamos mucho, pero me sentía incómoda sabiendo que los niños utilizaban con frecuencia esa superficie dejando sus bebidas y otras cosas.

Edward se rió una vez. "Lo he dicho como una pregunta retórica".

"Lo sé", dije seria, pero luego me rompí y le sonreí. "Pero yo te merezco, así que estate agradecido".

"Te quiero mucho, y estoy increíblemente agradecido", dijo antes de poner sus brazos a mi alrededor y besar mi cuello.

"Mmm, es mejor parar antes de que hagamos el amor otra vez y nos arriesguemos a que los niños entren y nos pillen", murmuré débilmente.

"Probablemente tenemos tiempo...", dijo antes de levantarme de nuevo hasta el mostrador.

"Acabo de limpiar esto", protesté.

"Mmhum", murmuró mientras seguía besándome, lamiéndome y mordisqueándome el cuello.

"Vale, siempre puedo limpiar esto de nuevo... pero no me hagas un chupetón", dije sin aliento mientras perdía por completo mi batalla con el autocontrol.

Después de terminar la segunda ronda de pasión, lo aparté de mí y no permití que me tocara otra vez hasta más tarde esa noche. Si lo hubiera dejado, sin duda hubiera empujado a nuestra suerte y lo hubiéramos hecho por tercera vez, sin duda nos hubieran pillado ahí.

Los niños volvieron mientras yo estaba limpiando de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿cómo ha ido?", pregunté antes de notar que los dos más pequeños estaban cubiertos de la crema de un helado de chocolate. "Veo que estaba delicioso", dije con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo siento, sé que es hora de la cena y todo eso, simplemente no aceptaban un no por respuesta", explicó Anthony. "¿De todos modos qué hay para cenar?", preguntó después de darse cuenta de que yo no estaba cocinando nada.

Miré a Edward avergonzada, porque me di cuenta de que habíamos estado teniendo sexo casi todo el tiempo en el que se suponía que tenía que haber estado haciendo la cena.

"Vamos a pedir una pizza", dijo Edward rápidamente con un guiño hacia mí.

"¡Sí, pizza!", CJ vitoreó.

"Quiero queso y pepinillos", dijo Les.

"¿Queso y pepinillos?", Edward la miró perturbado.

"Vamos a pedir queso y luego te agregas los pepinillos en tus trozos", le dije. Les siempre quería experimentar con nuevos alimentos, mientras que los chicos eran bastante exigentes, así que traté de no desalentar sus combinaciones extrañas.

Edward cogió el teléfono para llamar a las pizzas y luego Anthony de repente pareció recordar algo, por lo que corrió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde va tan rápido?", CJ preguntó.

"No lo sé", le dije con sinceridad.

Anthony volvió a los cinco minutos con una mano llena de cartas.

"¿Estás esperando algo?", le pregunté divertida mientras él empezaba a apartar todo lo que no le interesaba.

"Es miércoles", dijo Anthony con toda claridad.

"Oh, es cierto", me acordé. Por encima de las llamadas telefónicas, del correo electrónico, de los mensajes de texto, y del Skype, Anthony y Claire acordaron enviarse el uno al otro una carta escrita a mano una vez por semana, y la de Claire siempre llegaba los miércoles.

Empecé a mirar casualmente a través del correo 'sin importancia' que Anthony había apartado a un lado, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

"¿Qué es eso?", Edward preguntó con curiosidad.

"No estoy segura", le dije mientras abría el sobre de tamaño mediano que parecía haber sido re-etiquetado. Dentro había dos sobres más pequeños junto con una carta.

_Hola Bells,  
>Espero que todo os vaya bien.<br>Estos llegaron la semana pasada, y yo me debatí por si debía o no enviártelos,  
>pero yo sé que eres totalmente capaz de manejar este tipo de cosas.<br>Te quiero, no puedo esperar para verte en Acción de Gracias.  
>~ Papá<br>_  
>Puse su carta a un lado y miré los sobres, en uno ponía 'Bella' y en el otro 'Anthony'. A pesar de que no había ninguna dirección de retorno, supe inmediatamente que eran de Tanya. Habían pasado más de cinco años, y esta era la primera vez que escuchaba de ella desde que amenazó con suicidarse en la fábrica. Mi primera reacción fue de rabia, al saber que ella había enviado una carta a Anthony también - eso nunca fue parte del acuerdo - pero por alguna razón desconocida, no me atreví a tirarla a la basura.<p>

Edward se distrajo jugando con los niños, por lo que no preguntó lo que estaba mirando, y yo tampoco se lo iba a decir en ese momento. Puse las cartas en un cajón y decidí mirarlas más de cerca en un momento posterior.

Tres días más tarde yo aún tenía que abrir la carta de Tanya e incluso hablarle a Edward acerca de ellas, pero cada vez que entraba en la cocina, me sentía como si estuvieran gritándome que las abriera. Así que esa noche, después de haber cansado a Edward y de que se hubiera dormido, a regañadientes me fui en silencio a la cocina para leer la carta sola. Yo no estaba segura de por qué no le había dicho nada a Edward de inmediato - no tenía planes de esconderlas de él - pero después de pensarlo mucho, creo que no se lo dije porque sabía que él iba a reaccionar negativamente, y yo quería tratar de mantener una mente abierta. Cuando abrí la carta dirigida a mí, todavía no estaba segura de si cinco años era tiempo suficiente para estar en contacto con ella, pero la carta estaba allí y yo sentí que tenía que leerla.

_Querida Bella,_

_No estaba pensando en escribirte tan pronto, cuando mencionaste que nos podríamos poner en contacto de nuevo algún día, sabía que querías decir después de unas pocas décadas, pero sentía que tenía que llegar a ti. También he incluido una carta para Anthony, y antes de que te enfades, por favor, que sepas que es sólo una disculpa y espero que la leas antes de dársela a él. Estoy segura de que tiene la edad suficiente para comprender todo lo que pasó, y yo tenía que decirle cuánto lo siento, pero si decides no darle la carta, lo entenderé completamente._

_Sólo quería empezar diciéndote que tenías toda la razón. Por supuesto siempre la tuviste, tú siempre fuiste la más inteligente de nosotros, pero quería que supieras que eso que me dijiste sobre encontrar mi propio camino, era del todo cierto. Pasé tres años en terapia intensiva, y seguiré yendo por el resto de mi vida, pero creo que he recorrido un largo camino._

_El año pasado me mudé a Alaska, y aunque yo siempre he odiado el frío, me encanta este lugar. Me he puesto a pintar y este es el lugar perfecto para encontrar la inspiración... Y hace seis meses, hice lo imposible, me enamoré. Es un amor profundo y apasionado, del tipo que nunca pensé que podría existir para mí. Ella me complementa de una manera que no esperaba, y no, no has leído mal, he escrito "ella"._

_Su nombre es Siobhan y es el amor de mi vida. Nunca antes tuve deseos por una mujer, pero cuando la conocí fue como si toda mi vida me hubiera estado conduciendo en el camino para encontrarla, ella entiende mi verdadero yo, mi 'núcleo', y no lo juzga. Estoy un poco incómoda hablándote acerca de mi nueva compañera de vida, pero pensé que si alguien entendía el amor ciego, eras tú. Ella es fotógrafa, así que pasamos un montón de tiempo acampadas en el desierto para poder tomar fotos y pintar. Sé lo que estás pensando, Tanya... en el desierto... no tiene sentido, pero realmente me siento como una persona diferente ahora. Siobhan me ha hecho muy feliz, aunque los hombres de aquí no están demasiado contentos de que dos mujeres no estén disponibles para ellos porque estamos saliendo juntas, pero realmente no me importa. Tenemos cuatro pequeños juntas, de varias razas, pero eso es todo lo que necesitamos. Vivimos en una casa pequeña, donde la electricidad se va a menudo y el internet es inexistente, pero no podía imaginar una vida mejor._

_Bella, entiendo que nada de esto te interese, maldita sea, es probable que hayas tirado esto sin haberlo leído y nunca sepas nada de mí, pero yo sólo quería darte las gracias... por haberme salvado la vida. Me salvaste la vida ese día en la fábrica, y también me salvaste la cordura y me diste la oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad._

_Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, y te amo más que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera creído antes. Si alguna vez quieres escribirme, he incluido mi dirección en la solapa interior del sobre, pero no voy a hacerme ilusiones. Espero que tu vida esté tan llena de amor y felicidad como te mereces, y si Edward o cualquier otra persona te tratan mal, te juro que seré la primera en hacerle pagar._

_Que el resto de tus días sean hermosos,_  
><em>Siempre te querré,<em>  
><em>Tanya<em>

...

"Hey, me sentía frío, así que me he dado la vuelta en la cama y te habías ido. ¿Está todo bien?", Edward me preguntó en voz baja cuando se unió a mí en la cocina.

Me reí en voz baja. "¿Te sentías frío o caliente?".

Lo pensó por un momento. "Ambas", dijo sin pudor. "¿Qué es eso?", preguntó después de ver el papel en mis manos.

Suspiré y luego le entregué la carta. "Tengo esto desde hace unos días, no estaba segura de si era en realidad iba a leerla hasta esta noche.

"Es de Tanya", dijo sorprendido.

"Sí".

"¿Te importa si la leo?", me preguntó vacilante.

"Adelante, sin embargo prepárate, es un poco chocante", le dije con sinceridad.

Edward estuvo en silencio mientras leía la carta, pero la intensa expresión de su rostro repentinamente se rompió y comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", le pregunté y no pude evitar sonreír con él.

"Yo la convertí en una lesbiana", alcanzó a decir entre su risa.

"Eso no es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso", yo le tomé el pelo, por lo que repentinamente dejó de reír.

"Oh... bien", dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

"Aunque, realmente no te puedes tomar el crédito de esto, quiero decir, ella estuvo con un montón de otros chicos durante vuestro matrimonio", dije casualmente.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Apuesto a que ella siempre fue una lesbiana... eso explicaría muchas cosas", dijo seriamente y luego los dos comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

Yo no estaba segura de cómo sentirme cuando estaba leyendo la carta, pero cuando Edward y yo empezamos a reírnos, supe sin duda que ambos habíamos olvidado completamente ese odio hacia ella. Nuestras vidas estaban demasiado llenas y eran demasiado increíbles como para tener cualquier espacio para el odio, incluso para ella, y me sentí muy ligera de esa realización.

"¿Crees que deberíamos darle a Anthony su carta?", le pregunté después de unos minutos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Él ya lo sabe todo, pero es tu decisión".

"Creo que debemos dársela. Tal vez todavía tenga con ella algunos problemas no resueltos que esconde en el fondo, y esto podría ayudarlo", decidí.

A pesar de que estuvimos de acuerdo en que Anthony debía tener su carta, decidí abrirla y leerla primero. En realidad era muy sincera, básicamente hablaba de su dolor y su pesar, junto con su amor. Era lo que ella nunca antes fue capaz de expresarle a él, pero al mismo tiempo que la leí, creí cada palabra.

A la mañana siguiente nos sentamos con Anthony y le dimos la carta. Esperé con ansiedad mientras la leía sin ningún tipo de expresiones faciales, y cuando terminó, muy casualmente se levantó y la tiró a la basura sin cuidado.

"Anthony, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Sí, ¿por qué?", preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?", le pregunté preocupada.

Se encogió de hombros. "He estado fuera de esto por mucho tiempo. No me hace sentir nada porque realmente no me importa. Me alegro de que ella sea feliz, supongo, pero me importa un bledo si nunca oigo nada de ella".

"¿Estás seguro?", le pregunté con escepticismo, sin saber si estaba siendo honesto o no acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Mamá, te lo juro, no tengo ningún dolor, ni tristeza, ni siquiera ira hacia ella. Eso no es nada, solo un pasado distante, y no tengo ningún deseo de volver a él".

Cuando Anthony habló, yo supe que estaba diciendo la verdad. Él siempre veía las cosas con mucha claridad con respecto a Tanya. Era fuerte, y si alguien podía manejar lo que ella hizo, sin duda era él.

"Ha sacado eso de ti, ya sabes", dijo Edward con ternura después de que Anthony saliera de la habitación.

"¿El qué?", le pregunté confundida.

"La tranquila fiereza que le hace ser capaz de moverse más allá de las situaciones más dolorosas, junto con la capacidad ilimitada de perdonar. Tú eres su fuerza, antes de ti, él no era ni la mitad de lo que se ha convertido, y nunca hubiera llegado a ninguna parte sin ti. Tú también le diste a CJ y a Les esa fuerza, y nunca dejaré de sorprenderme por ti".

"No, yo sólo sabía lo que quería y me negué a parar hasta que llegué a ello", dije sintiéndome muy emotiva por su elogio.

"¿Cuándo te vas a ver claramente?", me dijo con cariño, y entonces me llevó a él para darme un beso suave pero apasionado...

"¡Eww!", una pequeña voz dijo desde el pasillo.

"¿Eww?", Edward dijo en broma. Se fue y agarró a Les y la hizo girar a su alrededor antes de acribillarla a besos por toda la cara.

"Para, papá, es asqueroso", dijo ella mientras se reía.

CJ corrió hacia ellos desde la otra habitación y prácticamente saltó a los brazos juguetones de Edward.

"Hey, ¿a dónde ha ido Anthony?", Edward me preguntó mientras los niños luchaban en la parte superior de él.

"Creo que ha regresado a su habitación", aventuré.

"Hey, vamos, vamos a molestar a vuestro hermano", les dijo Edward a Les y a CJ.

"No papi, él dijo que no podíamos entrar en su habitación", dijo CJ rápidamente.

"Bueno, entonces esto va a ser aún más divertido. Venga, vamos", les dijo con picardía.

"Sí, vamos", dijo Les con impaciencia.

Les seguí a los tres hasta la habitación de Anthony y con una sonrisa observé a todos amontonados encima de él en su cama. No había nada que amara más que ver a mi marido jugando con nuestros hijos, eso era mi mayor alegría, y cuando mi vida terminara un día, miraría mirar hacia atrás en el tiempo y estaría felizmente satisfecha.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, y tanto como me gustaba decir que era increíble tenerlo todo asentado, sabía que nunca lo tendría. Caminé una década por el infierno para llegar a donde yo pertenecía, y eso era algo que nunca tenía que ver la luz. Había ganado. Luché contra los demonios que me detenían, incluidos los de dentro de mí, y creé a la familia que siempre había necesitado. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Edward estaba en lo cierto, yo era fuerte, y tenía todo el derecho a estar orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado.

"Mamá, vamos, ayúdanos a molestar a Anthony", Les me llamó mientras se reía.

Le sonreí y luego corrí y salté por encima de los Masens amontonados en la cama. En un primer momento Anthony estuvo amargado por la intrusión, pero luego renunció a su mal humor adolescente y todos jugamos juntos por el resto de la mañana... del mismo modo que lo haríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Siempre juntos, aunque no físicamente, nuestro amor nos mantendría unidos para siempre.

Unas semanas más tarde le escribí a mi hermana. Le hablé de mi vida - como ella me había hablado de la suya - y le presenté a mis dos hijos menores enviándole una foto. Dos semanas después recibí otra carta de Tanya.

_Querida Bella,  
>Tus hijos son hermosos, y no puedo creer todo lo que Anthony ha crecido.<br>Muchas gracias por enviarme la foto.  
>Que tengas una buena vida...<br>_  
>Yo sabía que íbamos a seguir escribiéndonos, pero sólo el tiempo diría si alguna vez yo estaría dispuesta a tener un verdadero cara a cara con ella de nuevo, en este momento, todavía no me lo podía imaginar.<p>

Yo estaba tan segura en mi familia y en mi futuro, que no tenía miedo. El odio, el resentimiento y la ira eran cosas de mi pasado, y yo no sería víctima del cáncer que esas emociones negativas podían crear, como le pasó a mi madre. La vida, el amor, la pasión, eran mi futuro, y me quedaría con ellos hasta mucho después del día en que muriera.

Siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó :( A mi la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho, porque ha tenido pocos capis pero la historia ha tenido sus problemas y la autora ha sabido arreglarlos en pocos capitulos :) <strong>

**Muchas gracias a knicnort3 por haberla escrito y por haber dejado que la tradujera, y muchisimas gracias a vosotras por seguirme dia a dia, eso hacer que quiera seguir traduciendo ;)**

**Espero "veros" pronto en el nuevo fic, que por cierto aún me queda bastante por terminar, iré dejando notas en mi perfil y ya os llegará un correo cuando lo empiece. Por lo menos tardaré un mes, pero bueno, yo os aviso por aqui ;)**

**Muchos besos para todasssss :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme esta historia:<strong>

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, CindyLis, ludgardita, lanenisita, Isela Cullen, anita cullen, MillaPattzn, SweeDirtyDraco, Claudhia Lady Cullen, aryam Shields Masen, lu537, beakis, MixelintheDark, Sara-Crish Cullen, Marianixcr, msteppa, Naemii, pekascullen, vanesa pinilla, vale potter, lizco2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, EdithCullen71283, elena robsten, fer93vulturi, anamart05, L´Amelie, Pamelita, mgcb, Milhoja, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Laubellacullen94, AnnieFP, karenov17, MELI8114, Elisita, VictoriamarieHale, Chayley Costa, ini narvel, MaxiPau, Marrie Cullen Potter, Ana Pattz Potter, chusrobissocute, Nurysh, Lore562, deandramari, Rosi22, sandra32321, Loonydraconian, OdetteBennet, Kisara Mansen, nana Cullen, anybella, Giovanna Tey, Heart on winter, Babi, Isita Maria, janalez, JeniZuluCullenM, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tita190288, yasmin-cullen, Ginegine, larosaderosas, RoxCM, gpattz, marycullen78, Mon de Cullen, hola, Mapi Hale, TereCullen, Ely Cullen M, Cath Robsteniana, Maya Cullen Masen, lokaxtv, kariinna20498, yeco, Mss1-cullen-swan, Aleowo, ViviORD´Cs, Annilet, Veroo Pattinson, Alejandra, LunaS Purple, Lakentsb, LiiQanLu, Seiya-Moon2, EleGL, zummy, Bella Bradshaw, caresme, isabel, ma pau cullen, EleGL, Xime, alma de mexico, ogda1975, LoreMolina, MLF Elektragedia, Kdaniela, Camila, Marchu, eNOhia, katlyn cullen, Angie Muffiin, ISACOBO, sachit1212, SerenitySey, Sophin, lupita calvo, paloma, Little wishes Pxa, Venom Bell, VaNeSaErK, AlejandraZJofre, KeliaCullen, Antonia, asr, Roxcio, jossi cullen, lexa0619. Si me dejo a alguien que me mande un privado ;)**


End file.
